Destiny of Love
by cyberdemon
Summary: Complete! AU. Lacus is a married woman going on vacation. While there, she meets Kira Yamato. She starts to feel things for him but will it be able to last since she is in a marriage she's unable to get out of. K&L!
1. vacation

A young lady sat on a chair and was slowly wrapping her arm where an ugly purple bruise was starting to form. It wasn't just bruised but it also had a rather nasty cut going down the side of it. She was starting to think that it was impossible to go a week at a time without having to nurse a new injury or two. 

That was just the way it was in the life of Lacus. She was twenty two years old and forced into a loveless marriage that made her anything but happy. The bruise on her arm was proof enough of that.

"Why does it have to be like this?" she asked herself while flinching when she accidentally tied it too tight. "Sooner or later I won't be able to keep coming up with excuses. People are eventually going to find out," she muttered to herself thinking that she was alone.

"Well they better not!" a stern voice said which caused Lacus to grimace a bit as she turned to look at her husband of two years. Trent Peters was twenty three years old and was a very successful businessman despite his age.

All of her friends told her that it was a mistake to go out with him from the very beginning. She just wished that she'd listened to them when she still had the chance. He started out sweet and kind to her but that all changed shortly after they married. It was then that he started to get violent with her.

"Do you got that?" he asked with a sneer as a hand came out and gripped her injured arm rather tightly. "I've said this a hundred time and I'll continue saying it, no one is to know about this or it will just become much worse. Even if you went to someone like the police, they won't do anything," he said with an air of superiority around him.

Lacus just nodded her hand and kept a straight face despite how much pain her arm was in. she swore when this first started to happen that she would not give him the pleasure of seeing how much pain she was actually in.

"Good. Now hurry up, your plane leaves in an hour and a half!" he said giving her a rather rough kiss before turning and walking out of the room quietly. Lacus just knew he had a smirk on his face. She couldn't help but wonder what it was about her pain that he enjoyed so much.

Lacus sighed as she stood up and grabbed her suitcases. She'd been planning to take a vacation on her own, well not alone in the fact that he was sending someone to watch her. She just knew he only agreed with this because he'd be able to have more of his whores over.

Sadly, Lacus was stuck in the marriage. Even if she wanted to get a divorce, she couldn't. First he probably wouldn't even consider it, and second because she didn't even want to think about what he would do if she even brought up the subject. Sure, things were bad for her now. She just knew that mentioning it would be several times worse than even this.

She realized shortly after their marriage and just after the first beating that he never loved her, he saw her as a profit gain. She was the only daughter of Siegel Clyne and heir to the great fortunes of Clyne Enterprises.

"Mrs. Lacus," a gruff voice said off to the side which caused Lacus to turn and see a rather muscular looking man standing there waiting for her with an unpleasant look upon his face. He wasn't exactly what anyone would call the most trustworthy looking of people.

Lacus sighed as she grabbed her luggage. "I'm coming," Lacus said putting on a smile as she dragged the luggage out the door. Her husband didn't really care about giving her any help. Even if he did, she preferred to do things on her own.

* * *

Lacus sighed when she was seated on the pane an hour later. She was seated in first class even though she thought it wasn't necessary. Trent told her that it was because he didn't want to make himself look bad by having his wife in common seats. 

'As if beating me won't look bad,' she mentally grumbled and looked towards her guardian as he sat in the seat next to her about ready to just sleep the flight off. 'Now how do I get rid of him to actually make this trip fun?' she couldn't help but ask herself.

She was in deep thought about this as the plane took off into the air. Her guardian almost immediately fell asleep. Occasionally he would mumble stuff in his sleep and Lacus paid attention incase it might give her some ideas.

It was about an hour into the flight that a stewardess came up to Lacus pushing a cart in front of her. "What can I get you Mrs.?" She asked as Lacus looked over the cart. She was hungry since she hadn't eaten that morning.

"She's on a diet so just give her a salad," the big man said startling the two of them since they thought he was asleep. "And get me some alcohol. Preferably something strong," he mumbled leaning back in his seat.

Lacus lightly glared at the man for the diet comment. It was something that her husband suddenly decided to throw on her. Lacus didn't want to be on a diet. She liked herself just the way she was. She didn't want to be skinnier.

"As you wish," the stewardess said as she dug around for the requested item and gave it to the two of them before she moved on. She did manage to give Lacus a sympathetic look before she walked by.

"Damn planes need to get better alcohol," the guy said drinking a drink that didn't have too much alcohol in it. However, his words did give Lacus some ideas that might get her a bit more freedom during her trip.

'I wonder if this will be an actual vacation or if this big guy won't let me even go outside for most of it like last time,' Lacus grumbled mentally as she poked at her food. She wished that she had something a little heavier because she was starving right then.

"You should be a little more grateful woman!" the big bodyguard grumbled as he saw he poking at her food. "He allows you to go on vacation and is even paying for it. Be a little more grateful!" he repeated growing a bit angry.

"You and I both know that he only did this so people wouldn't think he keeps me locked inside all the time like he normally does. This is solely for his benefit and that of his whores," Lacus grumbled before being smacked by the man. She hardly even flinched at the hit. They were nothing to what she got in the past. She was glad that no one seemed to notice what happened.

"You ungrateful little whore. You need to learn to show some respect to your husband!" he said in a hushed yell to try and attract as little attention to them as possible. "Maybe if you listened to him more then things would be better!" he continued to say angrily.

"Well forgive me for not rolling over and becoming his lapdog!" Lacus said in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm. It wasn't what she was normally like but the guy was giving her a pretty bad headache with his grumblings. Plus he was making her husband sound like a saint which she knew he wasn't.

Luckily Lacus was saved from being slapped again as the passenger that sat across from them came back and took his seat. Lacus knew that he wouldn't do anything right then for fear of being seen. She just wasn't sure what was going to happen later in the day.

* * *

Lacus couldn't help but feel a bit excited when the plane landed several hours later. The place had beautiful beaches with crystal clear water. The sky was cloudless and the sun shined down upon the people brightly. 

"Keep up!" her bodyguard yelled back to her as she ran through the crowds just to keep up with him. It wasn't an easy thing to do because of the crowds that always seemed to block her path as well as him being able to making long strides and how the people just seemed to part and let him through.

A sudden enlargement of the crowd caused Lacus to lose sight of the large man. She looked around and heard his voice yelling but it was obvious that he didn't notice that she had gotten separated from him. "Oh great!" Lacus yelled as she pushed through the crowds hoping to catch up.

The crowds then seemed to disperse as a large open area finally appeared giving her time to stop and look around. "This isn't good," Lacus said with a small chuckle. She didn't even know why she was chuckling.

Lacus walked around for a little but she couldn't seem to find the guy anywhere. She finally gave up and walked towards the windows. She thought it would be better to just wait and hope that he finds her soon.

Looking out the window she could see the ocean on the horizon and several building a little closer than that. 'I wish I can get out there right now. I can't go anywhere without Tom though,' Lacus thought as she looked around the lobby of the airport. Most would use this chance to escape but then there would be nothing stopping her bodyguard Tom from calling Trent and telling him about it.

Lacus sighed and sat down in a seat to wait. She looked out the window again and sighed when she saw the beach towards the horizon. 'Good luck getting there. Trent won't even let me swim in public because he doesn't want anyone to see me in a swimsuit,' she thought with an aggravated groan.

Lacus was so deep in thought that she didn't hear or see a person approaching her. "Lacus?" the person said catching Lacus's attention making her turn and lay eyes upon a medium height, blonde haired woman standing a few feet away. "I thought it was you. The unique pink hair was a giveaway almost immediately," the woman said with a grin as she approached her old friend.

"Cagalli?" Lacus asked while rubbing her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things and that it really was Cagalli standing there and not her hallucinating. "Oh my god! It really is you!" Lacus said happily as she gave her old friend a tight hug.

"Wow! I sure didn't expect to see you here of all places. What are you doing here Lacus?" Cagalli asked as she took a seat next to Lacus and looked out the window. "What have you been up to since high school?" she continued to ask as she stretched her limbs which were sore from a long fight.

"Nothing much. I got married a few years ago and things have been rather boring since," Lacus said trying to hold back the details that it was driving her nuts and she wanted out of it. "I'm here on vacation right now. One week away from everything! Even my husband!" she said happily before realizing what she said.

Cagalli didn't even turn to look at Lacus when she said it. "Are you two having an argument? I mean almost all married couples will have them every once in a while," she said before finally turning and looking at Lacus.

Lacus sighed in relief that she had a good excuse that wouldn't make Cagalli expect anything. "Yeah, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by the time I get back," Lacus said although she wished that something could happen that would make her marriage more bearable. "What about you? What are you doing here?" she asked while being happy for the first time in several years.

"I'm visiting my twin brother. He was supposed to pick me up over and hour ago but he's late as usual," Cagalli said with a laugh which Lacus chuckled at as well even though she had never met the guy.

Lacus chuckled for a few more moments before she calmed down and look at Cagalli. She just had to say the first thing that came to her mind. "I wasn't aware that you had a twin brother," she said with a confused look on her face. Her and Cagalli were the best of friends in high school and this was something that she never knew.

"Yeah well I was first told of it after high school ended. I did know who he was before then because the two of us knew each other since we were little. It was surprising but I guess I always knew about it in my heart," Cagalli explained as she looked towards the clear blue skies.

"It must be… nice to know that you have a sibling," Lacus said with a sigh which Cagalli nodded her head. "So is he the older one or the younger one?" Lacus asked although she knew that Cagalli's pride would only allow him to say that she was the older one out of the two.

"Are you kidding?" Cagalli asked looking appalled. "I'm the older on of course!" she said confirming Lacus's suspicions that Cagalli hadn't changed one bit in the last few years. "How can you even ask such a thing?" Cagalli said continuing to put on the appalled act.

Lacus couldn't contain her amusement at this. She knew Cagalli was fooling around but also knew that Cagalli definitely thought she was the older one. "You haven't changed on bit in the past few years Cagalli," Lacus said finally bursting out with the laughter that she'd been trying to hold in.

"Of course," Cagalli said putting a smirk on her face. "There's something different about you though. I just can't place what it is," she said looking at Lacus's face. It was then that she knew. Before her laughter, all of Lacus's smiles seemed more forced than it used to last time they saw each other.

Lacus knew exactly what it was that Cagalli was probably talking about. She used to give the biggest and most cheerful of smiles but she just wasn't able to give them as much anymore. She was forced to smile in front of people when she felt like screaming out her anger and pain at her misfortune of having a husband such as Trent. It just seemed like second nature to put a fake smile on her face wherever she went nowadays.

Lacus just decided to say the first thing on her mind so that Cagalli wouldn't worry that something was truly wrong. "I honestly don't know what you mean. I'm still me," she said putting on a smile with more ease than the past few years.

Cagalli wasn't able to respond as a booming voice echoed across the airport. "Lacus!" the voice yelled from the other side of the airport which caught Lacus's attention. "Get over here we have to go!" the angry man yelled loudly causing him to gain a lot of attention. He didn't seem to mind as he approached the two women angrily. Pushing aside anyone who got in his way.

"Sorry but my bodyguard calls. It was nice talking to you again Cagalli. Maybe we should get together later this week and catch up," Lacus said as her and Cagalli stood up and gave each other another quick hug.

"Sure thing!" Cagalli said digging for a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote down a phone number and handed it to Lacus. "Give me a call if you can get away from tall, dumb, and ugly. Now I better go see if I can find my brother," Cagalli said running off.

"Let's go Mrs. Lacus!" Tom said managing to calm down his anger a bit. He carefully grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the exit without even giving her time to grab her bags.

"Hold on I need to grab my things!" Lacus said managing to pull away for a moment before running back and grabbed her luggage. She took one last look at the clear blue sky and made a mental note to give Cagalli a call the first chance that she got. It was one of the things she was looking forward to the most.

She turned around and started to run back when she suddenly ran head first into another man. Luckily none of them fell down and got hurt. "I'm terribly sorry!" Lacus said once she regained her balance.

She took a quick look at the guy and had to admit that he was pretty handsome with his messy brown hair and piercing violet eyes. She felt herself blush slightly but she shook it off and grabbed her stuff and rushed back to her bodyguard before the big guy got angrier at her for wasting more of his time.

The brunette took a few steps backwards as he watched the pink haired beauty walk away. She had to be the most beautiful person that he'd ever seen in his life. 'What am I saying, I don't even know who she is,' he thought before shaking his head while turning around again.

"Kira!" a voice yelled causing the brunette to turn and come face to face with his twin sister. "It's about time you got here! I've been waiting here for over an hour!" Cagalli yelled at him causing him to grin sheepishly. "I swear, you're never going to change, are you?" she asked him even though she knew the answer.

Kira scratched the back of his head nervously because his tomboy sister could get rather scary when she got angry, especially with him. "Yeah… it's good to see you again too Cagalli. Sorry about that. The traffic was horrible on the way here. I was back up for most of the time. Can you forgive me?" he asked hoping to avoid the wrath of his sister for the time being.

Cagalli was in too good of a mood to remain angry at him. 'It must be from seeing Lacus again after all these years. I wonder if I'll be able to see Athrun here as well,' she thought before shaking her head wildly to clear it of the thoughts she was having. "Fine! Let's just go!" Cagalli said grabbing him and pretty much dragged him out of the doors that Lacus left through a few moments prior.


	2. meetings

Lacus sighed happily as she fell back onto her hotel room bed. After that several hour plane ride, she was exhausted but also at the same time she was too excited to even be able to rest. It was the first time in a while she'd been away from her husband.

Then reality hit her hard as she remembered what happened after she left the airport a little over an hour ago. It basically crushed her hopes of doing anything that could be considered even remotely fun.

'What's the point of even having a vacation if I can't even leave the stupid hotel?' she asked herself while burying her face in her pillow while remembering the events of earlier that day.

Flashback

Lacus crawled into the back seat of a cab that Tom was already waiting in. "Who the hell were you talking to in there. You weren't supposed to leave my sight and yet I find you talking to someone instead of staying with me!" he growled out annoyed that she was wasting his time.

Lacus sighed while looking out the side of the cab window as the cab started up and started to drive down the street. "It was an old friend from high school. It's your fault anyways for not waiting for me," she said emotionlessly. She didn't even flinch when she saw anger flash in his eyes.

Tom really wanted to hit her hard for that comment but knew it would be stupid with the cab driver able to hear everything that happened. He'd get his master in trouble if he was seen hitting Trent's wife. People would realize that Trent was allowing it. Then not only would Lacus get in trouble but Tom would as well.

"Let's just get to the hotel," Tom said through gritted teeth trying to avoid letting his anger out on her. Then we're just going to stay there and relax for the rest of the week," he said even though he knew that was not what Lacus had originally wanted. 'If I'm forced to go through this than she will do what I say,' he thought with an inward smirk.

Lacus couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to get out an have some fun. "But there were things I'd planned to do!" she argued but was starting to see her fun vacation slipping away from her just like the last time.

Tom just smirked as he leaned back in his seat. "Well tough luck! I feel like just resting at the hotel for the rest of the week. I don't feel like hauling you around the city for the next week. So since you can't go anywhere without me that means that you have to do what I say," he said not even looking the least bit remorseful about what he was doing.

End Flashback

Now she was stuck here in the hotel room or the rest of the week. She knew he was right. She'd get in trouble if she went off by herself. She knew that he really did plan to do nothing but sit in his room all week while drinking his precious alcohol.

'I guess the only thing I have to look forward to now is the fact that I don't have to worry about Trent beating me for a week,' she thought with a sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. Maybe she'd be able to think of a good idea when she'd rested up a bit more.

Suddenly a thought did come to Lacus. She sat up in her bed and had a look that easily showed her excitement. 'Maybe things might just get better than I thought as she picked up the phone. She'd almost completely forgotten a key fact that she noticed on the plane.

After the quick call, she got off the bed and started to go around the room and get changed. She knew that if this was done right than he wouldn't care what she did for the rest of the week. 'I hope this works,' she thought when she heard a knock on the door and her smile brightened.

A few minutes later Lacus had everything that she needed. She smiled at the confused attendant that brought her what she needed. She was too happy to be concerned about what he thought of her getting what she wanted.

Lacus got ready and walked into the hall and towards her bodyguard's room. What she was about to do seemed a bit more manipulative than she was used to doing but she was growing desperate for some freedom right then and was willing to do whatever was needed to get it.

She walked up to the door and gave it a light knock. She heard grunting on the inside and the door opened to show a very displeased Tom. "Just what the hell do you want and why are you dressed up like that? I told you I'm not taking you anywhere," he said glaring at her.

Lacus just smiled a smile that she hadn't had in several years. His glares weren't even affecting her at that moment because of how excited she was. "And I don't expect you to. I was planning on going out on my own. You won't tell Trent will you?" she said putting on a bit of a pout.

Tom looked appalled at the mere thought of what she was doing. She was out to do his job though. "Like hell I won't. I ought to tell him you even attempted to do such a thing!" he yelled at her but she didn't even flinch.

People would say that Lacus was shy, that she was kindhearted, and that she mainly did things for others rather than herself. She had to agree that she was most of those things a great deal of the time. Yet right now she felt like she was none of those but she didn't care. A weeks worth of freedom was on the line and anyone would do anything to gain that after all that she went through these past few years.

Lacus pouted a bit. "That's too bad. And I had all of this to help you pass the time," she said rolling a complete cartful of assorted alcohols. "I guess that you won't need it then," she said as she turned around but a hand stopped her. She knew she had him right there.

Tom seemed like a kid who was being given a candy store. "I… I'm afraid I… can't. I was told to… watch you. I'll… get in trouble," he stuttered out but he wasn't even looking at Lacus but at the cart full of his precious alcohol. It seemed to be much too tempting for him.

"If that is all you're worried about than I promise to tell him that you did your job just fine. He doesn't need to know about any of this," she said with a bright smile and she intended to keep it even if she knew the guy was a bastard.

The guy didn't answer; he just grabbed the cart and went back into the room. Lacus knew that it was meant to say, "Fine." It was just something he didn't want to say. It was good that Lacus could tell what his answer was just for that.

Lacus giggled as she ran back to her room and grabbed her purse before she ran out. After quickly locking the door, she ran down the halls and towards the elevator. She now had the freedom to do what she wanted and she intended to take full advantage of it and have the time of her life.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her cell phone and the phone number that Cagalli had given her earlier that day. She took a quick look towards the sky before calling Cagalli and saw that the sun was heading towards the horizon quickly but it was still early enough to have a look around before heading to dinner.

Lacus dialed the number in and listened as it rung several time before Cagalli picked it up. "Cagalli, it's me Lacus," she said and heard Cagalli straighten up a bit. "Cagalli?" Lacus asked after a few seconds of silence.

It was silent for a moment before the familiar voice of Cagalli started to talk into the phone. "Sorry about that Lacus. It was my brother that picked up the phone. So what's up?" she asked happy to be able to talk to her friend again.

"I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go out and get some dinner with me. We can talk and get caught up," Lacus said while looking at some beautiful necklaces in a store window that she just happened to be passing.

Cagalli thought it over for several minutes trying to think if she had any other plans but she couldn't think of any. "Sure, that sounds great. Do you think my brother can come with me? I want you to meet him," she said liking the idea of getting caught up and having Lacus meet her brother.

'Trent won't be happy to know that I've talked to other guys,' Lacus thought with a grimace. Even having her come in contact with a guy makes Trent really mad. 'Oh who cares, it's not like he'll know. Besides, it's just Cagalli's twin brother,' Lacus thought putting on a big smile.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Do you know where Main Street is?" Lacus asked and received a yes from Cagalli. I see a restaurant where Main Street crosses forth. Why don't we meet there in let's say… an hour?" Lacus suggested after seeing the beautiful restaurant on the corner of the two streets.

Cagalli thought it over for a few moments before giving her answer. "Sure, that sounds fine. I know the place you're talking about too. I'll see you then," Cagalli said before the phone went dead meaning that Cagalli hung up.

After stuffing the phone back into her purse, Lacus figured that she could take a look around the area before she headed to the restaurant since she had an hour before she had to meet Cagalli. There were a lot of stores that looked interesting to her.

Lacus just walked around looking into windows when she came across a clothing store. Right there in the front window was what she thought to have been the prettiest sundress she'd ever seen. It was almost as if it was just calling out to her to buy it.

The sundress was a baby blue color and also sleeveless. It was long enough to just reach her knees or maybe just a little below. It had spaghetti straps and no sleeves. This was the only problem Lacus had with it at that moment. She'd probably get it without a second thought if she didn't have that bruise which was still fresh on her arm. Wearing a sleeveless shirt would only make it much harder for her to be able to hide the bruises that Trent always made.

Lacus was so deep in thought about this problem that she didn't realize that someone came up behind her. "It would look lovely on you," a voice from behind her said which caused Lacus to jump slightly before turning around and taking a look at the person who just said that.

Lacus was shocked to see that it was the same guy that she ran into earlier that day at the airport. He had the same messy hair and the same piercing violet eyes. There was no mistaking this man. "Um… thank you?" Lacus said unsure of what to say. "Aren't you that guy I accidentally ran into earlier today?" she asked just to make sure.

"Huh?" Kira said before remembering the incident. Then he remembered and wondered how he could've forgotten this beautiful woman with her long pink hair and light blue eyes. They were so hypnotizing to him earlier that day and truth be told he couldn't get them out of his mind. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was running late," he said scratching the back of his head.

'Oh no! It was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going Mr.?" Lacus asked even though she knew she'd get in trouble if Trent ever found out she was talking to another guy. She was just being polite and apologizing like she should've done earlier that day.

"It's Kira, Kira Yamato," Kira said with a slight blush. The woman before him had to be one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen and what made it better was that she appeared to have a nice personality as well. "What's you're name since I gave you mine?" he asked her putting on a smile.

"It's Lacus, Lacus Clyne," she said with a smile. Even though she was married, she wanted to keep her maiden name of Clyne rather than making it that of her husbands. The only reason Trent didn't object to the idea was because her father made it that she could only inherit the Clyne fortune if she kept the name Clyne.

Trent made it vocal many times that he found it insulting that her father would make her do that. Lacus didn't care. She liked her maiden name over the name Peters. Trent wanted it to be Peters though and Lacus knew that it was just his way of marking his territory; letting everyone know that she belonged to him and to stay away.

"Lacus?" Kira asked himself before remembering that Cagalli told him that they were going to be meeting a friend of hers named Lacus. "Oh! You must be that friend Cagalli was talking about!" Kira said with a smile.

Lacus was a bit surprised when she heard Cagalli's name being mentioned. "Huh?" Lacus asked wondering how he knew Cagalli. "How do you know Cagalli?" was all she could seem to ask.

"Oh, I'm actually her twin. As you can see we're fraternal but I'm the older one," Kira said with a bit of amusement in his voice. "Just don't tell her I said that or she'll beat me up for such thought," he said which caused Lacus to break out in a fit of laughter. Kira thought the sound of it was music to his ears.

"I'm sure she would," Lacus said calming down. She hadn't been able to laugh so freely like that for a long time. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Yamato. I guess I'll see you and Cagalli later," Lacus said putting a smile on her face.

"Please just call me Kira. Mr. Yamato makes me sound old. By the way, I was just heading over to meet Cagalli, would you care to join me?" he asked politely after he took a quick look at his watch and noticed the time.

Looked at him and wondered if he was being truthful or not. Yet when she looked in his eyes she saw that he was being honest with her. She didn't know how she could tell but she just seemed to know it. "Um… ok," she said quietly as they turned and started to walk in the direction of the restaurant with Kira walking beside her.

'I'm going to get in so much trouble if Trent ever finds out about this,' she thought cringing at the idea. 'I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. He's just Cagalli's brother. It's not like I have feelings for him. Chances are I'll never see him again when the weeks over. I just won't say anything about it to Trent,' she thought as she continued to walk in silence next to Kira.

It only took them about ten minutes to find the restaurant on foot. Cagalli was already there and looked rather impatient. Lacus wasn't sure why though; they were actually a few minutes early. "Hello Cagalli!" Lacus yelled out to her effectively catching Cagalli's attention.

Cagalli looked up and sighed when she saw them finally coming towards her. She was early and ended up waiting for them for a while. "It's about time the two of you got here!" she yelled at the two of them before realizing that they came here together. "What are the two of you doing walking together?" she couldn't help but ask her friend and brother.

Kira walked up to her and gave a smile. "We ran into each other on the way. When I found out who she was we just decided to walk here together," Kira explained as they entered the restaurant and were pretty much given a seat immediately.

"I see," Cagalli said as she took her seat. She knew the menu of the place by heart from the last few times she'd been here to visit Kira which meant that she already knew what she wanted to order so she didn't even bother to pick up the menu.

Cagalli couldn't help but notice the looks that kept sending in Lacus's direction. 'So he likes Lacus huh?' she asked herself with a sigh. 'Too bad Kira you're just a few years too late,' She thought trying to stop her brother before he set himself up for a fall. "So Lacus, tell me about your husband," she said just so that Kira could understand Lacus's situation.

Lacus knew she was going to have to lie through her teeth to tell them about him. 'I can't tell them that he's pushy, possessive, abusive, likes to drink a lot, has a different prostitute every day, I could just go on naming all of his bad points. I wish I knew of them before I married him,' she thought with a mental.

"Well… he's… great?" she said hating how it came out as more of a question. She was saved from being questioned further when the waitress came by the table to take their orders. Lacus could only hope that wouldn't push it any further.

Kira didn't know why but he felt kind of disappointed at this news. 'Why should I? I barely know her. Why should I be disappointed?' he asked himself as he placed his order without looking at the menu like Cagalli.

"So tell us a bit more about him Lacus," Cagalli said not finding Lacus's one word answer appealing. She wanted some more details about this man that Lacus married. She couldn't help but wonder why it sounded more like a question as if Lacus was wondering what to say.

"Well he's about five feet ten, has raven black hair and is strong but not overly muscular," Lacus said just deciding to go into physical details instead of what he was actually like. Yet she just knew that was what Cagalli was going to bring up next.

Cagalli nodded her head as she tried to get a mental image in her head. "What's he like?" Cagalli asked with mischief in her eyes. "He must be a great guy if you chose him above anyone else," she said with a smirk.

'Hardly,' Lacus thought with a sigh. "He's possessive," Lacus said figuring that was a decent word but not overly descriptive. She knew a lot of people that were like that so she didn't think it was a problem saying that.

'I would be too if I was in his place. Lacus seems like such a great person,' Kira thought before shaking his head to clear the thoughts. Kira couldn't help but notice that Lacus seemed reluctant to talk about it though. She stuck to the bare minimum of what she said about him.

It was silent after that as their food came and they ate. Lacus was glad that Cagalli didn't bring up the subject anymore. She wasn't sure what she might let slip by accident if the conversation was to continue.

They talked about several things after that until it started to get late into the night. No one really seemed to notice how much time had passed since they first got there. They only really noticed when they were informed that the place was closing. The people in charge didn't really mind them being there for that long because they knew Kira and Cagalli pretty well.

"Huh?" Cagalli asked before looking at her watch. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that the three of them had been at the restaurant for nearly three hours. "Oh crap! I need to go!" Cagalli said grabbing her things quickly. "Kira, can you do me a huge favor?" she asked with a pleading look on her face. She saw him nod and continued. "I just remembered there was something I needed to do and I need to get back immediately. I was wondering if maybe you can take Lacus back to her hotel," she said with a pleading voice before she turned and ran out the door.

Lacus didn't really see the need for an escort back to her hotel. "That's really not necessary. It's not that far so I'll just walk," she said as she turned around and started to walk towards the door but stopped when a hand was placed upon her shoulder.

When she stopped and turned around, Kira removed his hand. "Cagalli is right, it isn't safe for someone like you to be walking alone this late at night," Kira said in a concerned voice. "Cagalli is capable of taking care of herself. No offense, but you don't seem like much of a fighter," he said giving his honest opinion.

Lacus sighed knowing that he was right. She always was more of a peaceful person. She hated fighting and tried to avoid it if it was possible. "Fine, but lets hurry, I'm not sure how much longer the alcohol I gave my bodyguard will last," she said turning and walking towards the door.

Kira couldn't help but laugh at what Lacus said as he followed shortly after her. He couldn't help but admire how she was both beautiful and had a great personality. He couldn't help but feel jealous of her husband. 'Too bad she's married.


	3. confusion

Lacus couldn't help but admire how peaceful it was that night. "For a city that is busy during the day, it sure is quiet at night," she muttered looking up at the sky and towards the full moon.

"It's just the way it's always been here," Kira said from a few feet in front of her. "I guess that it would be much more peaceful here than where you come from though," he said stopping and looking towards the full moon as well. "Sure is big tonight," he said before sighing and continued to walk ahead of them.

"Yeah," Lacus said before it fell into silence. For some reason, Lacus felt the need to keep talking to Kira. To got to know him better. 'I'm just trying to get to know a close friend's family,' she tried to reason with herself. "So Mr. Yamato, is there anyone special in your life?" she asked with a smile.

"I told you to just call me Kira," he said with a chuckle yet not looking towards him. "To answer your question, I do have a girlfriend but she is out of town at the moment," he said but that didn't seem to stop the odd sense of jealousy he felt at the idea of Lacus being married.

"Well than she must be a great woman," Lacus said with a smile. "You seem like a very good person. I see anyone with you being a good person as well," she continued to say with a bright smile on her face.

"Your husband must be just the same if he has someone like you," Kira said not noticing Lacus flinch at what he said. "It's been a while since I've seen a woman as kind as you," he said turning towards her. It was then that he finally noticed her uneasiness. "Lacus?" he questioned while taking a step towards her. "Is something wrong?" he couldn't help but ask.

Lacus stared towards the ground as she continued walking. "No, everything's just fine," she said looking up at him with that fake smile. "Listen, My hotel is just up ahead, you can head back if you want," she said before turning and started to walk again.

Kira shook his head and continued after her. "I don't think that would be wise," Kira said but she just walked a little faster. "Hey wait up!" he yelled running after her and grabbed her arm a little harder than he meant to. Even then he didn't grab her all that hard. Cagalli expected him to make sure she got there safely. He would make sure that he did it.

Lacus let out a gasp of pain when he clutched her injured arm. It was hurting enough as it was even if she was good at hiding her pain from others. She knew it was an accident and that he didn't mean to hurt her. Yet it didn't stop her arm from hurting as much as it did.

Kira heard the gasp of pain and saw what she was feeling through her eyes. He immediately let go of her arm and took a few steps back. 'What did I do? I didn't grab her arm that tightly, did I?" ' he asked himself while looking towards her cautiously. She was holding her arm while looking like she was trying to force back her tears.

Kira took a chance and took a few steps forwards towards her. "Is something wrong with your arm Lacus?" he asked cautiously but was surprised when she just backed away from him quickly.

Lacus forced a smile as she looked at him. "You didn't do anything wrong. Please don't worry about me. I can make it the rest of the way by myself," she said as she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

Kira was slightly shocked and didn't know why he wasn't following after her to make sure that she got to her hotel just fine. "What… was that about?" he asked himself before finally getting a hold of himself and running after her.

'She's faster than I thought,' he thought since by the time he found her, she was already running into the lobby of her hotel. 'At least I know she got here safely,' he thought while turning around and started to walk back to his place.

* * *

Lacus sighed in relief when she stepped into her room. She rubbed her arm trying to sooth the pain to the best of her ability. 'That was close. No one is supposed to know about what Trent does to me,' she thought falling onto her bed. 

She stared up at the ceiling for a while before sitting up. Se rolled her sleeve up to take a look at her wound and cringed at the sight. If she thought the bruising was bad before, it was several times worse right then. It was a pretty dark shade of purple. 'Great, now it looks just as bad as it feels,' she thought while rolling down her sleeve.

'I hope that he didn't realize what that was about,' she thought while she stared up towards the ceiling once again. 'If Trent realizes that someone almost found out, I don't think I'll have enough bandages to cover everything up,' she thought while carefully rubbing her arm to soothe it.

'I don't care about myself though. Trent might hurt Kira just to keep him quiet. Kira is a good person; I don't want him to get hurt because of me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me,' she thought with a sigh before getting up to get changed. She then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Lacus did the same thing the next morning. She ordered a lot of alcohol to be delivered to her bodyguard's room. She intended to do this every day until the end of her vacation. She wasn't going to waste it by being forced to stay inside the entire week. It was just too beautiful out to do such a thing. 

She intended to do what she could to avoid Kira. She didn't want to be around him and have to answer any questions about what happened the night before. She could only hope that he hadn't told Cagalli about it or she'd be getting questions from her as well.

Lacus checked over her arm and saw that the bruising was lighter but was still there all the same. "I'm just going to have to hope that no one else notices it until the bruising goes down.

Lacus could still remember how it happened. She thought it was for a rather petty reason as well. He had to make sure that everything went his way. That he had his meals at a certain time, that he had her when he wanted, and that she was just a common housewife to him. It had to be his way or else she got punished.

It really started the night before when she refused to have sex with him. He hurt her but not as badly as he did the next morning. He made another attempt at it but when she refused again he punched her in the stomach. During the hitting, she lost balance and collided with a table. The collision was what caused the bruise because she hit it with her arm.

He was the type of husband that thought a wife was meant to only serve the husband. To be more of his servant rather than his wife. That his word was final and that she didn't have any sort of decision in the matter.

She'd regretted her decision to marry him very quickly. She should've seen him for what he really was from the start. She had some bad feelings but she always ignored them. He was kind, charming, and a decent guy until they were married. The worst part was that she fell for his charm despite her original misgivings.

Lacus sighed as she hid her arm and grabbed her purse. She wouldn't let the past get to her this week. 'I'm free for the time being. I'll take advantage of that before I have to go back to my prison,' she thought as she left her room and eventually the hotel.

* * *

"What was up with you last night?' Cagalli asked when she first saw Kira the next morning. "You seemed in a daze a lot of the night," she said looking into his eyes questioningly. "Does it have anything to do with Lacus?" she continued asking. 

"W-what are you talking about? I was acting just as I always have. Why would I act different around someone I hardly know?" Kira asked fidgeting under the intense stare of Cagalli.

"Oh don't give me that Kira. I saw you staring at her through the night. There was a reason I brought up her marriage. I didn't want you to do anything stupid without realizing it. You have a tendency to do that," she said giving him an accusing glare which he flinched at.

Kira felt nervous under Cagalli's glare. It was something even the most strong willed of people couldn't help but feel nervous about. His sister was a tough woman and it wasn't wise to get on her nerves. "I… don't know what you mean Cagalli. I have Fllay, remember?" he asked while scratching the back of his head.

"I wonder what she would say if she knew you were ogling another woman," Cagalli said suddenly having a smirk. She never liked Fllay much anyways. She thought the woman was a real bitch. She also suspected that she wasn't being loyal to Kira but she didn't dare voice her opinions without proof.

Kira seemed to visibly pale at the mention of this. "Don't you dare! I wasn't doing anything of the sort!" he continued to deny even though he knew it was true. Lacus was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, it wasn't his fault he couldn't stop staring.

Cagalli felt like she should just say it anyways just to get rid of the bitch. The problem was that she knew that Kira probably wouldn't talk to her afterwards. "fine, fine. You take thing way too seriously Kira," Cagalli said with a grin. "So tell me, what did you think of her?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kira just rolled his eyes. "She… seemed like a nice person. What am I supposed to say about someone I hardly know?" he asked and Cagalli just shrugged her shoulders. "I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Kira said before turning and walking out of his house.

Cagalli sighed when she saw him leave. "It's too bad each of them has someone else. They would've made a good couple," she said remembering how once she had a plan to pair them up.

Cagalli knew Kira almost her whole life but wasn't aware that he was her brother for most of it. Even when she didn't know she always saw him as a brother figure. She knew that Lacus was just the same as Kira when they first met. She made plans to pair the two of them up someday but she couldn't keep them in one place for long enough to do so. Kira lived far away and Lacus traveled a lot with her father.

Cagalli knew it was impossible. Lacus wasn't one to break promises like that of a marriage vow and Fllay had Kira wrapped around her fingers. It would be pointless for her to even try. "Oh well, I can only hope I can get him away from Fllay someday," she said before heading to her room.

Cagalli reached the stairs when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She growled in annoyance as she walked over to the door and opened it. she was shocked to see who was standing there. "A-Athrun?" she questioned rubbing her eyes.

"Cagalli?" he asked just as surprised as she was. "I didn't know you were coming down for a visit. When did you get here?" he asked while walking through the door when Cagalli moved out of the way.

Cagalli silently walked into the kitchen and got them a drink before answering his question. It was only when she walked back into the room that she answered his question. "Just yesterday. I heard you were out of town for a meeting though," she said as both of them took a seat on the couch.

Athrun nodded his head. "I was supposed to but it ended up being canceled," he explained and Cagalli just nodded her head. "I wonder why Kira didn't mention that you were coming down for a visit," Athrun pondered out loud.

"It was short notice. You might've already left by the time I told Kira about it," Cagalli said as she relaxed in her seat. "Lacus is here as well," Cagalli said which surprised Athrun even more. "She's here on vacation. I actually ran into her at the airport yesterday," she said staring up at the ceiling.

Athrun shook his head with a smile. "What a coincidence. I haven't seen her for years. How's she doing? Is she same as she's always been?" Athrun asked curious as to how his ex-fiancée was doing.

The two of them were promised to each other by their parents before they were born. The two of them didn't really like the idea and had the arrangement broken. They just could never see themselves being married to one another no matter how close of friends they were.

Cagalli sighed as she leaned back further. "She seems the same as always but I just don't know. There's something different about her that I just can't put my finger on," she explained before sitting up straight. "Apparently she got married a few years ago," she said as faced towards Athrun.

Athrun's eyes widened but he shook it off. He had to admit that he was curious about this man that Lacus had chosen to be her husband. "What's he like, who is he?" he questioned while looking deep into Cagalli's eyes.

Cagalli thought it over but she knew that she couldn't really answer his question. All she really knew was the guy's name. "I don't really know. Lacus wouldn't say much about him. Only that his name was Trent Peters," she said and immediately heard Athrun gasp. "What's wrong?"

Athrun sighed and prepared to explain to Cagalli who the guy actually was. Athrun knew a lot about him because the business him and Kira ran was big rivals with the guy. "I never knew of two people that were so completely different. The guy is supposed to be demanding and ruthless. But that's just in business. I don't know what he's actually like in private."

"That's interesting," she said although it made her suspicious as to why Lacus wouldn't talk about him much. 'Could he be the same way in private?' she asked herself before shaking her head. 'Nah, Lacus has better judgment in people than that,' she thought putting on a smile. "I was just about to go and see her, care to come?" she asked with a smile.

Athrun nodded his head. "Sure," he said as he stood up. He watched as Cagalli ran off to get changed. She appeared a few minutes later and the two of them left the house and got into Athrun's sports car.

* * *

Kira walked down the same street that he met up with Lacus the day before. He didn't voice his worries about Lacus to Cagalli. He wasn't sure what it was that actually happened. He had to admit that he was very curious. 

'Her arm seemed pretty badly hurt. I wonder what happened,' he thought while remembering the look of pain that crossed her face. 'I didn't grab her that tightly. So why did it hurt her so much?' he thought before he stopped in front of the store that he first talked to Lacus in front of the previous day.

He looked in the window and saw the same baby blue sundress that Lacus had been looking at when he first saw her. He couldn't help but think of what it would look like if it was on her. 'It would look amazing on her,' he thought with a smile.

Kira shook his head of the thoughts. 'This is stupid. Cagalli is right, she's married and I have Fllay,' he thought as he turned to leave but he looked back at it. 'Fllay could never pull off wearing that the way Lacus could,' he thought before shaking his head wildly once again.

'Lacus will be gone in a week. There's no real point of thinking about her. Everything will go back to the way it was,' he thought as he turned to walk away again but he couldn't seem to go. 'Why am I thinking about it that much?' he thought getting angry at himself.

Without thinking, he swung around really quickly and ran right into someone. 'I seem to be doing this a lot lately,' he thought without looking at the person. "Sorry," he muttered picking himself off the floor. It was only then that he realized that it was Lacus who he ran into. "We've got to stop running into each other like this,' he said without really thinking.

Lacus blushed slightly and took the hand he offered her to got to her feet. "Is something wrong Kira? You seemed to be pretty deep in thought," she spoke what was on her mind.

Lacus was just walking to the store because she really liked the sundress and wanted to get it for when the bruising on her arm went down enough so that it wouldn't be visible. It was then that she saw him deep in thought. No sooner did she see that than he turned around quickly and ran straight into her.

"Um no… not really," Kira said with an embarrassed look about being caught so deep in his thoughts about her. 'Good thing she didn't know what I was thinking about,' he thought with a sigh of relief.

Kira shook off his embarrassment and put a bright smile upon his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked but then realized that it sounded stupid. 'She was really interested in that sundress yesterday. She was probably thinking of buying it,' he thought feeling stupid for asking it.

Lacus just smiled and was glad that he hadn't brought up the little incident from the day before. "Oh nothing much, just looking around. I was also thinking of getting that sundress," she said confirming Kira's suspicions.

"I see," Kira muttered. "I'm really sorry that I keep running into you like that. I guess I did space out for a moment," he said with a laugh. "How about I buy that dress for you to make up for it," he said and then wondered why he suddenly offered that.

'Because you think she'd look really beautiful in that dress and wish that you could see her in it,' his mind taunted him making him blush slightly. Yet for some reason he wasn't really disagreeing.

"Oh no! You don't need to do that for me!" Lacus said quickly although she felt really flattered that he would do such a thing for her. "I thank you but I'll buy it with my own money," she said with a smile as she prepared to walk into the store.

Kira stepped in front of her. "You're right; I don't need to do it… I want to buy it for you," he said with a laugh. 'Why am I so eager to buy this for her? There's nothing really in it for me. It's not like anything can happen between us,' he mentally pondered but just couldn't seem to figure it out.

Before Lacus even had a chance to respond, Kira ran into the store. 'Hey! Wait!" she yelled after him but he didn't respond. She ran into the store a few moments later but he was already buying. "I told you that you didn't need to," she said with a frown. She didn't really want him to waste his money on her.

Kira just smiled and held the bag out to her. "And I told you that I wanted to buy it for you. I don't see anything wrong in just wanting to do something nice for someone every once in a while."

"Well there isn't anything wrong with it but I didn't want to really make you waste your money on me," she said just staring at the bag. It was the pushed lightly into her. Lacus couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at just the idea that he wanted to get it for her. "Thank you," she finally said looking straight into his violet eyes.

"It's nothing," he said giving her a smirk. "Is your arm feeling better?" he asked deciding not to go to deep in thought about it. He somehow had a feeling that there was more to the bruise than she would let on about it.

"I-It's fine," Lacus said hesitantly and decided to just throw some reasonable excuse so that he wouldn't get any ideas about what really happened. "I accidentally hit it against a table when I tripped over something lying in the middle of the floor yesterday," she said thinking it sounded reasonable. She also knew that at least half of it was true because she did hit it against a table.

"Ouch! That sounds pretty painful," Kira cringed a bit while saying this. "Can I have a look at it? If it was hurting you as much as it was than you should probably get some medical attention," he said while looking at her with a worried look.

"No!" Lacus said a little quickly. It was bad enough that Kira knew that she was hurt. She didn't feel like letting anyone else know. Someone else might actually figure out what really happened. "I mean that it's feeling a lot better right now," she said though it was a lie since it still hurt by just touching it.

Kira was hesitant but just decided to let her have her way for the moment. "Ok then," he said putting on a smile to lighten the mood a little. He thought it seemed a little too gloomy. "Where you heading to now?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I was actually just about to go and meet Cagalli again. You're welcoming to join us today as well. It will be my treat. Allow it to be my thanks for buying me this," she said holding up the bag.

Kira smile brightly at the gesture. "Sure thing. I have time to kill anyways," he said as the two of them started to walk together before an expensive looking car pulled up next to them to reveal Athrun and Cagalli. "Athrun? What are you doing back so soon?" he asked surprised to see his best friend there.

"Like I told Cagalli, the meeting got canceled so I just came back early," he said before turning his gaze towards Lacus. "Hey there Lacus. It's good to see you again," he said with a bright smile while him and Cagalli got out of the car.

"Athrun!" Lacus said happily as she wrapped her old friend in a hug. "It's so good to see you. This has been quite a vacation seeing you and Cagalli again. How've you been?" she asked in an excited voice.

Athrun laughed as he gave her a hug back. "It's been just fine since then. You seem to be doing well yourself. Heard you got married. Congratulations!" he said with a bright smile. 'Can't exactly say I'm too happy about who she got married to,' he thought since he never really liked Trent Peters.

Lacus once again felt rather uneasy to talk about her husband. She was trying to get away and forget about her husband and his abusive habits. Not to keep thinking about them every time someone brought him up. "Thank you Athrun. Have you and Cagalli started dating yet?" she asked and laughed when she saw both of them blush. She forgot to ask Cagalli about that the day before so she decided to ask right then. She thought it would be better to ask the two of them right now anyways.

"W-we line in two different countries," he said looking towards Cagalli who nodded her head slowly. "No, sorry to disappoint you but we aren't," he said not noticing the disappointed look on Cagalli's face.

"Better hurry or she'll find someone else," Lacus quickly whispered to Athrun just loud enough for him and no one else to hear. "Well, why don't we all go and get something to eat?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Sounds good to me," Cagalli said as the four of them got into the car. She sat in the front seat with Athrun as Lacus and Kira got into the back seat.

She looked in the rearview mirror and couldn't help but think how cute the two of them looked together. She knew that if the two of them didn't have someone else than she would be trying to get them together. "By the way, what are the two of you doing together?" she asked giving her brother an inquisitive look since she warned him earlier not to get too attached to Lacus.

"We ran into each other… again," Kira said figuring that Cagalli got what he was saying. "After that we just got to talking. I don't see anything wrong with that," he said also remembering their earlier conversation.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you were falling for each other," Cagalli joked around but saw the questioning look on Athrun. "They keep running into each other… literally. First at the airport when he came to pick me up and then apparently it happened today as well," she said and Athrun laughed as well.

Cagalli looked back and laughed when she saw their flushed faces. "I was just kidding. No need to get so flustered. I mean what could happen when the two of you have someone else?" she asked but didn't notice the disappointed looks that crossed each of their faces. "I think it's fine that the two you get along," she said before thinking, 'As long as it doesn't go any further than friendship. I don't want either of you being disappointed if things don't turn out happily.'

Athrun was silent up until that point before looking into the rearview mirror at his former fiancée. "What do you have there Lacus?" Athrun questioned seeing the bag in her arms that he felt he must've missed earlier.

"Oh it's a sundress that I wanted to get. Kira offered to buy it for me as an apology for running into me. I said he didn't need to but he just insisted and did it anyways,' she said looking at Kira who looked a little flustered.

"Is that so?" Cagalli question looking towards Kira who just nodded her head. She somehow just knew that even though they barely knew each other, Kira was starting to like Lacus a lot. Cagalli couldn't even remember when he willingly bought Fllay any gifts like that. Fllay usually had to force Kira to buy things for her. 'Don't get too attached Kira,' she mentally pleaded with her brother even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

* * *

Long after the sun had set on the horizon, the four of them finally decided that they better head back. Lacus couldn't help but enjoy the day with her two old friends and the man that was quickly becoming a good friend. 

Lacus stepped out of the car before turning around to face her friends. "Thanks for the wonderful day. I'll talk to all of you later," she said while grabbing her bag. She then turned around and rushed into the expensive looking hotel.

Lacus quickly rushed up to her room. Just as she was about to reach it she stopped in front of the door to her bodyguard's room. She could hear him in an obvious drunken state and couldn't help but roll her eyes before she ran to her room and went inside.

Setting the bag carefully on the bed, Lacus pulled the baby blue sundress out of the bag and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Even though she was against it, she still thought that it was very sweet of Kira to go out of his way to get this for her even if she didn't ask.

Lacus striped off her clothes of pulled the sundress over her head. She turned towards the mirror and smiled at what she saw. It would've looked great if it wasn't for the bandages that were on her arm.

Just looking at her in the sundress made her think of Kira and a true smile just crossed her face. She quickly shook it off and pulled off the dress. "Snap out of it. What good can it do to think about such things?" she asked herself while she pulled on something to sleep in.

Lacus got into bed but took another look at the dress which was carefully placed off to the side. That same smile came back and she didn't try to stop it before she pulled the blankets over herself.

* * *

Kira leaned back in the seat staring up at the sky while the scenery passed by on the way back to his home. He couldn't help but think of Lacus and what she would look like in the dress he bought for her. 

"You sure seemed awful friendly with Lacus," Athrun mentioned while taking a quick look through the rearview mirror and then back at the road. "I wouldn't suggest trying anything Kira," Athrun said with a frown remembering what Cagalli mentioned to him earlier that day.

"Yeah, yeah. I already got this lecture from Cagalli earlier so I don't need it again," Kira replied which earned him a quick glare from Cagalli. "I was just trying to be friendly since she's a friend to both of you," he lied since he knew that it was for another reason.

"Yeah well Cagalli is right," he said earning him a bright smile from Cagalli. "…for once," he continued which earned him a glare from the woman that he couldn't help but laugh at. "Kira, are you aware of just who it is that she's married to?" he questioned.

Kira thought back to all the previous conversation he'd had with Lacus and couldn't remember her even talking about her husband all that much. "Not really. She never really wanted to talk about him," he explained with confusion as to why she wouldn't.

Athrun frowned wondering why Lacus wouldn't talk about the guy at all. "Well whether she does or doesn't talk about him, it would be better for you to know before you do something foolish. It's Trent Peters," Athrun said and knew that Kira realized what he was getting at immediately. "We don't need to make more of an enemy out of him than we already have."

Kira's eyes widened at the mention of the name. It wasn't exactly who he was that made Kira worry but the rumors that Kira heard about him. How he was a domineering man who had little mercy for anyone. Kira remembered the wound on Lacus's arm and how she refused to let anyone see it when it was obviously hurting her. He couldn't help but put the two ideas together. 'Could he be abusing her?'


	4. pain

Kira groaned and rolled over in his bed. He barely slept that night because he could only think about the idea of Lacus possibly being abused. It plagued his mind the entire night and he wished he could just fall asleep right then.

The door to his room was thrown open and Kira couldn't help but groan even louder. 'Why now?' he mentally complain before throwing a pillow over his head to muffle the sounds of his and Cagalli's maid trying to get him up for the day.

Myrna frowned when she saw that Kira was still in bed with obviously no intent on getting up. "Come on! Don't you have an important meeting today?" she asked him but she received no response. "I guess I have to resort to drastic measures," she said walking over to the bed and grabbed the blanket and pulled it, and Kira right off the bed. 'Him and his sister are a little too lazy,' she thought as she watched him peel himself off the floor.

Kira rubbed his head and turned his bloodshot eyes towards Myrna. "Was that really necessary?" he asked and Myrna just nodded her head. He groaned and pulled himself to his feet before throwing himself back onto the bed again. "I didn't get any sleep last night. So will you please let me rest a little longer?" he begged her with a pitiful sounding whine.

"If I do that, than you'll just sleep until noon," she said with a serious look on her face. She took another look at him and noticed that he probably could use the rest. She just sighed and left the room. 'Looks like I'll have to make a few calls,' she thought with a laugh since it happened several times before then.

Kira smiled in relief when the door to his room was closed. He closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could in his bed. Yet with his troubled mind, even the most comfortable of beds made him feel like he was sleeping on a rock.

'She did seem happy when we talked. Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much. I just need to forget about it. There's a chance that what I'm wrong,' he thought with a sigh before he finally felt his tired body start to relax and fall into the blissful feeling of sleep.

* * *

Lacus was woken up that morning by a loud rapping on her door. She groaned and opened her eyes before she sat up on her bed very slowly. She looked towards the clock. A groan escaped her mouth when she saw that it when only about seven thirty. "Who could be here so early?" she asked herself as she stood up and walked to the door slowly.

To say that Lacus was surprised was an understatement. Cagalli was standing at the door with a smile on her face. For as long as she'd known Cagalli, she had never been a morning person and usually woke up closer to noon. "Cagalli?" Lacus asked in almost a squeak.

"Hey there Lacus. Nice room you got here," Cagalli said admiring the design of the room. It was definitely better furnished than what the rest of the hotel rooms were. "I couldn't sleep so I thought that I'd have you to join in my suffering. What do you say?" Cagalli asked with a laugh. She hated being awake this early in the morning but when she woke up she couldn't get back to sleep.

"Um… sure. Just let me go get ready really quickly," Lacus said while motioning Cagalli into the room. "I'll only be a few minutes," Lacus said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Cagalli looked around the room and spotted what appeared to be a new dress carefully placed off to the side. "This must be what Kira bought her yesterday," Cagalli said taking a good look at it. 'This must've cost quite a bit of money,' she thought before taking a seat on the messed up bed.

Just because she didn't like to wear things like it, didn't mean that she didn't know what the value of something like that was. 'You never buy Fllay stuff like this willingly, so why buy it for Lacus? I don't think the reason you gave her is the real reason,' she thought to herself but quickly gave up and fell back onto the comfortable bed.

Lacus came out of the bathroom a few minutes later completely dress and just trying to get the last bit of water out of her hair. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was sleeping when you came by," she explained before grabbing a brush and started to work on her hair. "What did you have in mind for today?" Lacus questioned while putting down the brush when she felt her hair looked fine.

Cagalli sat up on the bed reluctantly because she felt that the bed was so comfortable that she could've fallen asleep on it. "Nothing in specific. I just wanted to get out and have some fun by ourselves like we used to do in high school," Cagalli said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Just give me a second," Lacus said walking over to the phone to call room service. "Yes room service, I'd like for you deliver several of you best alcoholic drinks to room five hundred and six," Lacus said before she hung up the phone and turned to Cagalli. "What?" she asked when she saw Cagalli staring at her like she had two heads.

Cagalli laughed really loud and fell back onto the bed. "I said have fun, not get drunk," Cagalli teased before sitting up figuring that Lacus had some sort of reason for ordering all that alcohol.

"It's not for us. I have to stay with my bodyguard because my husband tends to get jealous. He didn't want to leave the hotel for the rest of the week. So I made a deal with him. I'd give him all the alcohol he could want in exchange for him letting me go out by myself for the rest of the week," Lacus explained while grabbing her things.

"I see. Never thought you'd be so sneaky," Cagalli continued to tease as she stood up and followed after Lacus but saw the sundress again. "Is this the dress that Kira got for you yesterday?" she felt like she had to ask.

"Yes, I told him that'd buy it by myself but he just insisted and bought it for me anyways. It was really nice of him though," Lacus said admiring the sundress. She couldn't help but like it more for that reason.

Cagalli nodded her head and the two of them walked out of the room. "I've never known Kira to buy things for anyone so willingly. He's had a girlfriend for nearly two years now and he's always hesitant to buy things for her. I think that it's probably because she demands that he buy her really expensive things though," she said when they got into the elevator.

"I'm sure he was just being nice to me because I'm your friend," Lacus said but couldn't help but wonder if his reasons were really the reason. "Where's Kira and Athrun?" she asked since the last few times she'd seen Cagalli, one or both of them were there.

"I told you that it would be a girl's day out. Besides, Athrun had a meeting to go to and Kira isn't feeling too good today. He's been working a lot lately. He's had little time to rest before I came down," Cagalli said as they got out of the elevator and made their way out of the hotel.

"Well, if you see him, tell him that I hope he feels better," Lacus said as the two of them got into Kira's car, which Cagalli was borrowing, and drove off. "So where are we going exactly?" Lacus asked since she didn't know much about this place.

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders without taking her eyes off the road. "I don't know. There are many things to do around here. There are malls, the beach, and many others. Why don't you decide?" she asked while taking a turn onto another street.

Lacus thought about it but still had no idea what it was that she wanted to do. "I still don't know this place very well. Why don't you make a few suggestions," Lacus recommended with a smile.

Cagalli thought about it for a few seconds before an idea came to her mind. "How about the beach? It's a beautiful day out today. What do you say?" she asked making the necessary turns in that direction before Lacus even had a chance to make her choice.

Lacus hand came up and she subconsciously started to rub her arm. The pain was nearly gone and the bruising had gone down but it was still visible enough for everyone to see. "I don't know. I mean, I don't exactly have a swimsuit on me at the moment," Lacus said trying to think a logical reason to get out of it before anyone could notice her bruise.

Cagalli groaned before a thought hit her. "Nonsense! We'll just pick up some new ones. Come on! It'll be great!" Cagalli said not stopping her venture to head to the beach. She was here on vacation as well.

'Think fast or else everyone will see it!' Lacus thought as she really tried to think of some reason. "I don't really feel up to it today. How about we go later in the week?" Lacus suggested hoping the bruising would've gone down enough so that it wouldn't be easily noticeable.

Cagalli groaned and turned the car away from the beach. "Fine! Have it your way!" she said in anger but anyone could tell that she wasn't really angry. If she was, than problems were sure to follow. "Maybe we should just go see a movie," Cagalli suggested and this time she saw, out of the corner of her eyes, Lacus nod her head.

"I know the perfect movie. It came out recently and I've been wanting to see it but haven't had the time," Lacus said happily as she watched the scenery pass. She saw Cagalli looking at her warily but she just smiled back. "It's not just a romance. I'm sure there are things in it that you'll like," Lacus reassured Cagalli since she wasn't the type that was too into romantic stuff.

Cagalli thought about it for a second before she sighed and nodded her head. "Fine," she said and headed to the closest movie theater that she could remember. 'I'd rather be going to the beach,' she thought with another sigh.

* * *

Lacus and Cagalli sat down at a table in the food court of the mall. "Looks like it will still be a while before the first showing today. Wish there was something we could do in the meantime," she said since they'd already gone to many of the stores there.

"They're just having some troubles with the projector. I'm sure that it won't take as long as they said it would," Lacus said optimistically while taking a look at her watch. It was already nearly noon now. "The time sure seems to fly by really quickly," Lacus said before taking a sip of the drink that she'd bought.

Cagalli sat back in her seat. "Yeah I guess so. I must admit that it does look an interesting movie," she said thinking about a small summary she'd seen when they'd gone into the movie theater.

Lacus nodded while taking another sip of her drink. She looked up and notice someone walking a short ways away from them. "Oh! Hello Athrun!" she called out catching the attention of the blue haired man.

"Huh?" Athrun mumbled as he looked around and saw the two girls sitting at a table looking at them. "Oh hey. What are the two of you up to?" he asked walking over to the table and took a seat in-between Lacus and Cagalli.

"We were planning to see a movie but their having projector problems. What about you? I thought that you had an important meeting today," Cagalli said picking up a French fry and threw it into her mouth.

"We finished up early. Kira's still resting. Can't say I really blame him either. We've been having problems that keep causing us to wake up in the middle of the night," Athrun explained before stealing one of Cagalli's French fries much to her annoyance.

"Not to mention Fllay's calls at around three a.m. at night," Cagalli put in and Athrun groaned before he nodded as well. "It's a painful combination when those two are put together," Cagalli said knowing that she was woken up the past few nights by that woman calling.

Lacus just sat there watching the two of them and wondering just who it was that they were talking about. She just decided to ask before she became even more confused. "Um… who's Fllay?" she asked when the two of them finally stopped talking to each other.

Cagalli looked towards Lacus and remembered that Lacus had the pleasure of never having had to meet the women. "She's Kira's bitch of a girlfriend. Snobby, stuck-up, money hungry, and we're pretty sure she's not as faithful to Kira as she says she is," she explained while her hands clenched into fists on her lap.

Lacus was surprised that Cagalli had nothing good to say about the woman. "Is there anything good about her?" she asked and frowned when the two of them shook their head no. "Kira doesn't seem like the type of person to go for people like that," Lacus said remembering how Kira was really kind and generous to her.

"That's because she acts like an angel in front of him. We know she's only after him for his money but he refuses to see it no matter how many times we try to tell him," Athrun explained not looking very pleased at the topic of conversation. "I'd say you're lucky to have never met her," Athrun said stealing another fry.

"Hey! Get your own!" Cagalli yelled and playfully slapped Athrun's arm while she pulled her fries a little further away from him. "Believe us, the less you're around her the better. She gets really jealous if any other woman is around Kira, even if that person is family like me," Cagalli said finished up the fries and threw them in the trash.

Lacus couldn't help but feel sorry for Kira from what she'd heard of Fllay. "Point taken," Lacus said before the three of them stood up. "What are you going to do Athrun?" she asked while the three of them started to walk around.

Athrun stopped to look at something through a window for a second before he turned back towards them and made his reply. "Well, I was planning to go to the beach but I changed my mind. Mind if I join the two of you?" he asked and the only confirmation was a slight nod from Cagalli.

'The beach?' Lacus asked herself taking a quick look at Cagalli who seemed to try to avoid her gaze at all cost. Lacus got the exact answer she was looking for. 'No wonder she really wanted to go today,' Lacus thought with a smile but decided against saying anything to Cagalli about it.

"It was suppose do to be a girl's day out but I guess that you can come anyways. Things were getting rather boring anyways. More company might be nice," Cagalli said with a yawn.

The three of them walked outside for some fresh air. The sun was shining bright up in the cloudless sky. A gentle breeze blew past the three of them which felt really refreshing. The three of them were surprised to see Kira walking towards them.

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled and the three of them ran up to him. "Shouldn't you be resting? Myrna said that you weren't looking too good this morning,' she said looking at him as if trying to figure out for herself whether he should be up right then or not.

Kira just smiled at the three of them. "I'm feeling fine. Those few hours of sleep were plenty," he said although the rest of them could tell that he was tired as well. "I just needed some fresh air," he said to make them stop worrying about him. 'And to get away from the phone,' he thought since that was what woke him up in the first place.

"You sure you're feeling ok?" Athrun asked just to make sure. He saw Kira nod and decided to just leave it at that. He'd make sure to keep on eye on him just to make sure that nothing bad happened. He knew that Kira didn't get as much sleep as he said. He just hoped that Kira wouldn't get sick from a lack of sleep.

"We're going to go see a movie. Since Athrun's coming, you might as well come along as well," Cagalli said as the four of them just took to walking around for a little while. "By the way, how'd you get here since I took your car earlier?" Cagalli asked looking at him curiously when the three of them decided to head back inside.

"I took the bus," Kira said simply before a long yawn came out of his mouth. He took a look towards Lacus and studied her. He wanted to find out the truth about what he thought of instead of just jumping to conclusions. He didn't want to upset her though by asking her if it was true or not.

Lacus felt someone's eyes on her and turned to see Kira looking at her curiously. "Is something the matter Kira?" she asked but he just shook his head no. Lacus just shrugged it off after that and continued to follow behind her two oldest friends into the movie theater.

About an hour later, the three of them walked into the movie theater and took their seats. Cagalli and Athrun sat next to each other, Kira sat next to his sister and Lacus sat in the seat next to Kira.

It wasn't long before the movie started. Only one person in the group of four was really paying attention to the movie. Athrun and Cagalli seemed to find each other a bit more interesting and Kira fell asleep shortly into the movie. They just decided to let him sleep since they figured it would be easier for him that way.

'If you're going to kiss her, just do it already,' Lacus thought when she took a quick look two her two oldest friends. Just about anyone could tell they were trying to hold themselves back. Lacus couldn't figure out why. 'Maybe they each expect the other to make the first move,' she thought before turning her eyes back to the movie.

"I can push them. With their proximity, it would look like an accident," Kira suggested quietly which startled Lacus since she thought he was asleep. "They've been like this for the longest time,' he said shaking his head with a sigh.

"You'd think after all this time that they'd finally get the guts to get together," Lacus said taking another look at the two before looking back towards the screen. As far as Lacus could tell, the two of them were unaware of the conversation Kira and her were having about them.

It was pretty silent after that. Lacus just watched the movie and decided to give Athrun and Cagalli some peace by not getting into what they weren't doing. She found the movie rather interesting since she was always a sucker for romantic type movies. She could remember a time when she watched these all the time. She tried to place herself in the female role. 'It'll never be that simple,' she thought with a frown but quickly replaced it with a smile before anyone could notice.

Lacus suddenly paled a bit when an all too familiar scenario played upon the screen. The main woman's husband got angry and started to beat his wife. It was too familiar to Lacus and she started to shake quite a bit. "I'll be right back," Lacus muttered when she stood up and walked quickly to the doors to the lobby of the theater.

Cagalli looked worry when she saw her friend go running out of the theater. "What's wrong with her?" she asked since she didn't see the scene that played on the scene. She was preoccupied at the time.

Kira did see the scene though. To him, it was all the confirmation he needed to know that she probably was abused by her husband. "I don't know," he lied knowing that it was Lacus's choice to say something or not. He planned to talk to her about it. "I'll be right back," he said and walked calmly out of the theater.

Walking out of the theater, Kira saw Lacus just standing off to the side trying to calm herself down. He hesitantly walked up to her but didn't say anything for a few minutes. The silence became a little too much and he decided to just get to the point. "He beats you, doesn't he?" he questioned and watched as Lacus paled some more.

Lacus did her best to remain calm in that moment. She didn't want Kira to get involved in the mess she got herself in. "I- I don't know what you're talking about," she lied but cursed herself for not speaking very clearly when she said this.

Kira didn't believe her one bit because he could tell that she was lying. "You're pretty bad at lying, just like Cagalli. You're bruise, your husband's reputation, how you freaked out during that scene. It all makes a lot of sense," Kira said before taking a seat next to her.

Lacus shook her head wildly trying to disagree with everything that Kira was saying to her. "Please don't make up accusations like that because I don't really appreciate it!" Lacus said trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out from the moment she left.

Kira sighed knowing she was just being stubborn about not admitting the truth. "There's no sue in lying since I already know the truth. I won't tell anyone though but only because I think you're the one that needs to do that,' Kira said looking at those blue eyes of hers.

"I'm not lying!" Lacus yelled before the tears finally started to fall down her face. "I'm not," she said the last part a bit too softly. She wondered why Kira didn't just drop the subject. She didn't want to talk about it.

Kira didn't know what possessed him but he grabbed Lacus and pulled her into a tight embrace. He just reasoned with himself afterwards that is was because he didn't like seeing people in that much pain. He knew she didn't want to talk about it but he knew she was also hurting inside because of it. "It's going to be ok," he said softly.

Lacus wasn't sure why she wasn't struggling to get out of the Kira's embrace. 'Something about this just feels… right,' she thought while she just cried into his chest. "Why? Why does it have to be like this?" she finally admitted knowing that Kira knew too much to believe her lies.

Kira remembered that one when he wasn't feelings good his sister once did this for him. He felt better afterwards and figured that it might help Lacus as well. 'Why does this feel so right?' he asked himself before shaking the thoughts out of his head. 'No matter what situation Lacus is in, I still have Fllay,' he thought but it didn't sound right to him.

Kira released Lacus when she finally stopped crying. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back into the theater to finish that movie," he said and she just nodded her head. "I'll go with you, those two need some time alone anyways," he said and Lacus hesitantly nodded her head before they walked off.

The two of them walked outside the mall and were silent for the most part. Both were confused by many things. Lacus took a seat on a bench and Kira went off to get them something to eat and drink since both of them were hungry.

Kira came back a few minutes later and held out what Lacus ordered. "Here," he said and she took it quietly. "Care to talk it? You'll find that I'm a good listener," Kira said when he took the seat that was next to her.

Lacus stared down at her food and shook her head no. "I'd really prefer not to," she muttered and saw him just nod his head. "But at the same time I feel that I need to talk about," she continued to say before she took a bite out of her food.

Kira remained silent but he was listening. He wasn't sure whether she was actually going to talk about it or not. 'At least she's not denying it anymore,' he thought while taking a bite of his own food.

Lacus sighed and just decided to tell him about it. 'He already knows the truth, so there's no point in denying it,' she thought and took a deep breath. "I met him when I was in my third year of college. He seemed kind then but I always had a weird feeling about him that wasn't good. Yet I ignored my instinct and fell for the charm he put off. I married him after I graduated. People always said I was smart, which is why I graduated from college when I was much younger than the rest of the people that graduated with me. Now I realize that I was just a fool," she said with expressionless eyes.

"Don't say that. I'm sure that if you'd known what he was like that you wouldn't have gone out with him in the first place. There are a lot of people like that. You followed your heart even if it was misguided," Kira said wondering where these words were coming from; he'd never really talked like that before.

"I guess so," Lacus said suddenly feeling better with his words. "It was only after I married him that I started to realize what he was really like. He wanted a trophy wife, not one he could love. He saw me as a servant to him. If I disobeyed him, I'd be punished," she said with a sigh remembering all the times he'd hit her because she'd done something he didn't like.

Kira never liked guys like that. He'd always thought that they were the scum of all humans. "Why don't you just get a divorce? It's obvious that you aren't happy about your marriage. Is it because you think he'll take everything you have in the divorce?" he asked figuring that was logical.

Lacus shook her head. "My father made the two of us sign a prenup before we got married. We keep what is ours and take nothing from the other," Lacus explained and Kira just nodded his head. "The truth is that I'm scared. He beats me when he's just a little angry. Just imagine what it's like if I even mention the idea of a divorce. He'll be furious since he only has access to my money as long as he's married to me. I think he knows that," she said releasing another sigh.

Kira couldn't help but flinch at the mere mention of it. It wasn't a pleasant picture that came to mind. 'I'd probably feel the same way as her if I was put in such a position,' he thought wishing he could help her in some way. "Why not go to the police?" he asked her curiously.

Lacus just shook her head again. "He pays off a lot of people to keep him out of trouble. They won't do anything even if I tried and it would only get me in trouble with him," she said while caressing her bruised arm.

Kira noticed and carefully took her arm and rolled up the sleeves to look at it. "How'd this really happen?" he asked wondering just how bad it really was when she first got it. It wasn't pretty looking but it did look like it was much worse.

She carefully pulled her arm away and rolled down the sleeve before anyone else could see it. "I refused him something he really wanted," she said figuring that Kira got the idea. "He hit me and I lost balance and hit my arm against a table. So technically I wasn't lying, I just omitted most of the truth," she explained before lifting her head and looked towards the sky.

The more he heard, the more he felt bad for her. "Why not ask someone friendly for help? There's always Athrun and Cagalli. I'd help you if you asked me to," Kira said looking at her with sympathy.

"I just don't want to get them involved. I wouldn't put it past Trent to hurt or kill anyone who knows in order to keep his secrets just that. It would've been so much simpler if you hadn't figured it out on your own," she said and looked at him with sympathy.

Kira guessed he understood her reasoning a bit. He looked at her form and felt a pain in his heart for her. "That's something that no one should have to go through," he muttered placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt her relax under his touch and couldn't help but smile.

Lacus looked up and Kira with eyes that were brimming with tears. "They all warned me and yet I didn't listen to them. I should have!" she said before being pulled in to Kira's embrace once more. 'Why couldn't I have found someone like him before I met Trent?' she asked herself and started to cry into his chest once more.

Lacus pulled away from him since she figured that she looked a bit foolish. "Sorry, I'm not usually like this," she said while wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I always tried to avoid crying because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing just how hurt I really was. Not just physically but emotionally," she explained in a tired voice.

"I don't see anything wrong with crying," Kira said wiping the tears away from her eyes. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and he seemed to become entranced.

Suddenly, as if possessed, Kira leaned down slightly just as she came up and their lips met in a gentle kiss. They were at war with themselves, their bodies and hearts were at war with their logic. Neither could seem to will their bodies to separate from what should be forbidden between them.

'What am I doing?' they each asked themselves but still fell prey to the strange feeling that was going on between them. It was something that either of them could really control or understand but they liked it.

It was like that few several moments before they finally broke apart. Both of them rather afraid and embarrassed to look at the other. Both felt a bit ashamed that they enjoyed something even though they each had another person that they were with. 'What happened?' they ach questioned to themselves.

"I- I'm sorry," Lacus muttered turning away from Kira. "I'll just take a bus back to my hotel. Please tell Cagalli I'm sorry for me," she said before she walked away as quickly as she could manage before another incident like that could occur.

Kira groaned and fell back down onto the bench. 'How could things get so out of hand like that?' he questioned to himself while rubbing his forehead. 'I've barely known her three days and this happened. How could I have done this to Fllay?' he asked staring at the sky through his fingers. 'What is it about Lacus Clyne? Why does she have this effect on me?' he continued to question to himself.

Hearing footsteps approach him, Kira looked up and saw Athrun and Cagalli walking towards them. Kira took notice, before they separated, that they were holding hands at the time. 'It's so simple for them,' he thought before standing up to face his sister and best friend.

Cagalli looked around but didn't see Lacus around. "Where's Lacus? I thought that the two of you were here together since you left about the same time," she said looking towards her brother and noticed how upset he looked. "Something wrong?" she questioned in a worried tone.

Kira sighed and put a smile on his face. "Of course not! We just got bored of the movie and left and figured we'd just leave the two of you alone. She then said she had something urgent to do all of a sudden and asked me to tell you that she's sorry before she left," he said deciding to only go with half the truth. He wanted to act as normally as possible just so that he could forget about the mess he was currently in.

"I see. Strange since she was the one to want to see the movie in the first place. Also, what the hell do you mean by leaving the two of us alone!" she nearly yelled. She saw Kira grin and then run away as quickly as he could manage. "Get back here you coward!"

* * *

Lacus collapsed on her bed and buried her face in the pillows before screaming as loudly as she could into them. She let out all the pain and frustration that she'd been feeling that day, which happened to be a lot more than she expected.

She just couldn't figure out why she did what she did. She'd seen shows and movies about women that were unfaithful to their husbands or lovers. She never thought that she would ever be like that. "How could I do that?" she asked herself when she finished her screaming.

She placed a hand over her heart and felt how it was beating rapidly. "It's been like this since I left. Why is it doing this? I barely even know Kira," she mumbled to herself quietly.

Tears fell from her eyes the more she thought about what had just occurred between her and her best friend's brother. 'That was so wrong but felt so right. Even so, even though Trent isn't what I meant to marry, I'm still bound to him by law. He won't let me escape even if I wanted to. I can't let myself fall victim to such a moment ever again, even if Kira is the type of person I could see myself falling for,' she thought before she stood up and walked to the hotel window.

Even though she didn't want to, Lacus just kept recalling those few moments when his lips were on her own. Her hand reached up and touched her lips. She then just shook her head to get rid of the thoughts.

Lacus immediately grew worried when thoughts of her husband came to her mind. She was sure that he wouldn't think twice about either putting her in the hospital or killing her if he found out about what she did with Kira. She just knew that it would be even worse than that for Kira.

Lacus groaned and started pacing thinking more about what would happen if he ever found out. 'I pray that he never learns about this for Kira's sake. He's a good person that doesn't deserve such a fate,' she thought and started to feel a little suffocated by the room.

Lacus walked over and grabbed her purse before heading to the door. "I need to take a walk. I just hope that I don't run into any of them. I don't think I can talk to them right now," she said before walking out of her room.


	5. giving in

Staring up at the ceiling for the rest of the evening seemed to be the most interesting thing Kira could seem to do. He was able to forget for a little while during the time that Cagalli chased him around the mall but he no longer had anything to do to occupy his time.

His hand came up and touched his lips. He could still feel the touch of her lips upon his and it was driving him crazy. "Why did I act like that?" was the ever present question that he'd been asking himself over and over that day.

'I'd only meant to confront her, to talk to her, to find out the truth. I never meant for it to go that far,' he thought finally breaking his staring contest with the ceiling and turned onto his side to stare out of the open window.

He knew that if it had been just a few years sooner that he'd probably jump at the chance to be with someone like Lacus. 'It's too late for that. Fllay will be back in a few days and Lacus is leaving shortly before that. I shouldn't even be thinking about this,' he thought with a groaned as he sat up and threw his legs over the bed.

"It's pointless to think about this!" he muttered to himself angrily before standing up completely and started to get changed. "If I don't do anything then I'll just keep remembering it. I need something to keep my mind occupied," he told himself before running out of his house.

Kira had to admit that Lacus was pretty much perfect. She was kind, unselfish, beautiful, and smart. Fllay seemed to almost be completely different from Lacus in Kira's eyes. He really cared for Fllay though and he knew he betrayed her because of this incident. He never wanted anyone to get hurt because of him and he just knew that his actions would do just that.

"I just won't talk to Lacus. Yeah, then I'll just forget about all of this," he muttered to himself while running his hand through his messy hair. He felt like he was about to go crazy if he didn't get this off of his mind.

He walked to a nearby park and took a seat on one of the many benches that were found towards the center. The stars shined brightly above him as he stared up at them. It was peaceful there and he enjoyed going there to clear his mind when he used to have troubles but it didn't quite seem to be helping him as much as it used to.

Kira had to admit it to himself, he liked Lacus. He wasn't sure how much but she was the type of person he enjoyed spending time with. He knew that there was something about her that seemed to draw him in every time she was around. He just wished he could figure out what it was.

What frustrated Kira the most out of the entire mess was the fact that he actually liked kissing her. He'd kissed plenty of women in his time but never had he felt such a strange connection like that with any of them. Even Fllay's kisses didn't have the same feel to them.

"Damn it!" he yelled out slamming his fist down upon the bench. He heard a gasp of surprise afterwards and he looked at the source and his eyes widen. 'You hate me, don't you?' he looked up at the sky and asked mentally when he saw that it was none other than the woman that haunted his thoughts, Lacus.

"K-Kira!" Lacus gasped in surprise. This was definitely not something she expected to find when she decided to go for a walk in the park. She was trying to avoid him yet it seemed like they just kept running into each other one way or another. "What are you doing here?" she asked in as calm a voice as she could manage.

"W-w-well," Kira stuttered suddenly finding that he couldn't talk. He cursed this strange attraction he had towards Lacus even more at that point. "I just wanted to go out for a midnight stroll," he finally managed to say looking at the ground as a blush rose up in his face.

"Y-yeah, same here," she said with a smile that masked the nervousness that was behind it. "I better get going," Lacus said turning around and started to walk away before she had her wrist grabbed by Kira. She turned around and faced him nervously. "is there something you want?" she asked not able to look him in the eyes.

Kira didn't even realize that he did anything before she asked that question. "Um… well… we… need to talk," he finally managed to say and saw her look away with a pained look on her face. He just wanted to get things sorted out right then and there so that he might actually be able to sleep sometime that night.

"I know," Lacus muttered with her back to him. She didn't know if she could face him while they talked about this. "I'm sorry, it was a mistake for that to happen," she muttered and he nodded his head silently in agreement. "I don't even know why I kissed back," she said with a sigh.

"I don't even know why I started it. I thought I was happy with Fllay and I just betrayed her trust in me," Kira admitted angry at himself. "Why did it feel so good though?" he asked without realizing that it came out until she looked at him in surprise. He'd only meant to think it, not say it.

Lacus couldn't help the blush the came to her face at his compliment. Her husband made it his job to insult her a lot and talk about how lousy she was. So she wasn't really used to such compliments since she never really had a real boyfriend before Trent to tell her if she was good or not. She was engaged to Athrun but they never actually kissed. It was usually just on the cheek most of the time.

Kira really seemed to be panicking with his words at that moment. "I-I'm sorry! I never meant to say that out loud!" he said blushing like a tomato which actually caused a giggle to erupt from the pink haired woman.

"Did you mean it though, that you actually thought it was good?" she asked hesitantly. She knew she shouldn't be asking such questions about a forbidden thing between the two of them. She suddenly didn't care about that. She was confused by such a thought.

Kira blushed and looked towards the ground and just nodded his head. "Even if it was, it was still a mistake. Something I don't wish to have to dwell on for the rest of my life," he replied as honestly as he could.

"I understand what you mean. Even though I have no wish to remain in my marriage, I'm still stuck. I also don't have any wish to ruin your relationship with this Fllay. I'll be gone by the end of the week. You won't have to worry about me after that," she replied looking towards his eyes which were downcast at that moment.

"I would still worry. You're a good person that's living a painful life. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. I guess I could consider you a friend, which is why I will worry while you're with him," he replied looking up into her beautiful blue eyes. He felt like he could get lost in them if given the chance.

Lacus was really touched with what he said. He barely knew her and he worried about her. There were lots of people who would worry about themselves before worrying about others. "Thank you," she said walking up to him and gave him a tight hug. "That actually makes me feel good to know that someone worries for me like that," she said with a bright smile upon her face.

"Um… yeah," Kira muttered with a blush. There was something about her smile that seemed much different from any he'd seen before that moment. It almost seemed natural compared to the ones he knew she forced herself to use before that moment. "I… just don't want to see anyone get hurt," he continued to mumble while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Lacus was silently cursing herself at that moment. The more she talked to him, the more she wanted to kiss him like she did earlier. 'I can't! It wouldn't be fair to him for me to do that!' she mentally yelled to herself not even thinking about her husband in those few moments. "Then that is why this should be forgotten even more, people are bound to be hurt emotionally because of it," she said putting her fake smile back on her face.

"Lacus," Kira said taking a few steps closer towards her. He just had this gut feeling that there was something wrong with her at that moment. He felt some sort of need to help her. 'Why can't I just leave?' he asked himself when he came to a stop in front of her.

"Kira," Lacus responded looking up into his violet eyes. Next thing she realized, despite her words, she wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and leaned up and kissed him again. The feelings she was getting from it were unlike any she'd had before. It just felt so right and made her forget all about her problems and any other worries that she had.

Kira was shocked by her actions but even more shocked when he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her back. His mind didn't even think of his girlfriend at that moment.

Kira found himself enjoying the kiss more than he thought he would. It sort of made him feel loved. With Fllay, he got the feeling that there wasn't that much love in their relationship. He couldn't remember one time that Fllay ever said that she loved him. Fllay was also anything but gentle with how she kissed. Lacus's kisses were gentle and welcoming and it made him feel warm inside.

The two of them parted with a blush on each of their cheeks. They were rather speechless at that moments and had no idea what to say or the courage to be the first one to speak. Instead they did the first thing that came to their minds; they leaned in again so that they're lips met once more.

Kira pulled Lacus tightly against his chest. At that moment, he didn't care how something that felt so right was so wrong. He wanted to just enjoy that moment no matter how much it would hurt him later.

Lacus could feel Kira asking for entrance to her mouth and she opened it and they're tongues laid havoc on one another. The feel of this sent shivers down her spine. She just wished that this moment could go on for eternity. She cursed her luck that she hadn't met Kira a few years sooner. 'Maybe this could've worked if only I was able to meet him just a little sooner,' she told herself.

The two of them separated a few minutes later and were even more speechless than before. Kira looked at Lacus and watched as silent tears started to fall down her face. He felt like the biggest screw-up in the world at that moment. "Lacus?" he questioned wiping away a few tears.

Lacus's hand came up and felt the tears running down her cheek. She didn't even notice them before that moment. "Why?" she asked silently which just made Kira give her a confused look. "Why now? Why couldn't I have met you before I was married?" she asked in a raised voice before collapsing to her knees and giving into the tears. She didn't know what it was about Kira that pulled out emotions that she tried so hard not to show to anyone.

Kira kneeled down and placed his hands on her shoulder before pulling her into his embrace again. "I- I know what you mean. I know I can't, but I… want to be with you. I barely know you. I want to though. Meet me tomorrow," he said before he could let his hesitation set in.

Lacus head snapped up and she looked at Kira's violet eyes. "But we…" she said but was cut off when Kira placed his fingers over her lips to stop her from saying the words he was sure that neither of them wanted to hear.

"Let's just not talk about that. Please," he begged and saw her just nod her head silently. "I don't know what it is about you Lacus. I have this attraction for you that I've had since I saw you at the airport. I don't care if it is wrong. At the moment, I just want to be with you," he spoke the words that his heart was yearning to say.

It was hard to believe what she was hearing but she still ended up nodding her head. She too felt this strange attraction towards Kira that she just couldn't deny. She just knew that it would cause her pain in the future but she just wanted to live for these moments right then. "When and where?"

* * *

Kira didn't even feel tired when he walked back into his house several hours later. He'd spent most of the night talking to Lacus and just getting to know her a lot better. The more he heard from her, the more it seemed to cause this attraction he had for her to grow.

'What will I do when she's gone?' he asked himself and ended up thinking about Fllay. 'I technically cheated on Fllay tonight. I have no regrets though. Lacus is the type of woman I always dreamt about being with for most of my life. I need to figure out what I'm going to do about this mess,' he thought falling onto the couch.

His eyes glanced over towards a picture that was sitting upon a table next to the couch. It was one of him and Fllay that they had taken nearly a year before then. She was standing to the left of him in the picture and was grabbing onto his arm rather possessively. 'Fllay,' he thought with a sigh. 'Can we really remain together after this? I'm putting a lot on the line with what is going on with Lacus,' he thought before standing up and headed towards his room.

Kira had to admit that he was pretty scared of having to face Fllay. She could be really scary when she was mad. He cheated on Fllay by kissing Lacus. Now he had a choice to make. He knew he had two choices. One, he could break of with Fllay and get it over with quickly. Two, he could remain with her when Lacus left his life for good and prolong his death before she finds out on her own.

'I hate having to make such choices. Maybe I should wait. I don't know what is actually going to happen between me and Lacus. It still makes me feel guilty though,' he thought and fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'I just wish I knew what I should expect from this hectic week.'

* * *

Lacus fidgeted nervously on a bench the next morning waiting for Kira to show up. She kept wondering why she was doing things she wouldn't normally do when she was around Kira. He had a strange effect on her that she just couldn't seem to control or care about when he was around.

When she was younger she once promised herself that she would keep to her vows when she got married, no matter how tough things got for her. That she wouldn't become like the women that she always saw on the TV who were cheating on their husbands.

Looking down, Lacus saw the outfit she was wearing. It was the same one that Kira bought for her just a few days before. The bruise healed enough so that she could hide it with a bit of makeup. She didn't normally use makeup but she found the need to when she needed to hide the evidence of her husband's abuse. Besides that, she normally only used lipstick and that was it; even then she didn't use unless under special circumstances.

She just had an urge to look really good for Kira and knew that he would be happy if she wore this since he was so insistent on buying it for her. She really liked the idea of wearing it for that reason. It was beautiful but it also had sentimental value to her. 'I wonder what he'll really think,' she thought finding the seat rather uncomfortable in her uneasiness.

Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching her, Lacus looked up but frowned when she saw that it wasn't Kira. 'I wonder where he is,' she thought looking around but she couldn't find any sign of the man.

Suddenly, a pair of hands enclosed around her eyes and she just knew in that moment that it was Kira. "Funny," she said with a laugh and he let go and took a few steps so that he was now in front of her. "H-hi Kira," she mumbled suddenly feeling shy since he was admiring her.

Kira looked Lacus up and down. "I just knew that sundress was made for you," he said with a bright smile. He couldn't help the smile when he saw how shy she suddenly seemed. "I mean it, you look really… beautiful," he said with the gentle smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you. You look really nice yourself," she said looking him over as well. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black, silk, button up shirt. "So… where are we going?" she asked him curiously.

"I… don't know. To tell the truth, this idea just came to me all of a sudden last night," he said chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of his head. "How about this, I'll just let you decide," he suggested before grabbing her hand.

Lacus looked down at their entwined hands and smiled before grabbing a hold of his hand as well. "Since it's almost noon, why don't we just go and get something to eat?" Lacus suggested glad that she at least had some options. Trent never gave her any options when she dated.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that things weren't even good between them before they got married. He was possessive, wouldn't let her talk to her friends much, and a bunch of other things. She could no longer even remember why she decided to stay with him in the first place, let alone accept his marriage proposal. "Why… are we doing this?" she ended up asking before she could stop herself.

Kira looked towards Lacus with his normal soft expression. "I don't know. I just know that I have this urge to want to be with you. I know you live far away but I just know what I want to do and plan to do it," he said gripping her hand a little tighter just to reassure her.

It was a few moments before Lacus nodded her head and turned to him with a smile. "What about when this week is over? I'll be gone. I don't have any choice when it comes to this marriage I'm in," she said softly. She just didn't want to be hurt when this week was over and she'd have to part with everyone.

A pair of lips came down upon her to prevent her from continuing any such thoughts. He had the same worries but he didn't want to have to think about it. He pulled away a few minutes later and stared into her blue orbs. "Let's just not think about it. Let's just think about this moment," he whispered which she just nodded to since she'd pretty much lost the ability of speech.

Kira gave her hand a slight tug and she followed him silently. 'I've never felt so comfortable around anyone like this before. Why do I feel this way about him when I still barely know him? Yet it feels like I've known him most of my life,' she thought looking towards his face.

He could feel her eyes on him but he didn't say anything about it. "Lacus, I have a question and you don't have to answer if you think it's rude. But… what's with the pink hair?" he asked her and got lost in her beautiful voice when she laughed.

Lacus giggled slightly and saw him turn his head towards her. She just smiled at him kindly. "I actually get that a lot. It a strange genetic trait my mother's side of the family has. She had it and I ended up inheriting it from her. I like it though," she said and smiled more when he just nodded his head.

Kira scratched the back of his head a bit embarrassed but glad she answered it. "I agree. The color just seems to really suit you. I just found it weird since most people don't normally have naturally pink hair. It makes you stand out though," he said and she just nodded in agreement.

"I think it's only fair that I can ask you a question since you asked me one," she said and just smiled when he smiled. "Um… What did you like to do most when you were growing up?" she asked since she was very curious.

Kira thought it over for a few moments before he gave her his answer. "I was always really good and liked to program. Athrun was good with mechanics and I was good at programming. That's how we started this business," Kira explained looking proud of himself. "What about you?" he turned the question around towards her.

Lacus didn't even hesitate before she answered him. It was almost as if she was expecting him to ask it and had her answer ready. "I was always really good at singing. My father hired an instruction when I was really young and I just loved the hours I could spend practicing," she said with having a fond look at those memories but then a disappointed look crossed her face.

"I'd like to hear it sometimes. I think I remember Cagalli mentioning to me once just how good you were. Maybe you should become a singer," he suggested but she just shook her head. "Why not?" he asked her looking a bit disappointed.

"It's not that I don't want to try. It's just that Trent won't let me. I guess he doesn't like the idea of other people seeing me that way. Maybe even just so he could hit me without worrying that the entire world would see. He tries to keep me locked inside all the time. I had to beg just to come on this vacation. He only let me go since he wanted to have some fun with his whores," she said bitterly.

The more secrets Kira learned about her husband, the more he became infuriated with how this man could treat his wife like property. Kira knew that he'd never treat anyone in such a way. "I'd still like to hear it sometime," he said deciding to just forget it for that moment and put a smile on his face.

"Maybe," Lacus said returning it. "My turn," she said putting on a serious expression. "What is it about me that made you want to do this?" she asked leaving the rest up to him to understand. After being insulted by her husband a lot, she couldn't help but wonder.

Kira was thinking for several moments. He was basically making a list of all the things that he found wonderful about her. "You're smart, beautiful, nice, and you're not selfish. I could really just keep going on," he said and chuckled a little at how she blushed from his compliments. It was clear that she didn't heard stuff like that very often from anyone.

Lacus now wished more than ever that she'd met him before Trent. He was the nicest guy she'd ever met. She could just tell that he was being honest. It was almost like she knew what he was feeling. "Thank you," she said smiling towards the ground.

"It's the truth. I feel that your husband doesn't know what he actually has. You deserve to be treated so much better than how he treats you," he replied honestly and noticed how she became a bit happier after his confession.

Lacus couldn't help herself after his confession. She just gave in at that moment and kissed him with all she had. That was another thing in the long list of what made Kira and Trent different. Lacus never had this type of reaction from anything Trent said before or after they were married.

They separated several moments later and with left breathless. "L-lets go. I-I'm getting kind of hungry," he said and she nodded in agreement before they turned and headed to the nearest restaurant that they could find.

* * *

"Kira!" Cagalli yelled knocking on his bedroom door. She became confused when she didn't hear a reply and carefully opened the door. The room was silent and the bed was neatly made as if no one had slept in it all night. "Where… is he?" she questioned looking around but didn't see anything.

"Where's Kira?" Athrun asked walking up to the door. Cagalli had gone to get Kira for him but he just decided to tag along shortly afterwards. "It's unusual for him to not be sleeping in this late on his day off," he continued to say looking into the empty room as well.

"No idea where he is. I wasn't aware that he left before now. I just assumed that he was sleeping in like he normally does," Cagalli replied with an annoyed look. "It's no wonder he hasn't been getting any sleep lately, it's like he isn't trying!" she continued angrily before turned and started to walked down the hall with Athrun following shortly behind her.

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle. At that moment, he had an urge to know where Kira was at that moment. "Have you tried calling his cell phone?" he asked as if it was the most logical thing for anyone to do.

Cagalli didn't reply. She just picked something off the table and threw it at his head. It was a good thing that Athrun had good reflexes or else it would've hit. Instead, he was able to catch it without much trouble. Looking at what was in his hand, he saw that it Kira's cell phone. "Why'd he leave it here?" he couldn't help but ask himself.

"I don't know. Fllay's been calling every five minutes though. Maybe he did it so that he wouldn't have to answer. I can't deal with her so I just let it ring," Cagalli explained looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"He could've turned it off though. Kira's not really one to forget to bring his cell phone in case there's an emergency at the office. I wonder what he's doing that made him leave it on purpose," Athrun said placing the cell phone down and grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

"Maybe he's having an affair behind her back," Cagalli replied with a grin spreading across her face. "Unfortunately, I don't think Kira is the type of guy to do that," she continued as her grin turned into a frown. "Probably wanted to be alone but felt that he'd be compelled to check his cell phone every once in a while," she said and Athrun hesitantly nodded his head.

It was silent for a while after the two of them walked back into the living room and sat down on a sofa. "Why did you want to talk to Kira all of a sudden?" Cagalli asked finally breaking the unbearable silence that had been going on between the two of them for several minutes.

Athrun suddenly felt a bit nervous about something. "It's nothing. I… I just wanted to ask him a question," he said looking a bit embarrassed about something. Kira was his best friend but he didn't know how Kira would react to the question Athrun wanted to ask him since it involved his sister.

"Oh really? What exactly do you have to talk to him about?" she asked moving a little closer to him but she grew annoyed when he didn't respond. "Athrun? What are you keeping from me?" she asked him giving an accusing stare that made Athrun squirm in his seat a bit.

"I-it's nothing," he lied growing a bit more nervous as she approached him. He squirmed a bit more when she was sitting directly in front of him. "I-is there a problem with that?" he asked sweating bullets at the glare she was giving him.

"I know you're hiding something from me and I don't like it," she said finally backing away from him. "Is it about that?" she asked him and he slowly nodded his head. "I don't see why you want to keep it a secret from him. I'm sure he'll understand. So why are you so nervous? Are you ashamed?" she asked him with another annoyed look but for a different reason.

"NO! It's not that! He's my best friend and I'm just worried about how he'll react if he found out about us," he said looking away from her as a blush stained his face. "I don't exactly like lying anymore than you do. I just can't seem to be able to face him," he said with a sigh.

Cagalli growled in annoyance before grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Damn it Zala! If you don't get over this fear and tell him that you and I are going out than I'm going to seriously hurt you and tell him myself!" she yelled at him which just made him shrink in fear.

Athrun just knew he was signing his death warrant with this. If he told Kira, he felt like Kira might try to kill him. If he didn't, than Cagalli would be the one to kill him. 'Maybe I have been putting it off for a while. It has been a year since we got together,' he thought feeling that the secret might just make it worse now. There was a lot more to it than just what Cagalli wanted him to talk to Kira about.

"I'm starting to think that you really are ashamed to be with me," Cagalli pouted crossing her arms over her chest. She suddenly felt herself being grabbed and pulled into a deep kiss from her secret boyfriend.

They pulled away a few minutes later and Athrun sighed. "Fine. I'll talk to him about it the next time I see him,' he said falling backwards on the couch. Just the idea of it was mentally exhausting for him. 'I guess the sooner the better,' he thought rubbing his forehead.

"Good!" Cagalli said happily before she stood up and started to walk towards the door. "I'm going out. You're welcome to come along if you'd like," she said and smiled when he nodded and stood up to follow after her a few seconds later.

* * *

Lacus looked at Kira curiously but didn't say a word as he led her to some unknown place. The day had been great just being able to be around him. She felt like she actually was falling in love with him. 'This is way too quickly. How could this have happened when I still just met him recently?' she asked herself with a blush. 'Was it love at first sight?' she asked herself before shaking her head rapidly. "Where are we going Kira?" she asked since she had no idea where they were in the first place.

Kira turned his head towards her and just smiled. "Just be patient," he said making her heart flutter a little more. "trust me when I say that you're not going to regret this," he said leading her through a crowd of people in what appeared to be a upward climb in the middle of the city.

There was a small hill in the middle of the shopping center they were. There were also beautiful trees spread out on it and around the hill. Even with the shops and such, the area appeared to be very natural looking and beautiful.

Lacus looked towards the sky and saw that it was darkening since the sun was starting to set. 'Time sure does fly when you're having fun,' she told herself with a smile trying to keep up with Kira's fast pace. It appeared that he was in a bit of a hurry for something but she couldn't tell what it was. She was getting really anxious and excited when she thought about what it was he was planning to show her.

The upward slope of the hill suddenly came to a stop and a new place was revealed to Lacus. It was a small circular area. In the direct center there was a beautiful fountain that had water shooting into the air from it. It was a little lower with several steps leading downwards towards it. Tall pillars shot up from the ground around it and were connected by one long one on the top extending around on top of all of the pillars in a full circle. There was no ceiling or walls besides those. The entire place was a beautiful white color.

"Amazing! It's beautiful," she said and was glad when Kira finally slowed down and then came to a stop. "This is the place you wanted to show me?" she asked him and he just nodded his head. "Why the hurry then?" she asked him curiously.

"I figured you were one of the people that could appreciate stuff like this more than others. It's peaceful up here so I like to use it to relax. I was in a rush because there was something else I wanted to show you," he said tightening his grip in his excitement and gently pulled her to the side and out of the small circle.

Lacus eyes widened at the sight before her. She saw that they were much higher than she thought they were. Most of the city was in front of them. She could see the ocean in the background glistening from the light of the setting sun. The sky bled a beautiful crimson color since the sun was already setting on the horizon.

Lacus couldn't believe what a beautiful sight it was that she was seeing. "This is beautiful. Thank you for taking me here Kira," she said giving him her sweetest smile. "Do you take all of your dates here?" she couldn't help but tease him a little.

Kira continued to face forwards for several second before he turned his head towards her with a bright smile. "No, only the special ones," he said and couldn't help but admire her beauty in this light. The blush that was crossing her face just brought out the beautiful appearance even more.

"I… I don't think I'm that special," she said finding herself getting a bit more flustered. It was something she was becoming more and more used to doing with all the compliments that she'd been given by him that day. "Have you ever taken Fllay here?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kira shook his head no the next second. "Fllay doesn't appreciate stuff like this like you and me do. She prefers comfort and anything that will convenience her. She knows of this place but has never come here. To tell the truth, I'm kind of glad about that," he said with a smile before turning his head towards the sky once again.

Lacus turned towards Kira and wondered what he saw in this Fllay if they didn't have that much in common. "Sorry if I sound rude, but by the way it sounds, the two of you have very little in common," she said looking outward over the now darkened city. The lights were popping up one by one which made it glow in the night.

"Everyone says that and I have to agree with them. I still care about her. But… by meeting you it made me wonder if I ever cared for her as much as I thought," he said turning his head once again to face her with a heartwarming smile. "I know we only really met each other a short time ago but I feel as if I've known you forever. It feels natural to be with you. As if I belong there," he said wondering where such words came from. He knew that was the way he felt though.

Lacus couldn't help the tears of happiness that came to her eyes. She wiped them away with a smile before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. She admitted to herself that she felt the same way. She'd worry about the consequences later. She just wanted to enjoy her time with Kira right then and not have to worry about anything.

The two of them broke the kiss several minutes later and Kira took her hand in his and led her towards one of the benches found all around the fountain area. Nothing seemed to matter to him at that moment. He just enjoyed it as the two of them sat there staring at the fountain while discussing anything about themselves intent on learning everything there was to know about the other.


	6. love's way

Lacus's hand slid of the water smoothly causing ripples to expand outwards. "This is the type of place that I'd always wished I could live in. It's convenient and beautiful but it also has peaceful places like this that just make you feel relaxed," she said casting a look towards Kira who was staring at the stars high in the night sky.

"That's just the way ORB is," Kira said turning towards her and watched as if mesmerized as she continued to do what she was doing. "I don't think your husband will even think about ever moving here though," he said not liking the idea that she lived so far away out of his reach.

"Yes, that is a problem for me," she replied in a dejected tone. She enjoyed being with Kira more than anything. The distance between the two of them would not be something she would look forward to. Especially since in just one night she'd fallen in love with the man sitting a short distance away from her.

It just seemed to happen so suddenly for her. The two of them were just talking about this and that. The more Lacus heard about Kira, the more she felt herself falling for him. She saw what a good heart he had within his words and the actions he took in his past for his friends and family. She just couldn't help but fall in love.

Sure, she had a husband. Sure, she couldn't do anything about that at the moment. She just put aside all of her fears and doubts. She knew that it was too late to turn back from her. If only for a few days, she wished to be happy with Kira.

Kira frowned and stood up to walk over to the woman. He thought she looked really good with a true smile on her face. To see her frown wasn't something he really enjoyed seeing. "Are you ok Lacus?" he asked her softly while wrapping his arms around her from behind. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how easily she relaxed into his embrace.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just enjoying my time with you a little more than I thought," she admitted with a slight blush staining her cheeks. She stood up and took a few steps away from the beautiful fountain. "I… don't want this week to end," she said looking into his violet eyes.

Kira just nodded his head as his hand came up and cupped her cheek. "Then we'll just have to make the best out of it," he said before leaning in for a kiss which she was more than happy to reciprocate.

When she felt his tongue asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and gave him entrance. While their tongues battled for dominance, Lacus pulled herself in as close as she could to Kira so that they were closely pressed together.

Unfortunately for Kira, it made him lose balance a bit and since his legs were pressed against the edge of the fountain. The added pressure pushed him into it a little harder and he lost the last of his balance. With Lacus still in his arms, the two of them fell back and into the water.

Lacus came back up first since she was lying on Kira and stumbled to get out of the water that was engulfing the two of them. Her wet bangs covered her eyes and made it hard to see. So she pushed them out of her eyes and climbed out of the fountain. "Did you have to drag me down with you?" she couldn't help but ask when she saw Kira pull himself out of the fountain.

"You're the one that caused me to lose balance in the first place. So I just thought that you should share the glory with me," he said with a grin as he squeezed as much water as he could out of his shirt.

Lacus couldn't help but laugh afterwards. She then looked down at her soaked sundress and frowned. "And this was the first time that I got to really wear this too," she said trying to get as much of the water as she could out of it.

"Well if it's any consolation, I thought you looked great in it before," Kira said making her blush a bit more. "We should go. We need to get something dry on before we catch a cold," he said taking her hand in his own.

Lacus took one step before cringing in pain. "Kira wait!" she said kneeling down and started to massage her foot. "I think I twisted it on the side of the fountain when we fell," she said wincing a bit when she tried to walk on it again.

Kira kneeled down to inspect it as well. "Doesn't look like it badly injured. Can you walk?" he asked her but she just shook her head no. He just nodded and turned his back to her. "I guess I'll just have to carry you since it's my fault for pulling you down with me," he said giving her a comforting smile.

Lacus shook her head rapidly. "I'm sure that I'll probably be too heavy for you," she said with a frown. "Why don't I wait right here while you go get the car?" she decided to try but he shook his head no. "Why not?" she asked curiously.

"The road doesn't come up this hill. Why do you think we had to walk most of the way here?" he questioned which she didn't have an answer to. "Don't worry; I'm a lot stronger than I look. I'm sure you aren't that heavy anyways," he continued with a smile that made her heart flutter.

Lacus was hesitant but eventually climbed onto his back. Trent was trying to force her on a diet saying that she needed to lose weight. She never did but it did make her doubt herself a little. Lacus was instantly surprised when Kira picked her up with little effort on his part.

Kira started to walk a reasonable pace. He couldn't see what Lacus meant by her being too heavy. It was very easy for him to carry her. 'Does that husband of hers even know how to give a compliment to her?' he asked himself.

Kira suddenly started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Because of her being wet, her clothes clung to her figure in all the right places. Although Kira couldn't see since she was on his back, he could still feel it since she was holding onto him tightly with her breast pushing into his back.

Although Kira wasn't exactly a virgin, he sure felt like one when he had someone like Lacus pressed up against him in such a way. No one had ever gotten such a reaction from him like this. His first time was with Fllay but he couldn't ever remember her even come close to getting a reaction similar to this from him. A simple touch from Lacus could make him feel like he was on fire.

Lacus couldn't help but blush. She knew what her current state was and why there was a bit of a blush on Kira's face. She actually liked the thought that Kira might be thinking of her in such a way but she knew she could never voice her thoughts in such a way.

The car was a block or two from where they were. Kira felt like he was about to go crazy with desire but held himself back as best as he could because he figured that Lacus wouldn't really appreciate it if he did.

It seemed like an eternity and yet like a second at the same time before they finally reached the car. Lacus got in and started to rub her arms because they were really starting to feel cold and her clothes weren't drying even a little. She just wanted to get a change of clothes even if she wanted to keep the sundress on. "Where are we going?" she asked not recognizing the direction. She knew it wasn't in the direction of her hotel.

"My place is a lot closer than your hotel. I'm sure that Cagalli won't mind if you borrow some of her clothes until you can get back to your hotel and get some of your own," Kira said trying not to look at her since her clothes were still sticking to her figure too nicely for his comfort.

"Yeah, what about Cagalli? What do you think she'll say when she sees us like this?" Lacus asked since Cagalli had a tendency to jump to conclusions. She might actually be right about some of it if that was the case.

"Chances are that she won't even be home. She'll probably be with Athrun enjoying their secret relationship that they think I know nothing about," Kira said with a grin which made Lacus laugh and nod her head in agreement. "I've known about it since pretty much the first week," he continued remembering how uneasy they both were around him then. It just drew too much attention to them that it was easy to figure out what had happened.

Lacus turned her head towards Kira with a confused look. She could tell that there was something going between the two of them just as Kira. "If you know, then why is it that you don't talk to them about it?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kira seemed to be thinking over it for several minutes before he made his answer. "To see how long it will take them to tell me about it themselves. Then maybe I'll toy around with them a bit," he said in an amused tone.

Lacus couldn't help but giggle at the idea. She figured that Athrun was scared of what Kira's reaction might be to dating his sister. She had a feeling that she knew exactly what Kira was going to do but she also figured that Kira was just fooling around when he said that to lighten the mood.

Lacus noticed that the car was coming to a stop and looked out it to see a nice looking neighborhood, or at least from what she could see in the dark. The house they were in front of looked cozy from the outside. It was two stories and a white color like most of the other houses in the area.

"This is where you live?" she questioned and he just nodded her head. She stepped out of the car and it was only then that she remembered that she was wet. In all the time in the car, she was able to keep her mind off the idea. Now that she wasn't, she felt it full force. Her hair dried on it's own but her sundress was still very wet despite having a little time to dry on it's own.

"Come on, you really need to get into something drier," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder to try and warm her up the best that he could while leading her up the steps to his home.

Since the lights were off, he guessed that Cagalli wasn't home just like he thought. He then noticed a note taped up just inside the door to the house. He picked it up and read it aloud since he knew what it was going to say. "Kira, won't be back until tomorrow. I'm going to see an old friend," he read so that Lacus could here.

"I guess you were right," Lacus said which Kira just grinned to. She felt Kira let go and whimpered quietly at the loss but saw that he was just walking to what appeared to be a closest. He returned a moment later with a towel and robe in his hand.

"Here, there's a bathroom just down the hall for you to change in," he said and couldn't help but take a look. The fabric still clung to her and emphasized her curves nicely. He then shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that were starting to plague him of what it looked like under that.

Kira went into his room and grabbed the first thing he could find which was a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He then headed back into the living room which was still empty since Lacus was still getting changed.

Lacus came into the room a few minutes later wearing the bathrobe and smiled at Kira. Kira gulped at the sight before him but he managed to remain calm for the most part. "I can lend you some of Cagalli's clothes and take you to the hotel or would you like to wait until your clothes dry?" he asked her looking away with a blush.

"I guess I'll just wait till my clothes dry so that Cagalli won't have to worry where her clothes went to," she said having a very similar reaction to what Kira was wearing right then. She suddenly had an image of her hands running up and down his chest which she immediately shook off.

"I'm sure that she won't mind but if that's your choice," he said taking the sundress from her hands before leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later with his hands empty. "I put it in the drier. It should be done in an hour or two," he said once again feeling uncomfortable.

Lacus took a seat on one of the couches and was followed shortly by Kira who took the seat right next to her. "A-alright. What should we do until then?" she asked him but had a few dirty thoughts of what to do before she shook them off while her face made an impression of a tomato.

"Movie?" Kira questioned and she just shrugged her shoulders. "You can choose what movie you want. They're all over there," he said pointing to a large rack. "I guess I'll go get us some snacks," he said walking towards the kitchen glad to get away from the tension for a few minutes.

Kira breathed a sigh of relief when he entered the kitchen. He could never remember ever feeling such an urge of attraction for anyone in his life. It just made him want her so badly.

Grabbing a popcorn bag, Kira threw it in the microwave. While it was popping he went to the refrigerator and grabbed some soda bottles. He wasn't sure what she wanted so he just grabbed all of them. He set the sodas on the counter and reached up to grab some cups.

Almost as soon as he picked them up, a pair of arms encircled his waist and he dropped them. He was glad that they were plastic or else they would've broken from the fall. "Lacus," he muttered softly turning in her arms only to have his lips devoured by her own.

Completely forgetting about the sodas, Kira eagerly returned her kiss as his arms wrapped around her tightly to keep her as close to him as possible. The passion between them was overwhelming.

As if possessed, Kira grabbed a hold of her. He lifted her off the ground and almost immediately her legs wrapped around his waist while he carried her. Neither of them even bothered to respond when the microwave went off meaning that the popcorn was finished.

* * *

Lacus's head rested against the pillow as she stared at Kira who stared right back at her. She'd never felt so relaxed in her entire life. "That was amazing," she said staring into his eyes lovingly. She didn't care how fast they just moved in their relationship. It just felt so right for her to do. 

Kira couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked. It was clear that she wasn't used to such pleasure. "Lacus," he said almost hesitantly. He saw that she had his full attention so he put a lot on the line to ask the next question that came out of his mouth. "Is… is it possible to love someone you just met?" he asked and saw her eyes widen in surprise at such a question.

Lacus stared at him for several seconds before tears of happiness started to fall down her face. "Yes, I should know," she said leaning into to give him a kiss. She knew this was wrong but she just didn't want to be right.

Kira noticed that more and more tears started to fall down her face and he grew worried. "Is everything ok Lacus? Why are you crying?" he asked nervously as his hand came out and gently wiped away the tears that continued to fall. He hated seeing her cry. He felt that she should only smile. Not that fake one she uses but the true one he'd seen.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. No one's actually told me that they really loved me before. Trent said it once but I know he didn't mean it. It was only a means to get me to consider marrying him. He's never said it once since then," she said resting her head against Kira's bare chest.

It was silent for several minutes but it was comfortable. Lacus finally broke it. "I cried… on my wedding night," she said in a tone close to a whisper. "I saved myself for that night so that it would be special. It wasn't. Instead it was painful and he didn't care. All he ever cared about was him and his pride while I felt like I was about to be torn in half. I was in so much pain and begged him to stop but he never did and it became worse and worse. I've been scared of intimacy ever since," she admitted as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Kira remained silent as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He laid feather light kisses upon her shoulder while she relaxed against him. "Do you still think like that?" he couldn't help but ask. He did everything he could to make this the most pleasurable experience he could for her.

"Sort of. It's not you though. This night has been the best night of my entire life. I don't want it to end. I want to leave Trent but I know that I can't. As such, I just know that I'm going to have to experience that pain again," she said shaking a bit at the mere thought of having to go back to that life.

"Almost as soon as I came back from my honeymoon, he demanded me to have sex with him since I avoided it at all cost during the honeymoon. I was scared so I said no. That was the first time he ever hit me. He even forced me into bed," she said turning her blue eyes towards his violet ones.

Kira couldn't blame Lacus for being scared. She'd gone through more than anyone should have to go through. "Then come with me. I won't let him touch you ever again," he said holding onto her a little tighter as if she would disappear if he ever let her go.

"I'd love so much to be able to agree and just leave him right now but I know he'll come after me no matter what. You'd be in great danger then and I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt because of me. I have to go back. I plan to only spend as much time there as is necessary for me to find a way out that won't get anyone I love hurt," she said looking at him with tears falling down her eyes.

Kira wanted so desperately to just say no and force her to stay there with him. Somehow he just knew that it would do him no good. "I don't want you to go back to him," he decided to continue arguing.

Lacus looked up and Kira and couldn't help but smile at his concern for her. "Thank you for being concerned but I think this is something I need to do. Just give me a few weeks. Just a few weeks to get things sorted out. If I can't do it then I'll ask my father for help. It will be kind of weird though since I've barely talked to him since I got married," she said looking a bit disappointed in herself.

Kira couldn't help but asked the question that'd been on his mind for a while now. "Why is he so insistent on keeping you especially when he doesn't even consider you a wife?" he asked before laying a kiss upon her shoulder.

"I'm a source of income for him. My family's company makes several times more income than he could ever hope to make. Not to mention that he's having some serious financial troubles with his addiction to gambling. If I leave then he'll have no one to pay off his debts. Not like I'd do that anyways," she said with a hint of resentment in her voice.

"I can't change your mind about going?" he asked with a genuine worry within his voice. He saw her shake her head no and frowned. "You will come back, right?" he asked tightening his hold around her.

"If it's possible then I will. I know in my heart that you're the person I was always meant to be with. I know that nothing will ever change that. If I run now he'll just chase me down and force me back. I need to find a way to get him to leave me alone permanently," she said enjoying the warmth that he was giving off.

"I'll help in anyway I can as well," Kira said carefully pulling her so that she was lying down. "You have three days left to be here. I intend to make the most out of all of them. Let's just sleep for now," he said wrapping his arms protectively around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

Lacus rested her head on Kira's chest and sighed in content. She felt like she could go through anything to be able to be in a position every day. Then another thought came to her that wasn't nearly as pleasant. "Kira… what about Fllay?" she couldn't help but ask. She knew what she wanted to do. She felt like she knew what Kira was going to do but she wanted to hear it with her own ears.

Kira stiffened a bit at the mention of Fllay. He was doing his best not to have to think about her or what he was going to do. "Even if I wanted to I don't think I could stay with her. I want you. If I couldn't have you even after this it would still be a bad idea for me to stay with her after what we just went through," he said in a timid voice.

A small smile came to her face. She never wanted someone to get hurt but she wanted Kira. "I see," she said burying her face into his chest. "I feel sorry for her yet I'm also happy at the same time," she said closing her eyes and relaxed into his embrace.

"I don't think that it would be fair to break up with her over the phone. She'll be back shortly after you leave. Like you are doing with Trent, I'll confront her about it face to face," he said breathing in her soothing scent.

Kira didn't get a reply from Lacus. He looked at her and watched her calm breathing. He just knew that she'd fallen asleep. 'When she sleeps, it's like she has no troubles,' he thought smiling at the peaceful look that was on her face. 'How many times has she been able to sleep like this? Sleep without all the worries that her cruel husband forced onto her shoulders,' he thought lightly pushing her naked form close to him as he closed his eyes and was soon to follow her lead into sleep.

* * *

Lacus's eyes slowly fluttered open the next morning. Never in her life had she slept so comfortably. She blushed at the memories of what she'd done the night before but a bright smile still adorned her beautiful face. 

'Kira,' she thought looking into his peaceful face. She saw his eyes flutter open at that moment and smiled brightly for him. "Good morning," she said in a dreamy voice before resting her head back against his chest.

"Good morning to you too," he said leaning in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "How did you sleep?" he asked holding her tightly to him so that he could savor the feel of her just a little while longer before they had to start their day.

Lacus was silent for a few moments. To Kira, she looked almost like she'd fallen back asleep. He guessed that there were many times that she probably had sleepless night worrying what that asshole of a husband would do to her next. He was the interrupted from his thought when she finally spoke. "Better than I have in my entire life," she said with a sigh of content.

Lacus's eyes completely opened and she looked at the alarm clock before shooting up in her bed. "Oh no! It's already past twelve!" she yelled looking around for something to put on. "This isn't good. He should've gotten the order hours ago but I didn't make it," she said frantically since that was the only thing that was letting her have time to herself.

Kira watched her move around for a few seconds before he felt himself getting dizzy. When she past by he reached out and pulled her back onto the bed with him. She struggled but he silenced her with a kiss. He pulled back too fast for his comfort and smiled at her. "Don't worry. I remembered you mentioning it before so I just called and made the order for you. So relax," he said rubbing her shoulders.

Lacus took a deep breath of relief knowing that he might not suspect that she was out all night with a guy. "But how did you know the room numbers? I don't remember ever telling them to you," she said looking at him with confused eyes.

Kira just smiled and chuckled at her question. "So that she wouldn't forget, Cagalli wrote them down and I happened to get a look at the numbers," he said kissing the back of her neck which caused her to moan in pleasure.

Lacus still couldn't believe all that had happened between her and Kira just a few days after they met. "Kira, can I ask you a question? Please don't take it offensively though," she said and he nodded his head slowly. "Do you think we might be moving a little too fast?" she couldn't help but ask. She'd never regret the decision but she wasn't sure about him.

Kira looked at Lacus inquisitively for a few seconds before a smile broke out on his face. "Do you regret it?" he asked figuring he already knew that answer which he got when she shook her head no. "I don't either. In just a few days I've fallen in love with you and I don't care how fast it was," he said wrapping his arms securely around her in a loving embrace.

That was all that Lacus felt that she should know. All of her doubts washed away with those words and she relaxed in his embrace once again. "I love you too," she said finding the words rolled off her tongue very easily.

Despite how reluctant he was, Kira let go of Lacus and stood up. "We should probably get dressed. Cagalli will probably be home soon," he said before realizing that her dress was still in the washer. "Just wait here a minute or two," he said before throwing on some clothes and ran out of the room.

Lacus just sat there relaxing on the bed for a few minutes before she too stood up and decided to at least search for her underwear. When Kira came back with her dress, she quickly threw it on and the two of them made their way down the stairs.

Before the two of them could reach the door, they heard the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway. Both were aware that even though Cagalli had originally wanted them to date, that she didn't want them to get involved now to avoid having two of the three closest people in her life get hurt because they couldn't be together.

Lacus panicked a bit because she didn't want this to get out to anyone right then. "What are we going to do Kira?" Lacus whispered looking out the window and saw Cagalli get out of a car that she recognized as Athrun's.

Kira remained calm while looking out the window as well. "Nothing," was his reply before he led Lacus to a seat and sat her down. "Just leave this to me," he said heading into the kitchen to get something to eat.

The door opened up a few moments later and Cagalli came walking into the house alone. She looked up and was surprised to see Lacus sitting there. Then a suspicious look crossed her face. "What are you doing here Lacus?" were the first words that came out of her mouth.

Lacus thought hard for some sort of excuse that Cagalli would actually buy. "Well… you see," she said unable to come up with some sort of logical excuse except for the truth that she'd been there all night.

Kira came out of the kitchen a few moments later much to Lacus's relief. "She came by a few minutes ago looking for you. Said something about wanting to go to the beach," Kira said remembering what Lacus had told him Cagalli wanted them to do sometime that week. "I figured you'd be home soon so she decided to wait," he lied. He figured that if Cagalli and Athrun could lie about their relationship then he could do that with Lacus.

"Hey! That's a great idea," Cagalli said in an excited voice completely forgetting her earlier suspicions about why Lacus might really be there. She thought that it was a logical explanation. "You and Athrun can come to Kira," she said with a grin.

It didn't take long for Kira to make up his mind. "Sure," he said liking the idea of being able to see Lacus in a swimsuit. "By the way, was that Athrun's car I saw drop you off?" he couldn't help but tease her a little.

Cagalli blushed but quickly got it under control in hopes that no one noticed. "Yeah, I ran into him and he decided to give me a ride home since I don't have a car around here. You got a problem with that!" she said angrily holding up a fist that she indeed to use if Kira gave her the right reason.

'Right,' Kira thought trying not to show the amusement he was feeling on the inside. "Oh ok, I just looked like you might've been with him is all," he said really trying to hold back his laughter at the sight of her blushing face.

"Of… of course not!" a flustered Cagalli managed to yelled at her twin. "I swear! You're so immature! That is why I am definitely the older of the two of us!" she yelled approaching him with fierce strides.

"You can say it all you want but our mom definitely said different," he said remembering when the two of them got to meet their mother for the first time. Sadly, their father was dead for years before then. From what they heard, he died around the time that they were born which was what prompted their biological mother to give them up.

"She had to be lying!" Cagalli yelled in anger. She refused to accept that she was the younger of the two of them. To her it just seemed impossible for it to actually be true. "What matters is that I know the real truth!" she yelled but got annoyed at the look of amusement that was on Kira and Lacus's face. She swore that the two of them were too much alike for their own good.

"Why don't we all just stop this arguing and go?" Lacus suggested before she had to witness one of Cagalli's outbursts. They were never a pleasant thing for anyone to have to witness or be a part of.

"Right!" Kira immediately agreed hoping to change the subject before his sister decided to hit him. "Let's get going since by the looks of it, it will be a beautiful day outside. So let's go!" he said heading up to his room and got changed into something a little more suited for the beach.

"Fine," Cagalli said before turning to her friend. "I guess we'll have to make a stop for a new bathing suit first since I don't exactly have one right now," she said with a grin before sitting down to wait for her brother to get done getting changed. She wanted to get to the beach and fast.

Lacus just nodded in agreement before turning her attention to the stairs which Kira was coming down from. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with a pair of black swim shorts. "Since you're ready, let's go," Lacus said standing up followed by Cagalli before the three of them walked out of the house.

* * *

a reward for all the wonderful reviews i got so far. The lemon that was in this chapter can be found on adultfan. nexcess. net. I think it will do tht place some good since there are too man damn yaoi fics in the gundam seed section. Hardly any Kira/ Lacus fics. Just be sure to review here before you head over there to read the lemon. 


	7. moments

Cagalli looked like she was in intense concentration. She just stood in front of a whole rack of bathing suits trying to pick out the perfect one for her. "This one? I don't know," she kept muttering to herself picking up a red bathing suit.

Lacus couldn't help but be amused about how much thought Cagalli was putting into such a thing. She was never picky about what she wore before as long as it wasn't a dress. "It's not that hard of a choice Cagalli," Lacus said with a slight chuckle. She got the feeling that Cagalli was putting more thought into it for a reason.

Cagalli turned and glared at Lacus. "Well I don't exactly see you making a choice!" she yelled at Lacus before having a pick two piece bathing suit pushed in her face. "Oh… you already chose yours," she continued blushing in embarrassment from her sudden outburst.

"Yeah," Lacus responded with a bright smile. She wanted to make sure that Kira would love the one she got. She just knew right now that Cagalli was putting the exact same thought into hers so that she could impress Athrun as well. "I'd suggest the green one. It goes with his eyes," she said with a teasing smile.

Cagalli's face became as red as a tomato at Lacus's words. "W-w-w-what do you mean!" she asked cursing herself for not being able to talk without stuttering. "Athrun and I… we aren't… we're not!" she yelled still unable to talk clearly.

A chuckle escaped Lacus's mouth as she watched Cagalli do everything possible to deny it. "You haven't changed one bit in all the years I've known you. You're still denying that you have feelings for Athrun," she said deciding not to bring up the fact that Kira and her already knew the truth. "But wasn't Athrun your first kiss?" she said remembering it even though it was an accident from long ago.

"It was an accident! I ended up tripping over you and fell on him! So don't even go there!" she yelled in a typical Cagalli fashion. "What about you though? When was your first kiss?" she couldn't help but ask since she didn't remember Lacus ever getting involved with a guy except Athrun but she knew that nothing went on between the two of them.

Lacus couldn't help but blush at the memory. "You'll just laugh at me if I tell you," she said looking towards the ground. She looked up and saw Cagalli's skeptical look. "I was seven at the time," she said looking very embarrassed.

"Seven!" Cagalli yelled finding it rather amusing. "How the hell can you remember that far back? I can barely remember a few years ago and yet you remember something from over fifteen years ago?" she said looking at Lacus with a bit of amusement in her eyes.

"I always had pretty good memory, especially with stuff like this. It was just an innocent gesture to an old friend that disappeared afterwards. I was young and naïve. The boy was a really good friend too. It was nothing but an innocent childhood friendship," Lacus said looking even more embarrassed.

"Sounds to me like it was more than an innocent friendship. How come you never told me about this before?" Cagalli said looking rather appalled that her friend would keep such a juicy secret from her best friend.

"It was before I met you," Lacus said with a smile as they walked up to the register. She immediately took notice that Cagalli took her advice and got the green one. 'You're not fooling anyone Cagalli,' she thought with an amused smile upon her face.

"I see. Come on, we should just pay for these and go before the two of them start getting impatient," Cagalli responded pointing out the window and towards the car that Kira and Athrun were waiting in.

Out in the car, Kira and Athrun were waiting as patiently as they could. "Those two sure are taking their sweet time. There won't be any daylight left when we get to the beach at this rate," Athrun joked taking a look towards the store where he saw the girls moving about inside of it.

Anyone could tell that Athrun was a bit nervous. Kira knew just what he was nervous about too. "What, are you that eager to see them in a bathing suit?" Kira teased a bit. "Or are you gonna start drooling over my sister like usual?" Kira said keeping a straight face despite wanting to laugh at the nervous look on Kira's face. "Just keep your hands to yourself and I won't have to kill you," he said and then really wanted to laugh at the look of horror that came to Athrun's face.

"What… but… I… I don't… what are you talking about?" Athrun stuttered suddenly finding himself backed into a corner. He wasn't sure if Kira was being serious or not. Not to mention that Cagalli was really getting onto his case about telling Kira the truth about the two of them.

A grin spread across Kira's face seeing how nervous Athrun looked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were hiding something. You sure are getting nervous about something. You wouldn't be keeping anything from me would you?" Kira asked feeling like laughing. He wasn't normally like this but he thought it was rather amusing to see Athrun squirm.

"Of course not!" Athrun yelled a little too quickly for his liking. 'Damn it! At this rate I won't be able to survive if I tell him and I won't survive if I don't,' he thought wiping a bit of sweat off of his forehead.

Kira chuckled and turned his head forward and watched as the girls finally came out of the shop. "Relax, I'm only fooling around. Not like I can stop you from dating my sister anyways since you already are," Kira said just deciding to come clean about knowing since he was sure that Athrun probably wouldn't tell him otherwise.

"You knew!" Athrun asked in shock and Kira just nodded his head. He laughed a bit nervously as sat back in his seat. "H-how long?" he couldn't help but as looking towards the girls rather than towards Kira.

"About a year," Kira said and Athrun's eyes widened. "It would be kinda hard not to notice," Kira said but then went quiet as the girls got into the car. "I thought you went in to get bathing suits," Kira said noticing that they weren't carrying any bags.

"They let us change in there," Lacus said getting into the back seat with Cagalli following right behind her. "Sorry we took so long but Cagalli was taking a long time trying to pick out a bathing suit," she said and Cagalli blushed.

"Well I guess she wanted to look good for Athrun," Kira teased and both Cagalli and Athrun blushed. "Especially since the two of them are actually going out," he continued before backing the car out of the parking lot and started to head towards the nicest beach he could think of.

"Finally confessed Athrun?" Lacus asked and he just blushed and sunk down in his seat. She then turned towards Cagalli and noticed her in the exact same state. "You two are so transparent. I could pretty much tell when I first got her," she said and they just continued to sink lower in their seats.

"Yeah, yeah," Cagalli muttered finding that she wasn't able top look at either her brother or her best friend. "You two are too much alike for my liking. It's a surprise that the two of you never got together," she mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

It then went silent in the car with the exception of the sounds the car was making itself. Athrun and Cagalli were too embarrassed to look at each other or their friends. Kira and Lacus didn't have the problem because they kept secretly sending each other looks.

Soft blue eyes looked in the direction of the drivers seat and looked at it's occupant. She caught his eyes in the rearview mirror and gave him a smile before looking away. She didn't want Cagalli or Athrun to see it but for a much different reason than the one they used to keep their relationship secret.

A blush crossed her cheeks as she remembered the night before. 'He was so gentle with me. Yesterday was just so perfect. I wish everyday could be like that. I know I would've been much happier if I'd just met him sooner,' she thought as a frown crossed her face.

Lacus caught Kira looking in the rearview mirror towards her again and couldn't help but let the frown turn into a smile. He had such an affect on her that she just couldn't help but feel happy when he was around her.

It was perfectly silent the rest of the way. By the time that they reached the beach, everyone was more than happy to get out of the car. The atmosphere within it had just been so tense most of the way. They only ones not affect were Kira and Lacus because they were happy in the other's presence.

"Oh wow!" Lacus said in amazement upon laying eyes on what had to be the most beautiful beach that she'd ever seen. The ocean breeze hit her face and made her feel perfectly at ease. "This is going to be great," she said happily walking towards the beach as the guys grabbed their stuff.

"From my eyes, it's almost like you've never been to a beach before," Cagalli said walking next to Lacus. All she carried was a bag of supplies in her arms. She left all the heavy lifting to Kira and Athrun.

Lacus couldn't help but frown a little. "Well it has been a long since I've been able to," she said remembering that the last time was when she was on a vacation with her father a few years before she got married. 'Trent never wants anyone to see my in a swimsuit so he makes sure I stay away from beaches or pools,' she thought before taking a deep breath of the ocean air.

"What kind of husband is he if he won't even let you relax on a beach every once in a while?" Cagalli asked in a joking tone. "It's either that he's extremely possessive or like to deprave you of the finer thing in life," she said but anyone could tell that she didn't really mean it.

'Right on both counts,' Lacus couldn't help but think before grabbing her own bag into her own arms. "Well he's usually very busy so we don't get out much," Lacus lied hating how she had to stand up for her husband and his demented ways.

Kira watched Lacus for a few moments behind a stack of supplies. 'It must be hard to have to keep lying about such things day after day,' he thought following after the two women with Athrun.

Athrun looked towards Kira but couldn't see his face or where he was looking at. "So Kira, what do you think of Lacus?" he asked with a wary look on his face. He knew that the two of them were a lot alike and that was what worried him. He was worried that the two of them would become attracted to each other and have their hearts broken.

'I love her,' Kira thought to himself but didn't voice out loud. "She's definitely a good person. Was she always like that?" he couldn't help but wonder about her past and since Athrun and Cagalli were around for most of it they would know best.

"Yeah, she always thinks about others before herself. Been that way since I met her fifteen years ago. Our parents arranged a marriage but we put an end to that because we didn't want them to dictate our lives for us. Her father was understanding about it all but you know mine," he said rolling his eyes at the thought of his own father. "There's something different about her from back then though. Something seems off even if she seems to be the same as she always was," he said studying his ex-fiancée.

"It's probably because she got married," Kira said knowing that was a fact even if he made his voice sound a bit uncertain. Going through what Trent made her go through would change just about anyone.

Athrun thought it over for a few moments before he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you're right. I just hope that change won't be for the worse," he said starting to walk ahead leaving Kira behind.

"Would you like some help?" Lacus asked appearing next to him all of a sudden. "Looks like you have a lot on you," she said taking a few of things off the stack he was carrying. "Looks like you have a lot on your mind," she said getting a good look at his face.

"It's nothing to worry about," Kira said placing his stuff on the ground when they finally reached the place where Athrun and Cagalli already dropped the rest of the stuff off at. "Where are those two?" he asked looking around but seeing neither of them in sight.

"I saw them walking down the beach a moment ago. Guess they feel that they have no reason to hide it anymore now that you know," Lacus said in the process of setting up one of the beach chairs they brought.

Kira suddenly blushed but didn't look away as Lacus took off her shirt and shorts until she was only in her new swimsuit. "You look really nice," he somehow managed to say. He didn't get why he was so nervous when he saw her in much less than that the previous night.

"Thanks," Lacus said giving him a sweet smile. "Do you think you can put some lotion on my back?" she asked glad that Athrun and Cagalli were around. They'd either tease her or scold her for making such a request out of Kira when they thought she was happily married.

"Uh… sure," Kira said picking up the suntan lotion and approached Lacus who laid face down upon the beach chair. He kneeled down and put a little of it in his hand before he started to rub it into her back. He could but admire how soft her skin was while he was doing this.

Kira suddenly took notice of something that he didn't see the previous night. On her back was a small scar. Just the sight of it made his blood boil but he tried not to let it show. "When did he do this?" he asked brushing his finger over it.

Lacus was silent for several minutes. She forgot that she had that one scar. It was really the only beating that left a mark that didn't go away. It was also on that she actually had to go to the hospital for. Of course it was one that he paid to keep quiet. "He was drunk. He came home and made some demands out of me. Of course if I disagree with him he'd beat me and that's what I did. I was in bad shape afterwards. That was the only wound that never properly healed from that incident," she confessed while looking around to make sure that no one was listening in.

Kira took a deep breath to calm his anger. He just wanted to beat Trent into the ground. He knew he probably could but didn't want to get Lacus in trouble. He'd be the one to get in trouble with the police for it and then Trent would probably take his anger out on Lacus.

After finishing rubbing the suntan lotion into her back, Kira stood up. "I'm going to take a walk," he said before walking off. He felt like he needed to clear his head before he did something rash that he might regret.

It made her feel bad to see him like this but thought it might be best to give him some space. She just sat in the chair and closed her eyes. The events of the previous night still had an effect on her. She was still tired and found herself slowing drifting off to sleep shaded by an umbrella.

* * *

"Do you know what a fiancé is?" a young woman with bright blue eyes and pink hair asked a young boy that was sitting next to her. She saw the confusion in her friend's eyes so she thought she'd explain. "Daddy says that we're leaving so I can meet my fiancé. So I was just wondering if you knew what he meant by it," she explained to the silent boy.

The boy's head turned in the girl's direction. There was a frown adorning his face. "I don't know but do you really need to leave though?" he questioned and this time it was the girls turn to frown.

"I don't want to but daddy says it's necessary. I'll come back someday and we'll see each other again," the girl said and smiled brightly towards her friend. "Cheer up, I'm sure that it won't be forever," she said looking on the bright side.

"But you're leaving," the boy said turning his sad eyes towards the ground. "You're my best friend and I don't want you to leave. Who will I have to play with when you're gone? I'll be by myself," he said looking back at the girl with tears brimming in his eyes.

"I told you that I'd try to come back someday. I have an idea that will cheer you up. When I'm hurt and someone does this it has always made me feel better. Close your eyes," she ordered and he looked hesitant before he did so. She then leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

The boy's eyes flew open and he stared at the girl who hadn't stopped kissing him yet. he flew backwards quickly in shock. "W-what did you just do?" he questioned wiping off his lips. "Gross!" he yelled like a typical kid would.

The young girl giggled happily at the look on his face. "You're not sad anymore," she pointed out feeling proud of herself. "Promise me that we will see each other again and remained the bets of friends," she said holding out her pinky. She saw the boy just stare at it for a few seconds before doing the same.

* * *

Lacus's eyes slowly fluttered open. 'It's been a while since I've had that dream,' she thought pulling herself into a sitting position. 'Must be because of the talk Cagalli and I had earlier today,' she thought looking around.

There still wasn't any sign of Cagalli or Athrun from what she could tell. The sun was still shining brightly over her head telling her that she hadn't been asleep for that long even if it felt that way.

"So you're awake," Kira's voice came from off to the side. Lacus's head turned towards him and smiled. "Here," he said handing her a drink that he'd gotten for her. "Looked like you were dreaming about something good," he said remembering the peaceful smile that was on Lacus's face when he came back from his walk.

"It was actually a memory," she said taking a sip of the drink which happened to be lemonade. "How long was I asleep?" she asked looking around at the beach which seemed to be more packed than when she first closed her eyes.

"Don't know. All I know is I left an hour ago and came back thirty minutes later to find you asleep," Kira said with a shrug of his shoulders while sipping his own drink. "What was your dream about?" he asked curiously wondering what had made her so happy in her sleep.

"It was back when I got my first kiss. Believe it or not I was only seven at the time," she said with a laugh which even Kira joined in with a few chuckles of his own. "When was your first kiss?" she couldn't help but ask. It just slipped out of her mouth all of a sudden.

Kira really had to think it over for a second. "It was when I was sixteen I think," he said after a few moments. He wasn't sure why he sounded so uncertain about it when he remembered it pretty clearly.

Disappointment came over Lacus for reasons that she didn't know why. 'Maybe I was just hoping that he was that boy of my memories. It'd have to be a pretty small word for it to be that easy though,' she tried to reason with herself with a bit of amusement showing on her face.

"Seven?" Kira couldn't help but ask while laughing a little. "You sure were young when that happened. How are you even able to remember that far back?" he asked since he couldn't remember anything before he was ten.

"Cagalli asked me that same question. I don't know why. I just remember that and it's always been a really special memory for me. It was with a boy that was my best friend before I had to move away. I can't even remember the boy's name," she said taking another sip of her drink.

Kira didn't find it all that weird that she didn't remember it all. "Well you were young. It's not like you'll be able to remember every single little detail. You should be glad that you at least remember some of it," he said while he was laying back on a second beach chair that they'd brought.

"I guess so. By the way, where's Athrun and Cagalli. Have they even come back yet?" she asked looking around again for her friend. She just saw Kira shrug. "Cagalli really wanted to come to the beach with me and now it's like she isn't even interested," Lacus said with a frown.

"I wouldn't be too worried about it," Kira said staring up at the sky. "They spend more time together than anyone else I know before you came here. He's even considering proposing to her from what I can tell," he said and Lacus's eyes brightened up at the thought of it. "I found a ring stashed away at his place. He needs to find better hiding spots," Kira joked around.

"Aren't you angry about it?" Lacus couldn't help but ask. She saw Kira shake his head no. "Why not? They did keep such a big secret from you for such a long time," she said with a curious look coming across her face.

"Because I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. There are only so many ways for them to deny their feelings for each other before then. I also guess it's better that it's someone I know I can trust rather than a complete asshole," he said mainly thinking of Lacus and her marriage to Trent.

"I envy Cagalli's freedom right now," Lacus admitted also thinking along the same lines as Kira. "She able to love someone who she knows loves her in return without hesitation. I don't have such a freedom while I'm with Trent," she said sadly also staring up at the sky like Kira.

"What about me?" Kira questioned with a grin. It just grew when she turned and gave him a bright smile as an answer. "Maybe you will have that freedom soon. Like I said, I'll be glad to help you in any way possible," he said reaching out and he took her hand in his own only to drop it a few seconds later when he saw that Cagalli and Athrun had returned and were heading towards them.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say the two of you looked like a couple going to the beach together," Athrun joked when he saw the two of them sitting there and talking. "What have the two of you been up to?" he asked pulling up the other two beach chairs they brought with them.

"Nothing much, I just took a quick nap and Kira came back from a walk a little while ago. We just got to talking after that," Lacus said figuring that it sounded innocent enough. "Where were the two of you? You disappeared after we got here and we haven't seen you since," Lacus said looking at them with a suspicious stare.

Athrun and Cagalli just shrugged their shoulders looking rather guilty about something. Kira and Lacus just decided to drop the subject and relaxed. Neither of them were really sure that they wanted to know what Athrun and Cagalli were up to for the past hour.

Taking a deep breath, Kira stood up and started to walk away. "I'm going for a walk," he said and when Athrun and Cagalli weren't looking he smiled at Lacus wanting her to follow after him shortly.

The other couple didn't even hear what he had to say. The two of them turned around and looked for Kira but only saw Lacus. "Where's Kira?" they both asked at the same time since they were arguing when Kira told them what he planned to do.

"He just walked off. If you two had listen you would've heard him say that," Lacus said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'm going to get something to eat. Might look around as well," Lacus said and the other two nodded their heads before they decided to head out to the water.

Lacus walked in the direction that Kira went and eventually found him waiting for her. "Good, you made it," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his embrace. "I've got something I want to show you," he said leading her along the beach.

They two of them walked for what must have been a mile or two along the beach. It led into an area where there weren't many people. It also led a little ways outside the city since the beach they were on was close to the edge of the city.

The two of them finally came to a stop in a small area that was deserted of any other humans. It was silent all around them except for the sounds of the waves. Lacus could almost immediately feel herself getting really relaxed once again. She was beginning to wonder how many beautiful places like this Kira knew about.

Kira didn't bother to say a word. He took a seat on one of the rocks and Lacus sat down upon his lap as he held her close to his chest. She closed her eyes and listened t the sounds of the waves splashing against the rocks in front of them and the gentle spray of mist that accompanied it.

"The more I see of this place, the more I learn about you, the more I grow to love you is just making it harder for me to want to go back even though I know that it's the smart thing to do," she said feeling incredibly relaxed.

"I wish you didn't have to go either. You've made up your mind though and I'm only going to hope for the best. Athrun, Cagalli, and I are all going to come to the airport to see you off when the time comes," he said and saw the smile that crossed her face. "We'll just have a few more moments together before you have to go back to that nightmare but it will be better than none," he said kissing her forehead.

"I'll hold you to that. Please make sure you're there. That way I know that this week has been much more than just a dream," she said and smiled when she saw him nod. "When will be the next time we'll be together like this I wonder how long this will actually take," Lacus wondered aloud.

"We still have another full day left before you have to leave. We can make the most of it," he said giving her a quick kiss upon the lips. "To think that in less than I week you've done what no one else has ever been able to do given months or years. You made me fall in love with you and I know I'm never going to regret it," he said and she just nodded before a comfortable silence fell over them.

* * *

Their last day together came and went far too quickly for either of their liking. They spent the entire last day together without the others and went out like a normal couple would do. The type of things they wished they could do every day for the rest of their lives

The two of them had to separate that last night. They would've gladly spent it in each other's arms but that was one night her bodyguard would actually be doing his job to make sure that she was ready for when they had to leave the next morning.

His bed just felt empty. Even before he met Lacus and Fllay would stay over it always felt empty to him. Lacus was the only person who could take the emptiness out of it and let him get a good night's sleep. The type of sleep he hasn't felt in the longest amount of time.

The feel of breath upon his ear caused Kira to stir and wonder if Lacus had managed to escape and come to see him. "Kira," a voice seductively called out that was definitely not the sweet and gentle voice of the woman he'd quickly fallen in love with in only a week.

His eyes snapped open and the sight of Fllay startled him and caused him to awaken quickly and spring backwards only to hit his head against the back of his bed. "Damn that hurt!" he grumbled rubbing his head.

"So you finally decided to wake up sleepyhead?" Fllay asked bringing his attention back to her, the way she preferred that it'd always be. "What's the matter you don't look happy to see me," she said with a pout.

"Fllay! Uh… what are you doing here? I thought that your flight wasn't supposed to get in until tomorrow," he said surprised to see her. He also knew that with her arrival it might mean that he wouldn't be able to see Lacus off as he planned since Fllay would make sure that he spent the day with her.

"I got an earlier flight back because I missed you so much. Is that a problem?" she asked and Kira shook his head no quickly just to appease her since it was a problem for him. "Well then get up because we're going out!" she ordered him without giving him the ability to argue with her. That was always the way it'd been between the two of them.

Kira suddenly thought of an idea. 'This might actually be a good thing. It will be hard but I can break up with her. That way Lacus will know that I'll definitely be open for when she's ready to come back,' he thought putting a smile on his face. "Fine, just let me get ready," he said before taking a look at the clock and saw that he had three hours before Lacus's flight was supposed to leave. He just knew he might have to end up cutting it a bit close.

He was ready in ten minutes before they headed out. He figured he could just go out with her one last time instead of just springing it on her. He just knew he couldn't help being that nice guy that everyone thought of him as.

They just walked around for a while with Kira constantly looking at his watch and rolling his eyes when Fllay got down to asking for just about everything that they passed. He just knew that she was the type of woman that would never change.

"It's like I never even left isn't it?" Fllay questioned with a broad smirk on her face. Kira couldn't remember one time when she actually smiled. It was always just a smirk that was there and it tended to get on his nerves.

"Yeah," Kira said and noticing that they were passing by the store that he'd bought Lacus's sundress at. He saw Fllay take notice and cringed at what he knew was about to come out her of mouth. 'Won't I look great in this Kira? You'll get it for me won't you?' he thought knowing those were going to be close if not the exact words that were going to come out of her mouth.

Fllay stared at it for a few seconds before turning towards Kira with an excited look on her face. "Won't I look great in this Kira? You'll get it for me won't you?" she managed to say the exact words that he'd been thinking just a few moments prior.

Kira rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. He just knew that he'd really need to hurry this along if he was going to be able to see Lacus one last time. He'd never get that for Fllay because he felt like it was something that only belonged on Lacus. "Listen Fllay, we really need to talk about something," he said taking her hand and pulling her away from the crowded area.

"What are you talking about Kira? I don't think there's anything to really talk about is there?" she asked giving Kira and accusing stare. 'This better not be what I think it is,' she thought finding herself growing angry.

"I've been doing some real thinking these past few days. I'm sorry Fllay but we can't stay together. I want to break up," he said not liking how it sounded. He hated having to do things such like this to women he dated in the past. It made him feel like he was a bad person..

"You what!" Fllay yelled out catching the attention of several people who happened to be passing by at that moment. "What the hell do you mean by that! We've been together for a few years now and you just suddenly want to break up!" she yelled at him in her own fury.

"Yes, I'm sorry if you don't like that but I just can't keep going along with this relationship we have," he said looking towards the ground. "Once again I'm sorry but I have to go," he said taking a few steps forward before being grabbed by Fllay and pulled into a kiss.

Fllay grinned thinking he might change his mind. It's worked for her plenty of times in the past. "Come on Kira. I've been nothing but a loyal girlfriend to you in the past. Why do this now? I'm sure we can still make this work," she said not wanting to lose such a rich boyfriend.

Kira felt nothing but guilt from that kiss. It had absolutely no passion behind it. "No, I'm sorry but I need to go," he said and ran off before she had a chance to try and stop him from going. He hoped that she might forgive him for this some day but he was in a hurry to see Lacus before she disappeared.

* * *

Lacus couldn't help but look around with worry on her face. Her plane was about ready to board and she had yet to see Kira. Athrun and Cagalli were there and were trying to talk to her for a little bit before she left but her mind was only upon Kira.

Cagalli couldn't help but give a weird glance to the big man that was seated close by. He wasn't the most trustworthy looking of men and couldn't believe that he was put in charge of looking after Lacus.

"So Lacus, be sure to call me once in a while when you get back. I feel like we didn't get to talk a whole lot since you've been here," Cagalli said deciding to turn her attention back to a conversation with Lacus instead of studying her bodyguard.

"Sure thing, I will if I get a chance to," Lacus said casting her bodyguard a cautious look. She was worried that he might try something since her husband wasn't fond of her having any sort of social life.

The sound of one of the worker came over the speaker saying that the plane was starting to board and Lacus frowned since Kira still wasn't there. 'He promised me that he would be here,' she thought sadly as she stood up. "I guess this will be it for a while," she said giving the two of them hugs before stepping back.

"Yeah, just give us a call when you get back. You know, just so we know you got back safely," Cagalli said and the big man glared down at her. "Easy now Kong. I was just joking," she teased before she turned around. "We'd better get going," she said with a wave before her and Athrun walked off.

Lacus frowned and turned towards her bodyguard. "Let's go," she said upset that Kira hadn't kept his promise to be there to see her one last time. "Time to go home," she said with little enthusiasm to her voice.

Lacus suddenly felt really thirsty and came to a stop. "Stay here. I'll be right back. I need to get something," she said turning and walked away and was glad that he didn't follow but just took a seat. He knew he couldn't complain because he could lose his job if it got out about what he did this entire time.

She was about to walk into a store for some bottled water when she noticed someone running towards her. A smile crossed her face when she saw that it was Kira coming. "You made it," she said embracing him in a tight hug since she knew that her bodyguard didn't follow after her.

"Sorry it took me so long. Fllay came back early," he said and she stiffened in his arms. "I broke up with her Lacus," he said and she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'll be waiting for you to come back," he said kissing her lips while he still could.

"I don't know if I'm capable of going back there Kira. Yet I also know that it will just cause everyone a great deal of trouble if I don't. I'm scared," she said burying her face within his chest and relaxed when his hold on her tightened.

"I know. I am too. You said you would try to only make it a month or two?" he asked and she nodded her head. "Then I'll be waiting for you. Come back to me soon," he said just wanting to hold her in his arms forever. Yet he somehow got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Lacus silently reached her hand up and caressed Kira's cheek gently. 'Why does everything in my life have to be so hard?' she asked herself. "I will be back," she said before she reluctantly broke the embrace. "I better head back or he'll come looking," she said sadly.

Kira quickly reacted and pulled her back in for one more kiss before he let her go. "Always remember that I do love you and that I'll always wait," he said and she smiled before stepping away from his embrace before turning and walked back towards the gate forgetting the reason why she came there in the first place.

Kira just watched her leave and felt like his heart was being pulled from his chest more and more with each steps she took from him. 'Please come back to me soon,' he silently pleaded before following her shortly afterwards.

He watched as she met up with her bodyguard and he saw her look at him shortly and smiled for her but kept his distance. It pained him to see her enter that gate and leave his life. 'She'll be back. I just hope that everything will be ok while she's there,' he thought before turning and he walked away.


	8. never ending

A stinging in her cheek was the only think Lacus felt barely five minutes after returning home. Her husband stood over her with rather annoyed eyes as he stared down at what he thought of as a possession rather than a wife.

"You know, if you would just listen to me then everything would be so much easier. Why is it that you think you can do what you want?" he asked her rolling his eyes as she got back to her feet with blank emotionless eyes.

"Because your demands are unreasonable. Just because you ask doesn't mean I'm just going to give myself to you," she muttered wiping away a small trail a blood that fell from her lip. She didn't care how much she got hit though. She refused become his sex slave like he wanted her to be.

Before she could even react, she was sent flying back to the floor with another powerful hit. "You are supposed to do what I say. You are my wife and will do what I say. I thought sending you one a vacation would make you more open to me for my generosity but you have just become more stubborn," he said looking at her eyes which refused to show him any emotion.

Lacus couldn't help but laugh at his words. "Generous? You did it because I wouldn't sleep with you and you just wanted more time with your whores to please yourself," she said bitterly before getting kicked in the stomach. She coughed loudly and started gasping for air.

"I swear you're impossible. Doesn't matter whether you like it or not since you will be mine forever. You should just get used to it and start following orders like is expected of you," he said turning and he walked away towards his room since he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

Despite the pain, Lacus got to her feet and was helped up by one of her maids. "I'll be fine. There's no need to worry about me," Lacus managed to say even though she was still short of breath.

"But I'm worried Lacus," the woman said helping Lacus towards the stairs. She knew Lacus could use some rest. "You should get some rest. Maybe things will be better in the morning," she continued even though she knew that people like Trent Peters never changed. Despite this fact, she only continued to work here for Lacus's sake.

"Thank you," Lacus muttered lying down on a bed in on of the guest rooms so that Trent wouldn't try anything. She knew he'd get the wrong idea if she went and took a nap in the master bedroom.

The maid knew that Lacus had to go through some painful things by being married to such a brute. It was common for Trent to force Lacus to do things she didn't want. Last time she could remember was barely a week before Lacus left on her vacation. She was rather surprised how well Lacus look when she came back.

She came back and was found by Trent in less than five minutes. He had ideas on his mind that she refused of him so he hit her for it like he always did. All she could do was stand back and watch until the man left before she could give Lacus some help like she always did.

It wasn't that she was afraid of what he might do to her but how much more he would hurt Lacus. Last time someone tried to help Lacus he beat them both up even worse than what he first did to Lacus right before then.

'I can just hope that this won't be her constant fate for the rest of her life,' the woman thought before turning around and left the room but not before locking the door behind her. She wanted Lacus to get a peaceful rest so she didn't want Trent going in there or finding her easily.

* * *

Lacus felt like she couldn't take anymore. She felt as if all hope of her being able to leave that place was slipping away little by little with each day that passed. Trent was becoming even more unbearable than ever and there were a few times she almost wasn't able to stop him from forcibly taking what he wanted from her. Luckily she was barely able to stop him. 

Pulling her knees to her chest, Lacus sat in a dark room cursing her life for being like this. 'How can I possibly get away? Trent isn't leaving me alone so he'll know if I try anything,' she thought as a lone tear fell from her eyes.

Just a few minutes prior, Trent had been really demanding on her and almost forced her into bed. The idea of his hands on her and him doing stuff like that to her just made her feel sick. He'd dragged her towards the bedroom before an important call came that he had to take. Lacus took that opportunity to run and she found herself here.

Her stomach felt really queasy. That event really scared her and made her sick to think about what he was about to do. He was touching her really intimately and it made her feel like she was betraying Kira. It made her just want to throw up to think about what he tried to do.

As if her body was acting upon her disgust, she felt a churning in her stomach and stood up quickly before running to the bathroom and releasing the contents of her stomach within the toilet.

When she was finished, Lacus laid back against the shower door and caught her breath. 'I've always been repulsed by his touch. It just seem worse than ever since I came back, especially within the last few days,' she thought taking in a big breath of air.

A month had already passed since she last saw Kira. She had no idea how to contact him without Trent finding out. She missed him so much that it was starting to hurt. 'How can one person have such an effect on me? How can one person make me love someone so much?' she couldn't help but ask herself wiping away the tears.

At that moment she felt so weak, physically and emotionally. She wanted nothing more than to be able to have her friends and her true love by her side but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to happen.

'What's wrong with me and my life?' she asked herself before heaving more of her stomach into the toilet. 'Why can't he just leave me alone? Why have I so sick lately?' she asked herself standing up and leaning over the sink. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her actually eyes were really red.

'What are you thinking right now Kira?' she thought as her hand reached up to her neck and smiled when she didn't feel anything there. She once had a piece of jewelry that was of great value to her personally.

Flashback

Lacus clung to Kira's arm tightly as he walked her back to her hotel the last night that she was supposed to be there. She just closed her eyes and trusted for Kira to lead her the right way, although she did have to admit that she would prefer for him to go the wrong way so that they'd have a little more time together.

Kira sighed when he saw the place come into view. "Two months just seems like such a long time to let you go," he said pulling her tightly into his arms. "Do we really need to be separated tonight?" he asked burying his nose into her pink hair and smelt the beautiful scent that was her own.

"This is one night that I have to be there. I need to get everything packed so I will be ready to leave tomorrow since the flight is at eleven in the morning," Lacus said looking towards the ground while she listened to the sound of his heart beat.

"Will it be that bad if you're a little late for your flight? Maybe it will allow you to stay here a little longer," he said but she just silently shook her head. Kira just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I still stick with what I say about you running away with me," he said pulling her into him even tighter.

"If we miss the flight Trent will wonder why and will no doubt find out about you. You would get hurt and I couldn't stand that thought," she said looking up at the building and then to her love. "Listen Kira, I have something for you," she said hesitantly reaching for her purse.

She pulled her hand out of the purse firmly shut. Her free hand took Kira hand and held it palm up as she placed the item in his hand. It was a small ring. "This once belonged to my mother and now I want you to have it. Please, always keep it close to your heart," she said giving him a small smile.

Looking down at the small ring and then towards Lacus, he clutched his hand tightly around the small ring. He'd keep it safely on him forever since Lacus was entrusting such an important thing to him. "I promise you that I will keep this safe and close to my heart," he said leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

It was a few minutes before either of them pulled away from each other. Lacus was the first to do anything as she slowly backed away fearing that she wouldn't be able to separate herself from Kira if she stayed in his arms a moment longer. "I guess this is it. Please be there tomorrow," she said looking deep into his Violet eyes.

"I will be there. You have my word," Kira said before she turned and ran into the hotel. Kira couldn't really blame her since he also had the same feelings that she did on the matter. Both wanted to remain in each other's arms forever but knew that it wasn't possible. 'Just be sure to come back to me."

End Flashback

She gave it to him because she loved him and knew she could trust him. That was what her father wanted for her to do when he gave her the ring. She just couldn't trust herself to ever give to it Trent even before she realized what he truly was like.

A soft knock came on the door and Lacus reluctantly walked towards it. She knew she didn't have to fear it being Trent because she knew he just plain didn't have the patience to knock on a door without a lot of force behind it.

Behind the door stood her trusted maid Eileen Canaver. She was a woman that worked for her father close to the time that Lacus was born. She helped raise Lacus when Lacus's mother died of an illness when she was only two. This made her a mother figure to Lacus, She was also very young looking despite her age. No one would've thought just by looking at her that she was a few years younger than Lacus's father who was already fifty.

"You look rather pale Lacus, are you feeling alright?" Eileen asked stepping into the room closing and locking the door behind her so that the two of them wouldn't be disturbed.

Lacus sighed and walked over and took a seat in a chair with Eileen taking a seat across from her. "Yeah, I've just been feeling slightly ill the last few days. I don't supposed you would have something to help me would you?" she asked rubbing her forehead where a migraine was starting to form.

"I think you just need a good nights sleep. You haven't had much of that in the past month," Eileen said looking guilty. "I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help you Lacus. It kills me little by little to have to watch him do such things to you and know that I can't do anything about it," she said placing some tea in front of Lacus which was the reason she came.

"There's no need to be sorry. It wouldn't change my fate even if you did anything. It would just add another victim to his rage. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because you're the only kind person left for me to talk to," she said feeling a bit queasy again.

Eileen noticed the way that Lacus looked and grew worried. "Lacus?" she asked but Lacus just stood up and ran into the bathroom to relieve her stomach for a third time. Eileen was quick to follow. She knelt down next the woman she thought of as a daughter and rubbed her back in a soothing manner. "Doesn't seem like you're only slightly ill," she said in a worried tone.

Lacus didn't say something as she stood up and got a glass a water to help clear the bile taste from her mouth. "I want to go to the doctors but I'm afraid," Lacus said just leaning over the sink with her eyes closed.

"Listen Lacus, I'm really worried about you. I'll call and arrange an appointment. I want to find out what is wrong. So please, just lie down and rest," she said leading Lacus over to one of the guest beds again. She didn't voice it but she felt like she might know what was wrong with the young woman. She just prayed that she was wrong.

* * *

Anybody that was around him could tell that something wasn't right. They all pretty much knew that he hadn't been sleeping much lately and that it was really starting to have an effect upon Kira. 

Kira groaned as he leaned back in a seat behind his desk. His hand came upon and smeared itself down his face. Dark bags were under his eyes showing his unrest. He stared up at the ceiling about ready to fall asleep in his chair.

It seemed like it was becoming impossible for him to fall asleep. He was worried about Lacus since she hadn't called. Not to mention that Fllay was always turning up at the most inopportune moment. It seemed like everything was against him at that moment just refusing to let him get some sleep.

Fllay hadn't left him alone since he broke up with her. She'd turn up at his place or office day or night. He just didn't know what he was going to do about her. As long as his heart longed for and loved Lacus, he could never love anyone else. Fllay just seemed to assume that she was all he needed.

A few moments later Athrun came walking into the dressed in a neat business suit. "You look worse than ever Kira. You're going to get sick if you don't do something about your sleeping problem soon," he said in a worried voice before taking a seat across from his best friend.

"I know that," Kira stated in a rather weak voice. "I've been trying but it seems like something always happens to stop me from getting one decent nights rest," he said slamming his fist down on the table.

"Fllay still harassing you?" he question with sympathetic eyes. He was glad that Kira finally broke up with that she devil but he knew it was just causing Kira a lot more problems. He then frowned when Kira just nodded his head. "Somehow I get the feeling that there's much more to this than that," he said looking Kira over again. Kira just nodded his head again. "Care to talk about it?" he asked but Kira shook his head no. This just caused Athrun to groan in frustration.

Standing up, Athrun started to walk towards the door but stopped just before he reached it. "You should really take the day off. You are no good to anyone if you fall sick. I'll take over the rest of your meeting for today," he said with a tone of finality. He wasn't going to let his best friend get sick.

"Fine," Kira said being more than happy to agree. He didn't know how he'd be able to face Lacus if anything like that happened. Sure she had yet to even call him but he was still hopeful. The fact that she had yet to call really worried him. He was afraid that something might have happened while he wasn't there. That she could be seriously hurt or worse.

'I must believe that she is ok. But if she is ok, then why hasn't she even tried to contact me?' he mentally asked himself which just fed the worry that continued to grow within him. 'I must believe in her,' he thought packing up his stuff and then left the room silently.

His head was down as he walked towards the elevator but because of this he didn't notice someone walking out of a room directly in his path. He ended up colliding with the unsuspecting person sending them both crashing into the ground.

"Ouch! You need to watch where you're going kid," the person said causing him to look up and see one of the CEOs of the company, Mwu La Flaga. Mwu stood up and then reached out a hand to help Kira to his feet. "Hate to say this but you look like crap," he said looking at how bad Kira looked.

"Sorry about running into you Mwu, I'm just not feeling too good," he said rubbing his eyes while stifling a yawn. He was really starting to feel all those sleepless nights at that moment. He just wanted to curl up in his comfy bed and fall fast asleep.

"Well you definitely look the part," he said with a frown before turning to walk in a different direction with Kira following after him. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Just to give you a bit of a heads up, Fllay Allster is looking for you," he said and heard Kira groan at the mention of her name. "What's going on kid? Weren't the two of you together not too long ago?" he couldn't help but ask.

"We were, but not anymore. I broke up with her a month ago but she won't leave me alone about it," Kira said looking around with a worried expression. He was too tired and didn't want to have to deal with Fllay right then.

"So that's what George Allster was so pissed off about," Mwu said before Kira gave him a confused look. "He's been pretty mad about something the past few weeks but no one could figure out why," he explained and Kira just nodded his head understanding the rest.

Kira had always tried to avoid George Allster even while he was dating Fllay. The man was very ambitious and it tended to worry Kira. He now knew that his daughter was exactly the same. "Where are you heading?" he asked as they came to a stop at the elevator.

Mwu was silent for a few seconds before a broad grin spread across his face. "Marketing," was his simple reply which just caused Kira to roll his eyes. Mwu was infatuated with the woman that was in charge of their marketing apartment. Kira was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual as well.

"Good luck with that. Hope she doesn't slap you like last time," he said before getting into the elevator. He heard the elevator come to a stop and just knew that Fllay was on it. 'Just barely missed her,' he thought with a sigh of relief as the door closed but not before catching a glimpse of her walking towards his office.

"That was a close one, wouldn't you say?" Mwu asked with a chuckle since he'd seen the same thing as Kira. "A few more moments and you would've been stuck talking to her when it's clear that you don't want to," he said before the elevator stopped on his specified floor and he got off. "Be sure to get some rest. You're going to get sick at this rate," Mwu continued to say before the door to the elevator closed.

* * *

Rushing through the halls and towards her room was all Lacus could think to do. Her mind was a complete mess and she knew everything could be lost because of this. 'How could this have happened?' she thought wiping away the tears that were freely falling from her eyes. 

'You're pregnant,' was all that she could remember the doctor saying before she burst out of the doctors office. She didn't want to hear it. She refused to believe that it was really true. She wanted to believe that he just made a mistake.

'Kira,' she thought falling onto her bed and let the tears just rush out. She just knew this was from their time together. It wasn't old enough to be anything of her husband's. Sure there was that week before she left but he was so drunk at the time that he couldn't even finish what he started even if he currently thought that he did. He would think that that was the time if he found out about this baby. He would think it was his.

'I need to get out of here,' she thought in a panic as she got off the bed and grabbed a suitcase. She refused to allow this child of Kira's to be corrupted by Trent's twisted ideals. She knew she had to do this quickly though, before he found out. He would never let her go if he found out. He'd make sure to have one of his men watching her at all times. Making sure that she didn't run off with what he would believe to be his heir.

"Just where do you think you're going?" a clearly angry voice asked her making Lacus stiffen up and turn her head to see the object of her thoughts standing in the doorway looking ready to kill.

Her face paled a little but she forced a smile on her face hoping that he hadn't noticed it. "I-I'm going to visit my father for a few days. I haven't seen him in such a long time and I really miss him," she said in a mostly convincing voice. It wasn't completely a lie. She was planning to stop there first to get his help since he was in town.

Little emotions flickered through Trent's eyes as he stared at Lacus. "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere!" he said advancing towards her which caused her to stumble back and fall onto the bed. "I got an interesting call not too long ago," he said coming to a stop.

"C-call?" Lacus stuttered finding herself getting really nervous about what it could be. She really hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was. All of her plans to be with Kira would be worthless then. "I didn't hear the phone ring," she said which wasn't a lie.

"You wouldn't since it was clear that you were trying to run away," he said and she grew nervous but was wondering why he wasn't hitting her around like he would usually do. Cold eyes met hers and he smirked. "A doctor called and was talking about needing to schedule another appointment. When I questioned him about it he told me something very interesting, that you were pregnant," he said with a proud grin spreading across his face think he'd finally gotten what he'd been wanting for a while.

Lacus just wished that she could just die in that moment. She didn't want him to know about this. This child was Kira's, not his. This man didn't deserve to have a child of his own. He would only twist the child into a mini version of him. Someone who thought their word was final and that anyone that didn't listen would have to be hurt.

She knew she was in really deep trouble right now. To run away would mean to be constantly chased by him since he'd want to keep the kid he thought was his heir. If she was to tell him it wasn't his, he'd more than likely kill the child and than her for cheating on him either way she knew that there was no hope.

"I'm not trying to run. Like I said I'm only going to see my father," she said with a sad sigh. She would gladly give her life in exchange for Kira's child to live a safe life. She'd make sure that this child would live even at the cost of her own freedom and happiness.

"And I still told you no! You're not going anywhere! Knowing you, you'll end up doing something stupid that will endanger the life of my heir!" he yelled at her causing her to flinch. "You can't just do what you like from now on! I swear, I gave you too much freedom before!" he yelled before turning and leaving the room but not without slamming the door first.

Turning over, Lacus buried her head into the pillow and started to cry all her sorrows. She let out all the pain she felt for what she'd have to go through to protect her child. 'Please forgive me Kira!' she begged inside of her mind even if she knew that it wasn't possible for him to hear it.

The sound of the door opening again caught her attention but Lacus didn't do anything. The person walked over and sat down next to her and rubbed Lacus's back as she cried into the pillow. "You have such deep pains, things you never wish to show," Eileen said feeling bad for the young woman.

"I don't want to be here!" Lacus screamed into her pillow. 'I want to go back to Kira,' she thought not willing to discuss this for fear that Trent might overhead if she was to tell Eileen about what she'd done.

"I feel the same. You shouldn't be forced to go through such torment day after day. I wish that there was more that we could do," she said feeling her heart break the more she watched such a strong woman like Lacus finally releasing all the tears she'd been keeping in for the past month.

"There's something you can do," Lacus whispered into the pillow but it was loud enough for Eileen to hear. "Please just leave. Go back to work with my father, you'll be safe there. You won't have to go through any of this," she said trying to force back her tears with little success.

Eileen knew that Lacus was only trying to protect her. "I can't do that Lacus. Your father trusted me to take care of you and I know I've already failed his trust. I'm not just going to abandon you when you need me the most," she said in a stern voice hoping that Lacus would see that nothing would change his mind.

"Please, you have to. As long as I stay I don't think he'll do anything to you if you were to leave. I just don't want to see anymore of the people I love get hurt," she said thinking about how angry and hurt Kira would be when he heard if what she was going to do.

"I'm sorry Lacus but I can't do that. It would hurt me knowing I abandoned you. Not to mention that I'd never be able to face your father again after this. I will stick by your side no matter how tough the situation gets," she said in a soft tone.

"Thank you… mom," Lacus said even if it wasn't completely true. In her mind she was the mom Lacus barely knew. She was glad to have someone like that in her life right now considering how chaotic it had become.

"Anytime," Eileen said smiling down at the young girl. She wished for some miracle to happen. For something to set Lacus free from her pain. She knew that wishing wasn't enough though. It didn't mean that she couldn't hope for a miracle.

'It seems that I'll have to force myself to remain here in order to keep Kira's child safe. I wish I could tell you what happened but have no way of doing so without him finding out about us. He's watching my every move and listening to every conversation I have,' Lacus thought as her hands clenched into fists taking some of the sheets with her.

'I have no choice but to stay,' she thought as intense grief came over her. 'If I run away it's likely he'll find out, get me, and kill our child since it's not his. Worst part is that he can probably get away with it too. I'll protect our child and make sure that Trent won't force it to turn out like himself,' she thought as her body started to shake under the pressure of her unshed tears.

* * *

A sharp pain went through Kira's heart all of a sudden. "What was that?" he asked placing his hand over his heart but didn't feel anything wrong afterwards. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought," he muttered to himself when he didn't feel anything wrong afterwards. 

'That's not it,' he thought as an afterthought. 'Something is definitely wrong. I just wish I knew what it was. I hope Lacus is ok,' he thought before shaking it off to head to his car. The nagging feeling didn't go away but he tried his best to ignore it.

Rubbing his forehead, Kira pulled out of his parking space and decided to grab a bite to eat before heading back to his place. He only drove for about five minutes before he pulled in front of a small restaurant that some friends of his owned.

Kira came to a stop and walked into a small yet cozy building. He was greeted by a young man who had light green hair. "Hello there Kira," the man said giving Kira a smile as he walked up to him. "Normal table?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, thanks Nicol," Kira muttered walking behind him. "And if you see Fllay, tell her I'm not here," he continued and just got a nod and a look of sympathy in response.

"Kira!" a happy female voice said upon seeing him. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while," an old friend by the name of Miriallia said walking up to him wearing the outfit of a waitress.

"Yeah. I see that things are the same around here. How are you and Dearka doing?" he asked and an extremely annoyed look crossed her face. Kira immediately wondered what Dearka had done to piss her off this time. They had been going out fort a while and it seemed they were breaking up every week only to get back together the next week. "What'd he do this time?" he asked trying to hold in my laughter.

A blond haired man came walking out from the kitchen. "Who the hell said I did anything?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth instead of a greeting. "Oh yeah, pick on poor old me without any proof first," he said rolling his eyes which everyone just chuckled at.

"Dearka… you're the one that's always at fault," Kira said and laughed at the face that Dearka made. "Let's see, there was the time you started to flirt with that girl when Milly was around," he started since he knew what Dearka's next question would be. "Then there was the time you weren't listening and answered yes when she asked you whether she looked fat," he said and everyone in the room was trying to hold in their laughter.

"Alright, alright, enough of this nonsense!" Dearka yelled walking back into the kitchen and towards his office since he was the one that owned the restaurant. That was the only reason that Kira knew Miriallia was even working there in the first place.

Miriallia couldn't help but laugh at the situation as well. "Moving on! Will you be having the normal today Kira?" she asked him and he just nodded and took a seat before she headed off to get his order.

'I envy them. They all have it so easy,' Kira thought looking at the group that was running the restaurant. 'Why won't you call me Lacus? Do you just not want to walk to me anymore? So much can go wrong. You'd call me if that were the case, wouldn't you?' he couldn't help but ask himself letting out a groan.

'What's going on? Why do I keep getting this feeling like I'm missing out on something when you're not with me? Please, I need to know what's going on with you,' he thought feeling himself getting desperate to see her.


	9. their love

An ever growing bulge was what Lacus saw every morning that she got up. It was the proof of her love for Kira but also a sign of her imprisonment by Trent. Yet despite that, she saw it as the one good thing that ever happened in her life besides meeting and falling in love with Kira.

Going into her fifth month, she was really starting to show. That is if you saw past the fact that she wore baggier clothes. There were dark circles under her eyes now since any sleep she got had been very uncomfortable.

Things had changed since she found out she was pregnant. She was no longer being hit but she knew the real reason, he didn't want to take the chance of hurting the baby. He never once suspected that the child was never his. Yet that didn't stop him from keeping his eyes on her at every possible moment during the day.

The pain was becoming great to Lacus. She never managed to talk to Kira about this. With Trent hovering over her ever second of the day, she couldn't get any privacy. She still didn't want him to find out and do anything to Kira or her child. She couldn't ask Eileen for help either because she knew if she mentioned it that he'd probably overhear. She also didn't want him to hear about this from anyone but herself. She knew he deserved that much from her especially since she knew he wouldn't even be able to raise his own child like she wished he could. She just wished she knew of a safe way to tell him.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked in an annoyed voice as he walked into the room she was in. It was one that she set herself for the baby. He just grew even more pissed off when she didn't respond. "Damn it woman! You're really starting to piss me off with this attitude you got!" he yelled angrily at her.

Ignoring him, Lacus stood up and walked out of the room knowing that he wasn't going to do anything. She was well aware that he'd make up for this after she had the baby but she didn't care as long as Kira's child was safe.

She knew she'd give anything to be able to talk to him. To let him know that she was alright and that she was going to be having his baby but she just knew it was impossible. 'He probably hates me now,' she thought feeling herself sadden.

The thought of him hating her was too much to bear. She hoped that it wasn't like that but she knew that even if he didn't that he probably would when he found out what was going on, the reason why she couldn't come back to him.

The pain that she felt because of this was only matched by her aggravation with Trent. She just couldn't stand his arrogance or selfishness. He was making plans without even letting her have a say in the matter.

Probably the worst thing that he was trying to do was name the child after himself. 'What an ego,' Lacus thought with a sigh. 'There's no way that I'll let Kira's child be named after that jerk! How do I keep him from doing that though? He'll probably use force to make it be his way,' she thought walking outside and took a seat on a small bench behind the mansion.

Placing a hand on her bulging stomach and a small smile formed on her face. 'You one of the few god things I have in my life. I promise you that you won't have to grow up with that man as a father forever. Hopefully someday you'll be able to be with your real father,' she thought before looking up at the clear blue sky.

* * *

Kira yawned as he stepped out of the airport. He looked up at the clear blue sky and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Sure took a long time. It's nice here though not quite as nice as back home," he muttered to himself before heading to look for a taxi.

"I'd better get this business deal done quickly so I can get back home," Kira said as a taxi pulled up in front of him. He climbed in and told the taxi where he needed to go before the car took off.

Kira was only supposed to be there a day or two for business purposes. He just found that he didn't have the enthusiasm right then. "Why couldn't Athrun have gone instead?" he couldn't help but ask himself as he watched the scenery pass by on his way to the hotel.

'Let's see, I'll be staying the night tonight. Tomorrow I'll head to the meeting first thing in the morning and then catch an immediate flight back afterwards,' he thought going over the plans that had been discussed between him and Athrun before he left for the airport.

A flash of pink came before his eyes and Kira thought he saw Lacus for a moment. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again but didn't see anything. 'Who am I kidding? I highly doubt that she's here,' he thought with an annoyed sigh while turning his head away from the window.

Kira had long given up the hope that she might come back. 'It's been five months when she said she'd only be two. She hasn't called me or sent me anything. She's not coming back and I have to face that. It was all just one big mistake,' he thought a bit bitterly.

Kira wanted nothing more than to be able to hate her for leaving him like that but he knew that was impossible. He hated how she wouldn't even call or talk to him, he hated how she broke her promise, but he knew that he could never hate her. His heart still longed for her but he knew better than that now.

Without realizing it, the taxi came to a stop. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice it until the taxi driver yelled back at him. "Hey! We're here! Are you getting off or not because I have a job to do!" the driver said looking a little annoyed.

"Oh!" Kira said looking around before noticing that they were indeed in front of the hotel. "Thanks," he said handing the man some cash. "Keep the change!" Kira said grabbing his suitcase before the cab driver drove off.

Looking up at the giant place, Kira couldn't help but be impressed with how it looked. It was tall being around twenty to thirty stories. It gave off a feel of elegance and comfort. He now knew why it was considered the best this town had.

After checking in, Kira headed up to his room. No sooner was he in the room did he fall onto the bed and close his eyes. 'I had to wake up early so I didn't get much sleep last nigh,' he thought snuggling into the pillow.

Kira knew that he would definitely be able to get a good nights sleep now. Things had gotten much better in the past few months but Fllay still seemed to turn up at the most inopportune times. 'Luckily she's not even in the same country as me. Time to get some rest,' he thought with a smile before falling asleep.

* * *

"Damn it! Keep up woman!" Trent yelled behind him as he literally dragged Lacus around the building. "I'm going to be late for my meeting if you don't hurry up!" he yelled behind him as he tightly clenched his hand around Lacus's wrists.

Trent would've preferred to just leave her behind but he felt that wasn't an option. He was becoming very paranoid when it came to the thought of leave her alone. Like she might screw up and cost him the life of his heir. Or else that she might try to run away like he'd caught her trying to do.

Lacus winced in pain as he pulled her wrist. She was doing her best to keep up but it was difficult since he was walking at a very fast pace. "Maybe if you'd slowed down a bit I'd be able to keep up!" she yelled back at him only to have his grip around her wrist tighten even more causing her to wince in pain again but she kept her mouth shut.

"Don't argue with me woman!" Trent growled under his breath and then slowed down when he saw someone coming to make it look like he was a good husband. "Just keep your mouth shut during this. I don't want you to screw up this potential deal," he growled at her since he knew he'd have to beat out Kira and Athrun in order to get it.

Lacus just stared at the ground silently. She knew she'd get in trouble if she said the wrong thing right then. Unfortunately because she was looking at the ground she didn't notice Trent walking faster again when no one was in sight. This ended up causing her to stumbled and nearly fall.

"A ferocious growl escaped Trent's throat at the and he pulled her arm rather hard. He heard her gasp in pain and watched and she flew forward a bit. 'Damn wench needs to learn her place!' he thought with a look of amusement.

After being pulled roughly forward, Lacus just stumbled some more and ended up flying in front of Trent only to come crashing into another man as he came walking around a corner. She went crashing to the ground with a bang and just laid there for several minutes as she tried to focus her eyes. She could hear her husband yelling but that was about it. She got the feeling her husband was mad at her as well so she was almost afraid of what she would see if she looked up.

A voice echoed in her ears very suddenly and her body froze up when she heard the voice crystal clear. 'No, it can't be,' she thought as her body started to tremble a bit. 'Not like this.'

* * *

'I forgot how much I hate these things,' Kira thought crawling out of a huge building after what seemed like several days since he went in even though it was only for two or three hours. 'Now I just have to head back, pick up my stuff, and catch the next flight out of here,' he thought with a sigh of relief.

Looking ahead of him, Kira was about to turn before something came flying out of nowhere. His eyes widened in surprise as the two of them collided and he was sent straight to the ground. "Ouch, my head!" Kira winced as hegot off of the floor.

"Damn it Yamato! Watch where the hell you're going! You could've hurt my wife!" Trent yelled out as he approached Kira with a menacing look on his face. He was more concerned about his heir than he was with Lacus. He knew he was the one at fault but he'd be damned if he was to admit that in front of anyone. He'd rather have others take the blame for his screw ups.

Kira's eyes widened at his last second. 'Hurt his wife?' he questioned to himself afraid to look. 'Lacus is here?' he kept asking himself as his body froze up. 'Why is she here?' he questioned himself once again.

Somehow his head managed to turn and his eyes widened as beautiful flowing pink hair was seen lying all over the place. 'It is her,' he thought as his heart started to speed up at just the sight of her.

It was then that he saw brilliant blue eyes open and the startled look that they took on at the sight of him. His eyes glanced over her and then noticed that her shirt had been pushed up a bit. It wasn't high enough to show her breasts but it did go high enough for him to see her bulge of a stomach.

The feel of his heart crumbling in his chest was all that was on Kira's mind. It all made sense to him now. 'So she's having that bastard's child?' he asked himself as his felt himself growing angry on the inside.

Lacus saw just about every emotion flashing through Kira's eyes. Anger, sadness, confusion, despair, betrayal; they were all present as he looked at her and knew that she was pregnant. 'No, it's not like that,' Lacus thought somehow unable to get the words out. 'It's yours Kira! It's not his, it's yours!' she thought but was only able to stare at him desperately wishing she could say that words that she'd been wanting to say to him for a while.

Trent growled as he came up and pulled Lacus roughly to her feet while pulling her shirt down. He didn't want anyone else to see something that what his. "Let's go," he said angrily pulling Lacus in the direction of the office.

Kira just watched as she left his life once again. This time however, he knew it would be permanent. 'How could this happen? Couldn't she have at least told me about this? Instead she makes me find out like this!' he thought finding himself growing a bit bitter about it.

Angrily, Kira turned around and ran towards the elevator. He didn't want to remain there; he didn't want to see Lacus again. He knew it would just him more if he did. She was with her husband, she was having that man's child, and Kira could do nothing about it.

'Just when I think I find something good in my life this has to happen,' he thought running into an elevator just before the door closed. 'Why couldn't it have been me? Why couldn't it have been my child?' he thought not realizing that was just what it was.

* * *

"Stupid bitch! You made a fool out of me in there!" Trent yelled at the woman sitting across from him in his limo as they drove back to their place. She wasn't looking at him and it looked like she wasn't taking any notice of him at all. He just grew more and more pissed off about there.

Lacus didn't even flinch as his hand came up. She knew he wouldn't do it. "Maybe if you hadn't thrown me like that than it wouldn't have happened," she stated boldly. Right now she didn't care what he did to her. That was because the pain her heart was feeling because of what she'd seen in Kira's eyes was more painful than anything Trent could ever do to her.

A slap came to her cheek but she knew that was about all that he could do. Anything else he would normally do could put the child's life in danger. Lacus barely flinched at his hit. She figured he wouldn't try again though since if he didn't any harder or anymore, people would notice since it would probably bruise..

"You are really driving my patience woman! If you hadn't been so damn slow than this wouldn't have happened! I don't care about people like that Yamato but other people saw the incident and it made me look bad!" he hissed at her but she just rolled her eyes at him since it was normally for him to blame every little thing on her even when it was his fault.

Lacus wasn't in the mood to listen to his arrogance. Her thoughts were mainly on Kira so she just decided to stop listening to him for the moment. 'That look in his eyes. He was hurt by this. I can't even do anything though. He was right in front of me and I couldn't even speak,' she thought as she placed her hand over her stomach. 'Even if I could I know I wouldn't be able to do anything; not with Trent around anyways,' she thought wishing that he wasn't there so that she could tell Kira about everything.

'Because I couldn't say anything to him, I know he took it the wrong way. I don't blame him for being as hurt as he is. How would he act if he found out the truth though? Would he be hurt that I'm raising our child with another guy? Probably, it's not like I have much of a choice though,' she thought with a sigh as she looked out her window while rubbing her sore cheek.

"That's new, you're actually keeping your mouth shut for once," Trent said with a smirk since he thought she was finally starting to listen to him. "You should do that more often, it's more suiting for you," he said enjoying how he was insulting her.

A disgusted look crossed Lacus's face but she didn't reply. She didn't want anymore trouble for that one day. She had enough problems on her hands to have to deal with him. Problems like the idea going through her head that Kira probably hated her right then. 'I wouldn't blame him,' she thought sadly.

* * *

Cagalli took a sip of her soda as she stared at Athrun who was sitting across from her doing the same thing. He looked like he was debating something in his head and that got her curious. "Something on your mind? You've been looking like a zombie lately," she teased him with a smirk.

"Huh?" Athrun asked snapping his head up to look at his girlfriend. "Um… no. Works just really got me really stressed," he lied since he knew it was a lot more than that. "Hey, did you know Lacus is pregnant?" he questioned to get off the subject.

"No, she hardly talks to me. I've gotten only one or two calls from her since she left. She's always seems hesitant to talk about personal stuff. How did you find out about this?" she couldn't help but question since she wasn't aware of Athrun talking to Lacus at all.

"I happened to be talking to her father recently and he told me about it. Motherhood seems to fit her, doesn't it?" he asked and Cagalli nodded her head enthusiastically. "He mentions that she hasn't been too happy though. I wonder why," Athrun said pondering it over in her head.

"No idea. I could tell that though from the few conversations I've had. She just seemed to lack the emotions that she usually has. I'm actually a bit worried," Cagalli said and Athrun just nodded in response. "Oh well, I'm sure that she'll cheer up and that she'll get over it!" Cagalli said looking on the bright side.

"We can only hope so," Athrun said but was stopped from saying anything. "Sounds like Kira's back. It's much earlier than I expected though," he said standing up and walked out of the room until he saw an exhausted looking Kira. "You're early," he said with a smile.

"I managed to find an earlier flight," Kira said since he left nearly two hours earlier. 'I just couldn't stay there any longer and risk running into her again,' he thought trying not to show his sadness in front of his best friend and his sister.

Cagalli just knew in her heart that there was something wrong. She could tell that Kira was trying to hold back his feelings so as to not have to show them what it was that he was really feeling. 'Did something happen?' she asked herself as she studied her brother for any sort of clue but ended up not finding anything.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room taking a nap," he said lugging his small suitcase to his room before pretty much slamming the door closed. He then fell to the floor with his back pressed against the door.

'This is just too much for me to handle,' he thought as his fist slammed into the ground. 'Things weren't supposed to turn out like this. She was supposed to come back to me, not get pregnant with that bastard's child!' he thought angrily.

Standing up, Kira started to pace while trying to think of anything her could about this. It was hurting him worse than anything ever had before. 'I actually fell in love with her and then this happens!' he thought as his hand clenched into a fist at his side as frustration clearly showed on his face.

'Who am I angry with most though? I'm sure Lacus didn't mean to, though it doesn't make it any easier on me. I can't love her anymore because of this. That's what hurts the most,' he thought finally stopping his pacing and took a deep breathe while he ran a hand through his hair.

Looking at the wall, Kira could almost see Trent's smirking face. 'It's his fault! I just know it! He took her from me!' he thought angrily but punching the wall with more strength than he knew he had and sent his hand straight through it. 'Then again, she was originally his wife,' he thought pulling his hand out of the newly created hole.

Looking at his hand, Kira saw that it was all bloody and that he was sure that there were several cracked or broken bones. The pain that was searing through his hand was proof enough of that.

A knock was heard on the door but Kira didn't do or say anything. He guessed that they must've heard the thump from when his hand collided with the way and came to see if everything was ok.

Without even bothering to knock, the door opened and Cagalli's head poked in. "What was that noise just now?" she asked looking around the room before noticing the hole in Kira's wall. "What happened!" she asked in surprise before looking at Kira and noticing his bloody hand. "Kira! Your hand!" she yelled rushing in.

"I-I'm fine," Kira said even though he knew it wasn't true. His hand was really hurting him but most of the pain he was feeling was from his heart instead. "I just got angry and took it out on the wall," he said chuckling a bit.

"No you're not!" she yelled taking his hand and examining it. "Looks pretty bad. What happened to make you so angry that you'd do something like this?" she asked heading towards the bathroom to get a first aid kit. She knew she'd have to get him to a doctor but she'd get him patched up first.

"I… I lost something… something that was very precious to me," Kira said since he knew it wasn't lying about it. Lacus was gone. She was probably the most precious thing he had in his life but he knew it was over between the two of them and could never be again.

Looking at her brother, Cagalli could see just how much pain he was in. "What was that precious thing you lost?" she asked hoping that he wouldn't say Fllay. She knew that wasn't the case though. If it was, he would've taken her back as his girlfriend by now.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said not wanting to have to discuss all the things him and Lacus had gone through together. Right now, he just wanted those to be his own special memories, ones that he didn't want to share with anyone.

Deciding to just let it drop, Cagalli started to help bandage up his hand. "I swear, I can't leave you alone for five minutes," she teased being as delicate as she could so as to not hurt his hand anymore. "I guess it's a good thing I decided to move down here. You need someone to look after you," she teased which just annoyed Kira.

"Freeloading down here if more like it," Kira muttered but unfortunately Cagalli heard and slapped his injured hand which caused him to yell out in pain as Cagalli quickly finished and stood up. "What was that for!"

"What?" Cagalli asked putting an innocent look on her face. "I'm taking you to see a doctor. You should definitely get that hand examined," she said heading towards her room to get ready.

* * *

Things just seemed to get tougher and tougher as time went on, especially for Lacus. The months passed and Lacus just knew that it wouldn't be long before she gave birth to Kira's child. It just made her worry though.

She knew she'd love it if the child turned out to look like Kira but that was also a very dangerous idea as well. She was sure that even Trent would put two and two together if it turned out like that.

Wrapping her arms around her very pregnant stomach, Lacus prayed that everything would turn out ok. She was pretty much in the last days of her pregnancy is she was to give birth on time and it really started to worry her. 'I want you to be happy in this world but I know it won't be possible with Trent raising you,' she thought wishing that things had turned out differently.

Things had only gotten worse for her since she saw Kira that day four months ago. Trent was dictating her life for her. What she ate, when she slept, making sure that she didn't go anywhere without him. It was bad before then but he was twice as bad right now because he feared losing his heir.

'Even though it's not, he never thought of it as his child. He thinks of it as an heir and that's it. This child deserves a father that will be able to love it for who it is,' she thought as thoughts of Kira flashed through her mind. 'The way I see it, Kira's the only one worthy of being its father. I don't think I'm worthy of being its mother with what I have put it through,' she thought sadly as she rubbed her stomach as a few tears started to fall from her eyes.

'All I can do for it right now is protect it and hope that Trent won't force it to grow up to be like him. I know that's what he's planning to do. I'll do everything I can to make sure that it turns out more like Kira,' she thought turning her head to look out the window.

The door to the room opened but Lacus didn't even look at Eileen came into the room. "How are you feeling Lacus? I mean it's getting pretty close to that time," she said trying to be cheerful for Lacus since she only seemed to get more and more sad as the day came closer.

"Terrified," was Lacus's honest response. She was terrified to go through with this without Kira being there. She wanted him to be there the day she gave birth but knew there was no way to contact him without Trent finding out.

"You never know, maybe things will turn out alright in the end," Eileen said wrapping Lacus in a comforting embrace. "The way I see it, no matter what he does, as long as you're around the child will grow up just fine," she said hoping it would comfort Lacus.

"I hope so," Lacus responded while sadly looking at the floor. "Eileen? Can you please do me a huge favor?" she asked and the woman nodded her head. "First, Do you know where Trent is?" she felt like she had to ask before she got to her request. She didn't want him to end up overhearing her.

Eileen took on a pondering look for a few seconds before it came to her. "Last I remember he was busy in his study. He looked pretty busy though so I don't think he'll be out for a while," she said looking at Lacus curiously.

Feeling that it was safe for now, Lacus thought she'd give it a try. "I have some friends by the name of Cagalli and Athrun, do you think you can call them and see if they can be here with me for this? Oh, and tell Cagalli that her brother is welcome to come if he wants to," she thought hoping that it didn't sound too suspicious. "I'd really feel much better if I had people I know there," she continued putting on a small smile.

Eileen just smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. They are your friends so I'm sure that they'd be more than willing to come. Why don't you ask them yourself though?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"Athrun is a boy. If I ask him and Trent hears he'll overreact like usual. I just don't want any trouble right now. So can you please secretly call them for me?" she asked thinking it would be a good idea. She then wrote the numbers on a piece of paper and held them out to Eileen

Eileen didn't even think before she just nodded her head. "I have to head over to your father's place anyways. I'll just make the calls from there," she said taking the paper from Lacus's hand and put it in her pocket.

A relieved smile crossed Lacus's face. She stood up from her chair and started to head towards the door but suddenly froze. 'Oh no!' she thought as her hand immediately came up to her stomach. 'Not now!'

Eileen noticed that something was wrong and cautiously approached Lacus. "Lacus? Is something wrong? Are you ok?" she asked placing a gentle hand upon Lacus's shoulder.

"I… I think my water just broke," Lacus said feeling herself growing much more terrified. It was early and she wasn't sure if Kira would even be able to get there before then. She wasn't due for another week anyways.

"Now!" Eileen said in surprise looking around for something that could help Lacus. "Hang on! I'll go call the hospital!" she yelled running out of the room and nearly crashing into Trent in the process. 'Damn! I missed him!' she thought willing to take the pain if she could inflict some on him.

A smirk crossed Trent's face when he realized what was going on. "It's about damn time. I was starting to get impatient," he said staring down out Lacus who was sitting on her knees with only one hand to prop her up while the other was clutching onto her stomach.

Beautiful blue eyes turned towards him with a rather vicious look to them that anyone could tell was unsuited for the normal personality of the usually very kind hearted and forgiving woman that they belonged to.

'It's because of you! It's because of you that Kira might not be able to see the birth of his own child!' she thought glaring angrily at the man. 'He doesn't deserve to even consider himself a father!' she thought growing even angrier as a few tears managed to escape her eyes.

"What the hell are you crying about? You should consider yourself lucky that you get to have my heir. I could've chosen anyone but it's you that's going to have it," he said with a smirk despite the constant glare that was coming his way by Lacus.

He knew he didn't choose her, he chose her money. This child was heir to both fortunes. Since the child was heir to both his and the Clyne fortunes, he'd have better access to it since Lacus would never give it to him normally.

'I'm lucky to be having Kira's child. It'd be a curse to have to have yours,' Lacus thought turning her sad eyes towards the ground. 'I want you to be here Kira. I want you to be here for the birth of your child,' she thought as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

Flipping through the channels was pretty much the only thing that Kira could find that was interesting to do. He felt like he was missing something important but he tried his best to push such feelings into the back of his mind like he'd been doing for a while now.

The sound of the phone ringing caught his ears. He was about to stand up to answer it but Cagalli beat him to it and answered the phone. "Hello?" he heard her say and watched as her eyes widened in surprise about something. "You sure?" she asked sounded rather excited. "Alright, thanks. Nye," she said hanging up the phone only to pick it up again and call a different number before leaving the room.

It was a few minutes later that she hung up the phone after saying goodbye to whoever it was that she called. Kira had to admit that he was really confused as to what was going on. Cagalli didn't usually get this excited over little things. "What's going on?"

A broad grin crossed Cagalli's face at the question. "I just got a call saying that Lacus was having her baby and that she wanted everyone to be there with her," she said so happily that she didn't notice the really pained look that crossed Kira's face.

"So what!" Kira grumbled angrily as he sat back and stared at the television. He'd been trying his best to drive that thought out of his mind and now he had Cagalli to thank for putting it back in there. He hated the idea of Lacus having another man's child. The thing he hated more was that she decided to stay with him though.

"Wow, you sure seem to have a pretty nasty attitude today," Cagalli responded dryly. "She wants Athrun and me to come and she said you're welcome to come as well," she said knowing that Kira was her only way to get there quick enough. He had the resources to get them something to get there quickly.

'Is Lacus trying to rub it in my face or something? I have no reason to be there,' he thought resting his head on the back of the couch before he turned it to look at Cagalli. "Forget it, I don't feel like going," he said stubbornly.

Cagalli could feel her eye tick in annoyance. "Yeah well I do and you're my only way to get there quick enough since Athrun's out of town! He's already been told of it and is heading there now and expects me to be there!" Cagalli yelled at her brother planning on forcing him to go if she had to.

"I'm not holding you back. You're free to go if you want but I just don't want to go. So just leave me alone about it!" Kira yelled standing up and heading towards his room. He suddenly fell hard to the floor when Cagalli took his legs out from under him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Because you're being a jerk! You seemed to get along with Lacus just fine when she came down her that time!" Cagalli yelled with fire burning in her eyes. "She wants to have friends wither right now! So you are going whether you like it or not!" she yelled angrily really making him start to sweat.

Taking Kira in a headlock, Cagalli started to drag him to his room. "You are going so get ready! I'll be back in a few minutes and if you're not even trying to pack than you'll really be in for it!" Cagalli continued to yell and held up her fist to help make her point clear to Kira. She then turned and stormed out of the room before Kira could get another word in.

Going was the last thing that Kira wanted to do but he also knew that Cagalli would definitely go through with her threat if he didn't listen to her. 'I don't want to go and see his child. I'd rather be there seeing her happy with my own. That's not possible now though,' he thought sadly.

Looking at the area where a hole in the wall had once been, Kira thought the idea was appeasing right then. 'Maybe if I break my hand again I won't be able to go,' he thought but then figured that Cagalli would fix him up and then force him to go anyways without seeing a doctor saying he'll see one when they get there. 'I definitely wouldn't put it passed her to do such a thing.'

Cagalli came back a few minutes later and saw that Kira was ready but didn't look very enthusiastic. "Man, lighten up!" she said grabbing his arm and pulled him out the door. "Athrun found us a plane that leaves in an hour. Hopefully we'll be able to get there before it's over," she said throwing him into the passenger's seat.

Gulping in fear, Kira immediately took hold of the door. When Cagalli's in a hurry she could get reckless and she'd usually drive trice the speed limit. Worse thing is that everyone ignores her so she thinks she can get away with it.

Kira just remained silent until they got to the airport and breathed a sigh of relief that they made it alive with Cagalli's reckless driving. It wasn't long after that that they were on the plane and heading towards Lacus.

* * *

Trent couldn't help but feel annoyed. First he'd been kicked out of the delivery room being called a disturbance by the nurses and doctors. Then Athrun, a man he hated, suddenly shows up. He knew of Lacus's past relationship with Athrun in the past but it didn't stop him from hating Athrun's guts. It actually just made him hate Athrun even more because of it. He didn't like any men near Lacus because he felt it was a threat to his fortune.

'Damn woman got me kicked out here because she couldn't keep her mouth shut like she's supposed to!' he thought angrily pacing back and forth wondering why it was taking so damn long.

The sounds of the doors opening brought his attention to them but his anger only increased when he saw Kira Yamato and a woman he'd only seen in some pictures with Lacus before. "What the hell are you doing here Yamato? You don't belong here!" he yelled letting out his frustration.

"My sister forced me to be here. Believe me, if I had a choice I wouldn't be here in the first place," Kira said taking a seat on the other end of the room. He didn't even speak as he went through the thoughts that had been plaguing him since he left the house a few hours before.

Ignoring Kira's attitude, Cagalli walked up to Athrun while also ignoring Trent. "So how's she doing? Is everything going alright? How long has she been in there?" she asked concerned but there was also a bit of excitement to her voice.

"It's going smoothly so far. She's been in there for at least eight hours now," Athrun said looking towards a set of double doors. He then looked at Trent with an annoyed look. "He was kicked out about an hour ago because he was being a nuisance to the nurses and Lacus," he said annoyed but there was also a hint of amusement when he talked about it.

Cagalli nodded and took a seat. Almost immediately she found a pair of cold brown eyes glaring at her, Athrun, and Kira. 'So that's her husband? Doesn't seem like someone Lacus would usually go for. He's seems mean and she usually likes nicer men,' Cagalli thought studying the man but eventually gave up.

After the first hour, Cagalli got impatient and stood up and walked over to a window. The sky was darkening quick as night came. She was tired from the nearly seven hour flight but she refused to sleep until she could see Lacus and the baby. She was glad that she was able to get there before Lacus had it though.

An hour passed, and then another and everyone were really starting to get antsy. Cagalli never was one for patience so it annoyed her probably the second most. She was constantly pacing and kept asking the doctors about what was happening with Lacus at least twelve times and hour.

Trent was being more annoying than being annoyed even though he was that as well. This drove just about everyone insane. He kept mumbling about Lacus being too slow and he wanted his heir right then.

'I don't think I've ever heard him use the word son or daughter even once,' Kira thought staring at the man who took Lacus from him. 'He calls the child an heir and nothing more,' he thought growing angry at the man which wasn't really hard since the man could make a monk go mad with anger.

Finally, after what seemed like days, a doctor finally came out with a smile on his face. He looked around and saw Trent and then the other three in the room. "Are you all here for Mrs. Clyne?" he asked and they all shook their heads. "Well everything went perfectly. She just gave birth to a healthy baby boy."

A grin crossed Trent's face. 'Good it's a male heir. That makes things better for me,' he thought standing up. "Let me go see them," he ordered trying to sound polite but everyone knew it was just a façade.

"Of course since you're the father," the doctor said with a smile that also looked a bit annoyed. He wasn't pleased with how Trent was acting earlier that day. He then turned to the rest of them. "I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask the rest of you to wait out here a little longer before you can see her," he said before turning around and leading Trent through the doors.

"Great! An even longer wait!" Cagalli yelled out in frustration as she took her seat again. "I hope that they don't keep us waiting long because I really want to see the Lacus and the baby," she grumbled as she stared at the door waiting for it to open and reveal the doctor telling them that they could go in.

* * *

Lacus couldn't help but smile at the adorable bundle that was in her arms. This was the thing she wanted all her life, to be able to hold a child of her own in her arms some day. She was sad that Kira wasn't in there for it but just looking at the child made her feel so much better.

The baby's eyelids opened slightly and the same blue eyes as her own stared back at her. She loved Kira's violet eyes but she was thankful for this. If they were violet, she'd have no excuse for Trent as to why they were that way and he would probably find out the truth.

'Wow! So this is what it feels like. I wish I could share this moment with Kira,' she thought letting her smile falter for a second before putting the smile back on as she carefully took one of the child small and delicate hands into her own.

From what she could see, there were small tufts of brown hair on the baby's head. She knew she could probably come up with an excuse for that so it wouldn't as much of a problem for her.

The doctor came back into the room followed by Trent and Lacus's frown came back to her at full force. She didn't want him there to ruin this perfect moment she was having with her son. She didn't say anything as he approached her and stared down at the child with a smirk.

"Looks like me, though he seems to have gained my father's hair, and unfortunately your eyes," he said with a grimace after seeing the child's blue eyes through half opened eyelids.

Lacus was glad that he came to his own conclusions about the hair but couldn't help but loose her patience at the rest of his comments. 'How arrogant. I think he looks just like his real father but I'll let Trent think what he wants for right now,' she thought trying her best not to pay attention to him.

Reaching out, he took the baby from Lacus's arms without asking. Almost immediately the baby burst out into a fit of crying. Lacus immediately took her child back and rocked it a little as it sobbing gradually died down until there was nothing left of it.

"It's ok sweetheart," she whispered to the small child not even caring about how angry Trent was getting because of what she did. She was only concerned about making her son happy even at her future expense.

With a smile, the doctor approached the two of them. "So then, have the two of you thought of a name for the baby yet?" he asked while looking over a small clipboard that he was holding in his hands.

"Of course!" Trent stated proudly. Lacus was almost afraid of what she was about to hear since she knew what he wanted. "We're going to name him after me, Trent!" he said sticking his chest out proudly as he just inflated his ego even more.

The doctor looked like he was about to write it down but Lacus interrupted. "No we aren't," she said in a soft voice but it was just loud enough for the doctor to hear it. "We're not naming him after you," she said in a stern voice. She refused to allow Kira's child to be named after Trent.

"What!" Trent growled out as he turned his head to furiously look at Lacus. "What do you mean by that dear! I thought we agreed that he would be named after me!" he said although he knew it was a lie but he knew that Lacus would understand the threat he was secretly lacing into his voice.

"You assume too much! I never agreed to that at all. You chose it without even giving me a choice. I am not going to name my son after you!" she said keeping her voice as strong as possible. She knew it would be the ultimate insult to Kira if she named his child after a man he hates.

Trent glared at Lacus and the defiance she was showing him by not letting him have his way. He swore that he was going to have to really beat the idea of always agreeing with him once she healed up. "We are naming him after me and that's final!" she said nearly yelling.

"No!" Lacus yelled a little louder than she meant to. She heard her baby started to whimper and immediately started to sooth it with sweet words. "No matter what you say I am not going to change my mind!" she said in a slightly lower voice.

"Now listen here! It is not up to you to make this decision. This is my decision and you will listen to it!" he yelled as the child started to cry once again. "I am not going to continue arguing with you about this since this is my decision!" he yelled but Lacus wasn't listening as she tried to sooth her child's unease. "Damn it woman! Listen to me when I talk to you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Now sir! I'm going to have to ask you to calm down or I will be forced to have to make you leave. This woman doesn't need to get so worked up in her currently weakened state!" the doctor butted in when he knew things were starting to get out of control.

"You!" Trent yelled turning his anger on the poor doctor. "Shut up and stay out of this! This is between my wife and I and I don't appreciate you butting into it!" he yelled pointing his finger into the man's face.

"Security!" the doctor yelled into a speaker. He didn't want to upset either Lacus or the baby since they both needed rest. It was clear that that wasn't going to happen as long as this man was there.

Two men came in and took Trent by both his arms and dragged him out of the room kicking and screaming. The doctor then turned towards Lacus with a smile. "I'm sorry you had to go through that just now. I really hate guys like that," he said but noticed that she was more focused on her child than on anything else. "So what will you name him?" he asked deciding to give her the option since she's the only one to keep things civil during the argument.

"Shiro," she said with a smile directed towards her son. "What do you think of that?" she asked her child who seemed to give a small smile. "Then I guess that will be your name from now on," she said smiling fondly at the young baby.

"Some friends of yours are here waiting to be let in. Would you like me to let them in?" he asked and saw her eagerly nod her head. "Ok then, I'll be right back," he said turning to leave the room.

Lacus couldn't help but wonder if Kira was with them. She knew that Cagalli and Athrun would definitely come but she guessed that she couldn't blame Kira if he didn't. He thought it was someone else's. 'I would probably be the same way. I'd be reluctant to come to see some I'm in love with give birth to another person's child,' she thought sadly as she cradled the infant.

A familiar head of blonde hair looked into the room before smiling brightly. Lacus was really happy to see her here. "Hello Cagalli," Lacus said taking her eyes of her beautiful baby boy for a few moments.

"Hey there!" Cagalli said happily walking into the room with Athrun following shortly behind her. "So this is the little guy huh?" she asked looking at the little boy but couldn't help but think that it looked familiar. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say it looked like Kira,' she thought with a hint of amusement but didn't see how it was possible. "He's adorable and best part is that he doesn't look much like his father," she said staring into the baby's blue eyes.

'I think he does. I just hope that Trent doesn't realize that,' she thought softly stroking her baby's cheek. She looked around the room but frowned when she saw that Kira wasn't there with them.

As if sensing that something was wrong, Athrun looked at her face and saw the frown. "Is something the matter Lacus? I thought you'd be happier now that you have a baby of your own," he said looking at her with a worried stare.

"I-It's nothing," she said although it was clear to everyone else that she was disappointed about something. 'Did he even hear about it?' she couldn't help but wonder but was afraid to ask them about it.

"If you say so," Athrun muttered as if weary of what it was that was truly going on inside her mind. 'I wonder where Kira went,' he thought looking out the door but didn't see his best friend. 'I wonder why he was so resistant to come here in the first place. He got along fine with Lacus before,' he thought before shrugging his shoulders and took a seat.

"Can I hold him?" Cagalli asked and Lacus smiled and carefully handed to baby over. Almost immediately a small whimper escaped from the baby's mouth but it wasn't nearly as bad as with Trent. It was pretty clear that he preferred his mother's arms and not someone else's.

While Cagalli was trying to calm down the bay, Lacus took notice of something else. "Oh my goodness, Cagalli, is that what I think it is?" Lacus asked when she spotted a beautiful diamond ring on Cagalli's finger.

Cagalli's face instantly turned red and she couldn't look at Lacus as she nodded her head. "Uh… yeah. Athrun proposed just recently. We haven't really had a chance to tell even Kira yet," she said looking a bit embarrassed.

The sound of Kira's name made Lacus's heart hurt. "That's wonderful! Congratulations you two! I'm very happy for the both of you. I hope the two of you will be happy together," Lacus said putting on a bright smile.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me. I want you to be there as my maid of honor," Cagalli said shocking Lacus but making her feel really happy. It also brought with it a bit of disappointment. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to get away from Trent long enough to go to it. she figured she'd just take the risk. "I'd love to!" she said happily.

"Great! There's no way I'm letting you out of this now. I'll drag you down there if you don't come," she said causing Lacus to help. She then handed the baby back to Lacus since she wasn't have any luck getting it to stop whimpering.

Just like before, the baby stopped making any noises as soon as he was back in his mother's arms. "You're definitely meant to be a mother if you're able to do that so easily," Athrun commented upon seeing how good she was with the baby.

"I guess," Lacus said smiling at her baby. 'Then again, a good mother wouldn't want her child to have to grow up with that man,' she thought managing to keep a smile on her face.

Nobody knew it but Kira was just standing outside the door just out a view at that moment. He listened in to what everyone was saying and it just hurt him more and more with what he heard. They all sounded so happy.

'As expected, Athrun and Cagalli are getting married. I'm sure they're going to be happy. Lacus has her baby so I knew she's going to be happy. Why am I the only one that can't seem to find any sort of happiness?' he thought turning and walked away from the door just as a nurse came and walked into it. He knew there was no way he could face Lacus right then.

Kira saw the nurse walk out carrying the baby and didn't know why but he followed after them. She headed into the nursery and it was there that Kira got a good look at the kid that Lacus chose over him.

"So you're her son. You're lucky to have someone like her when I couldn't," he mumbled to himself looking at the small kid who looked like her was looking back at Kira with his blue eyes. 'At least her doesn't look like that guy,' Kira couldn't help but think with a slight chuckle.

Turning around, Kira headed towards the exit. He didn't want to be there anymore. He just wanted to get the hotel and rest. His mind and body were tired and heavy from the long and painful day he had.


	10. longing

A soft tune escaped Lacus's mouth as she sung for her baby. She rocked little Shiro in her arms as he slept with a peaceful expression upon his face. Just to see that was all it took for a smile to come to Lacus's own.

"Sleep my precious little boy," Lacus whispered as she placed a small kiss to his forehead. "I'm here so you have absolutely nothing to worry about," she said before she started to hum another soft tune for him.

It hadn't even been a month yet since Shiro was born. Lacus was disappointed that Kira never did come to see his son. She knew that he didn't know that but she still wished that he could've just been there. She wanted more than anything for him to at least be able to see his child.

Looking into the room with a glare, Trent let off a small growl that went unnoticed by the room's occupants. He just couldn't stand how close Lacus kept herself to that child. How she seemed to be making every decision possible when it came to the kid.

'That little whore sure is asking for it!' he thought angrily as his hands tightened into a fist. He wanted nothing more than to give her what he felt she deserved, a good hit. 'She's nothing but a disobedient little wench who needs to be taught a lesson,' he thought but held back.

The sight of the baby in Lacus's arms was a constant. She almost never let go of the child. Trent knew there was nothing he could do about it. If he was to hit her than there would be a good chance that he might seriously injure his heir and that wasn't something he needed.

'I bet that bitch knows that too and that's why she keeps that child on her twenty-four seven. She's doing nothing but using my heir as a shield to avoid getting what she deserves!' he thought as his eyes darkened considerably.

Trent knew that he would definitely hurt her so badly the first chance that he got. She stole his decision away from him by naming the child herself. She knew he wanted to name it after himself yet she refused to allow him to do that. That was one of the things that was pissing him off the most.

The biggest problem he saw in his revenge was that he could never get her to leave the baby. She slept while he was at work during the day and stayed up all night with the baby.

'This is just great! My heir is going to pick up all of her weak points if she spends so much time with him! My heir needs to be strong! He needs to know that there is nothing that can't be his!' he thought with a grin. He wanted his heir to be just like him but that would be impossible if Lacus didn't just leave the kid alone.

Turning around angrily, Trent stomped towards his room and slammed the door shut. He wished there was something that he could do to get Lacus away from his heir. 'Then I'll show her why no one ever disrespects me!' he thought with a nasty grin.

Lacus knew that her husband had been standing there a few moments before. She was only alerted to it when she heard him growl angrily and knew that it was directed towards her but she didn't really care.

Lacus was well aware of the source of her husband's anger. It was that she never left her son alone. She was well aware that in other people's eyes that she was using her son as a shield. 'No one knows what I'm really doing,' she thought with a frown but couldn't help the smile that came when she saw her son happily sleeping.

The truth was that Lacus wasn't using her son as a shield, she was being the shield. She'd gladly take a thousand punches for her son. She just didn't want him to have to witness it and grow up thinking that it was ok for him to do that. She wanted him to grow up to be just as kind and honest as his real father. As long as Trent couldn't hit her, the idea couldn't be put in her son's head.

'I hope that never happens. That will be my worst nightmare if that was to come true,' she thought shifting her baby in her arms so that he would be more comfortable. 'I want to get him away. I want to be able to send him to Kira but I don't know how. Trent keeps too close an eye on him,' she thought sadly.

'The wedding is in two weeks. Even if I can't escape from Trent, I can at least try and talk to Kira. This is if he wants to talk to me. I guess I can't blame him if he won't,' she thought hoping that it wouldn't turn out like that.

Somehow Lacus managed to get Trent to grudgingly agree to let her go. She knew that he was only doing it for business purposes. Her father was going to be there since he was on such close terms with Athrun.

Trent had been working for years to try and make a merger with her father's company. Such an act was sure to increase the profits of his company several times. Unfortunately for him her father was very cautious about Trent because he didn't trust him. So it never happened. Trent had been doing everything possible since then to make it seem like he was a good person to Siegel Clyne despite what he did to the man's own daughter in private.

A grin came to Lacus's face at her next thoughts. Her father also wanted Lacus to bring Shiro as well. Lacus could remember just how furious Trent was at the thought. He of course wouldn't be coming since he hated both Kira's and Athrun's guts but knew he couldn't deny her father if he planned to get his way.

'Hopefully I will be able to talk to Kira and let him meet his son as well,' she thought not managing to contain the fit of giggles that erupted from her throat. 'Although, Knowing Trent, he'll have far too many guards on me while I'm gone. There's much more at stake for him this time compared to my vacation. Then again, he can't lose something that was never his,' she couldn't help but think with a smile.

Lacus was well aware that she wouldn't be able to use this to escape. It was a very disappointing thought. He'd have a lot of people watching the hotel as if he expected her to run away which in all likelihood probably would happen if he didn't have all these men looking after her.

Probably the one good thing though is that he can't have that many inside the hotel. Most of them would be outside of it just watching the entrances ready to follow her around for as long as she was out.

This meant that she wouldn't be able to go out with Kira like last time but it did give her the opportunity to talk to him and also to let him meet his son. That was probably the one weakness in Trent's plan. She hoped that nothing bad happened before that could happen.

'To think, you might actually get to meet your father. You'll also get to meet your grandfather,' she thought lovingly stroking the soft skin of her baby's cheek. 'I promise you that someday I'll do whatever it takes to give you that true family that you deserve no matter what the cost,' she silently promised her little boy.

* * *

Kira couldn't help but feel aggravated with his current situation. Standing just a few feet away from him was Fllay. 'Why now?' he asked himself since he was just about to leave to meet up with Athrun.

The wedding was the very next day. It was to be held at a very luxurious resort that was a good distance away. Cagalli had gone down the day before to make sure that everything was in order and him and Athrun were supposed to follow them this morning but there was one delay after another that was keeping them back. It was already the afternoon and they had yet to leave.

After zipping up his suitcase, Kira turned around and faced Fllay with in impassive look on his face. "What are you doing here Fllay? Make it quick because I'm in a hurry," he said lugging his suitcase towards the door.

Frowning, Fllay followed after him out of the room. "Is it so wrong for me to want to see you?" she asked but he ignored her. "I just want to see if we can try again Kira. I know you love me still and I feel the same way," she said with a pout that used to have any man she wanted bowing at her feet.

"Forget it," Kira said not even looking at her. He knew Lacus was beyond his reach now but there was a still a part of his heart that felt like there was still hope even if his brain knew it was hopeless. It just didn't feel right for him to get into any sort of relationship with anyone because of that. As long as his heart was loyal to Lacus, he would never be with anyone else.

"But why Kira? We were together for a while! You just then decided to break up with me! I know you feel the same that I do," she said approaching him but he just walked a little farther away from him.

"Then you should know the reason. You never loved me and I know that now. I only realized that before I broke up with you," he said setting his suitcase by the door before heading towards the kitchen.

"That's not true Kira!" Fllay yelled running after him. "I always did. I was always just so afraid to say it!" she lied through her teeth but figured that Kira wouldn't realize that. She refused to leave someone who'd make sure that she lived in luxury for the rest of her life.

'And yet you still don't put words to it,' Kira thought rolling his eyes. "Even if you did say it, I still won't come back to you. It's over and you need to realize this Fllay," Kira said softly as he headed towards the door after making a quick snack.

"Please don't say that Kira!" Fllay said desperate as she ran behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "What we had was special. With all these talks about a wedding, it really made me think. I feel like I'd also like to do that. To have you there with me as husband and wife for the rest of our lives," she said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"It's not possible Fllay," Kira said looking towards the ground pulling himself out of his arms. "I have to go," he said grabbing his suitcase. He left the house with following and after he locked the door he headed towards his car only to have Fllay grab him again stopping him in his tracks.

"Can't we at least talk about this some more? There's no reason to make such a decision so quickly. We can take it a step at a time. Just please don't say it's over!" Fllay said seeing her dreams of a comfortable and extremely rich life slipping away little by little with each step that Kira took.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Kira pulled out of her grasp again. "It is," he said throwing his suitcase in the back of his car before getting in. "I'm sorry Fllay but I just can't," he said before driving away.

"I refuse to give up Kira. You belong to me and no one else!" Fllay growled out darkly. "You're just denying the inevitable. You will be mine again whether you like it or not!" she growled before heading to her own car.

* * *

Looking around the room, Cagalli sighed in relief knowing that everything was set up the way she wanted it and ready for the big day tomorrow. The only problem now was that the groom, best man, and maid of honor had yet to arrive.

'Those three better not miss out or I'll kill each and every one of them!' Cagalli thought with a demented laugh. 'I know I don't have to worry but I can't help but wonder what's keeping the three of them,' she thought looking around when the sight of flowing pink hair came into view.

"Lacus!" Cagalli yelled out glad to see her friend there and was even happier when she saw a tiny bundle in her arms. She ran over with a smile. "Good that you're finally here and I see you brought this little cutie with you," she said as she looked at the brown haired kid in Lacus's arms.

"Yes, since my father was going to be here. He didn't get to spend much time with his grandson when he was at the hospital so he wanted me to bring him. Trent hated the idea but I still got to in the end," Lacus said shifting her sleeping child in her arms to get him more comfortable.

"So how has he been the last month? I didn't exactly get to see him that one time we met up to get our dresses fitted," Cagalli said since Lacus wasn't able to bring the child with her.

Turning her eyes to look at her son, Lacus smiled a bright smile. "A little angel while I'm around. Trent says he's a devil the rest of the time. But I know he could never be No one else can hold him without him breaking out in tears though," she said watching as the child's eyes opened and looked up at his mother tiredly.

Cagalli couldn't help the small chuckle the came out at the sound of it. She could just imagine Trent going crazy with a wailing child in his arms. "Sounds amusing," she said while carefully stroking the small child's cheek.

"I guess," was Lacus's simple response. She looked around and noticed that Athrun was nowhere in sight at the time and the same for Kira much to her dismay. "So where's the groom?" she asked hoping that it might tell her where Kira was since the two were best friends.

"No idea, him and Kira have yet to arrive yet. Athrun better not have run away scared!" Cagalli yelled holding up a fist as she shook in anger at the mere thought of it. She didn't want to be one of those women that was left at the alter.

"I wouldn't worry about it then. You and I both know that Athrun is an honorable person. He wouldn't do anything like not showing up to his own wedding," Lacus said in an optimistic voice. She knew that Athrun loved Cagalli too much to pull a stunt like that the day of their wedding.

"I guess you're right. I really shouldn't have anything to worry about," Cagalli said putting on a bright smile. "By the way, I think your father is already here. At least I think it was him walking around earlier," she said with a look of thought.

"Oh, ok. Thank you for telling me. I'll have to go look for him then," Lacus responded turning around only to have a hand placed on her shoulder lightly in order to stop her. Lacus turned around and looked at her friend. "Is there something else?" she asked with a smile.

"Well yeah, you might want to try on your dress. It might need a few modifications but I have the best here so it should be done by tomorrow. We'd better do it right now in order to be sure about it," she said directing Lacus into a different direction.

Pushing Lacus into a room, Cagalli walked in right afterwards and picked up address shaped bag hanging in a closet. "Here you go. Wished we had time to do this before but it would be really hard to do so with how far away you live," Cagalli said placing the bag in Lacus's hands.

"Ok. Do you mind holding onto him for a few moments. I know he'll whine a bit but he was better with you than anyone else that tried at least," Lacus said with a smile which Cagalli nodded to and Lacus handed her son over to her who started to whimper a bit almost immediately but that was about all he did.

Walking into a bathroom, Lacus hung the dress on the door. She started to breathe a little hard but was relieved that Cagalli didn't realize that anything was wrong. She'd hate to have to explain what had happened to her. Why it was that she was hurting the way she was.

Lifting up her shirt, Lacus winced almost immediately but didn't stop. Once it was off she got to admire the brand new bruise located just below her ribs. Trent finally caught her without Shiro and let her have what he said was a less amount than she actually deserved.

Lacus thought she was safe at the time but she was seriously wrong. Trent came home from work a lot earlier than expected and she was caught off guard. This bruise was the result of that event and it hurt worse than any other he had given to her before then.

'Luckily it's nowhere that is visible while I am still wearing my clothes,' she thought with a wince as she touched it. 'It's also lucky that Shiro wasn't around to witness such an event happen,' she thought considering that to be an even worse punishment.

She was well aware that her husband would've done much more if she wasn't going to this wedding. Yet he knew that if he hurt her too much that the pain might become pretty visible on her face and it will lead people to wonder what was wrong with her.

'I guess I should just consider myself lucky for the moment,' she thought getting completely undressed and then put on the extravagant looking dress on. She then took a few moment to admire it in the mirror.

The dress was a pail green color. It was sleeveless but had small straps to hold it onto the shoulders. It was scrunched up at the chest area but was decently modest. It fell down to the point that it was just about to touch the floor.

'It's definitely beautiful. I didn't think that Cagalli had such good choice in dresses since she hates to wear them unless you force her to,' Lacus thought as she turned around to get a better look at it.

She was also pleasantly surprised how well it fit already. It fit so snuggly like it was a second skin. "I don't even think it's going to need much modifying," she mumbled to herself with a small smile.

A knock on the door brought Lacus out of her thoughts as she turned towards it. "Don't worry, I'm coming Cagalli," she said with a laugh as she turned and walked out of the door where she saw Cagalli with her fussy son.

Looking at Lacus, Cagalli couldn't help but be amazed. "Looks like we don't need to have a modified even the smallest bit. Everything always seems to go perfectly for you," she said with a laugh.

'Nothing has ever been perfect for me since I met Trent except for meeting Kira. That was the best and happiest day of my life. Shiro is the best memory I have of it,' she thought forcing a smile on her face before looking towards her son with a real one coming to her so easily.

"Well since you don't need to have anything changed, get changed and we'll go have a look around. I haven't had a chance to yet because there were a few things that I had to get in order. Not to mention that you have to see your father," Cagalli said pushing Lacus back into the bathroom.

It was a few minutes before Lacus came out. After taking her son back into her arms, her and Cagalli left the room and went in separate direction. Lacus really wanted to see her father and Cagalli was going to see if Athrun arrived.

Walking around a bit while looking for her father, Lacus recognized many of people that were there because of business dinners that Trent had all the time. There were several of these high class important business men and women all around. Then there were also several friendly faces she greeted before being on her way.

"Lacus!" a happy voice said behind her causing her to turn around as a bright smile came to her face at the sight of her father. "You sure are looking well," he said approaching her to give her a hug.

"Hello father. It's good to see you since we don't get to see each other much," Lacus said hugging him in return before taking a step back. 'That's my fault though,' she silently said in her head while keeping a smile on her face.

Siegel Clyne smiled as he looked at his grandson. "And how are you doing?" he asked putting a funny look on his face but the child just stared at him. 'Strange, he doesn't look like Lacus except for the eyes but he doesn't look anything like Trent,' Siegel though when he got a good look at his grandson. He ended up just shrugging it off instead of thinking about to too much. "Can I hold him?" he asked politely.

"Of course, you are his grandfather after all," Lacus said handing her son over with a smile. It was just like with Cagalli; he was very restless but didn't quite whine as loudly as he did with Trent and everyone else who tried.

Siegel smiled at the little boy in his arms trying to ease the child's restlessness. "Come Lacus, let's go for a walk," he said to his daughter who just nodded and started to follow him as he started off in a different direction than she was going when he stopped her. "So, how are things going Lacus?"

"Ok, I guess," she lied since they were anything but that. Yet she knew that if she was able to see Kira and talk to him that everything would be alright. She just hoped that things didn't turn out badly though because she felt that Kira would be angry at her for all that's happened.

Looking at his daughter, Siegel couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He also felt it when he saw her at the hospital and he still saw it then. He saw the smile but found that little was behind it.

Siegel knew his daughter had always dreamed about having a child of her own. He thought that she would've been much happier now that her dream came true. He knew she was happy but there was still emptiness within her that just couldn't seem to be filled by her son.

"Despite what you say, I can't help but feel that there is something wrong," he said deciding to speak his thoughts. He was worried that something was seriously wrong and wanted to make sure that she would be ok when he wasn't around.

Lacus turned and looked at him with a smile that was convincing enough to make anyone think that there was nothing wrong or at least anyone but her father. She knew that he probably saw behind it better than others since he raised her. "Whatever do you mean father?" she asked with a curious look.

Instead of not saying it, Siegel decided to just continue to speak his thoughts. "When you were young you always talked about your dream of someday having children and starting a family of your own. You always looked so happy at the thought of it. Yet now that you have a son of your own, you still seem like you're missing something. That you feel empty about something on the inside," he admitted looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"What could I feel empty about? I have my son and he's my entire world. I feel nothing but happiness when I see and hold him," she said knowing it was true even though her father was right as well. 'I can live with my emptiness and be happy because this is Kira's son. I'm empty because he's not here to share this experience with me. That he can't even help me raise this child even though it is his own,' she thought wishing to scream out her pain at this fact but instead she just kept a smile on her face.

"I'm not saying that you're not happy with Shiro. I can see that he is everything to you just based on the way you look at him. It's just that I still see an emptiness within you about something else," he said looking at his fussy grandson and then towards his daughter again. "Is there something going on Lacus? Why are you like that?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Lacus responded getting rather uncomfortable with the situation. "I am fine, I'm really happy that I have Shiro and that is all that I feel. You don't have to worry father," she said trying her best to look happy which only took a quick look in her son's direction.

With a deep sigh, Siegel gave up trying to figure out what was going on with Lacus. 'Maybe I was just seeing things that weren't actually there,' he thought before putting on a smile. "Well as long as you're happy then I guess I really do have nothing to worry about. It's just that you are my only daughter and everything makes me worry but I see that there is no reason to for now," he said smiling at his daughter and then towards his grandson.

"I guess so," Lacus responded as the two of them walked into the room in which the wedding would be held the next day. "It sure is beautiful in here. I'm sure the actual wedding will be just the same," she said with a smile as she took a seat in one of the chairs towards the back. She didn't show it but he injury made it hurt to be walking around like she had been.

"Yes, I would have to agree with you. I'd say that you're wedding was much better though," he said remembering how the place looked at that time. About how beautiful his daughter looked in her wedding dress.

"I'd have to disagree. I think that this will be even better than mine," she said figuring that any wedding would've been. She got married for all the wrong reasons and there was so much that happened that day to have made it much worse.

A frown came to Siegel's face at his daughter's words. "Are you still feeling bad about that. We apologized a long time ago. I was mistaken about what I said and I feel like I can never make it up to you. I'm trying though so can't you just put it in the past?" he asked looking just as guilty as she did.

The truth was that Lacus and her father got into a rather big argument before the wedding. Siegel didn't think that Lacus was really ready to get married. He also had his worries about Trent as well. Because of this him and Lacus got into the argument and said stuff that they both were feeling guilty about afterwards.

"It's not just that father. The more I think about it, the more I think that you were right. I wasn't ready to get married at the time. It's funny how things aren't always what you'd imagine them to be. I was just a foolish little girl," Lacus said since she knew that her father knew of the trouble that her and Trent had. The only difference was that he didn't know just how bad those problems were. He just thought that the two of them argued a lot.

"Nonsense Lacus! I was just a foolish old man. I guess I just wanted you to remain my little girl forever," he said reminiscing on the days when she was much younger. "I feel now that you really were ready and I was right. You're healthy and now you have a beautiful baby boy of your own," he said not noticing how Lacus's hand subconsciously can up and started to rub her bruised stomach.

'No, I was a fool!' she silently screamed in her head. 'I couldn't see what the world was really like and the lies that were always surrounding Trent. I was fooled into thinking that I could actually love someone like that and then tricked into marrying him because of it!' she yelled in her mind but couldn't quite put it into words.

"I've always been proud of you Lacus. I should just trust in the decisions that you make," Siegel spoke silent but with a smile. 'Even if I still don't agree to your marriage,' he said but didn't want another argument like the one they had that day.

Lacus couldn't help but smile at his words but also couldn't help but feels guilty. He was putting trust in her for something that she didn't deserve any for. Yet it still meant a lot for her to hear that. "Thank you father. That really means a lot for me to hear," Lacus said giving him a brief hug.

Siegel was stopped from saying anything when him and Lacus noticed that someone was approaching them. They turned and both smiled when they realized that Athrun had finally gotten there.

"Ah! Athrun! It's good to see that you've finally arrived. Cagalli was beginning to worry that you'd run off," Lacus said which caused Athrun to laugh. "So why are you so late? You're usually on time," Lacus said looking at him curiously.

"Yeah well Kira was kind of held up and we came down here together," Athrun responded scratching the back of his neck. He didn't notice that Lacus's face lit up a bit at his words and neither did Siegel.

'Kira's here? Right now?' she silently asked herself looking around but frowned when she didn't see him anywhere. She wanted to be able to talk to him so badly. To be able to say what she wanted to say since she first found out that she was pregnant.

"I see. Is that Allster girl still hounding him?" Siegel asked since it was a well known fact that Fllay Allster and him broke up and that she had been trying to get him back ever since then. Siegel couldn't help but feel bad for Kira though. He knew Kira was the type who only wanted to live peacefully but having Fllay on him al the time wasn't allowing for him to have that.

"Yeah," Athrun said before noticing the fussy baby in Siegel's arms. "I see he's as fussy as ever in anyone else's but Lacus's arm," he said approaching the baby. "Hey there Shiro, how are you doing?" he asked smiling bright down upon the baby.

"Father, you, and Cagalli are the only ones who he will remain relatively calm with," Lacus responded confusing Athrun. "If Trent or any of the maids try to hold him he starts screaming his head off," she answered his unasked question.

Lacus's hand unconsciously came up and rubbed her stomach. The only time they could try was when Trent finally got her. Despite her situation at the time, Lacus found it rather amusing how no one could calm her son.

Athrun couldn't help the chuckle that came to his throat at that. "Kid has good tastes then," he couldn't help but answer with a chuckle. "So how is life as a mother treating you Lacus?" he asked turning his attention away from the baby and back towards Lacus.

"It's going fine I guess. I still find it so wonderful to know that this is my son though," she said and Siegel and Athrun both just nodded their heads. Both of them knew just how much she'd been looking forward to that day for a long time.

"I know that feeling all too well," Siegel said with a proud smile. "I felt the same way and still do when I know that you are my daughter Lacus. Even more so now that I know that this is my grandson. He truly is a beautiful baby Lacus," he said smiling proudly at both his daughter and his grandson.

"Thank you. Listen, it's time for his nap so I better take him back," she said and Siegel nodded as he handed to baby boy back to Lacus and like always, he immediately calm down and relaxed within his mother's arms.

Turning around, Lacus headed for her room. She looked down at her son and saw his eyes slowly closing. It didn't take long before the baby was completely asleep before Lacus could even reach the room.

Not too far away, Kira stood frozen on the spot when he noticed Lacus about thirty feet away. 'I- I don't think I'm ready to talk to her yet!' he mentally yelled in his mind as he watched her walk away. It was pretty clear that she hadn't seen him at the time.

Despite his protests at not wanting to have to face her, Kira felt his feet moving on their own in the same direction that she was walking in. He kept a decent distance behind her hoping that he could avoid having her see him.

He followed her for a good five minutes before she walked into a room. He didn't follow her in but he did notice that she forgot to close the door. He wanted to leave but found himself rooted to the spot while he listened to her move around inside the room as she tried to put her baby down for a nap.

Unaware of the presence just outside the room, Lacus just smiled lightly as she placed her precious little boy inside a small crib that she brought along with her. 'If he knew, I just know he'd be so proud of you,' she thought as she caressed the baby's soft cheeks.

Noticing that Shiro was a bit restless in his sleep, Lacus started to sing a soft tune to him. It was a technique that always seemed to calm him down no matter how restless her son could get.

The sweet melody that was Lacus's voice drifted into Kira's ears. He was instantly mesmerized by the how beautiful her voice sounded when she sang. He now knew why Athrun and Cagalli talked so highly of her ability to sing. To him, her voice was that of an angel's.

Hearing the beautiful music not only mesmerized Kira but also made him feel sad. 'You once promised me that someday you would sing for me. I'm hearing you sing now but I know it's not for me; it's for your son. I guess I'll never be able to hear you sing that song just for me,' he thought as he stood up straight and finally managed to turn to walk away.

Kira nearly jumped out of his shoes when he saw that Cagalli was standing there right next to him listening in on the tune as well. "What are you doing here Cagalli?" Kira asked trying his best to slow down his rapidly beating heart.

"Same as you. I heard Lacus singing and came here to listen," she said assuming that was the reason which Kira was here. She was still completely clueless about what really happened between Kira and Lacus since Kira never wanted to talk about it since it just brought him pain when he remembered what happened between them.

Kira barely heard the words that she said. He was too mesmerized by the music once again. He then shook his head to bring himself out of the dangerous thoughts of love he was having about the woman he loved so much yet couldn't be with. "She… has a very beautiful voice," Kira said slowly and hesitantly.

"I know. I always told her that she should consider becoming a singer. I'm surprised that she never did," Cagalli said quietly since she didn't want to disturb Lacus's singing and she knew that was what Kira was doing as well.

Kira felt the same way as Cagalli. There was more to him being quiet though. The first reason was the same in that he wanted to just listen to her beautiful voice a little longer. The second reason was more out of fear. He was afraid to talk to her. If he talked to her, it would mean that he'd really have to say goodbye.


	11. love and hate

Tossing and turning within her bed, Lacus found that she couldn't sleep. It was nearly one in the morning and she felt as if it wouldn't be getting any better. She tried going to bed early that night but it seemed to be impossible.

The problem she was having was with her thoughts. Just knowing that Kira wasn't too far away and that she had yet to talk to him was really bothering her. She'd tried to find him a few times during the day but he seemed to disappear. 'Probably trying to avoid me. I just hope that I'll be able to talk to him at least once before I leave. I probably won't get another chance afterwards.'

Throwing her covers off her body, Lacus stood up and walked into a connected room to the small suite she rented for the event. That was the room that Shiro slept in but she always kept the door open so that she was alert to the smallest of noises that he would make.

Lacus knew that she probably wouldn't be having this much of a problem under normal circumstances. This was really because of a conversation that she had with Cagalli just after she put her son down for his afternoon nap.

Flashback

Finishing up the lovely tune, Lacus looked at her son and saw that he was fast asleep with the most peaceful expression on his face. She smiled when she realized just how much he really looked like his father while he slept, like he didn't have a care in the world.

'You are truly a lot like your father. I'm very glad that it could be that way,' she thought before she heard a knock on her door startling her from her thoughts. She turned her head and saw Cagalli standing there. "Please be quiet, he's asleep," she said quietly as she walked towards Cagalli.

"I can't help but admire what a beautiful kid you have Lacus," Cagalli admitted getting a quick look at the small baby who was resting so peacefully in his crib. "It's hard to believe that it came from a man like Trent," she continued with a small chuckle.

'It's not that hard to believe since Shiro isn't his,' Lacus thought while smiling. She had a feeling that if it came from Trent that the child would probably be hard to control and wouldn't listen a word anyone said.

"I guess so," was Lacus's simple response as she turned towards the other room and walked into it with Cagalli following. "So what brings you here Cagalli? We weren't supposed to meet for another hour," she said taking a seat by the windows followed shortly by Cagalli.

Taking a seat across from Lacus, Cagalli turned and stared out the window. "Oh nothing much. I was really just passing by when I heard you singing. Kira and I just ended up listening in. I swear you can mesmerize just about anyone with your song," Cagalli said chuckling a bit.

The sound of Kira's name made Lacus's heart skip a beat. 'He was listening? Why didn't he try to talk to me?' she couldn't help but ask herself. 'It hurts to know that he won't even try to talk to me,' she thought forcing a few tears back before Cagalli could notice them. "Really?" she asked trying to sound as if she wasn't as interested as she really was.

"Yeah and he had this strange expression on his face. I don't know what that's about though," Cagalli said with a laugh but didn't notice how Lacus's face seemed to take on more and more of a pained look as Cagalli kept talking. "He's been like that for a while though. I can't seem to figure out what's wrong but he's been rather moody for the past few months," she continued looking to be in deep thought.

'I just know that's my fault,' Lacus thought but forced a smile on her face. "Well I hope things get better for him soon. He was always such a nice person when we would talk," she said hoping it would get better for him if she could just talk to him and explain everything that happened.

End Flashback

After that talk with Cagalli, Lacus immediately set off to look for him leaving her father to look after Shiro who was still sound asleep. She found little success though since it appeared that Kira had vanished from the building. 'Or he was avoiding me,' she thought with a deep frown.

Looking out the window, Lacus saw absolutely nothing even though she knew there were several men out there to make sure she didn't try to escape. She had no worries about them watching her. Trent put them far enough away so that they couldn't watch her since he was very possessive of what he believed to be his property. Yet they were close enough to notice her should she try to run.

'He hates me. He wishes I was dead. Yet he's possessive enough so that he wouldn't want anyone else to see me,' she thought rolling her eyes as she relaxed within the seat while looking at her son listening to his soft even breathing.

'I wish for you to have a happy and loving family. That's impossible while Trent is around but I will make sure you have that eventually,' she thought leaning over and placing a light kiss upon her son's forehead. Shiro didn't wake up at all from the slight contact and Lacus couldn't help but smile at that.

Looking back out the window, Lacus's eyes widened when she saw that Kira was walking around below her. Her heart sped up at the sight of him. She stood up and damn near ran out of the room before pulling herself together. 'I can't just leave Shiro alone,' she thought looking at her son and then out the window.

She was torn about what she would do. She wasn't sure when her next chance to see Kira would be since she'd be too busy the next day to look for him. She knew she'd see him but to talk to him would be a completely different story.

Stepping out her door, Lacus looked around hoping that any of her friends would be around to give her a hand. She only frowned when she saw how empty the place was. 'Who am I kidding? I highly doubt anyone will be up this late at night anyways,' she thought with a deep frown.

The sound of footsteps approached Lacus's ear. She turned her head and couldn't believe her luck when she saw her father approaching. 'How convenient,' she thought with a hint of amusement. "Father?"

It was only then that Siegel noticed his daughter standing in the doorway to her room. "Oh, Lacus. I'm surprised to see you up this late at night. Is something the matter?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Of course not. But I was wondering if maybe you could watch Shiro for the rest of the night. There's something I need to do right now and I'm not sure how long it's going to take," she said since she knew it was the truth. If Kira refused to talk to her it would be a short night. But if he did talk to her then she wasn't sure how long it was going to take.

"Of course, I don't mind. But do you mind if I ask what it is that you need to do that is so important this late at night?" he asked and immediately saw that she looked a bit anxious about something. "You know what, never mind. You just go and do what it is you have to do," he said and couldn't help but smile when she did and watched as she ran off.

Chuckling, he walked into the room and towards the crib with his grandson. "Sometimes I don't understand your mother. Pretty sad since I'm her father," he whispered quietly so as to not wake up the baby.

Shiro's eyes slowly started to open and pitiful wailing started to come from his mouth. 'Uh oh,' Siegel thought trying to think what he was supposed to do. He'd hadn't been around a baby since Lacus was one and that was a while ago.

Siegel knew this was going to be painful. If what Lacus said was true, then Shiro wouldn't quiet down until Lacus got back. 'I hope you hurry up Lacus. I don't think this kid will calm down without you,' he thought picking his grandson and started to rock him within his arms trying to get him to fall asleep again.

* * *

Rushing through the halls, Lacus was vaguely aware that she was only dressed in her sleeping gown with a robe thrown over it. It didn't matter to her though. 'It's not like anyone else will be awake to actually see me,' she thought rushing down the stairs instead of waiting for an elevator. 

'Will he even be willing to talk to me?' she mentally asked herself as she finally got to the bottom floor. She immediately ran outside and towards the area that she'd seen Kira in only a few minutes prior. 'Please be here!" she begged feeling short of breath but anxious to see her beloved again.

Coming to a stop, she looked around but frowned when she saw that the area was completely empty. 'He's not here,' she thought sadly while pulling her robe tighter to her body as a chilly breeze passed by. 'I guess my luck is never that good,' she thought taking a seat on one of the benches.

Looking out into the ocean that was situated right next to the resort, Lacus felt herself at ease. Despite this she still couldn't get over the sadness that came with the thought that she missed her best opportunity to talk to Kira.

"I guess I'll just have to find some other time to talk to him,' she thought standing up and started to walk in the direction of the front doors again but not before taking a look at the ocean.

Finally taking her eyes off of the ocean, she continued her walk back inside. Warmth hit her as she went inside and she started heading towards her room when she suddenly stopped when she noticed someone else was there.

Turning her head, her eyes widened in shock when she noticed Kira standing there. She just couldn't believe it. sure she had been looking for him but for some reason it still startled her to no end. "Kira," she whispered as silent tears of happiness started to come to her eyes.

Kira was standing in much the same way to shocked to even move a muscle at the sight of the woman that his heart had both been longing and dreading to see again. "Lacus," he whispered just the same way as she did. He had no idea what to do right then. He was torn between kissing her and running away.

As if acting on some unknown force, Lacus's legs finally started to move and they ran towards Kira as fast as she could. She was going purely on instinct at that moment and her instinct told her to never let him go.

Kira still found that he could move even as he saw her rushing towards him. His heart sped up as she finally reached him and wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his chest.

He felt a sense of calm come to him at her closeness but dread eventually took over afterwards. He dreaded letting her go. He dreaded having to say goodbye. He dreaded the thought of never being able to see or hold her again. It was all becoming to much for him to bear.

"It's you!" Lacus said happily as she tightened her hold upon him. "I was beginning to think that I'd never be able to see or talk to you again," she said pulling back to look at his face while staring at him lovingly.

Looking off to the side, Kira found that he just couldn't face her. 'I guess it really is time for me to say goodbye to her,' he thought hating the idea with all of his being but he knew it would be for the best for both of them. He didn't see how it was possible for them to continue to love each other under these circumstances.

Turning to face her again, Kira suddenly found her lips upon his own. His mind was reeling at that point. 'This feels so nice nut…' he thought finally pulling himself together enough to push her away. "What are you doing Lacus?" he said in almost a whisper but it was loud enough for Lacus to hear.

Surprised at his sudden action, Lacus took a step away from him. "I was just…" she tried to say but found that she'd lost her voice. Being rejected like that by the man she loved hurt her worse than she showed.

"You can't just do that anymore!" he said a little harsher than he meant to. The words were just coming out of his mouth. "You have a son now and I don't think Trent will approve!" he continued turning his head away so that she wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"That didn't matter before, did it?" Lacus asked as he turned around. All she wanted was for him to listen but the words that came out of his mouth were really hurting her. "I don't care about what Trent thinks of us! I love you Kira!" she said in a slightly higher voice.

"So you say yet you stayed with him Lacus!" Kira yelled out feeling his heart breaking with every harsh word he said. "Do you have any idea how much I worried! I waited for months for some word from you telling me that you're at least ok! You never once called or at least tried to get some sort of message to me! You left it up to me to find out about all this the worst way possible!" he yelled releasing all of his pent up emotions in the worst way possible for them even though he didn't mean to.

"Don't you think that I would have if I could!" she started to yell back at him. "It tormented me every day knowing that I couldn't talk to you and tell you what was happening," she said calming down and spoke in an unsteady voice.

"Well it's too late for that now Lacus!" Kira yelled as his body shook with his oppressed sobs. "I guess my feelings just weren't enough. I guess what we had just wasn't enough," Kira spoke in such a saddened tone that it alone was enough to break Lacus's heart more.

Lacus hesitantly took a step towards him. "Don't talk like that Kira. Every moment we spent together was perfect. I put all of my love and trust into what we had with each other," she said in such a soft tone that it wouldn't be possible for anyone to hear unless they were as close to her as Kira was.

Kira snorted and turned away. "Love and trust? You didn't even trust me enough to tell me about what happened!" Kira said growing angrier. He knew that he was going too far now but for some reason he just couldn't stop. "Bet you trusted Trent too. I swear you put your so-called trust in someone way too easily!"

Taking a step back, Lacus was horrified with what he just said. He might not have said it directly but she knew that was basically saying that it was her fault that she was stuck in such an abusive relationship with Trent. All because she put too much trust in Trent in the beginning. "Do you really mean that Kira?" she asked as tears started to easily fall from her eyes.

Kira himself was stunned with his own words. He really didn't mean for his anger to go that far. The words he said weren't how he meant for them to come out. He knew it wasn't her fault so he wondered why those words came out of his mouth.

"Maybe you're right," Lacus continued as she tried her best to suppress her tears yet failed at it. "Maybe I do trust people too much. I thought I could trust you Kira. Now I see that you're no better than Trent. You just come and take what you want from me and then hurt me in the worst possible way!" she yelled before turning around and running away from him as fast as she could.

Kira turned around quickly to see her running off. He desperately wanted to call out to her. To tell her that he was sorry. That he didn't mean all those harsh words. Yet he just couldn't seem to find the words. His legs were frozen to the spot as he watched her leave his life once again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he said finally managing to find his voice but it was too late since she was already gone. "What have I done? How could I have said such cruel words to her?" he asked himself as he collapsed onto his knees and let the tears fall freely.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe I am no better than Trent. I never wanted to hurt her yet I did and in the worst possible way. Now she hates me and I don't think there's anything I can do to change that," he said as he weakly pushed himself to his feet.

Standing up straight, he looked in the direction that Lacus disappeared in. "Even if she does hate me. I need to talk to her. I need to tell her that I'm sorry," he said just looking at in that direction as if hoping that she might come back out of there at any moment. "Maybe I should just give her some space tonight. I just hope she'll listen to me tomorrow and hopefully forgive my stupidity."

Walking slowly towards his room, Kira continued to wallow in his grief. "No matter what the circumstance, I should never have said that. I was so confused, hurt, and angry but I should have never taken it out on her like that. I didn't want things to end like this," he said angrily at himself. He knew that no pain he felt could ever equal what Lacus must be feeling at that moment.

* * *

Lacus didn't run back to her room immediately. She didn't want her father or her son to see her in such a horrible state. No good amount of acting would be able to hide just how hurt and broken she had become with just a few words spoken. 

'How could he say such a thing?' she mentally asked herself as she ran out one of the back doors. "I'm such a fool," she whispered as she finally came to a stop and took a seat on a bench that faced the ocean and listened to the sounds of the wave hoping that it might help mend her shattered heart.

'I gave everything I had to him. My love and trust. I told him things that I never did with anyone else. I never felt so strongly about a person. I really thought he was different but I guess I was wrong,' she thought as the tears freely flowed down her face. She probably cried more in the last few minutes than she had in her entire life.

'Maybe he doesn't deserve to know he has a son!' she thought angrily while hastily wiping away the tears that continued to fall. 'Why should he know? He's pretty much made it clear that he no longer wants anything to do with me!'

Lacus's hand came up and she placed it over his heart. 'Why do I still love him though? He hates me, he made that clear. He said such cruel things to me. Yet my heart still longs for his,' she thought feeling her shattered heart with her chest.

'Why should it? Everything between us, everything we went through. Was it all just a lie? Was it really worth it to put my safety on the line just so that I could love him?' she asked herself while staring at the ground just trying to get the tears to stop flowing. To have that control that she'd always had over her emotions.

Lacus knew the answer to her own question. If she had the chance to go back and stop it from happening, she wouldn't. 'No matter what is happening between us now, I know that those moments would be ones I would never want to forget,' she thought finally getting a bit of a hold of her emotions.

A small smile graced Lacus's lips. 'If it wasn't for back then, I wouldn't have my son right now. He's everything to me. I wouldn't trade him for anything,' she thought while wiping away a few more tears.

'Why is it everyone I come to like turns out to be more different than I thought?' she continued to ask herself. 'Was Kira just angry or did he actually mean what he said? I just don't know what to think anymore. Why did it have to turn out like this?'

Standing up, Lacus slowly started to walk towards her room. Her mind was a complete mess right now and she figured she could use a good night's sleep. "Maybe I'll be able to think things through a little more clearly in the morning.'

Without even realizing it, Lacus suddenly found herself standing in front of her door. Wiping away as many tears as possible, she opened the door and walked in only to be assault by the sounds of her son's crying. "I'm back!" she yelled trying to sound as normal as possible.

A few moments later Siegel came walking into the room carrying the crying Shiro. Almost immediately he noticed that something was wrong. Her eyes were read like she'd been crying. "What's wrong Lacus?" he asked walking up to her quickly.

"It's nothing," she lied even though she knew it was anything but that. She reached out and took her son into her arms and immediately started to do what she could to calm him down. "It's ok sweetie. I'm here now so there's no need to cry," she spoke in a soft tone. 'If you keep crying then I might start to cry again,' she thought forcing back the tears that threatened to come forth once again.

"I'm really worried now Lacus. I know that there is something wrong. So will you please talk to me about it?" he pleaded with her. To see his daughter, who normally had such a strong control over her emotions, crying. Siegel couldn't help but worry that something really bad must've happened.

Moving silently around the room, Lacus pondered whether she should talk to her father about it. Her father had always been so protective of her. If he found out what Trent really does to her, he might overreact and do something rash. She'd seen it happen a few times.

"Father… what would you say if I told you that I wanted a divorce?" she figured that was the best way to go about it. She didn't want to mention how he beat her up just to be on the safe side for both of them. Even if Kira didn't want to be with her anymore, she still wanted to raise her son in a friendly and loving environment. Being with Trent wasn't giving her son that opportunity.

"Why are you saying this Lacus?" Siegel asked in shock. He never expected for that to come from Lacus. "You have a son now Lacus. Don't you think you should try and work it out with Trent in order for Shiro to have a family?" he asked looking into her eyes worriedly. He didn't want Lacus to get married to him in the first place but he just wanted what was best for his daughter and grandson. He felt that Shiro needed a complete family right then, a mother and a father.

"I don't think there's anything we can work out through talking. I've been thinking over this for a while and I just think I could really use your help," she said in a pleading voice. He was the only one she could really turn to at the moment.

"I don't think that is wise Lacus. Before making such a huge decision, I want you to talk to him and try and get things sorted out. You might regret it in the future if you don't," he said with a frown.

"Even if we did, he wouldn't want a divorce. That is why I'm asking for your help. I know that I want to but am not sure of any way that I can actually pull it off," she responded but Siegel just frowned a bit more.

"I know we didn't exactly agree on your marriage to him and in a way I still don't but I don't want to see you make a decision you will later regret. First talk to him and if you still want to then I will be more than glad to help you," he said standing up and straightening himself out. "You look exhausted, you should get some rest."

Knowing that it would be pointless to argue right now, Lacus just nodded although she really had no intention of trying to talk it out. "Father, can you please not tell Trent about this discussion we had?" she asked quietly and was glad when she just saw him nod his head before leaving the room.

Lacus knew that if she told her father the truth he would immediately go to the police. She also knew that it would do little good as it would just tell Trent that she told someone. No matter what she'd have to go back and it would just cause greater trouble for her and Shiro if she did. 'It looks like I'll have to find a way out on my own for now,' she thought rocking Shiro in her arms.

* * *

Growling loudly, Cagalli looked at the dress she was wearing. "Why does it have to be a wedding dress? Why couldn't it be a wedding pants and shirt? I hate wearing dresses!" she growled out as she was getting ready. 

Despite her situation, Lacus couldn't help but laugh at what Cagalli just said. 'Typical Cagalli,' she thought shaking her head. "It's only for one day Cagalli. I'm sure you can handle that," she said with only a halfhearted smile.

"Speak for yourself. You actually like to wear beautiful dresses. I just find them to be nothing but an inconvenience. I swear I am never wearing a dress ever again after today!" she said while fidgeting around in the dress.

"You say that every time you wear a dress and yet you still have to wear one every once in a while. There's nothing wrong with wearing them. Besides, you look beautiful," Lacus responded while she was putting on her own dress in a dressing room.

"Flattery isn't going to make me stop complaining. Whoever came up with the idea of dresses should be killed," she growled finally managing to get the dress on. To her, dresses were an inconvenience to put on and an inconvenience to wear.

Lacus rolled her eyes as she came out of the dressing room wearing the same dress from the day before. "A little late for that. They've been dead for a very long time," she said looking at herself in the mirror once more to make sure she looked ok. Her face was tired but beautiful as always and the bruise was well covered up.

"Then let their soul burn in hell!" Cagalli replied as she gave a sigh of relief when she finally managed to get it on right. "How much longer until we get started? I want to get out of this thing soon!" she complained with a sigh of frustration.

'Yep, typical Cagalli,' Lacus thought with a fake smile on her face. She was happy for her two friends since they were finally getting married but her mood was still pretty down after the horrible confrontation she had with Kira the night before. "It shouldn't be much longer.

Are you feeling nervous?" Lacus asked and Cagalli nodded her head slightly. "It's ok though, it's quite natural for a bride to be on her wedding day. I know I felt nervous as well." She said with another fake smile. 'Of course mine was more about the argument I had with my father. It wasn't that bad before then,' Lacus thought looking as happy as possible yet feeling the exact opposite.

A knock on the door snapped both of them out of their thoughts. "It's open!" Cagalli yelled since it was her and Lacus were already dressed. They were the only ones in there at that moment since the rest of her bridesmaids were off wondering around somewhere.

The cracked open a little and Kira's head popped in. "I was told to tell you that there's only ten minutes left," he told Cagalli who nodded her head. He then took a look in Lacus's direction and his eyes saddened. His regret for the previous night was weighing heavily upon him.

Lacus was doing her best not to look at him. The words he said were fresh on her mind. Yet her eyes ended up drifting over and their eyes crossed. She saw such sadness in his eyes as well as guilt. 'Is he feeling guilty about last night?' she asked herself before looking away quickly.

Seeing her reaction, Kira felt even worse. "Just… make sure you're completely ready by then since you tend to procrastinate," he said Cagalli before rushing out of the room to avoid her wrath.

Cagalli's eyes twitched in annoyance but she didn't do anything else. At that moment her nerves were on end and she was really beginning to feel nervous as the time that she was supposed to go out there and pledge her marriage vows to Athrun. She was scared but knew that she was never so certain about doing anything this much before now.

Not knowing what she was thinking, Lacus stood up and rushed to the door as fast as she could in the dress she was wearing. "I'll be back in a few minutes Cagalli. Just remember to remain calm," she instructed and Cagalli nodded as Lacus rushed out the door. She felt like she needed to know if Kira was really feeling guilty or not because of what she saw in his eyes.

Stepping out the door, Lacus looked around and spotted Kira's retreating figure. She started to walk a bit quicker. "Kira!" she called out to him. She noticed him flinch a bit but came to a stop. "I… need to talk to you… about last night," she said quietly. She wasn't sure if he was still angry or not and didn't want to push things. Yet she had to know if he meant what he said or not.

"I'm busy right now," Kira said in a low tone. He then started to walk away leaving Lacus alone before he suddenly came to a stop. Kira's head turned slightly but his eyes remained downcast as he spoke. "We'll talk later," he said in a soft voice before he continued walking in the direction that the groom's room was in.

Lacus really didn't know what to make of that. When he first spoke he sounded mad and then he sounded like he did back in the days when they first met. 'Is he still mad at me? Or is he mad at himself? I can't seem to figure him out right now,' she thought before slowly turning to walk back to Cagalli.

Walking back into the room, she saw Cagalli sitting and waiting for this thing to get started. Lacus wanted to know more about what Kira was going through these past few months. She wanted to know just how much pain her stupidity inflicted upon him. "What's wrong with Kira? He seems different."

Taking a deep breathe, Cagalli look up at Lacus. "He's been like that for a while. At first it was like he was moping but a little more than five months ago he snapped. Something happened and he ended up putting his hand through a wall crushing it in the process. Pretty gruesome actually," Cagalli said remembering how nasty his hand looked after that.

'Five months? That's about the time that we ran into each other and he found out I was pregnant,' she thought with a grimace. "Did he… mention what happened?" she found herself asking even though she knew exactly what happened.

"Not really. He didn't mention any specifics except for one thing. He said that it was because he lost something precious to him. To this day I still don't understand what he meant by all that. Why all the questions about Kira?" she asked looking at Lacus with an inquisitive look.

"It's nothing. I was just curious about why he seemed so different from when we last talked," Lacus said before frowning at the thought of just how much pain she made him go through for her. 'I was that precious to him?'

'I was a fool. I should've just left with him the first chance I could but I was too afraid of Trent to do so. I just knew that if I didn't come back that he'd hunt me down and hurt me as well as Kira. I just didn't think I could handle letting that happen,' she thought taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room. 'I left him then to stop him from being hurt but only ended up hurting him even worse myself,' she thought hating how she was the one that hurt Kira herself.

"Did you and Kira have an argument or something like that before you left?" Cagalli asked since she knew that Kira and Lacus got to talking a lot when she was still on vacation. Cagalli just guessed it was because the two of them had so much in common.

Looking at Cagalli, Lacus just shook her head since it was the truth. "Not really, why do you ask?" she asked wondering if Cagalli might have figured out what had happened between herself and Kira during that time.

"It's nothing really. It's just when Kira found out that you went into labor he outright refused to go see it even though you invited him. I got the feeling that he'd rather put his hand through the wall again instead of going. Didn't the two of you become good friends after you met?" she asked with a curious look on her face.

"I guess you could say that. He was just someone that was friendly and easy to talk to," Lacus said even though she knew he was a lot more than that to her at the time. "I guess that's why he didn't come. I wouldn't know why he was like that though," she outright lied since she knew exactly why he didn't come.

"Oh he came with me. I had to force him though," Cagalli said with a bit of a laugh. She didn't notice how Lacus's eyes widened a bit in surprise and a bit of happiness. "I pretty much had to literally drag him there to get him to come along."

'He really did come?' Lacus asked herself becoming happy. Sure, Kira and her weren't on speaking terms but it was still his son and she was at least glad to know that he was there. 'I wonder if he even got to see Shiro at the hospital,' she thought with an expression that seemed to be a mix between a frown and a smile.

Looking up, Cagalli saw the expression on Lacus's face and couldn't help but laugh. "What's… with… the face… Lacus?" she said between her laughter. For the moment she forgot all about how nervous she was.

'Well at least something good happened. I managed to get Cagalli to calm down,' Lacus thought as a smile came to her face. She looked up at the clock and smiled before looking at Cagalli again. "Looks like it's time."

Cagalli's heart was pounding inside her chest. Never had she been so nervous. She made a last minute touch before she stood up and tried to put on a courageous face but anyone could still tell how nervous she was.

A few minutes later, everyone was setting up just waiting to go out. Little by little they started to file out and walk down the aisle until it was only Cagalli standing there waiting for her cue to head out.

A few moments later the music started up and the doors in front of her opened. Doing as she practiced several times, she walked out of the doors with as much grace as she could muster. She was escorted by her adopted father Uzumi Nara Athha.

Looking up, she saw Athrun standing at the end of the aisle. Kira was next to him as his best man and Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka were the rest of his groomsmen. Looking to the opposite side, she saw Lacus standing there watching her as her maid of honor. Next to Lacus were three old friends of hers Juri, Asagi, and Mayura.

For what seemed like eternity she walked down the aisle. When she did get there she gave her adoptive father a hug before he took his seat. She then took the few steps needed in order to stand next to Athrun.

Looking at Athrun, Cagalli couldn't help but admire how he looked in his tuxedo. Dirty thoughts started to form in her head before she shook them off. 'Down girl. Wait till later,' she mentally reprimanded herself before turning her attention to the priest as he started the wedding ceremony.

After a while, it got down to the vows. Taking the ring from Kira, Athrun started to say his vow. "When we first met, I thought I saw an angel until you yelled at me for staring. That never got me down though. I was always a bit too scared to make a move though and it took several years before I mustered up the courage to tell you how I truly felt. It all paid off though as you felt the same. I don't think Kira's forgiven me quite yet for keeping it a secret for so long," he said and that got a chuckle from a few people. "If given the chance, I know that I would never want to do anything different. The times we spent together will always be precious to me no matter what happens in the future. That's why I know I can promise to cherish, love, support, protect, and forever remain faithful to you for the rest of my life," he said slipping the ring onto her left ring finger.

Cagalli's normally tough personality crumbled and she felt a few tears of happiness run down her face. She thought his vows were great and just hoped that her own could match up to his.

Lacus held the ring out to Cagalli who took it and turned back to Athrun. "I'm not what you'd call a great speaker. Not like Lacus who seems to know what to say when it is needed. I would always say stupid things that would piss people off. Yet you never cared. You always stayed by my side; first as my best friend, and then as the love of my life. To tell the truth, I never thought I'd see myself in this position. Everyone told me I needed to act more like a girl or I'd never find a man that I would marry. I knew that if I did change who I am, I just couldn't be myself. You accepted me for who I am and not what others wanted me to be. For that I will always love and cherish you as my best friend and love. I promise you that I will always remain by your side, be faithful, and love you until the end of time," she said slipping the golden ring upon his left ring finger.

Staring into each other's eyes, neither of them realized that the priest started to speak again. "If there are any here who object to this marriage, speaker now or forever hold your peace," he said but no sound came from the audience and it was only then that the two really turned their attention back to the priest eager for the next part. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Not wasting any time, Athrun pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips to hers as cheer erupted around the two of them. Each was unaware of anything else as they were swept away in the love the kiss represented between the two of them.

Turning around to leave, the newly weds pretty much ran out of the building. Both were a bit eager for the night but they knew they had to go to the wedding reception first.

Everyone else started to leave after that. The bridesmaids left being escorted by the groomsmen. Much to Kira's discomfort, it was his responsibility to escort the maid of honor out of the building afterwards.

It felt like forever but they got out and separated. Kira was afraid he might do something rash again. He didn't mean to do that last time and it just happened. For that he could never forgive himself. He didn't want to make the same mistake again and just make things worse for her. He was determined to apologize to her though when they talked later.

* * *

The ball room for the wedding reception was beautiful and huge. That was Lacus's thoughts as she made her entrance into the beautifully decorated room. The tables were all set up around the room except for a space that was open for people to dance it. Red roses were set up all over the place since they were some of Cagalli's favorite flowers. 

Walking further into the room, Lacus started to talk to a few people. It wasn't long after that that Athrun and Cagalli arrived after being announced as Mr. and Mrs. Zala. 'Cagalli Zala. It has a unique ring to it,' Lacus thought as she watched the two of them walk into the room.

Walking into the room, Athrun and Cagalli took to greeting as many guests as possible and by the end probably managed to greet just about every guest that was at the reception. It was after they were done that they went and took their seats at the main table in the front of the room.

Time passed and eventually it got to the point where Athrun and Cagalli had to make their first dance as a married couple. Standing up, Athrun held out his hand to Cagalli. "May I have this dance my beautiful bride?" he asked with a grin on his face at the thought that they were now married.

"I guess," was Cagalli's simple response which would make some people think she didn't care but the bright smile on her face told otherwise. She placed her hand in his as he led her towards the dance floor.

People stood around the dance floor to watch the newly weds have their first dance. Kira stood off to the side but still had a clear view of the dance that was taking place. He knew full well that he'd have to dance with the maid of honor as well since it was tradition.

'Maybe I can use that opportunity to apologize to her. Just because I'm miserable, doesn't mean that she should be as well because of my stupidity. Just because it's impossible for me to have her for myself, doesn't mean that I can't still love her or want her to continue loving me back,' Kira thought while watching the dance between his sister and brother-in-law continue.

Kira started to think similar thoughts to those that he had at the hospital a month before. 'Everyone has someone that they can love. Athrun and Cagalli have each other now that they are married. Lacus has her son. I don't have a wife or a son. I'm all alone compared to everyone else,' he thought hating that he was so alone in the world.

Kira had been like this since he was really young. He was unable to keep friends because he was always moving around. He was what people would call a genius, though his sister disagreed saying that he tended to lack common sense.

He graduated from high school when he was barely thirteen and then graduated from college with a master's degree in business with a minor in programming when he was only sixteen. Before then he wasn't in one place long enough to make some really good friends except for Athrun and Cagalli.

He made a few friends afterwards but found that it was harder to trust people since many thought they could use his intelligence to their own advantage. So he just kept to a small group of friends but he was actually happy about this. The only thing he was missing was that he didn't have anyone in his life that he could see himself spending the rest of his life with.

Kira tried to go out with women but never found anyone that he could actually see himself with. Then he found Fllay and thought he'd found that person. It wasn't long before he found out what she was really like. She was just a greedy woman out for her own gain. Yet he was afraid of being alone so he stuck with her despite all that she actually was.

When he met Lacus he thought he found that special person. Yet she was married. That didn't stop him though and he fell in love. It felt so wonderful when he heard her say that she'd fallen in love with him as well.

Hanging his head, Kira took a seat in a nearby chair. 'Maybe I was a fool to think it could actually work out but my heart continued to long for her love and it still does. My fear of being alone made me panic. I didn't want to be alone but knew it was impossible to be with her since she was not only married but now had a son. I ended up saying stuff that I don't think I can ever forgive myself for. Maybe I deserve to be alone,' he thought with a deep frown.

Standing off to the side a little bit, Lacus saw how sad Kira looked right then. 'Kira,' she thought seeing for herself just how much pain he was keeping to himself instead of talking about it with others. 'I don't think it's just what he said or what has happened between us either,' she thought forgetting about the pain she felt at his words from the previous night.

Before she could do anything, the dance between Athrun and Cagalli finally ended. Cagalli walked towards Lacus with a smile. "Your turn Lacus. It is tradition for the best man and maid of honor to dance."

The color in Lacus's face paled a bit. This was one of the biggest problems she had just going to the wedding. Trent knew she was maid of honor. So he was pissed when he found out she'd have to dance with Kira of all people for one dance. Yet he still couldn't deny it since it was Siegel Clyne's request that she be there with Shiro since he was so determined to get on Siegel's good side. Though it didn't stop him from threatening her about it.

"Come on!" Cagalli said as she started to push Lacus towards the dance floor. "It's only one dance so it doesn't have to mean anything just because you're married," she said looking as Athrun was doing the same thing as her except with Kira. "Besides, the both of you need to cheer up. I don't want anyone sad at my wedding," Cagalli continued as a grin spread on her face.

Kira and Lacus were pushed onto the dance floor as others started to grab partners to join in. The two of them looked at each other uneasy but were pushed in each other by Athrun and Cagalli.

Reluctantly, the two of them started to dance with each other. They were both pretty surprised when they found themselves dancing almost perfectly with each other. Something that the rest of the guests took notice of almost immediately. Many actually thought that the two of them were a couple.

"We really do need to talk Kira. Can you please meet me by my room after the reception is over?" Lacus finally whispered about half way through the song. She wasn't sure what was going to happen because of last night but she wanted to figure it out.

Looking at Lacus sadly, Kira didn't make any sort of indication for a few moments. Then he finally nodded his head. "Yeah, there's something I need to talk to you about as well," he whispered figuring that it would be the best time to apologize to her without having so many people around.

The end of the song came faster than either of them thought. They separated and went back to where they were before they were pulled to the dance floor by the newly weds. Both wanted to get a little thinking done before they saw each other again.

It wasn't until several hours later that everything started to slow down and Athrun and Cagalli got around to saying goodbye to everyone. The two of them were pretty exhausted by the time the last of the guests had left.

"I'd say that was a good end to an overly exhausting day," Athrun said and Cagalli could only nod her head which was lying upon his shoulder. "Hey now, don't fall asleep on me already. We still have the rest of the night ahead of us," he whispered into her ear causing her to blush a bit. Sure they had done it before but the thought was still a bit embarrassing to talk about.

The two of them got up and quickly rushed towards the door but not before saying a quick goodbye to Kira, Lacus, and the few remaining guests. They immediately rushed to the suite that was set up for the both of them to use that night before they headed off on their honeymoon the next day.

* * *

It was a while since Lacus saw Athrun and Cagalli run off to their room. Lacus envied the two of them for being able to love each other so freely. She wished she could have that but she was stuck in a loveless marriage. 

She remembered she wasn't so eager for her wedding night. Trent basically dragged her to the room but at the time she just thought he was excited. Now she knew he just wanted to inflate his pride by ruining her. It was her first time and it was anything but special.

Standing up, she started to walk to her room so that she could meet with Kira but she saw her father walking towards her. "Lacus," he said making her come to a stop and turn completely in his direction. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked and she nodded her head. "I was wondering if you'd let me take Shiro for the night. I haven't gotten to spend much time with him since he was born. You didn't leave him with me for long last night and I thought it would be a good time to spend some time with him. Plus you look exhausted. I figure this will give you a chance to get a good night's sleep," he said with a small smile.

Lacus wasn't sure what was going to go on between her and Kira. She wanted Shiro to be there if she ended up telling Kira the truth about his son. "I don't see why not. But could you pick him up in an hour?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"I don't see that as much of a problem. Just make sure to have his stuff ready by then. Then I want you to get some rest young lady," he said walking away towards his room. He figured that it might be much more convenient Lacus's way since he could get some things ready before he went to get Shiro.

Looking over, she saw Kira nod his head and walked out of the room and head in the direction in which he knew Lacus's room was in. Lacus was soon to follow him out and headed in the same direction. She found him waiting just around the corner from the hall her room was in.

"Thank you for talking to me Kira," she said as she came to a stop by him. She wasn't sure what else to say to him. She still wasn't completely clear on what happened the night before which made her nervous that he might start to yell at her again. She wasn't quite sure if she could take anymore of that from him.

"I got someone looking after Shiro for now. Just give me a minute and I'll go tell her that she could leave," Lacus said as she walked around the corner and then towards her room.

Frowning slight, Kira crossed his arms over his chest. 'She wants to talk to me with her son there? He's the reason we can't be together anymore,' he thought staring at the ground sadly wondering why she was doing this to him.

Hearing the door to the room open and close, Kira watched as an elderly woman walked out of the room and left in the completely opposite direction than Kira was in. He waited a few moments before he started to walk towards the door. He could hear crying inside and hesitated before he knocked on the door.

"Come in Kira!" Lacus's voice from the inside of the room. The door opened and she saw Kira walk in staring nervously at the ground. "Just give me a second while I calm him down a bit," she said and he just nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs placed around the room.

The crying soon stopped and Lacus came walking into the room that Kira was waiting in. "Sorry about that, he tends to get a bit fussy when he's around others," she said and he just nodded. "Kira… I was just…" she started but he cut her off before she could manage to say anything else.

"I'm sorry Lacus," he said before she could finish her question. He knew she was just going to ask about what he said the previous night. He immediately felt a great burden lifted off his chest. "Last night I said things I didn't mean. I was just so confused and scared that I acted irrationally and said stuff to you that I never wanted to ever say. It killed me after I said that to you but I know it must've been much worse for you. No matter how angry I was, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I understand if you hate me now but I just had to get that off my chest," he said finding it hard to look Lacus in the face.

What Kira didn't see was that a relieved smile spread across Lacus's face. "I'm also sorry for putting you through all that. I heard about what happened to you from Cagalli and it makes me feel horrible that it was my fault," Lacus said relieved to know that he didn't actually hate her.

Kira's heart clenched tightly in his chest. "Forget about it Lacus. I guess we were just never meant to be. I… guess I better go then," Kira said standing up and started to walk to the door. "I really did love you Lacus more than you'll ever know," he said as that pain of loneliness came back to him.

"Kira! Wait!" Lacus yelled running up to him and clutched onto his shirt. "Please don't leave me!" she yelled burying her face into his back. "I don't think I could take it if I lost you again!" she said in desperation as she clutched on to him with all of her might. She didn't want to let him go again. Not to mention that she still had to tell him about his son.

Against his better judgment, Kira turned around quickly and wrapped her tightly within his arms. "I don't want to lose you either but I know that it's impossible. You had his child Lacus, you stayed with him. Do you expect me to wait around for you when I know it's no longer possible?" he asked feeling himself on the verge of tears.

Kira didn't want to make the same mistakes as the night before. If he really was going to lose her than he wanted at least a few more moments to in her in his embrace. He wanted this last moment to be worth all the time in the world. His stupidity stopped him from having that moment with her the night before.

Biting her lip, Lacus pulled away from Kira and took a few steps back. "You're wrong Kira. The way I see it, as long as we still love each other there will always be a chance for us. I'm just not sure when that chance will happen," she said looking towards the ground. "There's one more thing Kira and I hope you won't hate me for it," she said biting her lip once again.

Looking at Lacus carefully, Kira wasn't sure what was going on right then. "What is it and why will you hate me?" he asked as a feeling of dread started to sweep through his body. She had such a guilty look on her face about something and that was what worried him the most.

Lacus had no idea how she should put this. She was so worried how he would react to this. "Can… you please close your eyes for a few seconds? Don't open them until I tell you to," she said as she started to shake slightly.

Not knowing what was going on, Kira just closed his eyes. He could hear her walking off somewhere and grew a little more confused. He then heard her walking back in but from what he could tell her steps sounded a lot more cautious.

"Hold out your arms for a second," he heard her say. Since he still had no idea what was happening he just followed her orders and held his arms out in front of him. Next thing he knew, he felt a small weight being placed in his arms.

Without waiting for her to say so, he opened his eyes and saw that she had placed her son in his arms. He freaked out a little bit at the sight of the small child in his arms. "Lacus please just take him back! I don't think Trent will be happy knowing I'm holding him!" he said trying to put the child back in Lacus's arms.

Lacus just lightly held the child in place. "Please, you need to hear me out," she said and he quieted down but still looked a bit freaked out to be holding Shiro. Looking at her son, she couldn't help but smile. "I guess he knows," she said looking at her perfectly silent son.

To say that Kira was confused was the understatement of the year. He had no idea what Lacus was talking about. 'Is she trying to torture me or something?' he couldn't help but ask himself. He didn't want to be holding Trent's child. "Knows? Knows what? What's going on Lacus?" he asked in desperation.

"He's silent. No matter who has held him before now he has always put up some sort of protest. He hasn't liked to be held by anyone but me," she explained to him but saw that he just got even more confused. "Look at him Kira. What do you see?" she asked in a gentle tone.

Looking down at Shiro. Kira didn't really know what to say in response to her request. "I guess he's a cute kid. Good thing he doesn't look like his father," he said which was pretty much the only thing that came to his mind.

A smile crossed Lacus's face at his response. "You're wrong. I think he looks exactly like his father," she said with a bight smile. Before he could manage to figure out what she meant, she came in and kissed his lips with as much love as she could muster while being careful of their child. "He looks just like…" she said before kissing him one last time since she was sure how he'd react to her next word, "you."

Kira couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Mine?' he thought far too stunned to make any possible words. 'What's going on? How can it be mine?' he thought before finally finding the words. "How can it be mine?" he finally asked trying to process the information in his head.

"Trent has to force me to sleep with him Kira. He did that once a few days before I left but he could never finish. There was no recent time before that that he could manage because I always avoid it when possible. Not to mention that we didn't use any protection. Don't you remember Kira?" she asked in a soft voice that was almost too hard for Kira to hear.

Looking back towards Shiro, Kira finally got a good look at the kid and he couldn't help but admit that there was a striking similarity even though the child's eyes were that of Lacus's. "He really is mine?"

"Yes, he is Kira," Lacus responded although the tone of her voice was really sad. "I'm sorry!" she said breaking out into tears. "I tried to tell you before he was born but I was never able to. Trent is keeping us under too close a watch for either of us to get away though," she said trying to keep as strong as possible yet failing.

Collapsing into a chair, Kira stared at Shiro and then towards Lacus. "So even though he's my son, I can't even raise him as my own? I have to just sit back and watch as Trent raises him instead?" Kira said in a tone of utter defeat, hurt, and great sadness. Never had anything hurt more than hearing that.

Lacus didn't answer Kira. She just kept repeating the same words over and over. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she continued to say as the tears really started to pour down her face. Never had she ever felt worse than she had now. The way Kira spoke sent daggers through her heart.

When Kira looked back up at her, Lacus was surprised to see a fierce determination in his eyes. It was so different from the pain that she saw there barely a few seconds ago. "I can't give up on the two of you anymore. I will find a way to get you away from there. Both you and our son Lacus," he said contradicting what he said earlier.

Kira knew that she would stay for her son no matter what the circumstances she was put under to do so. This however made Kira feel like she had just abandoned him and fed upon his anger and fear of loneliness making him say what he did the night before. Now he felt glad that she did. She protected his son at all costs. 'I feel like a real bastard.'

He only thought it was impossible for them because he thought it was Trent's son. Trent would make sure to keep it and Kira had no connection to the child. However, Lacus would never abandon Shiro. Sure it would've hurt him but it was also Lacus's choice. 'I was a fool for just coming to a conclusion without thinking it through. Cagalli was right. I guess I do lack common sense.'

To know that it is actually his gave him a new sense of determination. He would get Lacus back and they'd take their son with them. 'My heart kept telling me there was hope even though my mind refused to admit it. I guess it was right. I was thinking too negatively until now,' he thought as a smile broke out on his face. "Nothing will stop me from getting you back this time Lacus. I didn't know what I could do last time. I do this time though. I'll make sure that we are eventually the family we should be."

* * *

sorry about the delay everyone. This is the longest chapter yet so be happy with it. This was actually a bit difficult to write. Especially the argument scene but please don't kill me for that. I've given all of you an A/C lemon to make up for it. Since adultfanfiction. net is all screwy right now you can find it on a different site.just take out the space between the .org: 

http/www.mediaminer. org/fanfic/viewch.php/118441/404957/

Also just for you all to knowm the next chapter might take alot longerto finish. I have a new game coming in on wednesday and i will probably be giving it more attention than my wiriting. Not to mention that i want to give a bit of work to the fics I've been putting off in order to update this one for all of you. I'll try to work on it when i can but i thought I'd just give all of you a bit of a warning about it. I assure all of you that the wait should be worth it. Of course with enough reviews i might try to speed things up. I'd prefer them here over the other two places though. Until later then.


	12. hope

Leaning against the doorway to the room, Lacus couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kira and their son. Yet at the same time it brought a bit of sadness with it. 'This is the way that I want it to be but can it? Can it really ever be just the three of us without Trent?' she asked herself.

While watching the two, Lacus couldn't help but admire the two of them. 'They truly do look like a father and his son unlike Trent who only sees Shiro as an heir. Kira deserves so much. Much more than I can give him right now,' she thought sadly while looking towards the ground.

Looking up, Kira noticed Lacus standing in the doorway and gave her a sad smile. "I've always liked the idea of growing up and someday having a family of my own. It's wonderful to know that I have a son but at the same time it hurts," he told her before looking at their child.

Lacus knew that it was her fault. "I'm so sorry Kira!" she said trying her best to hold back her tears. Walking up behind his chair, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Believe me when I say that I never wanted things to turn out like this," she said burying her face in the back of his neck.

Kira felt his neck moisten at the feel of her tears. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. He could tell that she must've been through so much now that he actually got to talk to her. There was one question on his mind that he needed to know though. "What happened Lacus? Why couldn't you have at least have told me about my son?" he asked softly looking down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"I tried to. So many times I tried to find a way to get word to you. Trent was keeping too close an eye on us. This was mainly because I tried to run away when I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't stand the idea of raising your child with that man," she said wishing that she was able to get away. "He caught me and the worst thing about it was that he knew. The doctor I went to called him and told him everything. Since that day he'd be within ten feet of me when I did anything. I was never alone so I couldn't call you to tell you the truth, he listened to every conversation I had and read any bit of mail I sent out before it could go," she said with pain lacing into her voice.

The more and more she said, the worse and worse Kira felt about his actions the other night. "I don't think I can say it enough times to ever make up for it but I am sorry. You went through so much pain and not just for last night. I can't believe I forgot to use protection. I know much better than that. Then you got pregnant and had to go through so much," Kira said not sure if he was glad or sad about forgetting about it. It gave him such an adorable son from such a beautiful woman.

Stepping around the chair, Lacus kneeled down and caressed her son's cheek before doing the same with Kira. "You weren't the only one at fault Kira. I never wanted to have his child so I secretly took birth control since I knew he would never even consider using any sort protection willing. I got careless that week though and you suffered because of it. I'm the one who should really be sorry," she said before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"We both have so many regrets about what happened that week," Kira muttered looking at his son before looking into Lacus's eyes. He saw her shake her head no and he grew confused. "What do you mean Lacus?" he asked softly.

"You said we have regrets about what happened but that isn't true. I don't regret what happened between us. I regret not being able to give you what you should have but that's it. Shiro means everything to me. I love you and him more than anything. If things had turned out differently then I wouldn't have him and that scares me," she said trying to be as honest as possible.

"Lacus," Kira muttered feeling really touched by her words. 'After everything that happened, after everything I did to her she doesn't regret having my child? I wonder how I could've been so lucky as to find and fall in love with such a wonderful woman like her,' he thought smiling at her. "I love you Lacus, I really do and I am sorry," he continued to repeat.

"Quit saying that!" she said in a raised voice that startled him. "Quit saying that you're sorry Kira. I realize now that you didn't mean it and that you just weren't acting like yourself. So please quit berating yourself over this any longer!" she chastised him but with a soft expression on her face.

Kira could see just how honest she was being with him and it made his heart long for her love even more. "If that's what you want," he said before noticing that her face took on a bit of a grimace. "Is something wrong Lacus?" he asked in a worried tone.

Cursing herself, Lacus stood up and smiled at him. "It's nothing Kira," she said even though she knew that it was a lie. The position she was in was putting a lot of pressure on her stomach and with the bruise it just made it hurt a lot worse than it normally did.

Kira had some serious suspicions. He could tell that she was lying and that it wasn't nothing. "He hit you again, didn't he?" he asked looking her over for any injuries but he didn't see any except. "What happened Lacus? There's no use lying to me," he said looking her over once more to see if he missed anything.

Figuring it was best to just tell him the truth, Lacus decided to come clean. "Yes, he did," she said bringing her hand up to hold her bruised stomach. "He wanted to name Shiro after himself but I refused to let that happen. I also knew that he wanted to turn Shiro into a miniature him. I knew he was going to beat me up in front of Shiro hoping to pass his twisted ways onto our son," she said looking angry at herself.

It was several minutes before Lacus started to talk again. "Since I came home from the hospital, I've kept Shiro on me twenty four seven. I knew he wouldn't hit me while I had Shiro on me. Don't think that I was using him as a shield though. I was doing what I could to make sure that Shiro didn't have to witness such violence. My worst nightmare is having your son grow up to be like Trent," she told him as her body shook at the mere thought of it.

Kira found her words touching his heart even more than before. "You did so much… to protect our son. I wasn't wrong about falling in love with you. You're everything I thought you were and more," Kira said wanting nothing more than to embrace her but didn't because he still had Shiro in his arms.

Blushing at the compliment, Lacus took to looking at the ground. "Thank you but it's what any good mother would do for her child," she said standing up straight. "Kira, there's something you need to understand," she said not taking her eyes off the floor.

Looking up from his son, Kira looked at Lacus with confusion. "If it has to do with Trent and your predicament then I'm sure we can think of something to get you out of it," he said since he wanted to make sure that they were someday going to be the family that they should be.

Hesitation came to Lacus's voice and she found it hard to speak. It was several moment later that she finally found her voice and spoke what was on her mind. "It's not just that Kira. Please understand something. If I was ever given a choice between our son and our love, I will pick out son. He needs me so much more than you do right now. I'll never abandon him for anything. Without him I could probably find a way to escape but I know that I would forever be plagued by that decision even if I was with you," she said finding it hard to choose between the two.

Much to Lacus's surprise, Kira just smiled at her words. "I knew I should've expecting something like that from you. It's what made me fall in love with you. I know I can never force you to abandon our son. I knew you could never do it even when I didn't know it was my own son. I just hope that someday you won't ever have to make that decision," he said before they both heard a knock at the door.

A frown crossed Lacus's face. "That's probably my father. He wanted to take Shiro for the night since he said I looked like I wasn't getting much sleep. I just couldn't say no since he is Shiro's grandfather," Lacus said looking at Kira with sympathy since he didn't get as much time with his son as she knew he wished.

Kira had to admit that her father was right. Lacus did look like she'd hadn't slept in several days. "I guess it's only fair that your father gets to spend time with Shiro too," he said although he was rather reluctant to depart with his son so soon after learning that pleasant fact.

Taking Shiro in her arms once again, Lacus started to head to the door. "it's be best if you just stay hidden and don't make a sound until he leaves," she told Kira who just nodded and hid from the sight of the door.

As expected, Siegel was waiting at the door with a smile. "Hello father," Lacus said handing her son over to him. Also as expected, the child started to get fussy though it didn't seem quite as bad as the last time. 'Maybe he just wanted to see his real father before he let anyone else hold him,' she thought with a smile.

"How's my grandson?" he asked with a soft smile towards Shiro. "Do you have his supplies?" he asked his daughter. She seemed to just remember about them before running into the other room to grab them.

In the few moments that Lacus was gone, Siegel heard a noise from inside the room. "Hello?" he asked looking around but didn't see anything. He took a few steps in to have a look but was stopped when Lacus came walking back into the room with a diaper bag.

To tell the truth, Lacus was in a bit of a hurry to get him to leave. She also heard Kira and she worried that her father would see him. That would cause quite a scene that Lacus didn't think she'd be ready for. "Here you go," Lacus said handing the bag over to her father. "I'm getting rather tired now so I guess I will see you tomorrow," she said a bit nervously.

Putting the bag over his shoulder, Siegel couldn't help but voice the suspicions he was having about that noise. "What was that noise Lacus? Is someone else here?" he asked looking around the room trying to pinpoint the source of the noise.

Millions of excuses were going through Lacus's mind about what she was supposed to say to him. "What do you mean? Who else could possibly be here?" she asked though her voice was a little unsteady with how nervous she was about her father finding Kira.

With one more quite look around the room without finding anyone, Siegel thought he might've just been hearing things. "I guess you're right," he said turning around to leave. "Be sure to get some sleep before you collapse," he told her in a worried tone.

Relief spread through Lacus's body thinking knowing that he wouldn't find Kira. Then her blood ran cold when a loud sneeze echoed through the room. 'Oh no,' she thought when she saw her father come to a stop and turn around.

Thinking quickly, Lacus started to go into a bit of a coughing fit. She stopped a few seconds later to see her father staring at her suspiciously. "What? Am I not allowed to cough?" she asked with a sheepish smile and a bit of nervous laughter in her voice.

"No… you're allowed to cough. But that was a sneeze I heard in the room," he said and noticed as Lacus visibly paled a bit. He knew she was keeping something from him now. "What is going on Lacus? Who is in there and why are you hiding them from me?" he asked in a low voice.

Lacus knew that it would be pointless to lie to her father. "Do you want the whole story or would you rather settle for the cliff notes?" she asked with a tone of defeat in her voice. She was thinking too fast a second ago and made the mistake putting on the wrong act.

Taking a few steps forwards, Siegel stood in the doorway. "Whoever is in there, come out! I know you're in there!" he yelled into the room and heard a sigh of frustration as someone stepped out of their hiding spot in a corner that he was unable to see before then.

Siegel's eyes widened when he saw that it was Kira Yamato that was the one hiding in the room. "Kira! What are you doing in here?" he asked finding it a little shocking to see the young man standing there.

Sighing Lacus walked into the room. "Why don't you have a seat? Let me just get changed into something more comfortable. We'll talk then," she said heading into the connecting room before closing the door behind her.

Kira and Siegel took a seat with Siegel still carrying Shiro. Kira kept his eyes to the ground not sure how he was going to be able to talk to the older man about this. He knew Siegel was a good person but he wasn't sure how he would react to something as big as this.

Silence ran through the room for several minutes before Lacus finally came out of the room. This time she was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. It was less extravagant than the dress she was just wearing but happened to be much more comfortable to wear.

"Would either of you like some tea?" she asked and saw both of them nod their head. She knew Kira really did it to prolong the conversation that they would eventually have to have. Lacus felt the same way.

Lacus came back a few more minutes later carrying a small tray with the cup of hot tea. She placed two of the cups in front of her father and Kira and kept the third one for herself before she took a seat at the small table.

It was silent between the three of them for a few minutes. Siegel finally got tired of waiting for answer so he decided to speak up first. "Now will one of you please explain to me what is going on? Why was Kira in your room? Why is it that you felt the need to hide this from me?" he asked looking between the two of them.

Neither of them could seem to find the ability to talk at that moment. So it was about a minute later before Lacus decided to speak. "About Kira… I'm in love with him," she said softly but it was loud enough for her father to hear.

"What are you saying Lacus? You're already married so how can you love him?" he asked although for some reason he seemed a little too calm about it for their liking. "Is there something that I'm missing?" he continued to ask the two of them.

"Why don't you show him the truth about your marriage Lacus?" Kira asked her softly and noticed that she looked rather reluctant. "I think it's a little too late to be hiding it from him," he said figuring that this might be best for the both of them. 'He might be able to help us,' Kira thought with a bit of hope.

Siegel turned his eyes away from Kira and towards his daughter. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Show me what?" he asked looking at her as she stared at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Lacus's hand was unconsciously rubbing her side over her bruise. Slowly though, her hand went to the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it up so that it only showed her stomach. The sight of the ugly purple bruise was revealed to the eyes of her love and her father.

A hand flew to Siegel's mouth at the sight of this. "Oh Lacus," he gasped with wide eyes. "Trent did this to you?" he asked and she just slowly nodded her head unable to look at either of the other two. Anyone else probably would've said I told you so but Siegel wasn't that type of man especially since his daughter needed him right then.

"It's been like this since the start of my marriage. He beat me over the simplest things like if I wouldn't sleep with him or if he did something then he'd put the blame on me. Hardly a week could go by without him finding some excuse to try and beat me into submission. He wanted nothing more than to turn me into an obedient housewife that would serve his every whim. To be his sexual slave," she explained as many of the beating came back to her mind.

Standing up, Siegel walked over to his daughter and gathered her in his arms. "I'm so sorry!" he said holding her tightly. His daughter was his pride and joy. To see her hurt like this just made his heart hurt so badly.

"What are you sorry for? It's not like you're the one that did it. You were right from the beginning and I realized that when it was too late. I'm the one that should be sorry!" she said crying into him wishing that the years could go back and that she could fix the mistake she made by listening to her father.

"No!" Siegel said sternly making Lacus flinch slightly. "It's in the past Lacus," he said releasing her and taking his seat once again. "What about you Kira? What else do you have to do in all of this?" he asked looking at Kira rather suspiciously which made the younger man squirm around a bit.

Saving Kira the time of explaining, Lacus decided to do it for him. "He was there for me when I needed someone. He happened to figure out what was going on by himself. In a way I was happy because I had someone to talk to about it all even if Trent had threatened me many times about telling anyone. I was always so scared what would happen if I told anyone before then," she started to explain while twiddling her thumbs on her lap.

It was several moments later before she continued. "I found this comfort in him that I haven't had in a long time. We barely knew each other but we ended up falling in love anyways. I guess I really didn't know what falling in love really meant before then," she said giving a hollow laugh.

Without even being told, Siegel he had a feeling he knew what was happening. "Then Shiro is Kira's son, isn't he?" he asked and Lacus just silently nodded her head. Siegel sighed and ran a hand through his hair at all this new information. He had to admit that this put a lot more light on why Shiro didn't look like either Lacus or Trent.

"Last night you asked me what was wrong with me. I guess I'm not as good at hiding my feelings as well as I thought. Kira and I had gotten into an argument because of several misunderstandings," she said and noticed that Kira's eyes saddened. "He wasn't aware that Shiro was his and it made him feel abandoned. I actually just told him the truth a few minutes ago. Then you came and we just weren't sure how you would take all this so I just had him hide until you left," she finished explaining and looked at her father wondering what he thought of all of this.

Siegel just released another sigh as he took a sip of his tea. "So last night, when you asked me about helping you get a divorce. It was because of all this?" he asked feeling bad for not just deciding to help her in the first place.

"Although Kira and I weren't on the best of terms at the time, I just wanted to be free of Trent anyways. I wanted to be able to raise Shiro in a place where I knew he'd be loved. I just can't get that from Trent. I only stayed with Trent for the entire pregnancy because I was afraid that he might hurt my baby if I left. He doesn't know the truth right now but I know that he's bound to figure it out if I suddenly disappeared. I couldn't put either Kira or our son in danger like that!" Lacus said in a desperate sounding voice.

Finishing up his tea, Siegel took a good look between the two of them. "I was a bit surprised by all of this but I guess it wasn't completely unexpected," he said and the two of them looked at him in confusion. "Do either of you remember how the two of you used to play together as kids?" he asked and both of their eyes bulged out at this information.

Lacus remembered pretty clearly about the kid that she played with as a child, especially since it was her first kiss. "So that was Kira!" Lacus yelled out at her father with a rather excited look on her face.

"Yes. We used to know his parents pretty well. Yet because of your engagement to Athrun, we had to move away and separate the two of you. I'd say that was about fifteen years ago. Do you also remember Kira?" he asked looking at the violet eyed man sitting across from him.

Kira was still stumped on the fact that he knew Lacus. "To tell the truth I have no idea what you're talking about. I can't remember fifteen years ago. I hit my head rather hard when I was twelve. Don't remember anything before then," he admitted and Lacus's eyes saddened a bit but were quick to cheer up.

"I guess that's reasonable. But the two of you were almost inseparable. I remember how sad the two of you were when I told you that we had to move," he said although he was completely unaware that Lacus gave her first kiss to Kira. She always kept that little detail as her own personal memory of the time.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I know I can trust her with you. I know the real you Kira. You're the type of person that would give up anything for her. I never saw that in Trent from the beginning," he explained shocking the two of them.

Surprise was clearly shown on Lacus's face. Her father was basically giving his blessing to the two of them. Of course she knew that he meant that it would only apply once they got the whole Trent matter settled and over with.

Siegel was doing his best to think reasonably right now. Hearing what Trent had done to his daughter really infuriated him. "We should go to the police Lacus and you should tell them all that has happened," he said sounding a bit more like an order than a suggestion.

"If only it were that easy. If it were I would've done it a long time ago," Lacus said looking at the table. "He pays off a lot of police to make sure that he can't get in any sort of trouble. The only thing I would get is a beating since they would be sure to tell Trent about what happened," she said as her hands clenched into fists at her side. She was so scared of that happening. That it would force her away from her son taking away the only protection he had around Trent.

"Then I'm afraid it's not going to be easy to help you," he said seeing several different ways ruined because of this information. He could really only see one possible way but it would put his daughter and grandson in danger again. That was the last thing he wanted but he was seeing little choice in the matter.

"What we're going to need is something big on him. Something that even the police won't be able to ignore unless they too want to get in trouble," he said but he wasn't sure if just beating Lacus up would be enough. It was enough to send him over the edge but he knew it wouldn't have the same effect on police that were being paid off.

"Then I'm sure we can find something," Kira said looking to be in deep thought. "I've heard rumors about some of the things he's done but that isn't enough. There needs to be more proof in order to get him for it," he said and Siegel nodded his head.

Siegel hadn't heard much on these rumors but he was sure that Kira would be able to fill him in on it later. "Either way we would need time to get the evidence needed. I believe you had the right idea before Lacus. I hate saying this but I think it would be best for you to go back to Trent for the time being," he said startling all three of them.

Standing up, Kira slammed his hands down upon the table. "We're asking you for help and you're just telling her to go back there!" he asked finding the idea of sending Lacus back to Trent sheer stupidity.

"Kira," Lacus said softly still staring at one spot on the table. "Please calm down. I understand what my father is saying. I don't like the idea either though," she said wanting to run away right now.

"But Lacus!" he said looking at her desperately. "If you go back there again then you'll only be submitting yourself and our son to sheer torture because of Trent! You're only going to get hurt even more and I can't be there to protect you!" he asked hoping that she would change her mind.

"Kira, please sit down and listen," Siegel said softly although he was feeling the exact same way as Kira. "What do you think would happen if Lacus was to run away from Trent all of a sudden?" he asked and saw Kira's blank expression. "He'll probably hunt Lacus down and hurt her even worse than he would otherwise. We need to keep him from realizing anything," he said with reluctance lacing through his voice.

Kira hated having to hear this even though he knew it was true. He hated Lacus being in a place he had no way to get protect her in. He hated it from the very start. Yet now he was being given little choice in the matter.

"If he was to find out about Shiro after she left than I have little doubt in my mind that he might even try to kill Lacus if he found her. He'll definitely find something that will show him that Shiro isn't his. If we can at least keep him appeased for a little while then we might be able to find what we need without him realizing what is going on until the last minute," Siegel explaining knowing that all he had said could very possibly happen if they were to act irrationally at such a critical time.

"Well if she goes back and he finds out then she'll just be made into an easier target for him to get!" Kira yelled not wanting to have to see his love and his son disappear from his life again. Especially if it meant that they had to go back to that man that made all of their lives so miserable.

That was one thought that had been going through Siegel's mind since he first heard of what was happening. Yet he also knew that her fate would be a lot worse if she didn't go back. His daughter was in a pretty nasty situation that left her with one of two choices; get hurt by Trent now or get hurt by him later.

It was quiet after that as everyone tried to digest all that they could in order to come up with a suitable solution to the problem. No one wanted Lacus to go back to Trent but they didn't see any safer choices either.

The sound of Shiro crying once again brought all of them out of their thoughts. Lacus just stood up and took the baby from her father and started to rock him in her arms. "What other way is there? There's no escape from this place since there's probably around fifty people watching this place. Trent did that to prevent me from getting away," she said and Kira just hung his head. "If only I had gone with you last time than this all could've been avoided," she said hanging her head in shame of her poor decision.

Lifting his head up, Kira looked at Lacus. "I don't care if it's fifty or a thousand people out there! I'll do what I can to make sure that I get you and our son out of here!" he said not even caring for his safety at that moment.

"And then what? You go out there and get yourself killed? You're only human Kira and you have no weapons to protect yourself with," Lacus said knowing that it would be difficult for even the best of fighters. To her, freedom meant nothing if Kira wasn't there to enjoy it with their son. Without even realizing it, a tear escaped and fell down her face at the mere thought of losing Kira.

Looking at his daughter, Siegel saw this and was shocked. He'd seen his daughter allow her mask of happiness to fall at times by accident but he never thought he'd see her cry so easily like that. 'What they have really is true love. I've never seen anyone risk so much just to be with one another. When it comes to Kira, Lacus can't easily hide how she really feels. Then with Kira he'd be willing to go through as many people as possible to ensure her safety even at the cost of his own life,' he thought admiring the two younger people across from him. 'That why I know that I can really trust him with my daughter when the time comes,' he thought keeping a serious face.

"I felt so useless last time. I couldn't do anything to stop you from going and it only caused you more pain," Kira said in a low whisper. "I don't want to make that same mistake again. I don't want to put either of you in danger," he said looking at her pleadingly.

"I really appreciate your concern Kira. It really means a lot to me. I feel so weak not being able to stop him from doing what he wants. Even if I can buy you and my father some time, then I think this will all be for the best. I promise you that I will come back to you safely though and that I'll have our son with me as well," Lacus responded with a tone of finality.

Looking into her eyes, Kira knew that she wasn't going to just change her mind. "I just can't leave you to him anymore. It just hurts so much," he said as his shoulders shook just to suppress his tears.

Figuring that the two of them might want to be left alone, Siegel stood up. "I'm going to head back to my room. We can talk about this some more tomorrow. I would still like to take Shiro for the night though. I hope I can trust the two of you to behave yourselves though," he said seriously since he knew that Lacus still wasn't completely healed after giving birth since it's really only been a month since then.

Grateful for the opportunity to have some time alone with Kira, Lacus just shook her head. "Thank you," she said handing Shiro over to her father after he finally stopped his crying. He was asleep for the time being and she hoped that he would stay that way for her father's sake.

Turning around, Siegel left the room leaving the two of them alone. Lacus then turned towards Kira and frowned at his defeated posture. "I'm really sorry that it has to be this way Kira. I know that my father will do what he can as fast as he can though," she said walking over to him and caressed his cheek with her soft hands.

Without saying a word, Kira reached out and grabbed her waist. With a slight squeal on her part, he pulled her down so that she sat on his lap. He knew she still needed time to heal so he wasn't planning to try anything. Yet right now, he wanted to keep her as close as he possibly could.

Sighing in content, Lacus wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm willing to take this risk Kira if it meant that it would be possible for us to eventually be like this everyday," she told him before kissing his cheek and then resting her head on his shoulder once again.

"I want us to be like this everyday as well but I just wish there was another way," he said holding onto her a little tighter. He was so scared that something would happen to her and that he'd never be able to see her again.

Letting off a small yawn, Lacus's eyes started to close. "I'm tired. Can you please stay with me tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep otherwise," she said and was glad when he nodded his head and carried her towards her bedroom bridal style.

Placing her carefully on the bed, Kira stripped down to his boxers, since he didn't want to sleep in the tuxedo he was wearing, and crawled in next to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist again, he felt her lean into his embrace and it wasn't long before the two of them happily fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

It was Lacus that woke up first the next morning. She just laid there staring at Kira's peaceful face for most of the morning. Her hand lightly came up to caress it but his eyes opened in the middle of it. "Sorry if I woke you," she said before giving him a small kiss. 

"If that is my wake up then you can wake me up whenever you want," he said giving her a peck on the lips before pulling away. "I say we should just stay here all day," he said holding onto her tightly so that she couldn't escape him. If he was going to be forced away from her again then he'll make the best of it.

"What about Athrun and Cagalli? I wanted to go see them off before they left for their honeymoon," Lacus said giving him a pout that she hoped that he wouldn't be able to resist. Her prayers were answered when he gave a groan of frustration. "Thank you Kira!" she said kissing his cheek.

When she tried to stand up, she found that she was unable to move. "Oh come on Kira!" she said giving him a playfully punch shove when she saw the grin that was plastered onto his face.

"Just because you can go doesn't mean that I don't plan on letting you go," he said before he started to place light kisses upon her neck. 'Just got to make sure that I don't take it too far,' he thought being spurred on by the moans she was releasing. "Sure you want to go?" he asked with confidence in his voice.

"Y… yes," she said although both her and Kira could hear the slight hesitation in her voice. Lacus knew she had to escape soon or she'd lose all her resolve to go and see her two friends off. Especially since she didn't know when she'd be able to see them again.

Burying his face in her neck again, Kira asked his next question. "What will you do if I don't plan to let you go?" he asked laying a few more kisses on his neck to make the point that he'd make her beg to never let her off the bed again.

"If you don't… I'll make you… sleep in your room tonight," she said through her moans. She was very surprised when she was suddenly let go. Turning to face Kira, she saw a rather sour look on his face and couldn't help but giggle. "Oh come on Kira. Don't be like that," she said kissing his cheek before she scurried off to get changed.

"How can you threaten me with something like that," Kira responded before blushing slightly when he noticed that she was changing right in front of him. He couldn't help but notice that her body was just as he remembered it except for the bruise that was clear on her stomach. Any weight she put on while pregnant seemed to be non-existent anymore.

Feeling his groin tighten up a bit, Kira groaned. 'I wonder if I'll be able to make it through the day,' he thought before shaking off the thoughts swimming in his head. 'No, it's still too early after she gave birth to your son,' his mind berated him as he ran a hand through his hair.

A blush came to Lacus's face as well at the feel of his eyes on her. Yet she really didn't mind it as long as it was Kira that was watching her. "Come on, go to your room and get changed," she ordered him as he got out of bed and started to put his clothes back on.

This time it was Lacus's turn to stare at him. Dirty thoughts ran though her head as she looked over her love. 'Down girl!' she berated herself turning away from him as the blush on her face continued to grow.

When he was fully dressed, Kira walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Seeing her like that just a few seconds ago brought a few questions to his mind. "Forgive me for asking this but in the last few months has he ever tried to force you?" he asked knowing that there was a good chance since it happened in the past to Lacus.

Lacus could tell her was concerned about her answer. "No. Luckily he was the type of person that thought he might hurt his 'heir' if he did anything. So luckily I've been able to avoid it. Last time I had sex was with you so you don't need to feel worried," she said before giving a kiss that showed all the love that she held for him that she couldn't show for several months.

Kira was left stunned from the kiss as he stumbled towards the door when they broke apart. He left eh room and could barely walk straight while heading through the halls. If anyone had seen him, they'd think that he was probably drunk. 'Drunk off her love,' he couldn't help but think.

He walked into his room and stepped out of it a few minutes later dressed in a pair of casual pants and a nice silk button up short sleeved shirt. He just headed towards the place where Lacus was heading since he knew she had already left her room and went to say goodbye to her friends.

Lacus was there talking to Athrun and Cagalli who had their suitcases packed and ready to leave. They were to catch a plane that left in about two hours that would take them to Hawaii. They figured that they'd just say goodbye to everyone here instead of having everyone come down to the airport to see them off.

Noticing that Kira had arrived, both Athrun and Cagalli turned towards him and their eyes widened in surprise. "The world's coming to an end, isn't it?" was the first thing that came out of Cagalli's mouth.

Laughing slightly, Kira came to a stop in front of them. "Now why would you possibly say such a thing to your dear older brother?" he asked knowing that it would anger her. He barely managed to dodge a punch she sent his way after that. Of course having years of practice of it made it easy to predict and dodge.

"Watch it little brother!" she growled at him making sure to put a strong emphasis on the word little. "You're smiling though. You haven't done that in months. You were that way yesterday and now you're smiling all of a sudden. The world has to be coming to an end," she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't know what you're talking about. I've always been like this," he said although he knew what she was talking about. He had been moody the last few months because Lacus wasn't with him. Now that they talked everything out, he found much more of a reason to be happy.

"Yeah well I still think that something is up," she said continuing to glare at Kira before finally shrugging her shoulders. "Well we really need to be going," she said giving Lacus a hug followed by Athrun. Then she gave Kira one while Athrun and him just decided to shake hands instead.

The two of them got into a limousine that was to drive them to the airport. With one last wave to all the people that came to see then off, the doors closed and the car started to move until it was out of sight.

Even after everyone left, Kira and Lacus just stood there and watched the place where the limousine was last seen. They then turned to each other and smiled before walking back into the building had in hand. They had the rest of the day and they intended to make the most of it.

* * *

Trent Peters sat behind his desk looking rather impatient. He was looking at documents that were placed before them but it was clear that his mind wasn't quite on them like they should. 

He was in such a deep thought that he didn't realize that his secretary was trying to talk to him. "Excuse me sir," she said a little louder hoping that she wouldn't incur his wrath for disturbing him.

Startled out of his thoughts, the man glared up at the woman who backed up a few steps. "What is it? This better be important for you to disturb me like this!" he said standing up and took several steps towards the woman.

The woman was a bit scared as Trent got close to her. She knew then that he had more things in mind for her than to hurt her at that moment. "Um… there's a Rau Le Creuset," she said not wanting to give into him like he'd made her do several times already.

Taking a step back, he smirked hearing the name of the man he'd been waiting to see. "Send him in and then leave!" he said and the woman nodded before she ran out of the room as fast as she could.

A few minutes later a blonde haired man who always wore a mask, due to a deformity he had since he was born, walked into the room. He was one of the higher ups of ZAFT enterprises which was run by Lacus's father.

"Glad you could make it," he said shaking the man's hand before the two of them took a seat on different sides of the desk. "I have a bit of a business proposition for you," he said with glee clearly showing on his face.

"What could a man like you need someone like me for?" Rau asked looking at the man curiously. He had a feeling he knew what it was but decided to just listen and hear the words come out of Trent's mouth.

"As you know I recently had an heir from Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus Clyne," he said and Rau nodded his head in understanding. "That bitch has been polluting his head though and I fear he won't grow up to be strong like he should be. I fear that woman will end up making him weak with her disgusting good nature. I need something done about her," he said looking Rau in the eye.

"Let me get this straight. You would like me to get rid of your wife for you?" he asked and Trent just nodded his head and Rau grin. This was just the sort of opportunity that he'd been waiting for. "That shouldn't be a problem. What do you have in mind?"

"If something were to happen to her so soon after giving birth then people might suspect me. Wait a few months until I give you the signal and then do what you can to get rid of her. In return I will give you a lot of money for it," he said holding a piece of paper to Rau.

Taking the card in his hand, Rau's eyes widened in delight at what he saw. "This is quite a bit of money that you're offering me," he said with a grin. "very well, I will give you a hand. I expect to hear what you have in mind over time. It wouldn't be wise to say it all at once though," Rau said standing up. He shook Trent's hand before turning to walk out of the room. 'Ignorant fool.'

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. All of you should've known this was going to happen eventually with Trent being who he is. 

Lately i have been doing some planning and i thought it would be nice to let you all in on it for now. I currently have two new fics in the works and yes one of them is the sequel to Unstoppable Emotions that you've been waiting so patiently for. I finally had some inspiration for it. Having some trouble with the first chapter but i might get it done soon. School ends in less than a month for me so i will have more time to think and write it afterwards. If you're lucky i might get over the writers block i have on the first chapter and maybe get it up before then.

The second fic is a brand new one that has no affilation to any of my previous fics. Since I'm feeling generous I think I'll give you all a brief summary. If you'd rather be surprised then don't read the next part:

Summary: Lacus is a young and beautiful preschool teacher. Through her job she meets Kira Yamato, a single father to a child she adores. It's love at first sight but can things really be that easy? Especially when there's someone else trying to get in the way through any means necessary.

Horrible summary but i assure you that the fic will be better than that. I have more inspiration for this fic at the moment than the sequel so it will probably be up first but i assure you that the sequel will be up eventually. Just remember that patience is a virtue. LOL!

Be sure to review!


	13. party

'Not once but twice I had to watch her walk out of my life and go back to that bastard!' Kira thought while staring up at the ceiling. 'This time I not only lost my love but my son to him as well!' he continued to think before slamming his fist down on the mattress.

It had been three weeks since the wedding. Three weeks since he'd seen his love or his son. It's been a week since Athrun and Cagalli returned from the honeymoon looking happy with one another.

The house has been empty since then. Cagalli was living with Athrun now since she was his wife. Kira couldn't help but feel envious of the two of them for being able to be together like that. Free to love and not have to worry about anyone else getting between the two of them.

Things were moving slowly in Siegel's investigation. He'd call to tell Kira if there was any progress but that happened only once since it started. The stuff wasn't even worth it because there was no way it would get Trent out of the way.

Siegel was now the only way Kira could get any information about Lacus. Though he was unable to see Lacus in person, Siegel took to telling him what he could from the few conversations he had with Lacus in the past few weeks. As long as Siegel said that she was ok then Kira found that he was able to keep from going insane.

'Oh how I wish to hear your beautiful voice and see your beautiful face again,' he thought before hearing the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. He sat up and threw his legs over the bed before standing up completely.

Kira threw on a pair of pants and a shirt before heading out of his room. He'd really just woken up after having such a wonderful dream that included him, Lacus, and their son. He loved having those dreams because it was the closest he could get to being near Lacus right then.

Opening the door, he found himself face to face with his sister and brother-in-law. "Oh hey," he said smiling at the two of them. "What are the two of you doing here so early?" he asked before stepping out of the way to let the two of them into the house.

"Maybe you should redefine your definition of early since it's nearly noon," Cagalli said with a hint of amusement as she pointed to a clock hanging just behind Kira. "I take it you just woke up since you didn't know the time," she said and laughed when Kira just nodded his head.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kira led them towards the kitchen so he could make a quick something to eat. "So I like to sleep in on my days off. You used to be much worse than that," he said making Cagalli blush. 'Plus I get to see Lacus in my dreams while I sleep which is always a bonus,' he mentally said to himself. "So what brings the two of you here?" he decided to ask again.

"I don't know what you mean. Can't your older sister come and visit you once in a while? I've got to make sure my little brother isn't starving himself," she said and grew annoyed when Kira just snorted at the older sister and little brother part. "Got a problem!" she asked holding up her fist.

Placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, Athrun somehow managed to get her to calm down. "Now, Now Cagalli. We didn't come here to pick a fight," he said and she just nodded. "To be truthful we came here because of a bit of a business issue," he continued before taking a seat at the table.

Taking out some bread and the peanut butter and jelly, Kira continued to listen. "I see, so what can be the problem if you need me to come to me about it?" he asked without turning around to look at Athrun.

Taking a deep breathe, Athrun prepared to explain everything to him. "Well Siegel Clyne is holding this business party a week from now. Many of the biggest businessmen will be there," he said and Kira nodded his head. "He also wants us there," he said and Kira just nodded his head.

"Sounds fine with me," Kira said finishing up his sandwich and started to put the supplies away. 'This is good, I might be able to talk to him about everything in person now,' he thought with a sigh of relief. "I don't see why you needed to come in person to tell me about this," Kira couldn't help but say.

Sighing, Athrun decided to just get to the main reason. "The thing is that Trent Peters is going to be there with Lacus and their son. He knows how much the two of you despise each other so he wanted it to be brought up with you beforehand," Athrun said looking forward to seeing Lacus but not Trent.

Kira may not have shown it but this really made him happy. He'd be able to actually see and talk to Lacus. "Well, tell Siegel that Trent had better at least keep his mouth shut," Kira said with a grin. There was no way that he was going to miss a chance to see Lacus.

"With any luck he'll ignore us. This is going to be a big event. The perfect time for people like us to try and get on the good side of other companies if there should be possible future projects between the two. Even Trent would need to be on his best behavior or else he'll miss opportunities," Athrun said and Kira nodded his head in agreement.

"I love the idea but when has that man ever been one to keep his mouth shut?" Kira asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I guess we can hope for the best though. Maybe just having Siegel around will keep him quiet since he's been working for a partnership between the two companies for years," he said before mentally continuing. 'Maybe that will be opportunity I need to talk to Lacus,' he thought mentally jumping for joy.

Kira knew the risk that him and Lacus were going to go through to see each other then. With Trent there, they'd need to be extremely careful just to be able to talk to each other but Kira felt it was a risk worth taking if he could see his love and his son again.

Getting tired of being left out of the conversation, Cagalli decided to butt in. "So Kira, you never did tell us what's got you back to normal all of a sudden," she said looking at him with a piercing stare as if trying to look into his mind to find the answers herself.

A million excuses were going through Kira's head. He couldn't tell them the truth until they got Trent out of the way. The less people that knew, the less chance that Trent would find out about the two of them. Siegel also thought that would be best for the time being. "Don't know what you're talking about," Kira said deciding to just play stupid about the entire thing.

Cagalli sent a glare in his direction. "Don't give me that. You've been pissed off about something for months and then you suddenly turn into your old self. Now you are going to tell me the reason for it right not before I beat the crap out of you!" she said hating that she didn't know what was happening. She had every intention of going through with her threat if he didn't listen to her.

Sighing, Kira took a great interest on a spot on the wall. "Things were put right again," he said not even looking at the two of them. He already knew that they were confused and that it was clearly showing on their faces without having to look at the two of them.

Turning towards Athrun and Cagalli with a big smile, Kira decided to change the subject before they could question him more. "So tell me, how is married life suiting the two of you?" he asked while also taking notice of the glare Cagalli was sending him since she knew what he was doing. "Any chance of children in the future?" he couldn't help but ask.

Cagalli turned a bit red at the question. "How the hell should I know? I never actually thought about having kids and you know that. I always thought you'd be the one to have a kid first," she said not even looking at him as she tried to calm her face down. She also couldn't help but wonder that. She wouldn't mind it if it was with Athrun.

'Already did!' Kira thought with a fond smile as he remembered his son. He still found it kind of strange knowing that he had a kid of his own. He loved the fact that it was with Lacus. "Who knows, maybe you already are. You are married now," he said and laughed at the increasing blush on Cagalli's face.

"Oh shut up!" Cagalli yelled at him but that didn't stop his laughing. She looked around to find something to hit him with but found that there wasn't anything useful to her. "What about you? When are you going to find a good woman and settle down?" she asked as she grabbed a glass of water. She made sure to put an emphasis on the word good. She didn't want him going out with another woman like Fllay.

"Who's to say that I haven't already found someone?" Kira asked and laughed again when Cagalli started to cough while drinking her water. "Who knows, maybe I already have a beautiful woman who gave birth to my child," he said wondering how Cagalli would react. He only said it because he knew she wouldn't believe it.

Cagalli was pretty much rolling on the floor with laughter. "You've barely been out of the house in months, how can that be when you were with Fllay before then?" she asked before a horrible thought appeared in her head. She immediately got off the ground and looked at Kira intently. "Don't tell me you had a kid with Fllay!"

This time it was Kira's turn to chock on the water that he was drinking. "No way! We broke up months ago and I have no intention of getting back together with her no matter how much she begs me!" he said and saw Cagalli breath a sigh of relief.

It was silent in the room after that before Cagalli started to laugh a bit. "Then I don't see how it is possible. Looks like I'll be the first this time as well," she said and grew annoyed when Kira just nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever," Kira said knowing that what she said wouldn't be the case either way. He had a wonderful son and a beautiful girlfriend. It would only be a matter of time before the three of them would be the family that they should be.

* * *

Sitting behind his home desk, Trent couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the upcoming party that Siegel Clyne was holding. He knew that it would be the perfect time to impress Siegel and all the other important businessmen in order to expand his business and make it an even bigger success than even the company Kira and Athrun owned. 

'That is if everything is successful. That will be difficult with how much of a disobedient wench Lacus is. With an heir to the Clyne fortune, as well as my own, it will only be a matter of time before I manage to take control of that company and make my own the most powerful one in the world,' he thought smirking at the idea as he signed a few papers which were laid out in front of him.

'The only problem I see now is that that whore is turning my heir into a weakling. It's only a matter of time before I get rid of her and take everything she owns for myself. I just need a few more weeks and then everything will be perfect,' he thought with a laugh before setting his pen down on the polished wooden desk.

A knock was heard on the door and Trent opened it and walked out of the room. "There you are," he said to the man he had keeping an eye on Lacus while he was gone. "I need to leave for a few hours. You're to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't try anything. You can use force if you need to," he said and the man just nodded his head as Trent walked down the hall.

Trent was about to walk by a room before he came to a stop. Looking into the brightly lit room, he saw Lacus inside with Shiro. She was feeding him at that moment and it annoyed Trent that she was doing everything herself. It would be so much easier on him if she would just stand back and let the maids take care of the boy. That way she wouldn't be able to spread her meaningless sentiment onto his heir.

Walking into the room, he noticed that Lacus held onto his heir a little tighter a little tighter. He scowled at the sight as he approached her. "Leave that to the maids and just get away from him!" he ordered in a deep tone wanting to get her away from his heir immediately.

Holding Shiro as close to her as possible, Lacus tried her best to ignore the man before he but found that it wasn't working like she wished. "I am a mother. I have every right to be able to take care of my child the way I like," Lacus said stubbornly without even looking at him.

Before Lacus could even react, Trent reached out and grabbed the child from her arms. "You need to understand exactly who is in charge here," he said handing the screaming baby to one of his own personal maids.

"Give Shiro back to me!" Lacus yelled trying to get to her baby but Trent got in the way and was effectively keeping her from getting to the retreating maid and her son. "You know you won't be able to keep me from him for long! So give him back!" she yelled only to be slapped hard.

"You are in no position to make demands. You need to learn your place around here!" he said grabbing a hold of her throat cutting off any air to her lungs. He saw her claw at his arms to try and make him let go but he just laughed. He wasn't sure why he didn't just do all of this before now.

Feeling herself slowly slip unconscious, Lacus doubled her efforts to break free. She could feel her world starting to turn black and the last thing she remembered was hearing Eileen yelling her name as she fell to the floor.

* * *

Sitting straight up in bed, Lacus breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was still alive and wasn't chocked to death. She knew that even though he hated her, he still needed her and that he also wouldn't think of killing her himself. 

"W-where's Shiro?" she yelled looking around frantically for her son only to feel herself being pushed back down onto the bed. Looking up she saw Eileen looking at her with sympathetic eyes. "Where's my baby!" she asked still a bit frantic.

"Calm down Lacus," Eileen ordered the young mother. She was glad that Lacus had finally regained consciousness and didn't want Lacus to push herself. "He's fine, I got him back after Trent left," she said looking towards the small crib in the corner of the room.

Looking in that direction as well, Lacus breathed a sigh of relief to see her son resting peacefully in the crib. The baby had calmed down around Eileen these past few weeks and the elder woman was becoming a bigger help in taking care of him.

"I'm so glad you are ok. I was scared when I saw him chocking you and then suddenly let your limp body fall to the ground. I was afraid that he might have killed you. If only I could've gotten there a few seconds earlier than I could've done something," she said sounding regretful. She got to the room just as Trent released Lacus's neck so she couldn't do anything to help Lacus.

Ignoring Eileen's protests, Lacus sat up in her bed. She felt a little bit dizzy for a few seconds before it passed. "H-how long have I been out?" she asked before realizing just how raspy sounding her normally beautiful voice was.

"A few hours. You should definitely rest more though. Trent left a little while ago. So you should take this opportunity to get more sleep," she said attempting and failing to get Lacus to lie down again.

"How could I have been so careless? Not only did I fail to protect my son, I also couldn't stop Trent. I thought he wouldn't try anything as long as I held onto Shiro," Lacus as her face took on a pained expression.

Placing a comforting hand on Lacus's shoulders, Eileen did her best to give Lacus a comforting smile. "I doubt that there was much that you could do," she said before embracing Lacus in a tight hug. 'I just hope that your father can find something soon before any serious damage is done,' she thought with a frown.

After Lacus came home from the wedding, Siegel told Eileen everything that he could about the plans that Lacus, Kira, and him had come up with. Eileen was happy to hear about that but she still worried about Lacus's safety in the meantime. Trent had become a bit more vicious towards Lacus the past few weeks and that just worried Eileen even more. She feared that he might actually do something to Lacus.

"I wish that there was something that I could do about it though!" Lacus said as she tried to force back her tears. "While everyone is helping me, all I can do is sit around here and wait!" she said in a hushed yell.

"You're wrong Lacus," Eileen said in a comforting voice as she embraced Lacus a little tighter. "You have to protect your son at all costs. You put yourself in danger everyday to ensure that he lives a safe and happy life. That's something that I'm sure Siegel and Kira would give anything to help you with," she said taking a hold of Lacus's shoulders and lightly pushed her far enough so that she could look into her eyes.

'She's right,' Lacus thought looking at the light blue bed sheets. "I know. I just wish there was more I could do. I can barely protect myself from that man. How can I properly protect my son when I can't stop him from doing what he likes?" she asked growing angry at herself for failing her son in those few moments.

Carefully pushing Lacus until she lied down again, Eileen covered her up and stood up. "You only need to think about protecting yourself and your son at the moment. Let them do the rest of the work," she said as she started to walk towards the door. "Now get some rest. I'm sure Kira won't want to see you at that party next week with bags under your eyes," she joked before stepping out of the room and locking it behind her.

Finding that she couldn't rest right then, Lacus just stared at the ceiling while carefully listening for any sounds coming from her son's crib. Lacus couldn't help but smile at the idea of the party.

'I'll be able to see Kira again. Sure Trent will be there but I know that he'll be too busy sucking up to other businessmen that he won't be able to keep track of me the whole night. I'd love to be able to just go someplace quiet and hold him in my arms all night," she thought with a fond smile of that night after the wedding where he just held her tightly to him. Words weren't needed. Just being around each other was more than enough for the two of them.

* * *

Sitting up in his bed quickly, Kira found himself drenched in a sweat. His breathing was rather heavy as he looked through the dark room praying to anything that he really was in his room and that what he saw in his dreams wasn't actually real. 

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Pull yourself together Kira," he told himself while trying to get himself under control. Pushing some hair out of his face, he couldn't help but remember every little detail that he'd seen in his dream.

He was in an unfamiliar place. It was huge but that wasn't what caught his attention in the dream. The thing that caught his attention was that the place was covered in blood. There were no people in sight, or that was what he thought until he finally took notice of someone else who happened to be behind him.

Kira was scared of what he was going to find yet his legs had a mind of their own as they walked in the direction of the figure. What he saw when he reached the figure horrified him. It was Lacus. Her body was cut up and badly bruised. She appeared to be alive at the moment because he heard her sobbing something that he was unable to understand.

Lacus had no reaction to his presence before her. Kira kneeled down and tried to look into her tear stained eyes. This worried him even more since he knew that Lacus wasn't one to cry very easily.

Reaching a hand out, his eyes widened when he found that it just went straight through Lacus. 'What's going on?' he asked himself as he stood up looking around the place once again as if that would give him some answers he was looking for.

It was then that a faceless figure appeared out of nowhere. Kira's eyes widened when he noticed the knife that was in the guy's hand. Yet he found that not only couldn't he speak, but he also couldn't move.

Kira wanted nothing but to try and stop this unknown figure but he still couldn't do anything. He was forced to watch as the man raised the knife over his head and brought it down on Lacus.

Kira was in complete horror at the scene. No even being able to close his eyes or turn away, he was forced to watch every little detail as the man continued to slash away at Lacus. If Kira thought there was a lot of blood before, there had to be several times more with what was happening.

Then it all ended. The man just walked away with the blood soaked knife still in hand. Lacus's lifeless form lay crumpled on the ground. What horrified Kira more was that he could barely even recognize her. Her beautiful pink hair was dyed red from being soaked in her blood. Her face and body were horribly mangled. They were slashed up because of the knife.

It was then that Kira finally managed to wake up with a terrified yell. It wasn't the first time that he had these sort of dreams. He'd had them many times since the wedding. It was his worst fear playing before his eyes. This one was much worse than all the rest though. It just continued to feed his fear that something might eventually happen to Lacus should he leave her where she was.

Trying to push the horrible memory into the back of his head, Kira looked at the alarm clock. He saw that it was barely five in the morning. " Not like I'm going to be getting anymore sleep," he said to himself throwing the blanket off of him and got out of bed.

'Well, I'll be able to see her in a few hours and then I can put my fear that she's been seriously hurt to rest,' he thought since it was finally the day of the big party that Siegel was putting on.

This had been his routine for nearly a month. On nights that he had good dreams about Lacus, he'd sleep in. On nights like tonight he'd wake up too early for his liking and never be able to get back to sleep. He knew that all he needed was for Lacus to be near him again and only then would those horrible nightmares go away for a while.

Throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Kira headed out of his room and towards the kitchen. "I need some coffee," he said to himself. He didn't really like the taste but he came to start drinking it quite a bit since Lacus left him for the first time nearly a year ago.

'That's right. Next month will make it a year since I first met Lacus,' he thought smiling fondly at the memory of that wonderful week spent together and blushed a little at the memory of the night they conceived their son. It was the only time that the two ever had sex and it would be something he would never forget.

Walking down the stairs, Kira's nose was assaulted with a smell and he was extremely confused. 'Why the hell is someone here at five in the morning?' he asked himself although he had a really strong suspicion that he knew exactly who it was that was here.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw that it was Fllay in the kitchen with on of her servants making her servant put together a breakfast. 'She really doesn't know when to give up!' he thought growing a bit irritated that she was started to bug him this early in the morning. "What are you doing here at this hour of the morning?" he asked wishing that she'd just leave and give him a break.

Turning towards Kira, Fllay faked a look of surprise. "What are you doing up Kira? I was going to surprise you by making you some breakfast. I thought we might be able to eat it together," she said giving him a seductive look.

Feeling his eye twitch a bit, Kira took a deep breathe to help calm his nerves. "Fllay I am not really in the mood to play this game with you again. What did I tell you the last time that we talked?" he asked hoping that she'd get the point and just leave.

"But Kira, I went to all the trouble of making you breakfast and you aren't even grateful?" she asked putting on a pout that always had Kira begging for forgiveness. "And after all the love and work I put into it," she said looking like she was on the verge of crying.

"Work huh?" Kira asked in a rather monotonous tone while looking towards Fllay's servant who was the only person that was doing any sort of work. "Look, I'm really not in the mood for your games Fllay," he said turning around to go for a long walk and hope that she was gone by the time that he got back.

"What games are you talking about Kira? I'm doing everything I can to show just how much I want you back. We were perfect together. I still don't see why you don't want to get back together. We were happy until you suddenly decided to leave me," she said looking really desperate.

"I wasn't," Kira said sitting down on the bottom step of his stairs to put his shoes on. Before he knew it he felt himself forced to lay against the steps with Fllay straddling his waist looking at him with an all too familiar look.

"Come on now Kira. Do you honestly thinking that you can find someone who can pleasure you the way I can?" she asked quickly grabbing his hands and putting them on her chest to try and prove her point.

Pulling his hands away rather roughly, Kira grabbed a hold of Fllay and flipped them over. He was really in no mood to be pissed off anymore today. What Fllay was doing to him now was just working on the last bit of restraint.

"Oh so you want to be the one in control huh?" she asked seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up in an attempt to kiss him. 'I got you,' she thought really liking how Kira was acting right then. She thought that he finally gave in before he roughly pulled away from her.

"Listen! I am no longer interested Fllay! If you want to know the truth then fine! I am in love with someone else! I love her with everything I am! I love her much more than I ever loved you!" he said getting up while wiping his hands because of what she made him do.

Kira had been trying to be as kind about this to her as he could but was just going too far. He hoped that she would finally give up and just let him live his life in peace with the one that he truly loved.

Without even saying another word, Kira left the house leaving a furious Fllay just lying on his stairs. Fllay just couldn't believe what she heard. 'No one has ever chosen another woman over me!' she thought furiously as she got to her feet running out after Kira but he was already gone by the time she got outside.

All that was left on Fllay's face was a look of pure anger. 'Well then, it looks like I have to get rid of this other woman before Kira will be mine again! I'll have him begging me to take him back afterwards!' she thought knowing how much he feared being alone. She'd just have to play that to her advantage to get him back. Yelling out to her servant, she headed towards her car ready to leave to give Kira time to cool off before she made her move again.

* * *

With a sigh, Eileen stood up and frowned a bit towards Lacus. "Yep, he's got a fever so it looks like he won't be able to go with you later tonight," Eileen said to Lacus who frowned at the news that was presented to her. 

Looking towards her son, Lacus couldn't help but feel bad. This was a chance for Kira to be with her and their son for a little and now she couldn't bring Shiro with her because of a fever that he happened to get. "Maybe I should skip tonight and stay with Shiro," she thought feeling her son's rather warm forehead.

"Do you honestly think that Trent will let you? Without his 'heir' he needs to have you play the trophy wife to impress some of the people. After all the trouble of taking both of you to ORB for this huge event, I know he's not going to let you get out of it that easily," she said and Lacus nodded her head knowing that it was the truth. "What about Kira? Are you just going to forget about seeing him?" Eileen asked making Lacus frown more. Since Trent was out for a little, the two didn't have to worry about him overhearing their conversation.

"Of course not! I just don't want to leave my son with these servants while he's sick. It's just the opportunity that I know that Trent will be looking for," she said and this time Eileen nodded in acknowledgement.

Thinking quickly, Eileen put a big smile on her face. "Don't worry about that Lacus. I'll stay here and look after him. You deserve to go there and see Kira," she said and Lacus looked up at her with a bright smile on her face.

"Do you mean it?" Lacus asked feeling relieved to know that her son would be in good hands. "But I thought you wanted to go there as well," she continued looking down at her son who was doing his best to get some sleep.

"I did but I find this to be much more important. Since you can't stay even if you wanted to then I guess I'm the next best thing. So go to him and be happy," she said and couldn't help but smile at the look of happiness that crossed Lacus's face at the idea of seeing Kira.

Lacus knew she shouldn't be this happy while her son was sick but she couldn't help but feel happy at the idea of seeing Kira. She knew that her son was in very good hands though so she knew that she didn't have to worry about him.

"Now you better go and get ready. You don't want to keep Kira waiting for long and Trent should be back shortly. We don't need to make him angrier than he usually is at the moment," she said and Lacus nodded before starting to rush to her room to get herself ready for Kira. "By the way Lacus, better not forget to take it," Eileen said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Looking at Eileen in confusion, it took a few moments before it dawned on Lacus just what she meant. Her face turned bright red at the implication. "But… I…" she said unable to find the words she was looking for. She was just really embarrassed by what Eileen was saying.

Laughter came from Eileen. This just made Lacus even more confused. "I know what it is like to be in love. You two were separated for months. I bet the only thing stopping you last time was that you were still healing from giving birth," she teased making Lacus blush an even brighter at the fact that it was true. "Better be careful or you'll give Shiro a brother or sister. You'll have no way to explain it to Trent either," she said becoming very serious at the last part.

Without saying a word, Lacus walked out of the room with her face beat red. She never said it but she also had similar thoughts earlier that day. It wasn't like she meant to have sex with Kira so soon after first meeting him. Her feelings for him just made her do things that she wouldn't normally do. Not that she was complaining though. She loved every moment she had with Kira.

Lacus knew that she wouldn't mind if they did do it. Trent would probably be too busy to notice if she disappeared. It was her old home so she knew of many places that they could go to just be by themselves whether they do it or not and not have to worry about being found.

'Can I really take such a risk with Trent so close?' she asked herself since she wasn't really sure just how much time she could get with him talking to all the big businessmen. He would eventually notice that she was missing and come to look for her. She knew the answers though. She loved Kira so much that it was a risk that she was more than willing to take no matter what they did.

* * *

Growling in aggravation, Kira undid his tie for what seemed to be the thousandth time. 'It's never been this difficult before,' he thought but knew that the reason was because he wanted to look his best for Lacus. 

"Yeesh! You really are hopeless Kira," Cagalli muttered since her and Athrun came by earlier that day and had been staying there since then so that the three of them would go to the party all together. she got up and tried to help Kira with getting the stupid thing tied.

It wasn't very long before Cagalli was growling in annoyance. 'I forgot! I suck at tying them as well!' she thought before turning around. "What am I, you're maid? Do it yourself!" she growled refusing to admit that she wasn't able to get it right either.

Kira saw right through Cagalli's act. "You can't do it either, can you?" he asked finding it funny how she grew annoyed at his teasing. Instead of waiting for an answer, Kira just turned around and started to toy with the thing that was starting to become the bane of his existence.

Sighing in annoyance at the twins antics, Athrun stood up. "Look, it doesn't need to be absolutely perfect Kira. Just tie it the best you can so that we can get going or we'll never get there tonight," he said wondering what was up with his friend. Kira never had this much trouble with a tie before then.

'Easy for you to say,' Kira thought but just did the best he could so that they could get there. The faster he could get there, the more time he would be able to be with Lacus. "Well then, let's go," he said putting on a bright smile as he started to walk towards the door.

Both Athrun and Cagalli looked at Kira as if he'd grown a second head. They just knew that something was up because this was rather odd behavior for the young man that the two of them have known for years. The Kira they knew didn't make such a fuss about the way he was dressed or looked so delighted to go to one of these business parties. As far as they were aware, he was always bored out of his mind at them and always wanted to just not go or leave as soon as he could.

Looking at each other, they both saw the same confusion in each other's eyes. "That was weird," they said at the same time before laughing. The two of them then walked out of the room after Kira.

By the time that they got into the limo, Cagalli was back to her grouchy self. She was able to forget about the fact that she was wearing a dress with how funny her brother had been acting the entire day.

While Kira and Athrun were wearing nice formal suits, Cagalli was wearing a light green dress. The dress went all the way down to her feet. It was modest in the chest area and didn't have any sleeves. It was just held up by some fabric that went around her neck.

Looking towards his sister, Kira couldn't help but laugh. "No need to look so angry Cagalli. There's nothing wrong with actually looking like a girl once in a while," he said with a laugh before ducking under a punch that she threw his way before being restrained by Athrun.

Doing her best to calm down, Cagalli looked at Kira and finally asked the question that had been on both her and Athrun's minds. "Why the hell are you so happy exactly? I thought that you hated going to these things just as much as I do!" she said staring at him with a gaze that made Kira think she was trying to see into his mind.

Shrugging his shoulders was the only thing that Kira could think of doing. He was going to be spending the next few hours with Lacus and he didn't want his sister to know and get on his back about it. Cagalli sometimes didn't know when to shut up and with Trent being around it was important that she didn't know.

Knowing that he once again wasn't going to answer her question like always, Cagalli grunted and crossed her hands over her chest as the limo pulled up to a huge mansion. Cagalli couldn't help but gap at the size of the place. She was even more amazed by the size of the yard. It seemed to stretch along endlessly from the main gate to the mansion.

Though Lacus never lived there, Siegel happened to live in ORB for several years. He moved there shortly after Lacus left for college and has lived there alone ever since then. When Lacus visited, he was away on business so she never got the chance to see her father then.

The limo came to a stop and the driver got out and opened the door for the occupants. The three stepped out of the limo and into the chilly night air. Kira was the last one to step out of the limo. He looked at the big mansion and wondered if Lacus was already there.

"You wouldn't think that someone living alone would have such a large and luxurious mansion," Cagalli said causing the other two to nod their heads. All were amazed at the size even if two of them had been there before.

The three of them walked up to the front door which was opened allowing the three of them to come in. They immediately took notice of how elegant than inside of the house was as well. It was definitely something to be expected from one of the richest families in the world but still awing even with the knowledge.

ORB was a very prosperous country. So it was only natural to make it the choice area for businesses. Many of the biggest names from ORB were there as well as many more people from all around the world. People whose paychecks were probably more than normal people would see in their entire life.

This party Siegel was putting on wasn't for Kira and Lacus. He'd been planning this event for months before he found out about his daughter's relationship with Kira. This party was a chance for Siegel to expand his influence. He just realized that it could also be a chance for Kira and Lacus to spend a few hours together. So he tried to make a few arrangements to the party to let that happen.

"Kinda makes you feel nervous with all these big shots here," Athrun said and the twins nodded in agreement when they saw people whose businesses were far older and much more successful than their own.

Looking around the room, Kira searched for any signs that Lacus was there. He could only groan when he didn't see any sign of her or their child. He couldn't help but brighten up a bit when he saw Siegel though. 'Maybe he knows where Lacus is!' Kira thought smiling brightly.

The three of them walked towards Siegel to say hello. It wasn't until they were right next to him that Siegel finally noticed that they were here. "Hello there you three," he said giving the three of them a friendly smile.

Athrun immediately stepped forward and shook hands with Siegel. "This place is as impressive as ever. You sure did an excellent job setting it up," he said which just got him a nod in return.

The four of them talked for a little bit before Athrun and Cagalli walked off to have a chat with a few other familiar faces. This left Siegel and Kira alone. "So is she here?" Kira asked in a hushed voice so that no one would be able to overhear what he was saying.

It was silent for a few seconds as Siegel looked around the room. "Not yet. Unfortunately Shiro has a bit of a fever so she's not going to be able to bring him along. She'll be here though. I doubt Trent will let her out of it," Siegel said when he was sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

Kira knew that it meant that he wouldn't be seeing his son that night. He had to admit that he was really disappointed at this fact. 'I haven't seen him in a month and now it's going to be even longer than that,' he thought with an annoyed sigh. 'At least I'll still be able to see Lacus.'

"Don't worry too much about it Kira," Siegel said and Kira slowly nodded his head. "A woman close to our family is looking after him. She's the woman that pretty much raised Lacus as her own when Lacus's mother died. He'll be in safe hands as long as she's there," he said with a small smile.

Hearing that definitely made Kira feel a lot better about the safety of his son. 'She helped raise Lacus. I know I'd be able to trust my son with someone who raised such a wonderful woman,' he thought and released a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear," he muttered with a smile.

"There is a bit of a problem that I forgot to mention Kira," he said since he only remembered it earlier that day when the guests started to arrive. He took a deep breathe and got ready to tell him what was going on. "George Allster and his daughter Fllay are here."

A grimace spread across Kira's face at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. He knew he should've expected to see the two of them. Her father was very rich and was well known for trying to flaunt his money around. His company was in close contact with Kira's and Athrun's. That was the reason he met and started to go out with Fllay in the first place.

The incident earlier that day was still fresh on his mind and he really didn't feel like dealing with her right then. He knew that she would eventually find him though. 'How will I be able to avoid her enough to find Lacus?' he asked himself as several different scenario's went through he head but he felt like most of those would probably be useless.

"I'm sorry to have to put this on you Kira. I forgot that they were going to be coming. They were invited several months ago before I had any idea what was going on between you and Lacus," he said giving Kira a sympathetic look since he knew how Fllay had been doing everything to get Kira back since he first broke up with her.

"It's not your fault. You did what you felt was needed at the time. How were you supposed to know that all of this was going to happen?" Kira asked not expecting an answer. "I guess I'll just have to avoid her the rest of the night," he continued with a sigh of annoyance knowing that this would be one crazy night.

Looking around the room, Kira couldn't help but fear that any second she would suddenly appear to cause him problems like she had been for several months. 'I just don't get why it is that she isn't giving up. I've made it clear to her many times that I'm no longer interested in her,' he thought before turning back to Siegel when he didn't see any sign of the red haired woman.

Turning his head, Siegel couldn't help but let a smile cross his face. "Looks like she's here," he told Kira making the younger man turn his head towards the doors. It was just in time to see the young pink haired woman come walking through the door with Trent walking right next to her.

Kira was angered to see that woman he loved in the arms of his worst enemy. He was glad to see that Lacus didn't like it just as much as him. Kira tried to ignore it as he focused on Lacus. He knew it would be hard to get with her with her husband and Fllay being there. 'This is going to be one crazy night.'

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone. Things have been absolutely crazy for the last few weeks with finals, moving back home for the summer, the fact that my computer has no internet connection, my family's computer got a nasty virus, and that i had to restart a lotof the chapter. Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer but i decided to split the chapter in two and at least ease your wait for a little while. I'm impressed with all the reviews to my new gundam story. You guys keep giving me that much and I'll be working as fast as i can to get the next chapter out. 


	14. time

Lacus didn't even look at her asshole husband as the two of them were walked into the luxurious and very expensive mansion that belonged to her father. She did everything she could to keep as much a distance away from him as he could. Unfortunately that was worthless when he threw his arm over her shoulders to show her off as his wife to everyone.

A scowl came to Lacus's face as she tried her best to get his arm off of her. Unfortunately for her, all that it did was cause him to squeeze her shoulder rather painfully. She did her best to hold in her gasp of pain so that he wouldn't do anything else to her.

Almost immediately, through the fact that Trent was leading her that way, she saw her father standing a little off to the side. Much to her delight, she saw Kira standing there right next to him. She tried her best to hold in her smile but she found it much harder than she thought it would be.

Their eyes met at that moment and it became even harder for them not to smile at each other. They both did whatever they could to force down their feelings so that it would look like they were complete strangers. Trent would be sure to know that something was going on if he saw them looking at each other with all the love in the world in each of their eyes.

"Good evening Mr. Clyne!" Trent said in such a friendly voice that it made Lacus feel like throwing up. It was all just an act he liked to put up in order to make himself look good in front of others, mainly her father.

Taking a deep breath, Siegel turned towards his daughter and her husband with a smile on his face so as not to make himself look suspicious. He still needed more time so he didn't want to bring any suspicion onto himself. That would end up just getting his daughter hurt. "Hello! It's good to see the both of you," he said shaking Trent's hand and then gave Lacus a hug.

Looking to the man next to Siegel, Trent couldn't help but growl in anger. He tried to hold back any rude comments though so that he'd look good in front of Siegel. "Good evening to you too Mr. Yamato," he said through gritted teeth. Even if he was trying to look good, anyone around him could tell just how forced those words were.

Kira just nodded his head preferring not to say anything. He knew he'd end up saying something he shouldn't if he was to open his mouth. After that the two of them shared a glare before turning away from each other.

The tension in the air was so thick that Siegel could almost feel it. 'Maybe right now wasn't the best time to try and get them some time together,' he thought feeling like something terrible could happen if even the slightest thing went wrong. 'But then again, there really isn't any good time. Not until I know my daughter is safe. I know this is tough for her but I know she's only willing to go through with it to be with Kira. If she was to lose contact with him completely then I don't think she'd be too willing to go through with it,' he continued to think with a frown.

Turning the frown into a smile before anyone noticed, Siegel continued to speak. "I know how much the two of you hate each other but please just try to keep it to a minimum tonight. I have been planning this for months and don't want it to be ruined," he said since he knew that the peace wouldn't last long even with Trent pretending to be nice.

Nodding his head, Kira felt he had no problem listening to that request. He'd rather just avoid Trent as much as possible instead of getting into one of the pointless arguments that Trent always starts. "Of course," Kira said with a smile.

Trent grudgingly nodded his head before turning to walk away while pulling Lacus right behind them. While he was doing this Lacus turned around and gave her father and her love a small smile while hoping that she'd be able to ditch Trent as soon as possible.

Seeing the frown on Kira's face at the sight of Lacus walking away, Siegel did what he could to cheer him up. "You're just going to have to wait a little while longer. I'll see what I can do to speed it up," Siegel said and Kira nodded before Siegel also walked off.

Looking in the direction that Trent pulled Lacus away in, Kira spotted them on the other end of the room. Trent was obviously bragging and Lacus looked down towards the floor looking really bored and annoyed with what he husband was doing.

Feeling someone looking at her, Lacus turned her head slightly and was glad to see that it was only Kira. 'I really hope I can get away from Trent soon. To have Kira so close and not be able to talk to him is torture,' she thought before being forced to turn back to the boring conversation Trent was having with some rich couple.

The conversation between the two guys and the other guy's wife was boring for a while before "So Trent, I heard that your wife recently gave birth to your first child," the man said as he took a sip of some wine.

"Then you heard right," Trent gloated while chuckling. "I got the male heir I was looking for. For a while there I was beginning to think it'd never happen," he said laughing for absolutely no reason.

'The heir to the Clyne fortune. As soon as I get rid of the bitch, it will all be mine. It's a shame though. She was a hot piece of ass. It's too bad she couldn't be the obedient housewife like she was supposed to,' he thought before shrugging because he didn't care. He felt he could find some who was a better lay and would actually listen to him.

"That's good to hear. I expect we'll be seeing some good things in the future from this child. After all, he is the heir to two of the largest fortunes in the world," the other man said before taking a sip of the wine he was holding. "So what did you name him?" he asked looking very curious.

Trent growled but it was unheard by the other two. Lacus heard it though and knew exactly what was going through his mind. He still made it rather clear that he was going to be the crap out of her when I first got the chance because of the fact that she was the one that named Shiro and not him.

Very quickly the growl disappeared and a smirk was placed upon Trent's face. The smirk brought a bit of dread to Lacus. "We named him after me of course, Trent Jr.," he said hoping that Lacus would just keep her mouth shut.

"Well I guess that is to be expected. It is only suitable that your child takes on your name," the man said with a laugh. He then heard Lacus muttering something that he couldn't make out. "What was that Mrs.? I couldn't quite hear what you said," he said leaning towards her.

A feeling of dread came over Trent. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. "Absolutely nothing!" he said putting his arm around Lacus was unknowing to the others, he was digging his hand rather painfully into her shoulder.

Ignoring the pain, Lacus was intent on making sure that the truth was said. She didn't want her little boy to start being known as Trent Jr. when he wasn't even Trent's child. "His name is Shiro!" she said loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Shiro?" the man asked a bit confused wondering which one of them was actually telling the truth. Unlike Trent, he was a bit more sensible about what women say. Like everyone else, he was fooled by the act that Trent put on in public.

Trent swore that he was going to beat her senseless when he got the chance. "It is a mistake. She named the boy without my consent. It is a mistake that I plan to rectify as soon as I can," he said looking reasonably calm but he could feel his blood boil at the thought of an heir that didn't take on his name.

"I don't really see it as a problem. Shiro is a good name," the man said looking at Trent curiously. Even he could tell how peeved Trent was about his child being named something other than the one thing he wanted.

"It's a matter of honor!" Trent growled out before calming down. "Listen, I'll talk to the both of you later," he said and walked away pulling Lacus behind him before the other two could get a chance to respond.

The woman next to the man frowned at the sight. "You know, I kind of feel bad for the poor dear," she said watching as Lacus tried to keep up so that she could minimize her beating later that day. "To put up with that man day and night. She deserves a lot more. You gotta respect her for that though," she concluded turning to her husband.

Listening to his wife's words, the man shook his head with a sigh. "Don't say that. Trent Peters may be rather harsh at times but he's never shown himself to be a bad person," the man said without realizing just how wrong he actually was.

"Then you obviously didn't look at his young wife. She clearly didn't want to be there and almost seemed a bit nervous when she finally spoke up," the middle aged woman said continuing to watch the two of them get farther and farther away.

Sighing once again, the man turned completely towards his wife. "I would really appreciate it if you stopped talking nonsense," he said but in a soft tone. "Even if it was true I doubt it would mean anything. He's a powerful man and I for one don't want to make an enemy out of him. Very few companies have survived after doing that."

The middle aged woman looked towards Lacus sadly. No one saw it in Trent but she had a bad feeling about that man, a feeling that no words from her husband could possibly help. "Fine," she said feeling bad for it though.

* * *

When the two of them were out of sight of everyone else, Lacus started to worry what he was going to do. A hand then clasped around her throat cutting off her air supply while her husband glared dangerously at her. 

"You just had to make a fool of me out there, didn't you!" he growled enjoying the sight of seeing her squirm. He made sure that what he was doing wasn't going to leave a mark because he still needed her out there for later and seeing bruising around her neck wasn't going to help him in the least.

When he let go of her neck, Lacus immediately gasped for air. He may not have held her as tightly as she knew he wanted but that didn't stop the fact that she couldn't breath during the entire thing.

Kneeling down so that they were eye to eye, he scowled at her before roughly grabbing her face. "Now you will listen and listen well. You will agree with whatever I say and will never talk unless I ask you a question. I refuse to let you make a fool of me again!" he said before roughly pushing her face away.

The sounds of footsteps caught both of their attention making Trent stand up and pull Lacus roughly to her feet. At that exact moment, Kira came walking around the corner and looked at the two of them with a fake confusion in his eyes. He knew exactly what was happening since he heard Trent yelling.

A scowl larger than the one before crossed Trent's face at the sight of one of the men he hated the most. "What the hell are you doing back here Yamato! This area is supposed to be off limits!" he yelled glaring at the browned haired man standing a few feet away.

A mocking look crossed Kira's face at the man's words. "If it's off limits than why are you here as well?" he asked the same question in response although he had a guess of what the man's answer would be.

"This is my father-in-laws house so technically it is mine as well! I have every right to be back here. You on the other hand don't!" he yelled although he was mostly angry at the thought that Kira almost saw what he was doing. Having his worst enemy see such a secret was not something that Trent wanted.

"I do," Kira said with a small grin. "Mr. Clyne asked me to check something for him," he continued and was glad to see how annoyed Trent became at the answer. "And by the way, technically it's not your place but your wife's. The entire world knows about your prenup so there's no chance of you being the actual owner," he said since it was but he didn't give a care about it until Lacus told him. That's why he didn't know about it before then.

"Well there's no chance of a divorce between us so I guess it is," Trent replied with an angry sounding laugh. He then roughly grabbed his wife arm and started to pull her down the hall and towards the party.

Without Trent seeing, Kira quickly slipped a small note into Lacus's hands. She smiled at him behind her husband's back and quickly hid it incase he turned around and ended up seeing the note in Lacus's hands. Both knew it wouldn't be a good if that ended up to happening.

And emotionless face was all that was left on Kira's face at the sight of Lacus being dragged off. He saw the fear in her eyes and that was what worried him the most. 'I have to get her away from there quickly. I fear that my dream really will come true if she stays any longer,' Kira thought fully intending to talk to Lacus about it later.

Lacus's wrist was in a lot of pain by the time that they got out to everyone else. It was only then that he really loosened the grip letting the blood finally start to circulate once again. It didn't stop the throb that kept going through her hand though. she had to fight the urge to rub her wrist.

Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest in fear. She'd seen that look in his eyes more and more often as of late. Before she met Kira, he would beat her up for no reason while smiling about it. He really was angry though and that caused Lacus to fear for her life and that of her child's.

It was only when they reached a very rich looking old man that he finally let go of her wrist. "Please excuse me, I need to go get something to drink," she said politely so that he might leave her alone for a little while.

Considering that the table was close and in his site, Trent didn't even care. He wanted her to remain out of the way but also wanted to keep an eye on her. The fact that the man Trent was talking to kept looking at Lacus as if she was a bug was all the reason that he felt he needed to get rid of her. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to talk to the man who was a close acquaintance with his for years.

Grateful for the few moments away from her husband, Lacus really did walk towards the refreshment table. She really did get something to drink but she hid herself behind a column slightly. It was enough to give her privacy but also enough for Trent to know that she was there.

Reaching for the note, Lacus pulled it out and unfolding it while listening very carefully for the sounds of anyone approaching her. Taking a quick look, she saw that Trent was too engrossed with his conversation to really take notice of what she was doing. She just prayed that it would stay that way. It was a huge risk to read Kira's note right here but she felt that it was something that she needed to do. Not to mention that this was really the only place she could go at the moment.

Unfolding the note, Lacus's eyes skimmed across the letter Kira wrote for her. 'I know you probably don't have much time to read this so I will try to make this short as short as I possibly can. I heard from your father that there was a garden somewhere around here. Do what you can and meet there in two hours. By then the party will be in full swing and your father thinks Trent is going to be too busy talking with people to notice if you disappear. Your father also said that if he does that he will do what he can to keep him from following you. I will be waiting for you then so I hope you will be able to make it.'

'Two hours? I wonder if I can wait that long,' Lacus thought with a frown as she quickly folded up the paper and hid it quickly as she heard some footsteps approaching her. She sighed in relief when she saw that it wasn't Trent.

Taking a deep breath, Lacus prepared for what she felt would be the longest two hours she'd ever have in her life. She agreed with her father on the matter of Trent because that usually was when he started to lose track of her every time he came to one of these things.

* * *

Leaning against a balcony, Kira looked at the expansive forest that was situated behind the mansion. There was a glass of champagne in his hands which he was lightly swirling around with his hand movement. 

"You know Kira, this is an ideal opportunity for the two of us to try and expand our influences," Athrun said coming up from behind Kira really quietly. Athrun couldn't help but notice that Kira jumped at the voice.

With how silent Athrun was moving, Kira hadn't noticed him coming until he spoke. This startled him out of the thoughts he was having about his hopeful meeting with Lacus. She was so close to him and it was driving him nuts not to be able to hold her in his arms.

"Athrun! I didn't hear you coming. Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kira said trying to act as casually as he possibly could. He didn't need Athrun getting suspicious and start asking Kira about it.

"Sorry about that," Athrun said walking over to lean against the balcony next to Kira. "You know Kira, you've been acting very strange lately and I'm not sure why," Athrun muttered but knew that Kira wouldn't answer. Kira always got defensive when the subject of his behavior was brought up.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Kira said trying to sound as honest as possible. "What do I have to hide? My life is going just fine now that I'm free from Fllay," he said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of Fllay…" Athrun started but was reluctant to continue. She's been looking for you all over the place. Since you keep disappearing, I don't think she's seen you yet but you should be careful," Athrun said with caution lacing into his voice. He didn't want his best friend and brother-in-law to fall into that woman's hands again. He felt that Kira deserved so much more.

"She hasn't found me because I've been avoiding her. Why do you think I'm out here? Fllay would never leave the luxury of the inside to come out and look at this view," Kira said clearly amused at the situation. Since it was a rather cold night, Fllay would prefer to remain inside and keep warm.

Sighing, Athrun shook his head feeling bad for his friend. "You may be able to hide from her for now but she will eventually find you here," Athrun said wondering just how long Kira was going to have to run from that woman before she'd finally leave him alone.

"I'm actually not too worried," Kira said surprising Athrun. "I have some important business to attend to later and I know that she won't be able to chase me after that," Kira said since he was meeting Lacus at a place that was off limits to the rest of the occupants of the party.

"I somehow doubt it. She's the type of woman that doesn't care about anything if it means getting to you," Athrun said shaking his head at how much his friend was naïve. "Don't you remember all the times we had important meetings and she just appeared and dragged you out?" Athrun questioned since it's caused problems far too many times in the past.

"I remember but I have a good feeling that I won't have to worry," Kira replied before looking towards the glass that led back in. He saw Fllay walking towards there and knew he needed to get away quickly or he'd never be able to make it in time to see Lacus. Especially since it was only thirty minutes away. "Listen, I better get going now!" Kira said before running off.

Athrun was really confused before the door opened. 'I guess Kira was wrong about her never coming out here,' Athrun thought seeing the red haired woman take a few steps outside in her rather revealing dress.

"I could've sworn I saw Kira a little while ago," Fllay muttered looking around before spotting Athrun. "You're Kira's friend! Where is he!" she yelled as a statement rather than a question at the poor man standing in from of her.

A scowl crossed Athrun's face at her demand. "I have absolutely no reason to tell you anything after all the crap you put him through!" Athrun said attempting to walk back into the building.

"Cut the crap! I know that you know where he is so tell me!" Fllay yelled glaring at Athrun. She just grew furious when he refused to reply. "I guess you won't help then. But know this! When I get Kira back, I'm going to make sure that you and his bratty twin sister never see him again!" Fllay yelled very loudly making Athrun feel like his ears were about to burst.

"Well I'm going to make sure that you're the one that's never going to go near him again. You can't keep him from his family. He would never do that. I will make sure that you never put him in such a situation!" Athrun yelled growing angrier at the girl.

Much to Athrun's surprise, Fllay just laughed. "Oh that's good!" Fllay howled in laughter. "He may have broken up with me because of you and that bitch he claims to love but I will have him back one way or another! Damn it's cold out here!" Fllay screamed before running back inside of the mansion.

Her words hit Athrun and confused him even more than he expected them to. 'The woman he claims to love?' Athrun thought scratching his head. He knew she was a compulsive liar but he also knew she wasn't lying this time.

She was making it clear to him that nothing would stand in her way. She obviously felt threatened by the other woman or she would never feel that she would be an obstacle. The biggest thing that told him she was serious was that she was mad. When Fllay's mad, especially with him and Cagalli, she doesn't think and usually ends up yelling out the truth.

'Then why didn't he tell us?' Athrun asked himself wondering what the hell was going on. Kira didn't usually keep secrets from then unless he had a reason. 'What reason could he possibly have for not saying anything about this?'

* * *

After getting lost several times, Kira finally found the garden that Siegel told him about. It was in the in the middle of the mansion completely surrounded by the walls while the top was open and moonlight poured down basking the flowers in an ethereal light that gave them a greater elegance than normal. 

The mansion Siegel had was so large that even if someone didn't follow his rules, it was seriously doubtful that they'd come back this far. Especially for someone who didn't know anything about the place.

"This is the first time in a while that I've been here," Lacus's angelic voice said making Kira turn around to look at the woman he was madly in love with. "I've only been to ORB twice since my father moved here. The first time I planted these flowers. I'm happy to see that my father to such good care of them," she said lightly taking one of the flowers into her hand.

Instead of saying anything about that, Kira walked up behind Lacus and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've really missed you Lacus," he said burying his nose in her hair and took in the sent of her fragrant smelling shampoo.

Leaning into his embrace, Lacus closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart. "I've missed you even more," she whispered back looking to be in pure ecstasy just by being within his loving arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring Shiro with me but he got sick at the last moment," she said as the delight she felt at being held but Kira wavered a little at the thought of their sick son.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you decided to stay with him. Siegel already explained everything to me so you don't have to," he said kissed the top of her head while his arms tightened around her waist slightly. "So how did you get away?" he asked curiously since she was actually early. So that probably meant that she didn't have much trouble getting away from that man.

"By the time that I was getting ready to leave to meet you, he was already getting a bit drunk. My father fed him the lie that he needed me to do a small favor for him. Being drunk, he didn't even think about it. Probably wouldn't have if he was sober since he likes to suck up to my father a lot," Lacus responded with a slight laugh that was joined by Kira's own.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter how. You still managed to get here. Now we can have a little bit of time to ourselves," he said turning her around in his arms before pressing him lips to her own.

Their pent up passion for one another was all placed within this one kiss. They'd spent a month apart and they fully intended to make up for it with this kiss and the many more that were sure to come.

Kira loved the taste of Lacus's lips. They'd always taste so sweet that it always seemed to give him a high. Licking her lips, he silently asked for entrance into her mouth which she was more than happy to oblige.

Taking advantage of the situation, the two of them slipped their tongue's into the other's mouth. Their tongue's search each other's mouths trying to memorize every single little detail.

The two only parted because there was a great need for air on both of their parts. The two of them were flushed with how passionate that seemed to them. They just stared into each other's eyes trying to figure out what to say next. Words were never needed between them though so their silence said more than their words ever could.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," Lacus whispered taking a hold of Kira's hand. When he nodded, she lightly pulled his hands to get him to follow her as she led him back inside and started to a different area of the mansion that he'd yet to see.

Leading him towards a door, Lacus pulled out a key and unlocked the door since all the doors were locked before the party to avoid anyone taking anything should they not follow the rules.

Taking a hold of his hand again, Lacus pulled him into the room before closing and locking the door. "This should make sure that no one can find us. Not even Trent knows where this room is," Lacus said hugging Kira as tightly as she could without any intention of ever letting him go again.

Looking around the room, Kira couldn't help but notice that it was a bedroom. "Is this your room?" was the first question that popped into his head. When she nodded, he couldn't help but smile. "Why doesn't Trent know?" he couldn't help but ask even though he was glad that he hadn't been there.

"He hates coming to ORB. He says it's way too peaceful for his tastes," Lacus started as Kira sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "When my father bought this place he gave me this room to use whenever I came. Trent has never been here since my father bought this place. He knows of it but not where it is," she continued to explain but became a bit distracted when she felt Kira start to kiss her neck.

Between his kissing, Kira somehow got his next question out. "If you had this place, how come you're not using it now that you're in ORB? Your father would've been more than willing to let you," he said lightly nibbling upon her ear.

"We…" Lacus started but couldn't help but moan in pleasure from what he was doing. "We were planning to but with all the chaos… he thought it would be best to just got a fancy hotel," she said but didn't mention the next part. He only did it to get the privacy needed to try and seduce her. He didn't want to take a chance of anyone interrupting him.

For some reason, Kira was pretty much able to tell what it was that she wasn't able to say. "Has he tried to take you?" he asked with worry laced into his voice. He didn't like the idea of his love being touched like that by Trent. He wanted Lacus to himself and no one else.

"No," Lacus said quietly as she shook a little. "But I was afraid that he would many times," Lacus continued only to be kissed by Kira which made her met in his arms. "But…" she continued to say but ended up blushing. "I really wouldn't mind if you did though," she said looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Pulling back from attacking her neck, Kira looked into her eyes and saw how honest she was being. He had to admit that he wanted her so badly that it wasn't funny. He'd been trying to force down his desire though. "Are you even healed yet? It has only been two months since the birth of our child," he said since he didn't want them to do anything like that unless she was healed.

"I went to go see the doctor for my postnatal checkup last week. He did say that I was capable of having sex again," she said while her face was becoming as red as a tomato. Even though she did it with Kira before, she was still embarrassed about the whole idea.

Taking it all on, Kira was at least glad that she was capable but there was one other thing he wanted to know. "That's nice to know but how do you feel about it Lacus? Do you feel like you're ready?" Kira asked bringing his hand up to her face before caressing it with his thumb.

Lacus really loved this side of Kira. The side that was so gentle and really worried about what she thought. "I want you to touch me, to hold me, to make love to me," she said smiling a true smile as she looked deep into his eyes.

When Kira looked into her eyes he didn't see the least bit of hesitation. She really did want him to do that to her. "Are you sure?" he asked once more and she nodded her head. "I highly doubt this is what your father had in mind when he wanted to give us time together," he said not being able to help the bit of laughter.

"Well then, I won't tell him if you won't tell him," Lacus said as she leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips. She placed her hands on his shoulders but one of them went down and started to pull at his tie.

Suddenly, a thought came to Kira's mind that he couldn't ignore. Growling, he lightly got Lacus off of him and stood up. "I'm sorry but I don't think we can do this," he said running a hand through his hair.

Lacus was a little stunned at Kira's actions. She stood up and walked towards him and looked at him with confusion. She could tell he wanted to but she couldn't figure out why he didn't. "What's wrong Kira?" she asked standing right in front of him looking into his eyes.

The idea of not being able to touch her was very frustrating to Kira but he feared that it might cause something to happen. "We don't have any protection Lacus. I didn't think things would go that far and forgot to bring some," he said running a hand through his hair. "What if you got pregnant again? There's no way we'll be able to hide the truth since the two of you haven't done anything since before we met," he said letting all of his fears about doing it come out.

Lacus couldn't help but smile. She knew his fears were logical. She was just glad that she thought of this beforehand. "Is that all you're worried about Kira? I told you before that I'm normally on the pill," she said and laughed when he perked up a bit. "I just forgot last time but I didn't this time," she said before capturing his lips in her own once more.

Just to hear her say that made Kira feel a lot better. The desire for her that he'd been forcing down for nearly a year came rushing forward and he crushed his lips to her own. It was only when he pulled back that he spoke. "If that's what you want, than so be it."

* * *

The two of them didn't know how long it was after that before either of them said anything. For what seemed like a long time, the two of them just silently laid there within each other's embrace basked in the light of the moon as it shone through the windows. 

Both of them knew that they had to get back to the party sooner or later but they just couldn't bring themselves to get out of the bed and go someplace where they could even look at one another openly without fearing that they'd be caught.

"Do we really have to go back there?" Lacus quietly asked from her resting place on Kira's chest. "I'm tired of all this secrecy. I want this to end. I want to be free of him," she said while her fingers laced themselves with Kira's.

"You think I don't?" Kira asked though he didn't really expect an answer. "I'm afraid Lacus," he admitted while thinking of the horrible dream he had just that morning. Just thinking about the dream kept scaring him worse than anything else in his life. He could bear the idea of losing Lacus.

When Lacus looked into his eyes she saw how sincere he was being. Her hand came up and she pressed it against his cheek. "Don't be Kira. I'm doing everything I can to protect myself and our son from him," she said hoping to alleviate his fears. Much to her distress, she saw that it didn't help him much.

A grimace appeared on Kira's face as memories of all his dreams kept coming to him. "I fear that it's not going to be enough Lacus," he said holding her waist a little tighter with his arms.

"Why won't it Kira? I've been able to do it alright up until now. I doubt he'd do anything too drastic anyways. So why are you thinking this?" she asked caressing his cheek with her soft hands.

Lacus could tell that whatever it was that Kira was feel was really getting to him. She could hear it in his voice, that pure fear that he held for her safety. There was something about that which made her uneasy as well.

"Because I fear that he really will kill you!" Kira said a little louder than he meant to. "Lately I keep having these dreams! I keep seeing him there killing you and they've really gotten to me. I fear that they really will come true if I leave you with him any longer," Kira said getting a little softer than he was a few moments before then.

"Kira," was the only thing that Lacus could manage to say. There were so many things that she wanted to say but none of them seemed like the right thing to say to him. He honestly and truly was scared that something would really happen.

"I can't wait any longer Lacus. I've waited nearly a year for you and my feelings just get worse when I know that you're with him always in danger because of his anger," he said kissing the top of her head. "I don't care what your father says. I want to get you away from there now before Trent really does try something!" he said in a hushed yell while holding her tightly to him.

Instead of answering, Lacus placed her head down upon Kira's and continued to listen to his heartbeat as she had been before they began talking. She knew she couldn't blame him for these fears. She pretty much had the exact same ones. She just wasn't really sure what the two of them could do about it.

"Please Lacus, please listen and me and leave now," Kira said in a voice that Lacus almost couldn't even hear. The only reason she did was because of how close she was to him. Any further and she knew she wouldn't even have known that he said anything to her.

"What do you suppose we do then? Trent's having Shiro and Eileen watched so they can't do anything. I won't abandon my son and you know that. My father will think of something soon, I know he will," Lacus said although she silently admitted to herself that his offer was really tempting. If she had her son with her then she knew that she would definitely consider it.

The fears Kira kept having just increased even more with her words. With Lacus being as worried about their son as she was, he knew that she wouldn't be completely willing even if she did say she would.

Both of them were broken from their thoughts when a knock came on the door. They tensed up thinking about he it could possibly be. They relaxed when the sound of a woman's voice came through the door. "Excuse me Mrs. Lacus? Are you in there?" the woman called in without opening the door, though that was more from the fact that it was locked.

A frown came to Lacus's face. "Yes I am. Is there something that you wanted Ms. Beatrice?" Lacus asked since it was a maid that had been with their family for years. She knew what it was about though even though she hadn't been told yet.

"Um… yes. Your father sent me to find you. He said that he wanted to talk to you about something," the woman yelled through the door as another frown passed across Lacus's face. She knew that this was her father telling her that her time with Kira was up and that he couldn't keep Trent occupied much longer.

"Alright then, please tell him that I will be there in a few minutes," Lacus said and the maid said yes before walking back to the party. "Looks like our time together is up Kira," Lacus said in a disappointed voice while she wrapped her arms around him once again.

"I hate having to be with you only when Trent is careless," Kira said deciding to drop his argument since he knew that Lacus made up her mind and that he knew she wouldn't change it. 'I wonder how many times something is going stop us from running off together,' he thought with a frown.

"Well that's really the only possible opportunity," Lacus said reluctantly escaping from his embrace to get out of the comfortable bed. "Other than then, he is very vigilant about what I do. There's would be no opportunities," Lacus said searching the room for her clothes not even being the least embarrassed about Kira seeing her nude. They did just have sex after all.

Watching was just about the only thing that Kira could find himself doing. Lacus truly was a beauty beyond anything that he'd seen before. "Lacus," he said to get her attention. He saw her turn her head towards him telling him that she was listening. "When you get Shiro, please reconsider what I said. I know that there has to be a way to get you away from Trent safely," he said wanting to just reach out and pull her back onto the bed and never let her go.

What Kira didn't know was that Lacus was already trying to think of a way. She just wasn't sure if it would work though so she decided to just remain silent and not get his hopes up. "Maybe," was all that she said before grabbing her underwear and putting it on slowly to prolong having to go out there and see Trent again.

Kira figured that it was the best that he could get on the subject considering the circumstances. He then stood up as well and grabbed his boxers from their spot to the side of the bed where Lacus tossed them when she took them off.

There was silence between the two of them as they put on their clothes. It was a comfortable one where they were just basking in the mere presence of the one that they loved the most since they didn't know when their next chance would be.

Picking up the neatly placed dress, Lacus carefully began to pull it up so that she wouldn't get many wrinkles in it. She was about to reach back and zip it up when Kira beat her to it. "Thank you," she said turning her head to him before her lips were captured in a sweet and sensual kiss.

A feeling of lightheadedness swept through Kira at the kiss that seemed to take his breath away. It was probably because he enjoyed the simple things that came with being with Lacus. The sex was great but he knew that just being with her was even better than that.

Soft nimble hands then went about buttoning up Kira's dress shirt which hung open while the two of them kissed one another. When she was done she went over to a mirror and grabbed a brush to straighten out her hair which she left down for the night. "I guess it's a good thing I left my hair in my usual style. It makes it easy to fix," Lacus said looking at Kira through the mirror in front of her.

"Not to mention that it looks the most beautiful that way," Kira said while tucking in his shirt before putting the belt back on. Except for the tie not being on, it looked like Kira hadn't even taken his clothes off in the first place.

Lacus felt like her hair looked normal once again so she put down the brush and stood up. She saw Kira messing with his tie trying to get it right. "Let me do that," Lacus said as she skillfully tied it almost perfectly. "There. You look perfect," she said kissing his cheek.

Both of them looked just like they did before their little activities. Now they just stood there with their hands clasped in front of them staring into each other's eyes. Each was afraid to let go and go back to the lives they were to lead without one another.

"No matter what, I'm not going to wait much longer," Kira admitted staring deep into her lovely blue eyes. "If I don't hear anything from you then I am planning to come and get you," he continued being as honest as he could. "No matter what your father says, I will get you out of there soon whether he has something or not."

His concern for her truly touched Lacus's heart. "Please don't do anything drastic Kira. I would just die if anything happened to you," she said burying her head into his chest while she clutched onto it.

"It's the same for me Lacus. If he seriously hurt you or killed you then I would feel the same. So please don't take much longer. I just want to know that you'll be safe by my side," Kira said turning his eyes towards the ground.

"He'll find something. I know he will. We can't rush things or we risk losing everything. Our lives, our love, and our son are at risk. So just be patient," Lacus said leaning up as he leaned his head down so that their lips touched.

Their kiss didn't last long as Lacus separated from it and then took a step back. "I guess… we should be heading back," she reluctantly said while taking a few more steps towards the door. Never once did she turn around as she was still facing the man that she loved with all of her heart.

All Kira wanted to do was just grab her and run as fast as he could. Yet he knew that he'd be abandoning his son if he did that and that was just something that he could never do. He would never abandon one for the other. Doing so would tear at his heart for the rest of his life.

A hand rested on the doorknob but Lacus found herself hesitating to open it. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She turned around and walked out. Seeing him anymore that night really would make her hesitate when she knew that she shouldn't be.

Kira stayed in the room waiting to go back since it would look suspicious if the two of them came back to the room at the same time. So he just waited before he finally left the room and started to head back towards the party.

There were no thoughts on his mind as he walked through the halls. When he passed a clock, he looked at it and saw that Lacus and him had been in there for nearly three hours. 'How did so much time pass?' he asked himself before continuing to walk down the halls and back to secrecy.

By the time the he got there, the place was even more packed than he remembered it being. He saw Siegel standing on the other side of the room talking with a few acquaintances. Trent wasn't very far away and had forced his arm around Lacus's shoulders which he could tell that she felt really uncomfortable with.

What Kira completely forgot about was the woman that had been trying to get his attention all night. No sooner had he appeared than a pair of arms threw themselves around him and he didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"Kira, I've been looking all over for you," Fllay whispered seductively into his ear. "I was beginning to think that you were trying to avoid me," she pouted while dragging him out into the open. She wanted to make sure that people still thought that she was still with Kira.

'Probably because I was trying to avoid you,' Kira thought as anger rose up within Kira at the memories of what she tried to do that morning. "I don't believe you. I told you that I wasn't interested in you anymore Fllay! Get that through your head because I am tired of your bullshit! I made everything very clear to you earlier!" Kira said trying to keep himself from yelling.

People from all around the room were hearing the argument that the two of them were having. Many just ignored it but several heads turned in that direction, some of which included Lacus and Trent.

"What an idiot," Trent spat seeing the arguing. "I guess that not everyone can have as great of a relationship as Lacus and I have. I'm sure that we'll never be separated. Till death do us part I guess you can say," he said with a grin since he knew that it would be true when his plan came to pass.

'Then just kill me now,' Lacus thought sarcastically. 'So that's Fllay? This is really the first time I've seen her,' Lacus thought taking in the red hair and the eyes that held both shock and anger.

Fllay was bristling with anger at Kira's words. 'He's making a fool of me in front of all these people!' she thought as he hands clenched at her side. 'This isn't over. I will keep coming back until you take me back!' she thought turning and started to run away from Kira.

Kira released the breath that he didn't know he had been holding. 'I just know that she'd not going to let it end. She's like a boomerang in that she just keeps coming back. Why won't she just leave me alone and move on with her life?' he asked himself before turning to go find Athrun and Cagalli.

'I guess overall the night wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Hopefully the next time I see Lacus will be during a bit of a more permanent thing,' he thought ignoring any stares he was getting from many of the people. He just smiled at them and continued walking as if he didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

I decided to give everyone a new chapter to both my gundam seed stories since it is my birthday. As you can see there is a lemon which has already been uploaded onto mediaminer. org. Just please review here. 


	15. into the storm

In the end Lacus ended up going back with Trent. She really had taken Kira's words to heart and tried to find some sort of opening she could use to escape bur the fact that Trent was within ten feet the rest of the few days she was there made it impossible to find what she was looking for.

When Trent wasn't there watching her every second of the day then it was the man he'd hired to watch her who was making sure that she didn't try to do anything funny. That made any hope of running away at the time nearly impossible.

At the moment Trent was out drinking but Lacus knew it was still not in Shiro's best interest for her to run while he was gone. This was because of the guard that Trent hired to watch her. The guy was tall and only had one arm and one eye but still looked rather strong. He seemed very serious about his work and that made Lacus a bit fearful. She couldn't help but feeling that something was wrong about it though.

There was a feeling of dread within Lacus at that moment. She'd felt it ever since Kira admitted to her about the dreams that he'd been having. It seemed unnaturally strong that night of all night though. 'I just hope this feeling doesn't mean anything,' she thought walking up the stairs towards Shiro's room.

Turning the corner towards her son's room, Lacus caught sight of Eileen talking to someone she couldn't make out. The person apparently saw her and walked off before she could identify whoever it was.

Eileen came walking down the hall towards Lacus. "I just put him to bed. Having you there might help settle him down though," Eileen said as the two of them stopped outside the door to Shiro's room. There was a sound of slight crying on the inside meaning that Shiro was still awake.

"I was planning to do that anyways," Lacus said placing her hand on the doorknob before stopping. "Who was that you were talking to? Whoever it was seemed to be in a hurry to leave when they saw me," Lacus said not able to contain her curiosity at the moment.

"No one of importance. I was just discussing something with one of the maids," Eileen replied in a way that Lacus couldn't detect and sort of lie from. "So don't worry about it and go put your son to sleep," Eileen said before she started walking down the hall in the direction that Lacus came from.

A smile appeared on Lacus's face as she walked into the room and saw her son lying in his crib. At the sight of his mother, Shiro's crying went from crying to little more than a whimper.

Reaching out her hand, Lacus gently caressed his cheek which stifled even the whimpering that Shiro was putting on. "It's ok sweetie. I'll be by your side until you fall asleep," she said picking the boy up in her arms before walking over to one of the chairs and she took a seat in it.

A soft tune escaped Lacus's mouth as she rocked her little boy to sleep. It was slow but his eyes did start to close but he didn't completely fall asleep until the beautiful song finished up.

A smile appeared on Lacus's face as she placed a kiss on Shiro's forehead. 'He never sleeps while I sing but is out like a light right afterwards,' Lacus thought with a small chuckle.

There was such a peaceful look on Shiro's face as Lacus put him in his crib once more. "You look so much like him when you sleep," she whispered so softly that unless someone was within five feet that they wouldn't be able to hear. "I'm sure that he is very proud of you," she said leaning down to kiss his forehead again before she went to one of the chairs again.

'I've got to get out of here soon,' Lacus thought as she took a seat in the chair. 'I have to find a way for Shiro's sake. I can't let him be raised by a man who isn't his father,' she thought staring at her sleeping son.

'I have to get out of here soon,' Lacus thought as a look of determination crossed her face. 'I might be able to think of something now since Trent is gone. That other man is tough looking but doesn't keep quite as vigilant an eye on me,' she thought of all the things that might be able to help her.

It only took a quick look around the room before Lacus found what she was looking for in the closet. It was a small bag that Lacus usually used for carrying around Shiro's stuff in.

'It's small but it will have to do,' she thought as she grabbed what she thought was important within her reach. She knew she had to work quickly and carefully. She could never tell when it would be that Trent would show up again.

Most of the stuff that Lacus grabbed belonged to Shiro. She was willing to part with her stuff because a lot of it held so little value to her. She knew there were a few things that she would refuse to leave behind but she'd wait to grab those.

'Just you wait Shiro, I'll get you out of here and get you back to you father,' Lacus thought as she quickly shoved as many things into the small bag as she possibly could. 'You'll be with the man who loves you just as much as I do.'

* * *

A deep sigh left Cagalli's throat as she sat down in a chair on a balcony at the Zala Mansion. She couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong but she couldn't think of what that could possibly be. She didn't know why but she felt that it involved her brother. 

A noise was heard from behind her causing Cagalli to turn her head. She saw her husband walking towards her holding two mugs of coffee. It was obvious that he couldn't sleep like she could. She wasn't sure what his reasons were either. "What are you still doing up? Don't you have to go to work early tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of taking the day off," Athrun said taking a sip of the warm coffee in his hands. "I haven't had one for a while and there's nothing important going on anyways," he said and Cagalli gave him a grateful smile.

"That's good. You hardly take any. So what's on your mind right now?" she asked taking a sip of the coffee as she looked at the broad expanse of the lands. Athrun's family lived on this land for centuries and she didn't mind moving there. Yet at the same time she liked how Kira lived in a small and comfy house.

"It's something I heard at Siegel Clyne's party," he said just staring at the dark liquid inside the mug. "I ran into Fllay and she went into a rant about how she was going to get Kira back. Then she said something else that has been bugging me," he said and only got a look of confusion from Cagalli.

"So what's new? She's always been yelling stuff like that. It's not like it means anything. She lies in just about everything she says so you shouldn't take her very seriously," Cagalli replied but Athrun just shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"The only thing she cares about more than money is her pride. Not to mention she usually accidentally says the truth when she's mad," he said and saw a look of understanding cross Cagalli's face before she nodded in agreement. "She claims that Kira told her that he'd fallen in love with someone else and that was why he broke up with her in the first place."

A gasp escaped from Cagalli's mouth as a hand flew to it. "He's in love with someone else? That can't be right; he would've told us about it. He had no reason to keep it a secret," she said refusing to believe it. She was sure that she would've been able to tell if he was feeling something like that.

"It might explain why he's been acting the way he has for the past several months. I thought he would've been happy if that happened though," Athrun mumbled as several thoughts were going through his head.

"Maybe she really was lying. I wouldn't put it past her to make excuses that aren't true in order to keep herself from admitting that she was the one at fault. Let's just try and not make a big deal out of it," Cagalli said since thinking about it just seemed like more trouble than it was worth.

Athrun wanted to listen but something inside him told him that this was the truth. 'If he really is in love with someone else than why won't he tell us about it? Maybe she really was lying to cover her own ass,' Athrun thought before just giving up as well since the only person that could really tell them would be Kira himself.

* * *

Kira smiled proudly to himself as he stood up and admired his work. He'd been getting rather frustrated with Fllay getting inside of the house that he went to the trouble of changing all of the locks. 

'She probably made another key before we broke up. That would explain how she kept getting in when I'm positive that I took the key away from her,' he thought as he took out the only keys to the door. One he was going to keep for himself, one for Athrun and Cagalli, and the last was going to be saved for Lacus when he finally got her away from that place.

"Let's see her get in now," Kira said glad that he might actually get a bit more sleep. Since Siegel's party, Fllay had been turning up more and more. Kira guessed it was because of what he did to her there.

Worry started to spread through Kira at the thought of Fllay. He was worried that she might do something that might jeopardize his love for Lacus. She just wouldn't leave him alone and he just wanted her gone. He was afraid that her stubbornness would sooner or later make her do something drastic.

Walking into the kitchen, Kira threw himself into one of the chairs. Changing the locks to every door into the house was very tiring. It did give him a sense of satisfaction because of the fact that Fllay wouldn't be able to get into the house.

Standing up, Kira walked out of the kitchen and towards his room. Walking into his room, he stopped and stared at a picture that he had next to his bed. It was a picture of Lacus and Shiro that Siegel had taken at Athrun and Cagalli's wedding. He gave it to Kira the last time that the two of them were able to talk privately.

"He tells me to be patient but I don't think that is something I'll be able to do," Kira mumbled as he fell on his bed and turned to look at the picture again. Just the sight of the two brought a bright smile to Kira's face but also brought a pain to his heart knowing that they were in danger and that there was nothing her could do about it.

Kira could remember the day that he got the picture. It was only a day or two after Siegel's party. Lacus had already left leaving Kira alone once again. Kira was seriously tempted to just grab her and run. He didn't give a damn about the consequences. All he wanted was to have his love and his son with him for the rest of his life.

Siegel told him that it wasn't possible. That there still wasn't anything good that would ensure Lacus's safety. That pissed Kira off a good deal but he really couldn't do anything. He begged Siegel to do something but the older man only said that he would keep looking and that was all he could do. He didn't want Lacus to be hounded by Trent the rest of her life because they did something too hasty.

He then gave Kira the picture that sat next to his bed. He told Kira that he knew it wasn't much but he wanted Kira to have it to try and keep himself calm. Kira never said it but having the picture mere fueled his desire to have Lacus and his son by his side even more.

"How much is he actually doing? He's had over a month and I don't think any progress has been made!" Kira said slamming his fist down onto the soft mattress. "I can't wait any longer. I'm going to talk to him and if he doesn't do anything than I'll do something myself!"

* * *

Stuffing the last bit of things into the small bag, Lacus was confident that she had all of Shiro's things that she knew she would need. She sighed as she took a seat in the chair and tried to relax for a few minutes. 

Lacus suddenly sat up as something else came to mind. "Oh yeah!" she said as she quickly stood up. She ran to the closest and started to dig through the unimportant junk that she wasn't even going to be bothered to take with her.

When Lacus finally came out of the closest she was holding a small box tightly to her chest. "There's no way I can possibly forget about this," she thought as she opened the box to see the blue sundress that Kira got for her all those months ago.

She remembered that when she got back that she immediately hid it. She knew what Trent would do if he found it, he would make her wear it for his own twisted pleasure. Kira gave it to her and she refused to allow its sentimental value be ruined by being used the way he'd want it to.

With that, Lacus felt that there was nothing else of importance for her there. Taking anything else along would also just slow her down. She knew she'd have to move quickly to get out of there before Trent got back.

'Let's see. First I'll hide the stuff and then wait. If he's out drinking then he'll be out for the rest of the night when he gets back,' she thought figuring that would be the best time to make her move. 'It's still a huge risk with that other guy but I figure I have a better chance getting by him than Trent,' Lacus thought as she picked up the bag.

Lacus walked over to her son and smiled at him. "I'm going to hide these. I'll be right back sweetie," she said kissing his forehead before she turned and snuck out the door but not without looking around the hall to make sure that no one was there to see her doing this.

When the coast was clear, Lacus swiftly left the room and headed towards the foyer. She knew the perfect place to put this stuff since nobody would be able to find it unless they were pretty much in front of it and even then it was still rather hard to see.

Thinking back, Lacus remembered the first time that she found the place. She was hiding from Trent and hid inside of it. He never found her then so she stuck to it and she was able to save herself from several beating although most of the time she never got there before he beat her.

The one thing that Lacus noticed as she quietly went through the halls was that they were pretty much empty. She expected for at least one or two of the housemaids to be doing something. 'Then again, it is getting late,' Lacus thought deciding to just leave it at that since it was making things easier for her.

The foyer was also void of any presence. Lacus snuck down the stairs and turned at the end of it. She found the little nook that she planned to use but her luck seemed to completely vanish at that point.

The main doors swung open with a loud bang. Trent staggered into the room with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. His normally clean suit was very messy. His hair was also a complete mess. It was pretty clear that he was extremely drunk.

Lacus froze in fear and tried to hide herself in that little spot but he came to a stop and his eyes turned towards her. Lacus couldn't even think or move at that moment out of fear. She knew she should lose the bag quickly but because she couldn't move it remained on her shoulders.

The distinct pink hair was seen by his blurry eyes but nothing else at the moment. "What the hell are you still doing up?" Trent slurred in a way that almost made it unrecognizable. He staggered a few feet forward in her direction with a smirk on his face. "I guess I should consider myself lucky though."

With every step that Trent took forward Lacus took back. She did her best to keep as far away from him as she possibly could and hope that he'd end up passing out from all the alcohol he consumed before he reached her.

The closer that Trent got to Lacus, the more he was able to properly see her. It was then that he noticed the bag that was slung around her shoulders. "What the hell is that?" he asked even though he knew. "You were planning to run. You ungrateful little whore!"

Lacus winced at the volume of his voice. He caught her and she knew that unless a miracle happened that her fate would be what it had been since the two of them first got married. She just didn't say a word as she took another step back but found her back hit the wall. 'Oh no!'

"I should've known that you go behind my back and do this!" Trent yelled suddenly sounding as if he wasn't as drunk as he looked a few moments prior. "Oh no, you can't go though," Trent continued with a bit of humor in his voice.

Even though she knew it was a risk, she knew it was her only chance. She took a dash to see if she could slip by him. Her attempt failed though as he easily grabbed her and slammed his fist into her face sending her sliding on the marble floor.

"Do you honestly think you can just leave like that? You can't! You see, I still have use for that money of yours," he laughed out sounding like how drunk he actually was as he approached her and grabbed the front of her shirt lifting her off the ground. "You run and I can't get anything. You die and I have a much easier time," he said and took pleasure in the look of fear that crossed Lacus's face.

Lacus couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You're really going to kill me?" she asked with fear laced into her voice. The nod he made just made her squirm even more and fear to continue to well up within her.

"I've had that planned all along. You could've saved yourself the trouble if you'd just listened and did whatever I told you to," he said before throwing her into the wall as hard as he could. He broke an expensive vase in the process but that didn't seem to bother him too much.

Lacus tried her best to push herself up. This was only met with a powerful kick to her ribs which sent her into the wall again. She was pretty sure that he must've busted a few ribs with that one kick alone.

"I was originally planning to let someone else take care of you but I think it will be much more fun if I was to do it myself. It's not like I'll get in any trouble," he laughed before kicking her in the ribs several more times.

Lacus struggled to at least breathe at that point. She did whatever she could and swung her leg out and made contact with his balls. This gave her a small reprieve as he howled in pain while holding his family jewels.

The pain was intense in Lacus's ribs but that didn't stop her from standing up even though she nearly collapsed a few times. She didn't get very far before Trent managed to pull himself together enough to grab the back of her shirt.

"Stupid bitch! How dare you do that to me!" he yelled before throwing her into the wall again. He watched as she collapsed to the ground. "I will take great pride in the fact that I took your life with my own hands," he mumbled with a drunken smirk.

Lacus's world was spinning. She hit her head rather hard when she hit the wall and could barely see. She was able to make out the sound of his approaching steps. She felt herself get kicked once again but her body barely felt anything since her entire body was already in pain. Cuts and bruises racked over her body from the beating and she was positive that her ribs were broken. She felt that there was nothing she could do to save her or her son now.

Standing over her, Trent admired the work that he did. His balls were still in a great deal of pain from her kick but he was doing his best to ignore it. "It's time to finish this!" he muttered preparing to make the final strike.

Lacus knew what was coming and a tear fell from her face. 'I'm sorry Kira. I couldn't protect Shiro from Trent,' she thought waiting for the final blow but it never came. Instead all she heard was a thud as his body hit the floor.

Looking up, Lacus could just barely make out the form of her caretaker Eileen. "It's definitely time that we got you out of here," she said throwing the pan that she had in her hand to the floor.

She was in the kitchen making Lacus some tea when she heard the noise. She grabbed the first thing she could, which was the pan, and ran out to the foyer to see Trent standing over the mess that she realized was Lacus. She heard his words about killing Lacus and she didn't even think as she rushed over and nailed him in the back of the head with the pan as hard as she possibly could.

The world finally stopped spinning and Lacus attempted to push herself back up. Eileen stopped her but Lacus wouldn't lie down as she looked around the room. "The… bag," she said pointing in the direction that it fell. She fell after she said that and struggled to breathe through all the pain she was in.

"I'm going to call a doctor and then go and get a car for us to take. Don't move!" she ordered as she stood up. She then ran out of the room to get the phone. She was confident that Trent wouldn't be waking up anytime soon with how hard she hit his head with the pan.

Lacus's thoughts weren't quite the same as Eileen's. She knew that anything could happen and didn't want to wait around and take the chance that Trent actually would wake up and finish the job while Eileen was gone.

Despite all the pain that she was feeling, Lacus pushed herself off the ground and stood up. She nearly collapsed because of the stress it was putting on her wounds but she refused to go down as she dragged her broken and battered body across the floor.

She wasn't sure how she managed it but she somehow pulled herself up the stairs and started to walk towards Shiro's room. She knew Eileen would catch up with her but she wanted to get a head start and get Shiro out of there even sooner.

When she walked into the room she found Shiro crying in his crib once again. Lacus got the distinct impression that he was crying for the pain she was feelings. He always seemed to know what his mother was feeling and that was pretty much what determined his attitude.

"It's alright sweetie. I'll be ok," Lacus said even though she felt like she was going to collapse at any moment. It was sheer determination that was keeping her going at this point and she wasn't planning to lose that determination. "We're leaving now," she said as she reached down and carefully scooped up her son.

Though he was rather light, Lacus found that he felt much heavier than he should have because of her wounds. "It's ok sweetie. I promise that we will get out of here now," Lacus said as she slowly made it out of the room. She was doing her best to just remain standing by then.

By the time that Lacus reached the stairs again she was breathing rather heavily and was having trouble focusing her eyes. She suddenly felt Shiro being taken from her arms and she panicked while looking around only to see that Eileen had him.

"I'm disappointed in you Lacus," Eileen said causing Lacus's eyes to fall to the ground. "I know you were worried but you need to be more careful. What if you had collapsed? Shiro could've been seriously hurt!" she said in a way that showed how upset she really was.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't lie around and do nothing," Lacus said sitting on the floor to rest with her back against the wall. "I just wanted him to get out of here faster," Lacus said feeling awful for almost putting her son through that. She didn't even think when she did that. She acted completely on impulse.

"Come on, it's time to get going," Eileen said deciding to just drop it since nothing actually happened. "I got a car waiting for us so we need to her before Trent wakes up," she said helping Lacus off the ground.

Lacus stumbled around a bit as a wave of dizziness went through her. She wondered just how much longer she would be able to go before she actually did collapse. She didn't think that it would be possible not to.

Seeing the look of concern in Eileen's eyes, Lacus smiled to try and make her not worry. Lacus knew she had all the reason to. The injuries Lacus had should pretty much have left her unable to move for several days. Lacus found it a wonder how she was able to move as the pain continued to sweep through her body.

Despite Lacus's smile, Eileen still worried. She knew Lacus wouldn't last much longer. She was pushing herself too much as it was. Her movements were just making some of her wounds worse than they should've been.

Turning around quickly, Eileen ran into the man that she was worried about running into. She immediately tried to get around him but Trent's hand found its way around her throat cutting off her air supply.

"That hurt you bitch!" Trent growled out rubbing the back of his head. "Did you honestly think that I'd let you leave with my heir?" he growled out looking much more furious than he ever had in all the time that the two of them had known him. "Now give him back to me!" he said and didn't wait for a response before attempting to grab the baby.

Summoning up the last of her strength, Lacus threw her body forward and rammed it into Trent's side. It had the effect she was looking for as he let go of Eileen and Shiro and fell to the ground.

This victory didn't last long as his leg swung up and hit her already broken ribs. Lacus screamed in pain as she fell to the floor as all of the strength she had left fled from her body. She was nothing but a sitting duck to him now and Eileen was busy trying to keep Shiro away from him. Lacus was glad for that. If there was a chance for at least Shiro to get out of there than she would gladly take it. "Run Eileen!"

Trent growled and grabbed Lacus's wrist lifting her up into the air. "Did you honestly think that I would let you just run away with him? I really have given you way too much freedom. That's a mistake I'll just have to fix!" he yelled swinging her arm making her hit a wall before silently collapsing to the floor. He smirked because he was pretty sure he broke her wrist. He was disappointed though because he knew she wasn't dead yet.

Lacus just laid there wishing that something would take this pain away. She had absolutely no energy left not to move, not to scream, and not even to cry. She could barely make out the sound of boots falling into the floor though. The sounds were heading towards her and she knew it wasn't Trent or Eileen.

Lacus was rolled onto her back and she looked up into the other face that she was dreading to see. "No… Not you," she weakly said staring into the man's one good eye before everything went dark.

* * *

The sound of someone screaming in annoyance woke Kira from his slumber the next morning. He groaned and rolled out of the bed. Opening up the dark blue curtains, Kira saw Fllay get into her car and drive off quickly. He was glad to know that his idea worked. 

Looking towards the clock, Kira saw that it was already seven in the morning. "No point going back to sleep. I'm never going to be able to anyways," he mumbled before heading towards the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast.

Kira then remembered that he had a meeting with Siegel later that day. He planned to tell Siegel then that he wasn't going to wait any longer. Lacus was in danger by remaining there and he'd be damned if he was going to leave her there for a moment longer.

After breakfast, Kira took a hasty shower and then got dressed in his normal business suit. He grabbed his keys and quickly rushed out of the house and towards his car. It would take about a half an hour to get where he needed and he couldn't wait.

Time seemed to move a lot faster as Kira drove down there. It wasn't long before he was walking into the building and getting into the elevator. The doors closed and Kira waited as it climbed the floors until it finally reached the floor where Siegel's office was located.

Stepping out of the elevator, Kira noticed that things seemed rather busy at that moment. People were running around and Kira wondered if Siegel would even be able to make time to talk to him.

Taking a chance, Kira walked up to the secretary. "I'm here to see Mr. Clyne. Is he available at the moment," Kira said politely despite how anxious he was getting at the moment.

The middle aged secretary looked up from whatever it was she was doing on the computer. "Oh! Hello Mr. Yamato," the woman said giving him a smile. "Mr. Clyne is currently busy but I'll see if he can make some time for you. Why don't you have a seat for now?" she asked and he nodded before walking over to one of the chairs before taking a seat.

After about twenty minutes, the secretary finally spoke again. "he says that he'll see you now Mr. Yamato," she said which Kira just nodded before standing up and walking into the big room that was Siegel's office.

Siegel was behind his desk looking over some papers but looked up and smiled when Kira walked in. "hello there Kira," he said shaking Kira's hand before the two of them took a seat across from one another.

"Good morning Mr. Clyne," Kira said politely as he tried to get comfortable. "I was wondering if you've found anything yet," Kira said deciding to just get to the point since he was sure that Siegel knew that. What Kira did next depended on Siegel's answer to his request.

Siegel sighed as he placed his pen down onto the desk. "Kira, you have been coming here very often asking me the exact same question. These things take time. Trent isn't a fool. He covers his tracks well," Siegel said and immediately took notice of how impatient Kira was really starting to get.

"How soon till you think you can find something useful?" Kira asked and Siegel just shook his head in an indecisive way. "You mean you have no idea just how long you are going to leave your daughter in that beast's hands!" Kira yelled slamming his hands down onto the desk.

"Kira, it's not that I want to leave Lacus there. It's what will happen if we take her away suddenly. Trent is not going to take it lightly. He's going to come after her relentlessly. We are just trying to avoid that happening!" Siegel said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I know that! But I really do fear that something is going to happen to her. I know that Trent will probably try and kill her if given time. Do you honestly want to lose your only daughter!" Kira continued to yell as his frustration continued to build up more and more within him.

"I know how you feel Kira," Siegel said calming down a little. "Lacus told me about those dreams you were having. So I can understand just how passionately you feel about this," Siegel said and watched as Kira calmed down a little but it clearly wasn't enough to sooth the young man's feelings about the matter.

"Listen, I'm tired of waiting. I've been waiting for Lacus to come back to me for nearly a year now. I'm not going to wait any longer. I'm going to go get her whether you want me to or not," Kira said standing up and prepared to leave.

"I was afraid this was going to happen," he said but was stopped from continuing though when his phone started to ring. "Just a second," he said picking up the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Siegel, it's me Eileen," Eileen replied and Siegel's silence meant he wanted her to continue. "Something bad has happened and Lacus has been seriously hurt by Trent. I got her and Shiro out of there and we are heading someplace safe for the time being," Eileen continued.

Without Kira knowing, Siegel took a quick look in his direction. "Very well. I'll be heading down there immediately," he said trying to keep calm even though this news was really disturbing to him. "I'll talk to you later," he said before hanging up the phone and then turned towards Kira again.

Seeing that Siegel was finished with his conversation, Kira decided to continue. "I know you feel that it isn't safe but I just can't sit around when my son and Lacus are with a guy that has no problems with hitting them!" he said as his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Listen Kira. I need to go out of the country for a few weeks on important business. Please don't do anything rash in the meantime. I promise that when I get back that we'll talk about this. Just promise me that you won't do anything in the meantime," he asked looking at Kira pleadingly.

Kira seriously wanted to argue with what Siegel said but something within the older man's eyes made him stop. "Fine but if nothing happens then I'm just going to get her by myself," Kira said before standing up and walking out of the room.

'Maybe you won't have to wait much longer,' Siegel thought even though he had a really bad feeling about what had just happened with Lacus. 'I better get going,' he thought standing up and grabbing his suit coat and briefcase before he left the office to go and help his daughter.

* * *

Very slowly Lacus started to gain consciousness again. She had yet to open her eyes but she could tell that she was laying on something soft and that it was rocking a bit. "W-where am I?" she quietly asked as her eyes slowly opened and took in the velvety looking ceiling. 

Eileen looked over and placed a hand on Lacus's shoulder to keep her down. "Don't move Lacus. You've been seriously hurt and need to rest," Eileen said in a worried tone as she looked at Lacus's rather pale face.

"S-Shiro? Where Shiro?" Lacus asked as she started to panic afraid that Trent might've gotten her little boy. "Where is he?" she continued to ask while trying to get up only to be forced back onto whatever it was that she was saying on.

"Calm down Lacus. Shiro is fine. He's resting just like you should be. You need it more though. You're lucky that he didn't kill you," Eileen said and was glad that Lacus calmed down. "Everything is going to be fine," she said brushing Lacus's bangs away from her face.

"That is correct Mrs. Clyne," another voice said catching Lacus's attention. She recognized the voice but couldn't quite place. "You don't have to worry about Trent for a while so please just lay back down and relax before you do any more damage," the man said seriously.

Her head turned and her eyes widened when she saw the man who was supposed to be working for Trent. He was the one that was supposed to watch her when Trent was gone. "You! What are you doing here!" she yelled looking around quickly expecting Trent to show up at any moment since she didn't hear everything that the man said to her a second ago.

"Lacus!" Eileen yelled trying to calm the frantic Lacus down but it didn't seem to be working. The woman was too scared of Trent now and Eileen really couldn't blame her after the events of the previous night.

"No! Get him away! He's come to take me back to Trent! I'm not going to go back!" Lacus yelled struggled to get out of Eileen's hold and run as fast as she could to get away from the man. She didn't care how much pain she was in and how much worse it was getting from her actions.

"He's not here to take you back Lacus!" Eileen yelled making Lacus freeze. "He works for your father. He was sent to keep an eye on you and get you out of there if things get too out of control," Eileen explained and saw Lacus lie down but it didn't seem to stop her from shaking in fear.

"I'm very sorry for all that has happened but I had to keep up appearances Mrs. Clyne," the man said giving her a smile. "My name is Andrew Waltfeld by the way. I must say that you surprised me. All of us expected you to try and run a lot sooner than that," he said sounding a bit amused.

"Y-you work for my father?" Lacus asked trying to make sure she heard right. When he nodded his head she finally started to stop shaking. "Why didn't anyone tell me about that?" she asked since she figured she could've gotten away a lot sooner if she knew that someone from the inside could help her.

"I was sent to look after you and get you out only if necessary. I kept my identity secret to all but Eileen in order to make it a lot easier to do the job. Now that you've left, there's no reason for me to keep my identity secret anymore," he said with a laugh as he sat on a seat opposite from Lacus.

"We weren't supposed to help you run since we figured that it would just cause problem later on. Trent will eventually come looking for you since he's lost his only two links to the Clyne fortune and we know he won't give up until he has you and Shiro back. We were trying to prevent that by buying Siegel some time to search for some way to stop that," Eileen continued to explain.

"I… see," Lacus said finding herself getting drowsy again. She had to admit that it felt good to know that she was away from him for at least a little while. That meant that she'd be able to get a peaceful sleep for the first time in several months.

"Now please rest. We are working to at least get out of the country for now. Take this time to sleep. I you will need all the rest you can get," Eileen said and watched as Lacus's eyes slowly shut and she fell asleep. "It really wasn't a good idea to keep her there. We should've gotten her out of there a lot sooner so that she wouldn't have had to go through such a traumatic experience."

The small group got to a small beach house that the Clyne family owned. It wasn't one that Trent knew about though since no one but Clyne family members and really close and trusted friends knew about it.

This was far away from any city so they knew Trent wouldn't be able to find anything about it for a while. He'd probably look in the city they used to live because he knew how badly Lacus was injured but they knew they had to take a risk. He was a rather predictable man and that was what they were hoping for.

They planned to have a close family doctor meet them there. One that would never tell Trent anything that happened unless he was told to. Until they got there, Eileen kept Lacus bandaged up and did her best to keep Lacus from getting worse. She felt that it was lucky that she had a lot of experience with. It was lucky for her that Lacus kept sleeping the entire time so it made it much easier.

Siegel was already there by the time that they got there. He was really worried about his daughter and took the fastest plane he could in order to get there. He made sure not to tell Kira anything though because the boy was stressed enough as it was. Siegel feared that he might go overboard if he learned what happened to Lacus. So he decided to keep it secret for the time being.

"Get her inside. The doctor is already here and will look after her," he ordered and the two of them nodded as Andrew carefully picked up the still sleeping Lacus and carried her into the house before placing her onto a bed.

Eileen came in a few seconds later carrying the car seat with the also sleeping Shiro. "Lacus was hurt very badly and I was also shaken up quite a bit at his brutality this time. I even heard that he actually did plan to kill Lacus. We had no choice but to get her out of there as fast as we could," Eileen explained as they walked over and took a seat while the doctor looked at Lacus.

"Don't worry. I understand everything. You did the right thing getting her out of there when you did. Kira was planning to take her soon anyways. I guess it was inevitable. We just have to be extra cautious from now on," he said knowing that the times ahead were going to be extra hard.

* * *

Time moved extremely slow for Lacus. For the next three weeks she wasn't able to leave her bed. All day she just laid there and stared out the window at the clear blue skies wishing that she could just be out there and free. 

She looked the other way and saw her son sleeping peacefully in his crib. "At least we're free from him. Soon we'll even be able to get back to your daddy," she whispered reaching over with her good arm since her other was still sore from what Trent did to it.

She knew she at least had the strength to get around but no one would let her. She felt like she'd go crazy if she didn't get out of there. "First I escape from Trent and then I want to escape from everyone else," she muttered to herself finding that she still felt like a prisoner.

The day slowly ended and the moon rose in the sky as the sky darkened. She heard everyone turning in for the night and decided that she couldn't stay here and wanted to get to Kira quickly. The next day would be one year since the day they met on that fateful vacation. She wanted to be with him on that day more than anything.

Slowly, she pulled the blankets off of her and swung her feet over the bed. She stood up quietly. She felt a bit dizzy at first but that quickly passed and she felt like she normally did.

She quickly got changed into the only spare set of clothes she had, which happened to be the sundress that Kira bought her but she found that it would make things much more special if she saw him tomorrow.

It was then that she noticed that there was something else in it. 'How did this get in here?' she asked herself as she opened the small box. Inside was the most beautiful hairclip she'd ever seen. It was a beautiful golden color and in the shape of two crescent moons. She smiled as she took it and clipped it into her hair liking how it seemed to suit her.

She silently walked out of the room and called a cab. She went and grabbed her things along with Shiro. He continued to sleep peacefully in her arms as she made her out. It wasn't long before a cab pulled up to the front of the beach house and she got in before it drove off.

Little did Lacus know but Siegel had been watching her the entire time. Kira gave him the hairclip and he slipped it into the bag that Lacus kept her dress in at one point during the last two weeks. "I know that she will be much better off if she's with Kira. Maybe he could get her to settle down a little,' he thought before walking back to his bed knowing it was all her could do.

* * *

Lacus was glad when she finally got off the plane. The place was quiet since it was still really early in the morning. She took the first flight she could find. She barely managed to get a ticket and get on before the plane took off. 

She breathed in the fresh air of the gorgeous city. It was so polluted where she used to live that there was never anyplace she could go if she wanted to breathe fresh air. Not like she could either way since Trent kept her locked up all the time.

All of her important things she was allowed to carry aboard. So she just grabbed them and got off the plane. She found a taxi and got in. she wasted no time in heading to Kira's place. She knew it was early but she also knew that he would be glad to see her no matter what time in the morning it was.

About a half an hour later she saw the familiar looking street and grew excited. She grew even more when she saw Kira's house. 'I'm back where I'm supposed to be,' she thought with a smile as the car came to a stop.

After quickly paying the cabdriver, Lacus got out of the car grabbing Shiro and the rest of her things. The cab drove off but she didn't pay any attention as her focus was on who was in the beautiful house before her.

Walking up to the door, Lacus rung the doorbell since she didn't have a key. She waited but no answer came so she rung it again. This time it did open but not to who she expected. Before her stood a woman her age with red hair. She wore a shirt that was unbuttoned showing her panties and the fact that she wore no bra but was closed enough to not she her breasts. Lacus remembered the woman before her, it was Fllay Allster.

* * *

I know all of you must be angry at me right now. But think of it like this. the more reviews i get, the faster I'll get the next chapter out.


	16. instinct

Lacus was stunned. An inexplicable fear rose up in her at the sight of the woman that Kira was supposed to have broken up with the day she left. 'What is she doing here? Kira didn't…' she thought but refused to think such horrible thought.

The woman standing before Lacus looked at her with contempt in her eyes. She looked the woman up and down as if sizing her up. "What the hell do you want?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the pink haired woman. She felt like the woman looked familiar but didn't really care.

Lacus felt rather nervous under the woman's watchful gaze. "Um… is Kira Yamato here?" Lacus asked nervously. It wasn't helping her that she was nervous about whether or not Kira did what she thought he might've done.

Fllay didn't answer. She just stood there half naked staring at the nervous woman before her. She looked at the baby and scowled a bit. 'What the hell does this woman want!' she thought as an evil gleam spread across her eyes. "Why yes he is. But as you can see, we are busy. So buzz off!" she yelled causing Lacus to flinch.

The beating of Lacus's heart was very intense at that moment. She didn't want to believe what was right in front of her eyes. She wanted to believe that Kira would never do this to her. "Please, I really need to speak to him," she whispered hoping to find out the truth from him.

"I don't care what you want!' Fllay yelled narrowing her eyes even more at Lacus. "My fiancé and I want to be left alone!" she yelled with a smirk before slamming the door in Lacus's face.

Lacus's body shook under as she tried her best to suppress her tears. Despite that, a small tear managed to slide its way down her eyes. "Fiancé?" she whispered to herself refusing to believe it was true.

'Why wouldn't it be true? You kept him waiting. Did you honestly think he would wait for you forever?' her mind taunted her making her feel even worse believing that it was her fault that he did what he did. 'To think that he would wait forever is nothing but a naïve hope.'

Holding onto Shiro tightly, Lacus turned around and immediately ran as fast as she could. 'First I get beat by Trent and now this? Why can't I just find any sort of happiness?' she mentally asked herself never once looking back.

* * *

Fllay smirked as she shut the door. 'I don't care if she is or isn't the woman he likes. I will keep away anyone who would dare try and take him away from me,' she thought turning around. When she did, she was startled and jumped when she saw Kira down the hall staring at her in confusion. "Kira," she said putting on a smile. 

"What are you doing here Fllay? How did you get in here?" Kira asked taking a few steps towards the woman and towards the door. "Who was at the door?" he asked in a low voice. He thought that changing all the locks in the house would help but he now knew he was wrong.

Kira was woken up by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He admitted to himself that he was seriously thinking of just letting it ring. He then thought better about it and got up only to see Fllay close the door on whoever it was that was here.

Fllay didn't give an answer. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Something's wrong Kira! My key doesn't work anymore!" she said looking at him accusingly.

Glaring at her was all that Kira could think of doing. "There's a reason for that Fllay. It's because I changed the locks to keep you out!" he yelled making her flinch at his words. "Now answer my question. How'd you get in here and who was at the door?" he growled at finding his patience for Fllay running thin once again.

"What do you mean Kira? Why would you want to lock me out?" she asked intentionally choosing to ignore the two questions being asked. "We love each other so there is no reason for you to do this to me!" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"We are not in love!" Kira said putting extra emphasis on love. "I made everything clear to you at Siegel Clyne's party. I am not interested in you anymore!" he yelled rubbing his forehead where a migraine was coming on.

"And I don't believe you!" Fllay yelled back through gritted teeth. "We had something special. You always told me how much you loved me and that you wanted to marry me! I highly doubt you can just drop those feelings all of a sudden!" she continued to yell instead of accepting the truth.

"I said all that because I had no clue what love actually was. All you ever did when we were together was use me to buy you things. Well guess what, it's over. I'm not going to let you manipulate me again! I found someone who loves me for who I am and not what I have!" the shouting match continued. "Now tell me, how did you get in here and who was at the door!"

The fierce look in Kira's eyes actually scared Fllay a little. Never in all the time they were together had she seen him look that way. She could tell he was not going to take any bullshit right then. "I- I have no idea who it was. It was just some pink haired bimbo!"

The color immediately drained from Kira's face. "Oh no!" he yelled grabbing his shoes before rushing towards the door as fast as he could. He was stopped when Fllay grabbed a hold of him though. "Damn it! Let me go!"

The tone of his voice almost made her do that but she held on firmly and refused to let go. "NO! I'm not leaving or letting go until you finally come to your senses and take me back!" she yelled deciding to make sure he took he back no matter what right then.

Kira had enough by that point. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to do later but he was tired of her nonsense. He turned around and slapped Fllay. He immediately felt as if he was no better than Trent but Fllay was leaving him little choice in the matter. 'I am not like him,' he thought as his body shook.

Fllay's eyes widened as a hand came up and lightly touched her red cheek. "Y-you hit me," she whispered as she looked at him. She was unable to see his eyes right then since his hair was blocking her view. "How could you hit me!" she yelled since no one ever had the gall to touch her like that before.

"I swear Fllay…" Kira started taking a deep breath to calm himself before he did it again. "If your crap made me lose her and my son, then I swear that you will regret ever crossing my path!" Kira growled out before turning and running out the door in hopes of catching Lacus before she got too far away.

As soon as Kira was out of the door Fllay collapsed to her knees. She had never seen Kira like that before. It both scared her and made her feel aroused. But most of all, she felt angry at what he just did to her.

'Son!' she thought as she angrily looked at the door. 'This is all wrong! Only I was supposed to! Then I would have access to one of the biggest fortunes in the world! That whore stole it all from me! She seduced him and took him from me!'

She now knew for a fact that was the woman he left her for. That was the woman that stole away everything she wanted. That was the woman that she would do anything to get rid of. 'She has to be lying to him and I will prove it! This is hardly over Kira. You will soon see that I am the only one that can have you!'

Figuring that it would be best to leave right then, Fllay stood up and walked out the door and slammed it closed tightly on the way out. 'If I knew this would've happened then I would've accepted his proposal! I needed to make sure there was no prenup though!' she thought getting in her car before driving away quickly.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could. Tears blinded her so she had no idea where she was going but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get as far away as possible before already crappy life got even worse. 

She was still holding onto Shiro as firmly as she could. The little baby was crying obviously sensing his mother's pain and anguish. 'Please stop crying. It's only making me feel worse!' Lacus thought as she blindly took a turn and continued to run as fast as she could.

She wasn't sure just how far she ran or for how long but Lacus finally came to a stop when the need to catch her breath became a bit too much to bear. She kissed her son's forehead to try to calm him down even if she herself found it impossible to do.

Composing herself a little, Lacus looked down the unfamiliar street. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon so the streets and sidewalks were still relatively empty. She knew she was lost right then. She wouldn't even be able to get to Athrun and Cagalli's house. Then again, she didn't know where it was in the first place.

Even if she wanted to, Lacus knew it would probably be impossible to find her way back to Kira's place. "What am I going to do now? I don't have anything besides Shiro anymore," she said since she knew that she couldn't even go to her father's place since he probably still had no clue that she even left.

Lacus started to quietly walk down the streets before her. She was surprised that something as beautiful and busy as this country could look scary when it was all quiet and dark as it was at that moment.

"It'll be ok sweetie," Lacus whispered to her crying son. She wasn't so sure about that though. She just hoped it would make her son happier. No matter how sad she was, if she could see Shiro happy then she'd be able to be happy if only for a little while. She felt that at a time like this she needed all the happiness that she could get.

As she walked, Lacus's head continued to keep turning to make sure that no one would try to sneak up on the two of them. 'Where will we go? I don't have any money on me right now. I used the last of it for the plane and cab ride. If I use any of my cards to get money or buy things then he'll find me,' she thought with a frown while using her free hand to wipe away the tears that just wouldn't stop flowing.

Lacus came up to a bench and took a seat because she was tired both physically and emotionally. 'I thought things would be great when I finally got to go back to Kira. Now it seems like things have just gotten a lot worse for me. Oh Kira, why couldn't you have waited a little longer?'

* * *

Kira ran blindly taking turn after turn. He had no idea which way Lacus went so he didn't have a clue where she was. He was just hoping that he took the right turn outside of his house. 'She finally came and then this happens!' 

'Where are you? Please don't leave me Lacus!' Kira thought taking another turn only to see a dead end. He cursed his luck and turned around before continuing to run around in hopes of catching even the smallest glimpse of the woman he loved more than life itself and the son he wanted more than anything to see grow up.

It felt like he'd been running for hours but in reality it had only been for about twenty minutes. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Kira cursed loudly since he had yet to even catch a glimpse of his beloved. "Lacus! Where are you!" he yelled out much to the annoyance of the people trying to sleep.

'Did you actually expect her to come to you that way? She's running away to avoid you,' his mind taunted as Kira fell to his knees and punched the ground. "Why did it have to turn out like this when she finally came back to me?" he asked no one in specific as a few tears fell down his face.

"I can't give up," Kira muttered as he stood up and wiped the tears from his face. "I have to find her. I have to explain that all she'd seen and heard weren't the truth," he muttered before continuing to run down the streets.

Turning another corner, Kira could've swore that he saw a few locks of pink hair turning into a park. In fact, it was the exact same park that the two of them kissed for a second time at and agreed to go on the fateful date that ended with Shiro being consummated.

He knew that if he didn't hurry then it would be all too easy to lose the two of them in there. The park was like a forest. There were trees everywhere that were good for hiding if people decided to go off the path. Lacus already had a head start so he was moving faster than even he thought he could move. 'I just hope I wasn't seeing things.'

Despite his speed, it seemed to take longer than he thought to just reach the entrance that Lacus had taken. "Please don't let her have gotten very far," he whispered as he ran not even stopping to breath.

Finally he caught sight of the unmistakable pink hair once again. "Wait Lacus!" he yelled and watched as she stiffened up for a second as if pondering if she should or shouldn't. That didn't last long though before she broke into a run again. "Damn it!"

Picking up his speed again, Kira ran after her and quickly gained up her since she wasn't able to run at full speed with Shiro in her arms. "Wait! Please listen to me Lacus!" Kira yelled as he finally caught up to her and ran in front to block her path.

Not even looking at him, Lacus immediately turned around and attempted to run the other way but Kira lightly grabbed her shoulder making her stop. "Don't touch me," she whispered feeling her heart continuing to break at what she saw earlier.

Kira was breathing rather heavily but that didn't stop him from speaking. "Please just listen to me. It wasn't what it seemed," he said hoping that she'd just turn around and look at him but she didn't even do that.

"Don't lie to me Kira," Lacus whispered as her shoulders shook with her suppressed sobs. "I saw everything. I heard enough. Just leave me alone and go back to her," he said in such a sad voice that it broke Kira's heart.

"I'm not lying Lacus!" Kira said a little louder than he meant but he refused to let her leave as soon as her got her back. "I don't even know how she was in there. I changed all my locks a few weeks ago to keep her out!" he yelled in a bit of a panic.

Negative thoughts were going through Lacus's head as she listened to him. She wanted to believe him more than anything right then but they still appeared and made more and more doubts. "Then how do you explain how she got in?" Lacus asked while staring at the ground.

"I honestly don't know. She must have made a copy of my key for the old locks since I'm positive that I took my key away after we broke up. I don't know how she got in this time since I only had three keys made for it. One for me, one for Athrun and Cagalli, and then the last was supposed to be for you," he said in a soft voice after calming down a little.

Lacus didn't say anything after he finished. She honestly didn't know what to say. She had this feeling inside of her that he was telling her the truth but it didn't stop her doubts after everything she went through.

Before she got married to Trent, Lacus sometimes got the feeling that Trent was cheating on her. She always ignored it though telling herself that she was being paranoid while trying to forcefully convince herself that she loved him. She didn't want to make the same mistake again.

Lacus's heart was telling her that there was no reason to doubt Kira. She never got some of the bad feelings that she got about Trent. Kira was always so honest with her. He never gave her a reason to doubt her and she loved him even more for that. But all of her past problems just made her a bit hesitant right then.

Without even realizing it, arms wrapped around Lacus's neck from behind and pulled her into a tight embrace while she held onto their son. Her knees felt weak right then and she used all her strength just to remain standing up straight.

He never gave her a reason to doubt her and she loved him even more for that. But all of her past problems just made her a bit hesitant right then. "Why did she call you her fiancé?" she couldn't help but ask.

Kira didn't answer her immediately. He carefully pulled her towards a bench that was a short distance away from them. When he was sure she was seated he finally decided to answer her question. "I won't lie to you Lacus. Before I met you, I had asked her to marry me."

The sound of those words made Lacus's heart feel like it was being pierced by a dagger. "What happened? Did she refuse and then you decided to use me to get over it?" she asked rather bitterly even though she knew that wasn't the case.

"No!" Kira yelled finding that response appalling but he somewhat understood how she was feeling. It was the same way he felt when he learned that she was pregnant and thought that it was Trent's. He was sure she was afraid, unsure, and thinking about every bad thought possible. "That was never my intention and I don't want you to think that!" he said kneeling before her.

"Then why would you do what you did? You loved her enough to ask her to marry you and then suddenly decide to leave her afterwards. What am I supposed to think?" she responded while hugging Shiro a little closer to her as if she'd lose him too if she didn't.

"Please just listen to me," he said hoping she would let him explain. When she nodded her head he felt a bit of relief. "About three months before I saw you I asked her to marry me. she told me no and that she wasn't ready," he said but left out that he felt that there was much more to her declining it than she put on.

"Then why did you go out with me? Are you angry at her or something? You had to have had some real feelings for her if you asked her to marry you," she said hating the idea that he actually asked Fllay such a question.

"That's not it," he whispered and took one of her hands in his own. "When I first saw you, you took my breath away. It wasn't that you were just beautiful but you just radiated with this kindness that immediately attracted me to you. The more I saw you and talked to you the more that feeling continued to grow. I never wanted anyone to be hurt. But all I could think about was you whether I was with you or not. My heart was always longing for you. If it was anyone else then I doubt they would've made me do what I did. But it was you. That was all I cared about," he told her the words from deep in his heart. He was being truthful too. No one, not even Fllay, mattered as long as she was next to him.

Lacus was touched by his words. She found it impossible to detect even the slightest bit of dishonesty from him. "I'm sorry Kira. I just…" she said as she tried and failed to hold back the tears.

Placing a finger over her lips, Kira leaned in and captured her lips with his own. They still as soft as always but tasted a bit like salt because of her tears. He always saw that she was an emotionally strong woman but this reminded him that she was still only human and susceptible to her feelings. She always kept them bottled up. It was only a matter of time before they were let out again.

It was several minutes later when the need for air and a crying child broke their little moment. "You don't need to be sorry Lacus. Why don't we go back? We can talk about this a bit more at my place," he said and she nodded her head as she wiped away the tears on her face.

Offering her a hand, Lacus took it and was pulled to her feet carefully. She immediately looked at Shiro and saw that he was finally stopping his crying probably because his parents weren't arguing again. "Do you want to carry him?" she asked and he nodded as he carefully took the child.

A great feeling of pride built up within Kira as he looked at the little boy in his arms. He still found it hard to believe that he had a son. He felt so happy that someone like Lacus was able to give him such a wonderful gift.

Lacus quietly watched as Kira and their son shared a moment with on another. She gave the two of them a small smile before going back to her troubled thoughts. She knew in her heart that Kira would never do that to her but it still didn't seem to stop the doubts that filled her mind.

Kira felt how troubled she was. Turning to look at her, he saw a small frown on her face. He knew that just a few words wouldn't be enough to completely quell the doubts that she had to be feeling. He knew that it would take time before she rid herself of those doubts. "Do you believe me about what I said Lacus?"

Staring at the ground seemed much more appealing to Lacus than answering him at the moment. "I want to but that doesn't change what I saw. I know you though and that's what matters to me most. My heart believes what you say. It's just that my life is a mess and I need time to sort everything that has happened to me."

"We'll be here for you no matter what Lacus," Kira said giving her a small. "Looks like I'm gonna need to change the locks again though. You won't be able to sort anything out if she keeps breaking in like that," he said trying his best to lighten the tense mood that was around them.

Lacus couldn't help but let a few giggles loose at his words. That one sound coming from her mouth let her know that things would be ok. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess," she said smiling sadly at him.

"Don't be," Kira said shaking his head. "It wouldn't be the first time this has happened. About three years ago we broke up for a short time. I tried to find someone else but she always chased off anyone who I tried to get close to. I don't know why I took her back or even why I proposed to her in the first place," Kira said going through his mind what it was that he was thinking at the time.

"You wanted someone that you thought you could love," Lacus answered for him. His nod confirmed what she thought. "I'm no better. We lived such lonely lives that we wanted nothing more than to find someone to love and cherish. Our loneliness clouded our judgment and we made a horrible mistake in the ones we thought they would be," Lacus said understanding exactly how he felt.

At that moment Kira realized just how much alike their lives had always been. They both had hope that was shattered and a lasting sorrow that only the other could ever possibly get rid of. "At least now we don't have any reason to be lonely," he said since they had each other and they had their son.

A true smile appeared on Lacus's face at his words. However, she was stopped from responding when she was pushed rather hard to the side by some unknown force. She fell over but threw out her bad hand to stop her fall. That was a big mistake as pain went through her at the pressure on the still healing wrist.

Surprise crossed Kira's face at the suddenness of what just happened. He quickly turned towards the source and a scowl crossed his face when he saw the familiar red hair of the woman he thought he once loved. 'Apparently trying to ruin my life only once today wasn't enough!'

It wasn't just what she did but also what could've happened to his son as well. Had Lacus not handed him Shiro then his son probably would've gone down with Lacus and that would be a huge problem. Lacus could survive the fall but he seriously doubt Shiro could.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Fllay!" he yelled at the woman that was glaring down at the woman he loved the most. He immediately shoved Fllay out of the way and went to Lacus who was clutching her wrist which he just realized was wrapped in a bandage.

"Stay out of this Kira! This whore needs to learn her place!" Fllay yelled as she lunged at Lacus only to have Kira jump in-between them. "Move Kira! Can't you see that she's lying to you! There's no way that bastard baby can possibly be yours!" Fllay yelled glaring down at Lacus.

Insult Lacus and you're in enough trouble with Kira. But to Insult Shiro as well, you'd have to be pretty stupid. "How dare you insult Lacus and my son," Kira growled out looking at the ground. He was tempted to hit her again but Lacus grabbed the back of his shirt and stopped him.

"Please Kira, it isn't worth it," she said which seemed to have a calming effect on Kira which was what she was hoping for. She didn't want him turning into something he wasn't. She knew he'd feel no better than Trent if he did something like that. She guessed by the light bruise on Fllay's face that he already did. She wanted to stop him before he regretted doing anything like that again.

With her good hand, Lacus pushed herself off the ground and slowly made her way towards Fllay. Her clear blue eyes stared into Fllay's. A stinging feeling went through her face when Fllay suddenly slapped her but it affected her little compared to all the times she was hit by Trent.

"You sure have a lot of nerve you bitch!" Fllay growled out through gritted teeth. "What right do you have to come into our perfect lives and ruin the perfect relationship and then claim that this bastard child is his!"

Lacus's face remained emotionless as she stared at Fllay. Then before she could stop herself she brought her hand up and slapped Fllay. "Don't you ever insult our son like that," she spoke clearly and calmly.

Fllay's eyes widened at the fact that she got slapped a second time that day. This time it was on the opposite cheek from the one that Kira gave her. "How dare you! No one hits me like that!" Fllay yelled attempting to attack Lacus only to be pushed back by Kira. "You don't actually believe her, do you Kira?" she asked looking a bit frantic as all her plans seemed to be going down rather quickly.

"I trust her with my life. She has never given me any reason not to unlike you," he said keeping in front of Lacus so Fllay couldn't try anything. "Leave Fllay and don't come back. I never want to see your face again," he said calmly so that he wouldn't do anything else he would regret.

"No! I won't leave Kira! You need to realize that she's only lying to you! It isn't your child like you think. Why don't you trust me on this? You've known me a lot longer than you've probably known her!" Fllay yelled as she stepped towards Kira while glaring at the baby in his arms not seeing any resemblance between the two of them because of her hate.

"You've never given me any reason to trust you. You lied while we were going out. You stalked me after we broke up. You've nearly cost me the two most important people in my life with all the crap you've been pulling," he said before turning his back on Fllay and turned towards Lacus.

Everything that really happened earlier that day was very clear to Lacus at that point. You only had to see what type of person Fllay really was to know that she would pull that sort of stunt. "Let's go back Kira," she said not wanting to have to deal with Fllay a minute longer.

"No! I won't let you take him away from me again! He's mine, not yours you bitch!" Fllay yelled lunging at Lacus again only to have Kira step in the way making her stop only a few inches away from him. "Why do you keep protecting her Kira! Trust me when I say she's lying to you!"

Kira didn't respond he simply turned towards Lacus and handed her Shiro back who was getting fussy with all the noise. "I know she's not lying. Let me ask you a question Fllay," he said in a quiet voice wondering just how to ask this. "When I asked you to marry me, why didn't you accept?"

Kira's question struck Lacus's interest. She wasn't hurt by it though because she knew he just wanted closure. He didn't love Fllay and Lacus could tell. He loved her with all his heart and that was what mattered.

The question also made Lacus think quite a bit. She knew the two of them dated for a few years before she came into the picture. Fllay obviously wanted Kira only for herself if only for the money he possessed. If she wanted money that bad than why not agree to marry him and ensure that it would be hers.

"Is that what all this is about! I told you that I was ready though! Just give me another chance and I will gladly marry you Kira!" Fllay yelled hoping not to actually tell him the real reason and also that it would be enough but the look on Kira's face told her otherwise.

A frown crossed Kira's face at the words she spoke because he knew the truth about it. "You only said that long after I broke up with you. You only said it because you thought it would be all that I needed to hear to take you back but you were wrong then and you're wrong now. Now answer the question!"

Fllay flinched a bit as she tried to think of any reason that would be believable and not anywhere near the truth. "I told you then Kira. I just didn't feel ready," she said in a way that made it clear that she was frantically lying.

Kira sent a glare in her direction because he instantly found the lie much easier than he did the first time. "You stalk me to the ends of the Earth with this impression that I only belong to you. Why not just marry me and ensure it! So quit lying about you not being ready!" he yelled angrily.

There was silence as Fllay frantically searched her mind for an excuse but the last thing she wanted to hear came from the woman behind Kira. "A prenup," Lacus muttered putting a lot of things together in her mind.

"You!" Fllay frantically yelled when the real reason finally came up. "This doesn't concern you in the least so stay the hell out of it!" Fllay yelled hoping that Kira wouldn't really consider it.

Much to Fllay's distress, Kira actually seemed to understand. Even more to her distress, Lacus started spilling just about everything that she was really thinking the time that he originally asked her.

"You didn't want a prenup," Lacus said softly but loud enough for the two of them to hear. "Would you have made her sign one Kira?" Lacus asked and Kira just nodded his head. She then turned back to Fllay. "You wanted to make sure that there was no prenup so that you could take as much as possible when you left him."

"Shut up!" Fllay screamed. The way she was acting made it pretty clear that Lacus had hit the nail on the head. "You don't know anything so quit lying to him like you have been! I'm not like you! I would never do stuff like that to Kira!"

"Enough Fllay!" Kira yelled silencing her. Her reaction was all her needed to hear to know the truth. "All the time we were together. All those things we did. They were only so you could line you pockets with my money!" Kira asked growing angry at the mere idea of it.

"What! Of course not! I'm not that kind of person!" Fllay lied seeing the remainder of all those years of hard work vanishing. "I'm not like her! She's obviously lied to you about that kid so that that she could take your stuff all for herself!"

"You're right, you're not like her," Kira said in a quiet voice while taking some deep breathes to calm himself. "She's much better. She's honest and kind. The type of woman I always wanted. You were never that. She's my dream and you're my nightmare," he said turning his back on Fllay before wrapping his arm around Lacus and started to lead her away.

"Wait Kira!" Fllay yelled after him but he never stopped. It was almost as if he hadn't even heard her or as if she didn't even exist. She then tried running after him but stopped when she noticed him tighten his grip around Lacus's shoulder.

'What has that bitch done to him! She's polluted his mind! That's got to be the only reason why he could actually believe that bastard baby is his! I have to get rid of her, but how!' she thought searching her head for ideas. Good thing she didn't have any clue that Lacus was married or who she was married to.

Kira and Lacus just walked away and were glad that Fllay didn't follow them. They knew it probably wasn't the last time they'd see her but they figured that they'd be able to have a little bit of peace and quiet.

"Not my child my…" Kira muttered but decided against saying ass in front of his son. "Anyone with half a brain can see the resemblance," he said making Lacus look up into his angry violet eyes. "I wouldn't even need a paternity test to know that he's my son," he said wondering just how Fllay could say that.

Lacus hated seeing Kira like this. She didn't want to see him angry when they should be happy that everything has finally settled down a bit and that they were together. "Please don't get angry Kira. Who cares what she says as long as we know the truth," Lacus said leaning into Kira slightly while lightly rocking their son to sleep.

Taking in a deep breath and then releasing it, Kira smiled at her words. "I guess you're right," he said smiling at her before kissing her forehead. He then remembered something that troubled him. "What's wrong with your wrist Lacus?" he asked looking at the bandaged hand.

A silence passed over them as Kira waited for her to respond. "I hurt it badly… trying to escape. This is actually just one of the smaller wounds I had. I feel as if I was lucky to have survived," she said trembling a bit at the memory that flashed before her eyes.

Kira gasped in shock at what he heard. He never wanted Lacus to get hurt that badly just so that she could come back to him. "But you look fine," he said hoping that she was just joking.

"I've had several weeks to heal," was her simple response. "I had to get out though. Things were getting too dangerous. Trent actually said he planned to have me killed," she said and Kira gasped in shock again. "Had it not been for Eileen and Andrew then I know I probably would've been killed."

"I knew it was a mistake to let you go back there!" Kira growled out being angrier at himself than anyone else for actually going along with it. He then turned and embraced her from behind tightly. "At least you're alive though," he said shaking a little at the thought that his dream almost came true. 'But he's not gonna be when I get my hands on him!' Kira thought trying his best to keep his anger to a minimum for the moment.

"I was so scared though," Lacus muttered hanging her head as her arms tightened around Shiro ever so slightly. "I was so scared that I would leave Shiro in the hands of that man without me to protect him. I was scared that I'd never see you again," she said taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I don't blame you," Kira said kissing the top of her head. "That is something that no one should have to go through. At least you don't have to worry about him now. You're here with me and I will make sure you're safe."

Just his words were enough to help Lacus find a bit of peace with the situation. "I know. Shiro and I will be safe as long as we are with you," she said with a smile as they finally reached the end of the park. Lacus was relieved that she didn't have to deal with Fllay for any longer. She wasn't sure what either of them would've done if Fllay decided to follow them.

It was silent between them as they walked the distance back to his house. Lacus started humming a tune half way through the walk. She did this in hopes that her son would be able to sleep a little longer after all that had been happening. He didn't sleep much during the plane ride or the time they were running from Kira.

Her tune made Kira loosen up almost instantly. He wondered if she'd be able to give him his song now that there wasn't a chance of her going back to that guy. he listened to the smoothing melody until it ended and she was assured that their son was sound asleep.

It was then that Kira remembered something that he'd forgot about up until then. "Hey Lacus," he said turning her head away from looking at their son's sleeping face. "I have a bit of a surprise for you," he said and her eyes lightened up almost immediately. "It's back at my place and I'm sure you'll love it."

"What is it?" she asked looking happier than she had in a while. Her smile turned into a pout when Kira didn't answer her. "What is it Kira? You can tell me," she said trying to look him in the eye but he avoided it with a smirk on his face.

"But if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," he said refusing to give in. He wanted to make sure that he could see the look on her face when she first sees it. It wouldn't be as fun if he told her about it beforehand.

The surprise he had in mind was something that he'd been working on for weeks. Whenever he found some free time he would work on it. He wanted it to be a very special surprise for Lacus when she got there and now that she was he was going to make sure he got the reaction he wanted when she first lays eyes upon it.

Lacus pouted this adorable little pout of hers but soon a smile appeared on her face. "I'm sure I will love it either way. You didn't need to do it though. I don't need anything else from you. You gave me the greatest gift in the world," she said kissing Shiro's forehead.

Kira just smiled as they continued walking the several streets needed to get back. He just kept smiling figuring that things were finally going his way and that nothing could ruin the happiness he was feeling at that moment.

As they walked, Lacus began to realize just how far she ran. She was actually surprised with the distance since she didn't realize where she was going or just how far she ran. She was only focused on getting as far away as possible. She was even more surprised that Kira was able to find her. "Kira, how exactly did you find me? I don't remember you following me at all while I was running," she said deciding to just voice her question.

Kira was quiet for several moments. In truth, he had no clue how he was able to find her so quickly. "I guess my heart just knew. Like it was an instinct," he replied with a smile before turning back to look ahead of them.

"An instinct," Lacus repeated feeling like it made sense. "Well I'm glad that we have such great instincts when it comes to each other. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you because of a misunderstanding," she said sadly but with a relieved smile as well.

"No matter where you are I feel like I would always be able to find you. Remember when we first saw each other again?" he asked and she nodded her head. "It seemed like we always kept running into each other. At the airport, at that store, and in the park; we always seemed to run into each other without even meaning to," Kira continued with a smile since he was glad that he had that instinct. It was what kept bringing him and Lacus together.

It was silent after that until they finally turned onto the familiar street around twenty minutes after they were in park. It wasn't long after that before the house came into view once again.

Lacus sighed in relief when she saw the place. Not including that disastrous event that morning, this had been the first time in such a long time that she had been there. Now that she thought about it, she remembered that it was a year ago that very day that she first went there that fateful night.

"Welcome home Lacus," Kira said with a smile while tightening his embrace around her shoulder. "This is going to be your home from now on," he said and loved how she smiled brightly and nodded her head.

Lacus couldn't help but feel happy about his words. It had been so long since she'd had a real home. She didn't count the place that she lived in only a few weeks prior. That place never gave her any of the comfort that Kira's did. It was just a place she lived in but she didn't consider it her home. She knew she could only be at home wherever Kira and their son were.

Kira opened the unlocked door and the two of them stepped inside. The house gave Lacus the same welcoming feeling she got the first time she stepped into it. This just assured her that this was where she belonged.

Everything seemed so much brighter in the place with Lacus finally back. Kira was planning to do everything he possibly could do with Lacus today. But that meant that he had a few things that needed to be done first. "Lacus, do you mind being by yourself for a little while?" he asked hating to have to leave her but these were important.

Lacus turned her head to look at him with a confused look. "I guess," she said with a pout since she didn't want to be away from him right then. "What do you have to do though?" she asked curiously.

"I just have to call Athrun and see if he can take over my duties for today at work. Then I have to set a few things up for your surprise," he said and saw her face brighten again at the mention of his gift.

"I guess it won't be a problem. I need to change this little one anyway," she said and he nodded as he turned and headed towards his office to make his call while Lacus turned to one of the other rooms to change Shiro.

It was several minutes later before Kira came walking into the room. Lacus was just sitting down with Shiro in her arms. She was cradling him very gently in order to lull him back into sleep since she had to wake him up in order to change him. "I'm ready to show you your surprise Lacus," he said with a smile even though he hated breaking up that scene.

"Well that was fast," she said standing up. She started to follow after Kira as he led her down a familiar hallway. It looked like he was leading towards his room but he stopped a door earlier.

Turning the doorknob, Kira opened the door and took a step in with Lacus following after him. Almost as soon as she stepped in she gasped and her eyes started to water in happiness. It was much better than any other gift that Kira could possibly give her at that point.

The gift was a room for their son. The walls were painted the color blue. A crib was placed in a corner of the room with a changing table right next to it. A small dresser could also be seen. One of the drawers to the dresser was open showing Lacus that he also got Shiro some more clothes to wear. To top it all off there was a lot of toys inside an open toy box for Shiro to play with.

Kira liked the reaction that he saw on Lacus's face as she looked around the room. "I just had to do a bit of cleaning up since there was still a lot of trash from the work I did on it yesterday. I actually ended up falling asleep in her last night. Probably the only reason I wasn't woken up by Fllay this morning since I usually kept the door locked so that no one could see this place until you saw it," he explained to her as she walked around the room.

Lacus walked up to the crib and gently placed Shiro into it. He seemed to like it since he never once made a noise and continued to sleep peacefully in it. She then started walking around the place and admired all the stuff that Kira got. It was pretty clear that he put a lot of hard work into putting this room together.

Kira waited nervously for Lacus to say something. He knew she liked it but he wanted to hear exactly what she thought from her own mouth. "So what do you think of it?" he asked nervously scratching the back of his head.

Lacus turned towards him with a few tears of happiness streaming down her face. Instead of telling him with words, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his own with a kiss filled with such need and passion that it made both of them feel a bit lightheaded.

When they broke for air several minutes later, they smiled brightly at one another. "So… I take it you like it," he said only to be kissed once again but one that was much shorter this time compared to the last.

Lacus broke away shortly. "It's beautiful," she said with a bright smile. She looked around the room at all the stuff once again. "Did you do all of this by yourself?" she asked curiously and he nodded. "It must've been a lot of work for you," she said running her fingers over the painted walls.

"Not really. I was just so determined to do it. As soon as I got back from the wedding I started to work on it. I wanted to be able to give him and you something special when you finally got here. I actually had a lot of fun putting it together for just that reason," he said earning him another one of her beautiful smiles.

Lacus kissed him once more. "Thank you Kira. This means a lot to the both of us," she said before turning to see that their son was still sleeping peacefully. He looked like he was going to be out for a while. "I need to take a shower," she told Kira and he nodded his head.

Lacus started to walk out the door when she realized something. She turned around and saw Kira just watching her leave. "Why don't you join me?" she asked as a cute blush crossed her face at the boldness of her words.

Kira was shocked at her words for a few seconds before a grin crossed his face. He knew Shiro would be asleep for a while longer so he thought this would be the perfect chance with Lacus. He ran after her into the bathroom in his room. He turned on one of the baby monitor so they'd be able to hear him and then went into the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry for the wait but i went on vacation and had trouble with parts of this chapter. That was the most amout of reviews i got for a chapter of this story. I'll tell you what, give me that many reviews again and i will give all of you a sneak peak to my new story the one that i plan to start after the sequel to Unstoppable Emotions gets started which will be after one of my current gundam fics are finished. 

By the way, there is going to be a lime and a lemon to this chapter. With luck they should be up in a few days on Mediaminer. org. I just thought I'd get this part of the chapter out now for all you reviewers.


	17. eye of the storm

A groan escaped Kira's lips as he rolled over in his bed. One of his arms reached out trying to grab a hold of what was supposed to be next to him but all it managed to grab was air. It kept reaching trying to grab what was supposed to be there but soon realized that nothing was there.

Immediately his eyes snapped open and his body shot up. He looked all around but there was no sign of the pink haired woman. "Lacus… was it all just a really good dream?" he asked himself with disappointment laced through his voice.

It was then that Kira started to take notice of things. First of all he was naked and secondly he smelt the delicious scent of food in the air. A smile crossed his face knowing that it hadn't been a dream since he knew it had to be Lacus who was making the food right then.

Kira's head fell back onto the pillow as a grin crossed his face. "She's… really here," he muttered feeling happier than he had in a while. He then quickly got up and threw on the first pair of clothes that he could find.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen he saw Lacus. She was standing in front of the stove cooking something he wasn't able to identify from that range. Shiro was there as well. He was in a small baby seat he had bought and placed in the room. He still looked a bit drowsy so Kira thought he might've just gotten up.

Stepping into the kitchen, Kira noticed that Lacus hadn't become aware of his presence. He grinned as he took several steps towards her before noticing Shiro looking curiously at him. He put a finger up to his lips even though he figured that Shiro didn't understand.

Kira managed to get up right behind Lacus without her noticing. He didn't give her a chance either before he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her visibly jump a bit and couldn't help but laugh a little.

Lacus immediately calmed down when she realized that it was Kira. She was stopped from talking when she felt his lips upon the back of her neck. A gasp escaped her lips at his gesture while her hands unconsciously reached back to hold him as close to her as she could.

Kira chuckled at the need that he could almost feel coming off of her. "What? Did you not get enough earlier?" he asked and felt like laughing when she blushed a bright red at the memory of what they did just a few hours before.

"Oh don't tease me sleepyhead!" Lacus said in embarrassment as she let go of him and tried to focus on their dinner. She then slapped his hands away when they started to wonder. "Don't, Shiro is right over there," she said pointing to their son who was watching them curiously.

"It's not like he even understands but I will abide by your wishes," Kira said backing away with a soft smile as he took a seat in a chair that was right next to where their son was placed. "Man, I can't remember the last time I slept in this late," Kira said after looking at the clock and saw that it was nearly five in the evening.

"Yes, I was actually beginning to wonder if you were ever going to decide to wake up," she said turning to him with a bright smile. Lacus woke up several hours after a short nap from their activities but she never did have the heart to wake him when he looked so peaceful sleeping.

"You could've woken me up you know. I wanted to spend the day with you too. After all…" Kira said as a grin spread across his face. "It has been exactly one year since that day," he said remembering everything that they did that day right down to the smallest little detail.

"It's already been a year," Lacus repeated with a smile before it turned into a frown. "Feels like it's been an eternity to me. Locked up day after day, constantly fearing for my safety, and always being worried that our son would be taken away from me. I wondered so many times when it would be that I would be able to be free. When it was that I would be able to come back to you. All these together just seemed to make the days move a lot slower than they normally would," Lacus explained with a tired sigh just glad that those days were over.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. You are here, Shiro is here, and Trent doesn't know where you are. You're safe here so you don't have to worry," Kira said stepping forward in order to wrap Lacus in a tight embrace.

His embrace made Lacus's mind just free itself of all its worries. 'I know that this is where I was always supposed to be,' she thought as she leaned into his body hoping that the things she was feeling would never go away.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Kira let go of her and stepped over so that he was standing right next to her. "What are you cooking? It sure smells good," Kira commented trying his best to get off the subject since it only seemed to scare Lacus just to think about it.

"Just what I could find. You don't exactly have a lot in your cabinets besides snacks," Lacus replied as she gave Kira a questioning look. "I just wanted to try cooking again though. It's been so long since I've been able to since he didn't let me anywhere near the kitchen," Lacus said putting emphasis on the word he since she didn't want to have to say his name.

"Yeah, sorry about the food shortage but I don't exactly cook all that well. I usually just have takeout or anything that is quick and easy to make," Kira said in an embarrassed way as his hand rubbed the back of his head. "Also you can't count on Cagalli to do anything and Fllay doesn't know the meaning of working since she would have her servant do the work for her. Those are the only two women I've ever really allowed in this house outside of you. Of course you're much more welcome here," Kira said kissing her cheek before he went to take his place next to Shiro again.

A giggle escaped Lacus throat as she turned her attention away from the food for a little. "Well that just won't do! How about from now on I will make you all of your meals?" she asked in reply looking really excited at the thought of it.

"Sounds like a dream to me," Kira said with a chuckle. "Sometimes I can't help but wonder if this is a dream. It all just seems too perfect to me," he said as his hand reached over and ruffled his young son's hair.

"I have to agree with you on that," Lacus said and it was silent before the two of them started to laugh with one another. "At least if it is a dream then at least we are dreaming together," Lacus softly continued when her laughter finally died down.

"Exactly how I want it. Let make this dream last forever," Kira said which Lacus nodded to. "At least we might not have to worry about him for a while. This will either be the first place he looks out of spite for me or the last place he looks since he isn't even aware of anything between us," Kira said as Lacus walked over to him and took a spot on his lap.

Kira's arms instinctively wrapped tightly around her waist. Something caught Kira's attention making him look up and a frown crossed his face. "As comfortable as this is, aren't you forgetting something?" he asked as he slowly released his hold on her much to his disappointment.

"Forgetting something?" she asked and Kira pointed behind her where the food that she had just been cooking was burning. "Oh no!" Lacus yelled as she quickly got up and tried to save their dinner. "I only turned away for a little! How could this happen so quickly?!" Lacus yelled in disappointment after realizing that the food she so desperately wanted to make for Kira was beyond help now. "And I was looking forward to you trying it," Lacus said with what Kira knew to be a forced laugh.

Kira gave a weak smile as he stood up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been disturbing you while you were cooking," he said looking as guilty as he felt. "If it's any consolation, I was eager to try it," Kira said placing a hand on Lacus's shoulder.

"No, I was the one who shouldn't have gotten distracted so easily," Lacus said kissing his cheek before she went to throw away the uneatable food. "I'm terribly sorry Kira. Looks like we won't be having that tonight," Lacus said with a sigh.

A smile crossed Kira's face. "Then we'll just go out. We haven't been able to go out together for a while. Maybe we'll get the same ending as last time," Kita teased Lacus who blushed lightly which caused Kira to laugh.

"Oh that isn't funny Kira. It's not the right time to have anymore children," Lacus said after looking at his face and realizing he wasn't just talking about sex. "This peace we have gained is still fragile. I don't want to put anymore of your children through what Shiro and I have had to experience," Lacus said sadly although she really did like the idea of having a nice big family with Kira.

"Oh well, it was at least worth a shot. Just knowing that I have one child makes me so proud. I guess I just got a little eager for another one. I guess we'll have our day though. I just wish it would come sooner," Kira said with a bright smile as he picked his son up who squealed in happiness.

"Like you said, we'll have our day. For now though, I want to try to be able to have a normal relationship for a while," Lacus said before she looked at her soon. "Well as normal as it can get with this cutie around," Lacus said tickling the little boy who squealed again with the tickling.

"Well why don't we get ready? I know a good restaurant and we also need to pick you up some more clothes. You can't keep wearing that forever," Kira said looking over what he'd bought Lacus over a year ago.

"I don't see why not. It's special to me," Lacus said smoothing out a wrinkle in it. "Because it was you that gave it to me," Lacus finished giving him the best smile she had. "I guess you're right though. I wasn't able to bring anything else because I could only get the important things to me," Lacus continued as she took Shiro from Kira's arms. "I'll get him changed and you can go get ready Kira."

Kira nodded since Lacus looked like she was already ready to go. He however was wearing nothing but a simple pair of shorts and a tank top. He turned and walked back towards their room.

Kira quickly got dressed and started to walk out to the living room before the phone rang. He quickly grabbed the phone as Lacus came walking out into the room with Shiro in her arms. "Hello?" Kira said into the phone as Lacus just watched and listened to what was being said.

"Hello Kira. It's me," the voice of Siegel Clyne said over the phone which caught Kira's attention since it might be important. "I was just calling to make sure that Lacus got there safely. I'm sure she's had more than enough time to get there."

Kira quickly mouth, 'It's you father,' to Lacus who just nodded. "Yes, she's here. I will put her on the phone," Kira said as Lacus took a few until she was right in front of him. Kira gently took his son into his arms as he handed Lacus the phone before he went to go grab the stroller that he bought for Shiro.

Lacus placed the phone to her ear and took a deep breathe hoping that her father wasn't angry over her disappearing act last night. "Hello father," she said a bit nervously as if waiting for an explosion to happen.

"Hello to you to Lacus," Siegel said in a pleasant voice much to Lacus's happiness. Her father was a kind person but that didn't mean that you shouldn't be scared if you pissed him off. "I am happy to see that you made it there safe and sound," he continued in much the same way.

"Yes there were no problems getting here," Lacus said deciding not to mention the incident after she got there. "I am terribly sorry for just leaving like that father. I just couldn't stay there any longer. I felt I had to get back to Kira," Lacus explained and was surprised when he just laughed.

"It's quite alright. I actually expected you to do that anyways. Though my predictions were a lot earlier than when you actually left," he said which actually shocked Lacus a bit. "Probably for the best anyways since we felt that Trent might've found the place not too long from now," he explained which Lacus nodded her head at before remembering that her father couldn't see her.

All pleasantries were put aside with Siegel's next words. "I didn't call to just talk Lacus. There are very important things we need to discuss," he said seriously knowing what he had to say could affect how long Lacus would be able to keep out of Trent's grasp.

"I had a feeling something like this might come up when you called," Lacus admitted as she clutched the phone a little tighter knowing that her time with Kira was going to be a bit more restricted outside of the house now.

"Yes. You're escape is bound to make him desperate. He's already called me several times trying to find you. Luckily I was able to get rid of him all those times without raising any suspicions. He probably has hundreds of men all over the world looking for you so you need to make sure that you try and disguise yourself as much as possible and stay in places where there aren't many people. Above all else though, don't tell anyone of you true relationship with Kira. If anyone asks, then you are to say that I sent you there to keep you safe and nothing else and be sure to tell Kira this as well," Siegel explained even though Lacus already knew that. "Listen. I know this is hard but I am just looking out for you. You and Shiro deserve to be happy but it will take some sacrifices for a little while," he finished with a sigh.

"I'm aware of that father. I will do what I can but I must go. Best not to make any calls very long," Lacus said as the two of them said their goodbyes before they hung up the phone. 'All I wanted was some time alone with Kira and our son. But I might as well find something to hide my hair for now. It's definitely easily distinguishable in the crowds,' she thought with a frown since she didn't want to have to dye it.

"No dyeing," Kira said putting in his two cents. He was close enough to hear bits and pieces of the conversation. He heard about Siegel wanting Lacus to have some sort of disguise while she was out and knew what was going through her head. "Your hair is just too beautiful to do any such thing to it. I would suggest just putting a hat on for now. We aren't going far anyways," Kira said handing Shiro to Lacus as he ran to his room and came back holding a cap in his hands.

Taking her silky hair in his hands, Kira did what he could to fit as much of it as he could under the hat. "That looks good," Kira said even though the choice of wearing hat to go with such an outfit made it look a little weird but they really had no other choice. "We'll just find you something to match a hat for a while," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the door.

* * *

Cagalli growled in annoyance when she found that there was nothing for her to do. Athrun was at work with extra work since Kira decided to take the day off. Not to mention that she couldn't even get a hold of Kira. 'It's usually pretty easy to find him too,' she thought with a frown.

The sounds of the door opening caught her ear as she turned and saw her husband walking through the door. "About time, I was getting bored," Cagalli said out loud as she stood up and walked towards him. She gave him a quick kiss before they started to walk back towards the couch.

"Sorry about that. With Kira taking the day off, a lot more work was placed on me," Athrun grumbled as he fell down onto their couch completely exhausted. "So where exactly is that brother of yours? I stopped by his house before I came home but his neighbor said that he left shortly before I got there," Athrun explained as Cagalli took a seat next to him.

"Dunno," was Cagalli's simple answer. "I've been calling him but he's refused to pick up. Either he's having a bad day with the Fllay problem or he's slept in way too long," Cagalli joked around though she figured that it was probably one of those anyways. "So which one do you think it is?"

"Both," Athrun simply replied in return. "I've noticed that he's been rather tired lately. Mostly because he's said Fllay has been constantly disturbing his sleep by calling him at the early hours of the morning," Athrun continued to think it over. "Though I think there's more today when he called me and asked me to take over his job for the day. His neighbor also mentioned that he left his house with a woman that they'd never seen before," he said knowing this would hit Cagalli's interest.

"A woman?" Cagalli asked and Athrun nodded his head. Both of them had been curious for a while after what they'd heard from Fllay. The fact that there was a woman with Kira made them wonder if it was that woman. "I say we go and find him in order to find out the truth behind this mess we call his life," Cagalli said as she jumped off the couch and ran to their room to get ready.

A chuckle escaped Athrun's throat at his wife's antics. He had to admit that he was curious as well but he could tell that Cagalli was even more curious than him. "It would be nice to get some answers from Kira though," he muttered to himself as he waited for his wife to get ready.

All of a sudden the phone started to ring and when it kept ringing he knew that Cagalli wasn't going to pick it up. Athrun got out of his seat and went to pick up the phone. "Hello? Athrun Zala speaking," Athrun said into the receiver.

"Yeah, it's me Athrun," Mwu's voice said over the phone. Athrun immediately sensed that there was an urgency in his voice so he listened intently. "Have you seen what has been all over the news all day?" Mwu asked which confused Athrun.

Athrun thought it over wondering if he might've heard something before realizing that he had no idea what Mwu was talking about. "No I haven't. I haven't even been able to turn on the TV yet. Why? What's going on?" Athrun asked knowing that if Mwu was like this that it couldn't be any good.

"Turn on the news and you will see immediately. It hasn't stopped playing since it started earlier this morning," Mwu said and Athrun nodded before walking over to the TV and turning it on. This happened to be just when Cagalli came walking back into the room.

Cagalli saw that something seemed wrong as soon as she walked into the room. She walked over towards the TV to see what had her husband so interested in it. As soon as she saw her eyes widened in shock at what appeared before her. "Oh my god," was the only thing that she could think to say.

* * *

The doors to a small clothing store slid open as Kira and Lacus walked into it with Lacus pushing Shiro in his stroller. To anyone who saw them like that before then, they thought that it was a picture perfect little family.

"What a surprise. I haven't seen you in a while Kira. Though it looks like you're with someone new now," the owner of the store said as she approached the two of them with a smile on her face. "I know exactly what you want so please feel free to look around," she said as she quickly shook Kira's and Lacus's hand before stepping to the side. "My fiancé figured that you would come here so he told me to help you anyway I can," she explained to Lacus who was looking at her confused.

"Fiancé?" Lacus asked since she honestly had no idea what this woman was talking about. "Who could've told you that we would most likely be coming here in the first place?" Lacus questioned since the only people that knew she was here were in a different country right now.

"That would be Andrew Waltfeld who I mentioned was my fiancé earlier," she said and Lacus's face lit up in understanding. "By the way my name is Aisha," she said giving Lacus a friendly smile.

"I guess they knew we'd be coming here since I'm used to coming to this place anyways," Kira said in which Aisha nodded her head. "Well that makes things easier. Now I don't have to explain anything to you if you recognized her otherwise," Kira said breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're right. I don't plan to sell you two out so rest easy and find what you want," she told Kira before turning towards Lacus again. "Your father already paid me a hefty sum to help you so please find whatever you like," Aisha said before she walked back to the counter.

Lacus sighed in relief at her words. She was wondering how she would pay for them because she didn't want to rely on Kira for that if she didn't have to. 'He's given me so much that I can't just make him continue to get me all these things,' she thought with a smile as she walked over to the women's section of the store.

Lacus knew she wouldn't have been able to get money out of her account either. 'More than likely he is watching for any activity for him to track me down to where I am,' Lacus thought with a grimace at the idea of him finding her.

"What's the matter? Clothes not to your liking?" Kira asked when he noticed Lacus grimace. "We can always try a different store if you want. I'm sure Aisha won't mind," Kira continued as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh no! That's not it!" Lacus said with a small blush of embarrassment. "I was just thinking about how glad I was that my father was paying for it. I was worried that if I used my own that he would trace it back to wherever I was. The idea of him finding me scares me," Lacus said before she felt Kira give her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about that right now. There are so many people here to help you right now. I will do everything in my power to keep you from him. Now why don't you actually start to look around a bit? I know this is going to take a while but I would like to speed it up a bit," he said with a small laugh which she nodded to before turning her attention back to the clothes in front of her.

Taking several different outfits off the rack, Lacus walked towards the dressing room. Kira followed her but stopped just before the doors and took a seat in one of the chairs. Lacus continued in though and closed the door behind her before stripping off her clothes.

Despite being behind the door, Kira could hear every little sound from behind it. He could hear the sound of her pulling her dress over her head and focused his mind to remember every little detail of what was underneath. 'Oh man, I'm being nothing but a pervert right now,' Kira thought with a chuckle.

The changing rooms doors opened a minute later and Lacus stepped out. She was wearing a simple black skirt that reached down to her knees. On top of it was a light blue long-sleeved shirt. There was stitching on the bottom of the short which was of flowers. She'd taken off the hat so her hair was once again falling freely down her back.

Kira couldn't help but blush at how beautiful she looked. 'Then again, she'd look beautiful in just about anything,' Kira thought before trying to shake off his blush. "I think it looks good. Y-you look beautiful. What do you think Shiro?" Kira asked his son who was right next to him. Shiro himself was staring at his mother with a big smile. His arms were flailing around excitedly which caused a small chuckle from his parents. "He seems to like it as well," Kira said looking over her beautiful figure.

Lacus couldn't help but blush at a mixture of the compliments and how Kira was looking her over. "Thank you very much," Lacus said returning to her normal composed figure. "I'll just go put on the next outfit," Lacus said as she turned and walked back into the dressing room.

Lacus went through outfit after outfit while showing each one to Kira. Yet the more she showed him, the more she grew a bit frustrated. "Are you only going to say it looks good? Do you even really care?" Lacus said with a pout after she finally finished trying on all the clothes she'd picked out.

"T-that's not it," Kira said trying to defend himself. "I really meant it. You really did look good," Kira said turning a little red which Lacus eventually started to giggle to. "Hey! It's not funny!" Kira said with a mock glare.

"I'm sorry," Lacus said but that didn't stop her giggling. "It's really sweet of you to say that though," Lacus said wrapping her free arm tightly around Kira's as he pushed the stroller in front of him. She then placed her head on his shoulder with a smile. 'So this is what a normal relationship is like. I can definitely get used to this,' she thought since all of her previous relationships had been anything but normal. She had the arranged one with the Athrun and the abusive one with Trent so she felt like this was a nice change of pace for her.

Just as the two of them were about to reach the counter, something caught Kira's eye. He quickly pulled Lacus and Shiro into a corner that wasn't visible unless the person was right in front of it.

"What's going on Kira?" Lacus asked as kneeled down to comfort a whimpering Shiro. He was quick to calm down and Lacus looked towards the door to see Athrun and Cagalli come walking into the store. 'Now it makes sense,' Lacus thought since neither of them were really ready to see the two of them. That would take a long time to explain and he didn't want to waste their day by going through that experience.

"Hey Cagalli, are you sure he even came here?" Lacus heard Athrun ask as the two of them looked around the store for any sign of Kira. "He's not exact the type of person who likes shopping a lot," Athrun said looking at his wife curiously.

"Dunno but this is where he would normally go," Cagalli said looking around before turning towards the desk where Aisha was watching them curiously. "Besides, the girl he was said to be with might want to and this is where he would probably take her," Cagalli said before coming to a stop. "Hey, have you seen my little brother anywhere Aisha?" she asked the older woman curiously.

Kira was praying with everything that he had that she wouldn't mention it. He wanted to spend his day with Lacus without either of them hanging around. If they knew Lacus was here then they'd want to spend some time with her as well. 'Not to mention I don't exactly want to explain why I am with her in the first place,' Kira thought thinking of the never ending questions his sister was bound to ask.

"I'm afraid not," Aisha said much to Kira's relief. She'd seen how they saw them and hid. So she knew that he didn't want to talk to them right now. 'Who am I to go against his wishes?' Aisha silently asked herself while keeping a smile on her face. "I'll be sure to tell him if I see him," she said and Cagalli nodded before her and Athrun walked out of the store.

Kira and Lacus came out of their corner a little after they were sure that Athrun and Cagalli were gone. "Thanks for covering for us. I didn't want to have to explain everything to them. I wouldn't even know how to explain everything to them," Kira said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's quite alright. Have you found everything you're looking for?" she asked seeing all the clothes in Lacus hands. "Good choices. If you need anything else then feel free to come back. There is still a bit of money left and I don't think that will be enough," she said and Lacus nodded her head as Aisha rung up the clothes.

The two of them left the store and looked around before realizing the cost was clear. "Looks like they know I'm with someone. Luckily it doesn't appear that they know it's you yet," Kira said pushing Shiro once again down the street.

Looking up at the sky, Lacus saw that it was darkening drastically as night started to fall. "We were in there a lot longer than I thought," she muttered making Kira look up at the sky as well before also realizing how late it was.

"I guess so," he muttered back before looking ahead of them. "Well why don't we go get something to eat? Maybe afterwards we can go to that hill again. We won't make it for sunset but the view is still beautiful at night if you remember," Kira said and saw Lacus's eyes brighten up at the idea.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Lacus said happily because she actually wanted to go back there at some point anyways. "Where will we go to eat though?" she asked since she still didn't have any idea where anything was around there.

"There's a restaurant close by that is run by some friends of mine. I'm sure they won't ask too many question… hopefully," Kira said with a bit of hesitation before shrugging it off.

A smile crossed Lacus's lips and she slightly tightened her embrace on Kira's arm. "Then I say we should definitely go. I want to know more about your life Kira and those around you," she said with a fondness in her voice that made Kira's insides just feel like they melted.

"Then I will do what I can to share everything about me with you Lacus," Kira said kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's go drop your stuff off at the car and then head down there," he said leading them towards his parked car.

The two of them quickly walked back to their car to drop of Lacus's new clothes before the started to walk in the direction of the restaurant. "It's only a few blocks from here and it's nice out right now so I don't mind walking. How about you? You've been cooped up so long that I bet you're eager to stretch your legs a bit huh?" he asked which got an enthusiastic nod from Lacus.

About ten minutes later, Kira finally spotted the ever familiar restaurant that he was used to going to. "There it is," Kira said pointing towards a specific building. "About time too because I'm starving!" Kira said which made Lacus giggle slightly as they walked through the door.

The place was quiet when Kira and Lacus first stepped into it. They looked around and noticed that there weren't any customers there at that moment. Both were glad because it would mean that they wouldn't have to worry about being seen by anyone while they were eating.

Miriallia looked up from where she was talking to Dearka and smiled when she saw Kira. "I was beginning to think you didn't like us anymore," she joked with a smile as she gave Kira a small hug.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. I just can't seem to find the time lately. I'm usually in a hurry and just pick up fast food," Kira said stepping back a bit. "So where's Yzak and Nicol?" he asked looking around for the other two.

"They're in the back right now," Miriallia said before she saw what Kira was pushing. "Oh my god!" Miriallia squealed as she saw the child that Kira was pushing in front of him. "He's so cute!" she said grabbing a hold of one of Shiro's small hands as he looked at her curiously. "Are you babysitting Kira? No wait! That's not possible. He looks too much like you for it to be a coincidence. When did you have a baby and with who?" she asked making funny face at Shiro to try and make him laugh.

Kira was saved from explaining when Dearka spoke up. "This is a first. You brought someone who isn't Fllay. Thank god! I'm guessing the child's hers," Dearka said breathing a sigh of relief. "I swear, whenever you brought Fllay I swear she was ready to kill me a couple of times," he said with a chuckle as he lazily leaned against one of the tables.

"Huh?" Miriallia asked confused before she finally took notice of Lacus standing behind Kira. "Oh my!" Miriallia said with wide eyes as she looked at Lacus. "When did you get another girlfriend Kira? Oh never mind that," she said as she approached Lacus. "How do you do? My name's Miriallia Haww. My friends call me Milly though," Miriallia said sticking out her hand towards Lacus. "Is that baby yours and Kira's?" she continued to asked excitedly.

"Lacus couldn't help but Laugh a bit. She gave Kira a look that clearly said what she was thinking. 'Not many questions huh?' which was replied by Kira nervously scratching the back of his head. "Um… well… you see," she stuttered wondering if she should tell the truth but then her father's words came to mind.

Luckily for Lacus, Nicol came walking through one of the back doors shortly before. His eyes widened after laying eyes on Lacus before a smile crossed his face. "Hello Lacus. It's been quite some time," he said giving Lacus a hug like Miriallia did with Kira. "By the way Milly, that is Trent Peter's son, not Kira's," he explained to what Miriallia just nodded her head to. "What are you doing here? Weren't you kidnapped?" he asked looking extremely confused.

His words hit both Lacus and Kira hard as they tried to sort out what it could mean. "Kidnapped?! What are you talking about?! I was never kidnapped!" Lacus said having a feeling that she wasn't going to like what she heard.

"I figured as much considering you're here. The guy's a bastard anyways," Nicol said with a sigh as he walked over to a TV that they had placed in the restaurant. "I'm guessing you must've not seen it if you're this surprised," he said turning it on to a face that both Kira and Lacus despised.

'The investigation on the kidnapping of Lacus Clyne and son Shiro is still underway. Husband Trent Peters who has been hospitalized since the event now has decided to speak out,' the announcer on the TV said before the picture zoomed in a little closer to Trent.

'Three weeks ago someone broke into my house late one night and kidnapped my wife and beloved son,' Trent said which received a snort from Lacus since it was the first time he ever considered them as such. He also considered her a whore and Shiro an heir, never a wife or a son.

'While trying to protect the two I was injured and put into the hospital and they were taken from me. I am asking for anyone to help me. Please help me find my wife and child. There's only so much I can do and I would greatly appreciate the help if anyone can give it," he said with a frown.

To those that didn't actually know what the real him was like, he looked saddened and truly wishing that they were safe. To those that did, then they would know that he was grinning underneath at the thought that now everyone was a potential threat to Lacus where she was hidden.

The TV was then shut off much to a shocked Lacus's relief. 'No, this can't be happening! I finally got back to Kira! Now I can't even really go out with him for fear of someone finding me?' she thought in a panic as she fell into one of the seats.

Kira was just as shocked as Lacus but he tried not to show it. "It's not true," he admitted to the others. "He's always been abusive to her. Siegel sent her to me in order to protect her," Kira said using the excuse that Lacus told him her father came up with. The others nodded their heads as they settled down.

"So basically you're acting as her bodyguard?" Miriallia asked and Kira nodded his head while taking a seat opposite of Lacus. "And I was so sure that the baby was yours too. The two of you look so much alike," she pouted looking at Shiro again and then towards Kira. She still felt like the two of them looked too much alike for it to be a simple coincidence.

"I guess so," Kira said sweating a bit in nervousness. He always said to himself that he thought Miriallia was a bit too perceptive for her own good. "Anyways, you know what I like. What do you want Lacus?" he asked hoping to get her mind off of the events that just took place.

Lacus sighed in sadness but looked over the menu. She didn't want to ruin the rest of their day together more than it already was. 'I just get here and our time is already ruined,' she thought as she gave her order.

Kira hated to see her like this. He reached across the table and placed a hand upon her shoulder. "It's ok Lacus. I'm sure your father is going to try and do something about this. Besides, most people around here hate Trent. I doubt they'd tell him anything. More than likely they'll call your father instead," he said knowing that it was true for the most part. Most were loyal to him and Siegel and would never betray them by helping a person like Trent.

His words helped Lacus brighten up a bit but she knew it wouldn't be completely accurate. Some might not and that worried her the most. "I'll put my faith in what you said and hope that you're right," she said reaching her hand under the table in order to grab his own.

Little did both of them know but a certain someone happened to see this. "So that's how it is. The two of them must've had an affair and the baby was conceived. That's probably more the reason that she left above all else. Though I bet the reason for the affair was because of the abuse,' Miriallia thought before she headed back to her duties.

* * *

Trent growled as he slammed his hand down on his desk. "Damn it! I thought tricking people into helping me find them would speed things along but I have yet to get any sort of useful response from them!" he yelled before bringing his good hand up to his head since the other was bandaged up again.

For him it was bad enough that Lacus got away but the man that was supposed to be working for him betrayed him and hurt him pretty badly before running off with the already unconscious Lacus. 'She must've been planning her getaway for a while,' he thought with another growl. 'Sure I added a few injuries for effect but it's not doing what I expected it to,' she continued to think before taking a deep breath.

'So far all I've gotten were calls from people with useless information expecting some sort of reward for giving me crap!' he thought as he placed his head in his hand and tried to think up a new strategy to help get him out of the mess with him.

'I need to get both of them back for my plans to continue on. Without me or one of my men there to keep an eye on her, she can end up blabbing all about what I did. Not to mention that she also has my one of link to the Clyne fortune. Sure a child of that weak woman is worthless but he'll get me what I want,' he thought going over any new plan he could possibly think of.

The sounds of the door to the room opening caught his ears and he looked up on to see Rau standing there. "I see you finally decided to show your face," he said with a grin as he leaned back in his chair and watched the other man approach him.

"I must say that I am rather disappointed. Why is it that you felt the need to try and do this yourself when I was about ready to make my move?" he asked as he took a seat across from the man who employed him to kill his wife.

"So I was drunk. I guess I just got a little bit too eager to get rid of her. She was planning to run away and I needed to stop her anyways!" he said as he slammed his fist down onto the table again as the vague memories he had of that night cam back to him once again.

"And look where that has gotten you. I hope that this little incident won't affect anything," Rau said calmly since he had plans of his own but he needed the money above all in order to let them go through.

"The plans are still on. I need to get her back first though. Would you perhaps happen to have any suggestion that I might be able to use? My current plans seem to be having very little effect," he said since every other plan he had for getting her back also appeared to be worthless with his current failure.

"I might have a few but they will cost you," he said and was immediately handed a piece of paper with a price on it. "This is adequate. Very well," he said as he started to explain his plan to Trent. "I would suggest giving it a bit of time though. If done right it will more than likely end up dragging her out into the open or ruin any bit of creditability that she might have so no one will believe her even if she does say anything," he explained and saw Trent's eyes widen in delight at the idea.

"That isn't a bad idea. In fact, it might even eliminate her of any usefulness from my plan. All I'll need is the child and everything will fall back into place," he said before standing up. "Very well, I thank you for your assistance," he said before heading towards his door.

Rau smirked as he straightened his mask. 'Everything is going just as I expected it to go,' he thought before he too stood up and followed Trent out of the room in order to discuss the aspects of his plan.

* * *

Lacus sighed as she laid down upon one of the benches at the top of the hill Kira and her went to on their first date and just before they went back to his place and conceived Shiro. 'It feels so nice to be back in ORB. I just wish I can enjoy it more,' she thought while thinking about the thing on TV earlier that day.

After they'd finished their meal, the three of them had left and headed back to the car before they drove down here. Shiro was awake for most of the ride but had fallen asleep a little after they had finally reached the place.

'I wish Kira would get back here soon with our drinks,' she thought as she straightened out the blanket they had put over Shiro in his stroller to keep him from the slightly chilly night. 'He's so tired, maybe we should think about heading home shortly,' she thought with a smile while looking at their son.

"I told you we should've looked here first," and eerily familiar voice said from the opposite side of the fountain. "I mean, his car was here so he should be here," Cagalli's voice said to what Lacus knew to be Athrun.

"Yeah well he's not here right now either way. Maybe he didn't actually come here but rather went to the shopping center," Athrun replied in what sounded like a tired voice. "We've been looking for him all day Cagalli. Let's just head home already," he continued with a yawn.

Lacus was debating whether to go out and just face them or not. 'To do so would place me in a rather uncomfortable position but they deserve to know I'm ok. I'm sure one of them must've seen the news,' she thought with a frown as she continued to debate what she should do.

The sounds of footsteps climbing the steps to the area caught their attention on this eerily silent night. Athrun and Cagalli turned just in time to see Kira reach the top of the steps carrying the drinks that he'd gotten for him and Lacus. He immediately came to a stop though when he noticed Athrun and Cagalli there.

The three of them just stared at one another before Cagalli finally spoke up. "There you are!!" she yelled in relief at finally finding him. "See, I told you he'd be here. He always comes here," she said after turning to face Athrun.

"W-what are you guys doing here? I'm sorry for taking the day off suddenly but you didn't have to follow me for it. Besides, I deserve to have a day off every once in a while as well," Kira said remaining where he was which he was glad was out of Cagalli's arm reach.

"Oh don't play innocent with us!" Cagalli yelled taking a few steps towards Kira who nervously took a few steps back. "We heard all about how you were going out with a girl earlier today and judging by how you have two drinks means that you're still with her," Cagalli continued with a grin.

"No I'm not," Kira tried to say as calmly as he could. "I was… helping out a friend earlier today. I wasn't going out with her," he lied since he felt he still wasn't ready to tell the two of them the truth.

"Yeah, yeah. That's a nice excuse," Cagalli replied wrapping her arms in front of her chest. "Anyways, have you heard what happened to Lacus?" she asked confirming Lacus's suspicion that they had seen the news report already.

"Yeah I heard it," Kira said still in a mental debate whether this was the right time to tell them yet. "Is that the entire reason you looked for me? I'm sorry but I don't know anything," he said figuring that Lacus had enough stress for the day. He decided to just tell them some other day.

Most to Kira's surprise, a soft voice spoke up from where he knew she was sitting. "It's alright Kira. There's no need for me to hide from them now," she said walking around the fountain and into Athrun and Cagalli's view.

'What's going on?' Athrun asked himself as he saw some woman step out from behind the fountain. He saw her reach up and pull of the hats that was placed on her head off. Beautiful waves of pink hair fell freely from the imprisonment and Athrun and Cagalli's eye widened at what they were seeing. "L-Lacus?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait but i had quite a bit of trouble with this chapter. Sorry to say but i won't be able to write for a few weeks because i have finals coming up. However a lot of good reviews may make me try and speed things up once finals are done. That goes for Light of the Heart as well. i know some of you haven't reviewed it based on the sudden drop in the amount of reviews and more would be greatly appreciated.

I'll make a deal with all of you, You have one of two options for a new story:

1. Dreams of Time: If you can get me more reviews than the previous chapters for BOTH stories then i will see about getting the new fic i mentioned before out with the next update of either story. I've been busy so haven't gotten to it.

or

2. Unstoppable Love: If you can break the record for most reviews for a single chapter in both stories on my previous two chapters then i will drop everything and see about getting the sequel for Unstoppable Emotions out as soon as i can. That's at least 46 for the most previous chapter of LotH and 37 for this chapter of DoL. This is just for the last uploaded chapter for each fic though. but more otherwise might speed me up if i can.

Alright, i realize I'm being greedy but it's not like you aren't getting something out of it. LOL! It will probably be a pain for me if you manage the second one but i won't go back on my word. if you can pull off one of those then i will do everything in my power to get them made.


	18. mother

"What's going on?" Athrun asked the thing he had been thinking. He couldn't understand why it was that Lacus was there of all places when she was supposed to have been kidnapped. "What did you do Kira?" he asked turning a worried look towards his best friend afraid that he might've done something stupid.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I haven't done anything… illegal," he said originally wanting to say wrong but he knew that might not be the best choice of words since he did sleep with another man's wife.

"Please don't blame Kira, this is all my fault. I ran away from Trent and now he wants me back. He doesn't care if he has to take me back by force," Lacus said taking a seat on the edge of the fountain again.

Athrun and Cagalli looked at Lacus a little bit confused. "Why would you run away Lacus? Just what happened?" Cagalli asked and both her and Athrun heard an annoyed growl escape from Kira's throat.

Noticing that Lacus was having trouble telling her friends, Kira figured that he would tell them instead. 'At least if they know about that then they might be able to help protect her,' Kira thought deciding to tell them. "He beats her!" Kira growled out at the memory of all the wounds he'd seen on Lacus.

"He beats her?" Cagalli asked in shock looking at Kira like he grew a second head. When she looked at Lacus she knew this was true. Lacus looked ashamed. Her head was down and she wouldn't even look at her two friends. "Why… didn't you tell us Lacus?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"I was afraid. He hurts me enough. He doesn't mind hitting anybody. I was worried that he might hurt you in order to keep you quiet if you ever found out," Lacus said unable to face her friends.

Athrun and Cagalli couldn't help but see how weak Lacus looked right then compared to the normal strong persona that she normally put up. It was pretty obvious that she had gone through so much. Not to mention that she had to keep bottling in the pain for so long.

Turning his gaze towards Kira, Athrun couldn't help but ask the one question that was on both his and Cagalli's mind. "What do you have to do with this Kira? Why did she come to you and not us? How did you even find out in the first place?" Athrun asked wondering just what was going on.

"He happened to find out by accident. I pleaded with him to keep it from the two of you. I'm sorry about that," Lacus said instead of Kira. She didn't want so much pressure on him so she decided to take it all on herself. "As for the reason I went to him. It was because my father sent me. This was because Trent knows I'm friends with the two of you. He'll probably look at the two of you first. He doesn't know I'm friends with Kira though which is why my father sent me to him," she said since it was sort of the truth but not the actual reason.

"I see," Athrun said believing the story. He didn't see why she had another other reason to lie anymore since they knew about what Trent was going to her now. It all sort of made sense to the two of them.

"We were going to tell you that she was here but we wanted for things to die down a little first," Kira explained truthfully. "She just came in this morning and I was trying to get her and Shiro comfortable before we told anyone else," he continued to explain.

Athrun got the feeling that there was something else that the two of them weren't telling them. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though. He could tell that it was very important though. "This is a lot to take in," he said about the whole situation and what they weren't telling them.

"I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I'm sure this will cause you and Cagalli," Lacus said looking towards her friends. She simply couldn't keep on being with Trent and staying away from Kira. She knew it would cause problems for them all later but she felt it was something that had to be done.

Cagalli just stepped up to Lacus and pulled her into an embrace. "Of course not," she said as Lacus buried her face in Cagalli's shoulder. "Athrun and I are just glad that you got away safe and sound," she said in relief.

Kira didn't want to break up this moment but he knew there was something that Athrun and Cagalli had to know. "I wouldn't say safely. He nearly killed her when she tried to escape. He even told Lacus that he planned to kill her before then," he said since he knew that it would be better to tell them the truth and have them be better prepared later.

Cagalli gasped and immediately felt Lacus tense up in her arms. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her friend, who was as close as a sister to her, was close to being killed being some rich bastard who just wanted more money. "How dare he! I'm going to kill him instead!" she growled with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Cagalli, calm down!" Kira ordered but she completely ignored him. He knew that it would only cause more problems if Cagalli did such a thing and possibly expose Lacus's location to Trent. "We need to focus on keeping him away from Lacus. Her father is doing what he can to deal with Trent for now," Kira said quickly.

"But Kira! As long as a bastard like that is still living and married to Lacus he will probably just try and kill her again. Lacus doesn't deserve that! I'll do everything possible to make sure that nothing happens to her!" she yelled with words that were filled with anger and hate directed at Trent.

"Focus on Lacus first and foremost and leave Trent to her father. That's what he wants us to do," Kira responded even though his feelings about Trent were the same as her. "He will find a way. Just focus on keep Trent away from Lacus until then," he responded calmly though he was boiling on the inside at the fact that Trent tried to kill Lacus.

As much as Cagalli hated it, she knew that Kira was right. They were bound to come looking for Lacus and it was imperative that they keep her location away from them at all costs. "Fine!" she growled out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Instead of talking about everything here, let's go back to my place. That way there won't be anyone who can listen in," he said and everyone else nodded their head as they turned and headed down with Lacus pushing Shiro in his stroller.

* * *

In the living room of Kira's house, three people sat on a couch quietly staring at one another. The fourth member of the party was currently off putting the now sleeping Shiro in his new crib. 

"So let me get this straight, Lacus has been beaten by that bastard husband of hers," Cagalli said to which Kira simply nodded his head in reply. "When exactly did this start? She seemed fine last year," she said trying to take in all of the information that had been given to her.

"The day you went to the movies, ever wonder why she left. You also mentioned you wanted to go to the beach, ever wondered why she came up with excuses not to?" he asked and Cagalli nodded her head. "She left the movies because it reminded her too much of her own life. That was when I first knew for sure that she was being beaten. I could only speculate before then. About the beach, she didn't want to go because she was afraid of some bruises being shown. They were gone shortly afterwards though,' he explained to them and they both nodded their heads.

Cagalli hung her head. She now understood why Lacus seemed so sad when they saw each other last year. "She's been through so much and I never knew," she murmured sadly. "What about when this first started?" she asked hoping Kira had an answer.

"Just after her honeymoon from what she told me. Her first time was terribly painful so she avoided it after that. He got mad when she kept avoiding it and started to hit her. Apparently it's become much more than just about sex since then," he explained remembering what Lacus had told him about it just after they had sex for the first time on that wonderful night.

Athrun and Cagalli guessed they understood how Lacus felt after her first time. She had always talked about saving herself for that special night thinking it would be perfect only for it to turn into something that she wasn't ready for when he started without even thinking about her needs.

"That bruise she was trying to hide was the soul reason I found out. The night you asked me to walk Lacus back to her hotel was when it happened. She tried to run off but I tried to gently grab her arm to stop her because it wouldn't be safe for a woman like her to walk alone. I noticed that it hurt her though and she ended up running off anyways. I couldn't help but put the pieces together the next day when you told me just who she was married to. Then when we went to the movies and she ran off I went after her and that was when I got an actual confession from her about what he was doing," Kira said leaving out the fact that they had their first kiss at that time as well.

Cagalli ran a hand roughly through her hair as she tried to organize her thoughts. "Why didn't you stop her?!" she asked sounding rather angry. "If you knew what he was doing then why didn't you stop her from going back?! If you had at least told us then we could've done something as well!" she yelled at her twin brother.

"I simply couldn't convince her not to. She was scared of what would happen if she didn't go back. She felt that by going back at least for then that she would be able to find a safer way of freeing herself. She made me promise though that I wouldn't tell the two of you though and for some reason I just couldn't break that promise. I've always regretted that decision but her father and I have been doing everything we could to get her out of there safely though," he explained and was glad when he saw Cagalli calm down a little.

Taking a deep breathe, Cagalli tried her best to organize all of this information in her head. She wasn't sure what to do right then since there wasn't much that she could do. She could ask Lacus to stay with them to protect her but Lacus had it right earlier when she mentioned that Trent would look there first. She wasn't sure of any way to protect the pink haired woman with her own strength.

Athrun studied Lacus. While everything she told them made a lot of sense, he couldn't help but feel that there was something off. Like there was one key detail that the two of them had yet to mention to him and his wife. He just hoped that he was being paranoid though and decided to not bring it up.

Looking at the time, Athrun sighed as he stood up. "Listen we'll be back tomorrow to discuss this a bit more. Be sure to get some sleep Lacus. You've been through a lot. We'll do what we can to help you," he said and Cagalli nodded as her and Athrun gave Lacus a hug before they headed towards the door.

Lacus slumped into the sofa. Having to answer all of those questions was a lot harder than expected. She was glad that it was over. Not only because she didn't have to talk about it anymore that day but also because now that they were gone she could spend a little more private time with Kira.

Kira wrapped his arm around Lacus's should as she laid her head upon his shoulder. It was hard to try and not hold her while Athrun and Cagalli were there. Just holding her in his arms was all that he needed to know that this wasn't just a dream and that she really was there.

Kira slipped his arms underneath Lacus and picked her up as he gently carried the tired woman towards their bedroom. 'Oh how I love the sound of that. Our Bedroom,' he thought with a smile feeling that it was the two of them that were married. 'Someday I will make sure that we are,' he thought as he set her down upon the bed.

Walking over to the dresser, Kira threw Lacus an old t-shirt of his which she happily put on. He then climbed into the bed right next to her. Immediately she latched onto him and laid her head upon his chest.

Kira really liked having her close like that. It seemed that ever since they got back together that the two of them were having sex every chance that they could get. Yet he found he liked it when they could simply hold one another. "I'm glad you're back," Kira whispered into Lacus's ear.

Lacus sighed happily as her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of Kira's heart beat. "I'm glad to be back. I don't intend to leave for a long, long time," she murmured as a peaceful smile crossed her face.

Kira laid there brushing a hand through Lacus's hair. He truly loved to be able to hold her like this and planned to make sure that he could do that for the rest of his life. 'Forget about Trent, forget about Fllay, it's just the two of us now,' he thought with a yawn.

Just as Kira was about to close his eyes and go to sleep he heard something that made him smile again. It started out as nothing but a small humming but soon the beautiful voice of his beloved started to sing a little louder. 'The voice of a goddess,' he thought as he slightly tightened his grip around Lacus.

Lacus sang just for him just as she had promised and just as he had been wanting her to do. She loved to sing but wasn't able to around Trent. It felt nice to be able to sing for the one that she loved most in the world.

By the time that the song was over Kira was fast asleep. Lacus smiled seeing the calm and happy face that Kira put on because of her song. 'Let me stay like this as long as possible,' she thought as she laid her head upon his chest once again and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

Things almost seemed too perfect for Lacus. Already a month had passed since she first came back to Kira and there seemed to have been no problems. It surprised her since she thought that Trent would be doing more drastic things in order to find her but he seemed to be pretty quiet lately. Something about that made her feel really fearful though. 

Lacus hummed as she happily cooked breakfast like she had taken to doing for the past month. Kira mentioned how great her food was when she finally managed to make him some of her homemade food. So since then she took it upon herself to do the cooking for him and Shiro.

This is the way she wanted things to be. They were just one big happy family. She knew that Shiro would have a much happier and normal life without people like Trent to ruin it for him by twisting Shiro into a mini-Trent. No matter what she would make sure that he would grow up with loving parents.

Lacus listened carefully for the sounds of the shower running. She felt herself getting turned on just thinking about Kira in the shower but she tried her best to not act on it right then.

After years of horrible experiences concerning sex, Lacus actually found that she liked having sex with Kira. He always seemed to know exactly what she wanted out of it and that just made it better. Their sex life had been great ever since she came back.

Today she was extra excited since her and Kira had some very special plans. He planned to take her to meet his biological mother. From what she understood his adopted parents were killed several years ago in a car crash so she couldn't meet them. Apparently he found his real mother though and the two of them had grown close to one another as a mother and son should be.

'I wonder if she'll like me,' Lacus thought with a frown before putting on a bright face as she continued to work on breakfast so that Kira could eat right after he got done with his shower. It meant a lot to her when he praised her cooking.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist, Lacus leaned back into Kira's firm chest. She quickly took note that he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers right then since he just got out of the shower. It took everything she had to not pounce on him and then take him right then.

"It sure smells good like usual," Kira said smelling Lacus's meal. He knew that anything that Lacus made would be great though. The focus wasn't on the meal for long though as Kira slowly started to place small kisses down Lacus's neck.

Lacus was quick to react as she lightly swatted him away. She saw the pout on his face and couldn't help but chuckle. "Now, now. Let's have none of that. If you want to eat then you'll behave yourself. Every time you do that while I'm cooking always makes me burn the meal," she said playfully glaring at Kira.

Kira put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'd better go and get dressed anyways," he said as he turned and started to walk towards their room. "Sure you don't want to go for a quickie?" he asked teasingly but just a shaking of her head was what he got in response. She didn't even turn around to look at him. "Fine," he said as he turned around again and walked into their room.

Lacus chuckled as she went back to the meal she was making. 'He has such an insatiable appetite. I can't say I'm much better though,' she thought with a blush remembering the few times she made him do it.

Satisfied that her meal was finished, Lacus removed it from the stove and started to serve it out just as Kira got back. The two of them started to eat since Shiro had already been fed and when they were done they grabbed their things and headed out to the car.

* * *

Trent was getting really impatient. The police were about ready to give up on looking for Lacus figuring that it was a lost cause after all this time. Every plan he was having was breaking down and things were getting worse and worse. He just hoped that Rau would live up to his word and give him the thing that he needed most. 

A knock on the door was heard and he listed his head in aggravation. He felt that it was probably just some useless information and thought of dismissing it but then gave in and ordered whoever it was on the other side of the door to come in.

The door opened and Trent gained interest when she saw two figures come walking into the room. The first figure that came walking into the room was none other than Rau. The second figure was a woman that told him that it was finally time to get Rau's plan underway.

"It's about time," he said looking at the two people. His gaze returned to the second person as he looked at her hungrily. "I see my investment worked out nicely. Yes, this will work perfectly," he said licking his lips knowing he will get what he wanted and still be able to get rid of the woman he considered as disposable waste since she left him.

"As you see I have kept to my end of the bargain. Since the money has already been transferred I will be on my way and allow you to do what you need to," Rau said as he turned to leave even though he had just gotten there. "You know where to call me if you have anymore requests," he said as he disappeared behind the door.

Trent stood up and walked towards the woman who was standing perfectly still before him. "One of the best investments I made in my life. You are aware what is expected of you for the job, correct?" he questioned and the woman nodded looking at him with sultry eyes. "Good, very good," he said with a grin.

* * *

The scenery was really lovely where Kira and Lacus were driving to. Lacus looked out the window before looking into the back of the car where Shiro was sleeping in his car seat. She smiled at his peaceful face before turning forward again. "So when did you first meet your mother?" she asked since she had heard basically cliff notes but hadn't heard the full story. 

"When my parents died when I was about fifteen. I happened to find out that my biological mother was still alive at the time as well as the fact that I had a twin sister. As you can expect I very surprised when I found out that it was none other than Cagalli. She was a very close friend and the closest thing I had to a sister but it didn't stop the shock from finding out the truth," he said and Lacus chuckled and nodded her head.

"I bet, I know it would be shocking to me if I suddenly found out that I had a sibling after years of thinking I was an only child," Lacus responded and Kira nodded his head as the two of them shared a chuckle.

"Even though she had a family of her own, she was more than a little interested with the information about our biological mother still being alive. The two of us searched for a while before we found her. You know, ever since I first found out I was adopted I always had this image of what my real mother was like. She was just about everything that I imagined," he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're lucky that you still have a living mother. My mother died when I was too young to remember so I don't have many memories of her. All I have are mostly just stories that my father told me," Lacus responded with a frown as she looked back at Shiro and hoped that it would never happen to him.

"Well you have a new family now so cheer up," Kira said with a big smile. "Be the mother you never had. Keep Shiro from feeling what we've felt," he continued and Lacus nodded her head.

It was silent for a while as Kira focused on the road and Lacus went back to just staring out the window. "I wonder what she'll think of me. I hope she likes me," she said since she'd hate to be hated by the mother of the one she loves.

"She'll love you. She hated Fllay but I'm sure that she'll love you. You're everything that she wanted me to find in a woman," he said since every detail of what she wanted for Kira to have in a woman in a rant against Fllay described Lacus pretty much perfectly.

His words made Lacus feel better as the car finally started to slow down and come to a stop. She looked out the window and saw a cozy looking house. It was away from all the city life which made it secluded but Lacus couldn't help but think just how wonderful it looked.

On the front steps of the house stood a very beautiful woman watching the car. She had obviously been brought out by the sounds of the car approaching and was waiting for the two of them to get out and greet her.

At one glance it was extremely easy to tell just where Kira got his looks from. She was nothing but a much older female Kira. It was very hard to tell that this woman was in her fifties, she looked much younger than she should be considering the age of her son.

Almost as soon as the car had stopped, Kira was already out of it and walking towards his mother. Lacus however stayed in the car feeling even more nervous than before about if the woman would like her or not.

"Kira," Via Hibiki said with a gentle smile as she hugged her son. "It's been months since you've come to visit me," she said in a scolding voice as she looked towards the car seeing that the other person wasn't coming out quite yet.

Kira looked down towards the ground guiltily. Usually he would've come to visit her every week or two when he had the time but it had been several months since his last visit. "Sorry about that. Things have just been so hectic these last few months that I haven't found a good time to come," Kira responded looking back at the woman who gave birth to him.

"Well I'm just glad to see that you're feeling better. You looked so sad the last time that you came to visit. Yet now you seem so happy about something. That alone makes me feel better," she said hugging him again before pulling back. "So who's in the car and why won't they come out?" she asked bluntly looking at the car.

"A surprise," Kira responded with a smile as he made his way over to the car while Via stood still and just watched figuring that the person would come out whenever they were ready.

The driver's side door open and Kira leaned into the car smiling at Lacus. "Come on Lacus," Kira said giving Lacus an encouraging smile. "I assure you that she won't hate you," he said playfully nudging her to try and get her to move.

Lacus took a deep breath as she unbuckled her seat belt. She took a quick look towards the sleeping Shiro before she opened the door and got out. She immediately noticed that Via was approaching the two of them and her nervousness returned as she saw the older woman eyeing her with great interest.

It wasn't very hard for Via to recognize the young woman as the one that had been all over the news lately with her 'kidnapping'. What confused her though was why she was right there in front of her and why she was with Kira in the first place.

"Um… it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hibiki. Kira has told me so much about you," Lacus said lightly bowing to the woman in front of her. The glances Via was sending towards her made her heart speed up a little more.

'Very polite, doesn't seem to be here against her will. I knew it was all just a bunch of rubbish,' she thought with a smile. "Welcome. It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Clyne," she said kindly as she approached the nervous young woman. "There's no need for you to be nervous," she said coming to a stop in front of Lacus.

"She's not usually this nervous when she meets people. She's just afraid of how you will react to her," Kira said with a chuckle. "Since you know who she is, then you've probably heard about what happened," he said and Via nodded her head. "It wasn't a kidnapping, she left him and he faked a worse beating than he actually got to make it a kidnapping so that he could get her back against her will," he explained before Via came to any conclusions.

"I figured as much," Via sighed looking at Lacus with pity in her eyes. She knew all too well what it was like to be in such a relationship that she wanted nothing more than to be out of. Ulen wasn't a brutal man but he was rather oppressing. Via was engaged to him by her parents and it sucked being married to him.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Mrs. Clyne," Via repeated giving Lacus a smile to try and ease the young woman's heart. "Why don't the three of us go inside and have some tea?" she suggested but noticed that the two of them didn't move.

"There's just one more thing," Kira said looking towards Lacus who nodded and walked to the door to the back seat of the car and opened it. Via noticed her digging around for a few seconds but couldn't figure out why since she couldn't see good enough from her angle.

A few seconds later Lacus carefully came out of the car holding something in her arms. "Ms. Hibiki? I'd like you to meet your grandson," Lacus said holding an awake and yet slightly groggy Shiro in her arms.

Via gasped as a hand flew to her mouth in shock as she stared at the child in Lacus's arms. She had seen pictures of the child all over the news along with Lacus. She swore that it looked like Kira then but put it off as nonsense but seeing the child in front of her now made everything so clear.

She was absolutely speechless right then. A child born between her son and this young woman, it seemed so shocking since before then the last she heard of Kira being in a relationship was with that horrid Fllay.

Lacus was getting worried when the woman didn't say anything. She looked towards Kira who looked calm to her surprise. She saw him smile at her slightly before he approached his mother.

"You know? We'd appreciate it if you would say something," he said to Via who seemed to snap out of a trance before finally smiling at Lacus. This put Kira at ease knowing that she was just shocked and not disappointed even though his demeanor didn't tell that.

"I'm sorry. This is just such a surprise that I was stunned. He is a beautiful child," she said to Lacus who was put at ease. "Why don't the four of us go inside now?" she suggested and the two of them nodded as she lead them into the house.

"You seem like a very nice woman Mrs. Clyne," Via said as Lacus walked next to her. "Would you by any chance mind if I hold him?" she asked and Lacus nodded her head happily as she handed the child over to its grandmother.

Shiro was a bit fussy like usual but didn't seem to mind too badly being held by the woman. "His name is Shiro and he's around four months old," Lacus explained to the woman who nodded her head.

"He's beautiful," she said as Kira went ahead of the two of them. "I was never able to be there for my children when they grew up. That's one of the things I regret most of my life. Cagalli calls me mother but I'm pretty sure that she doesn't really consider me a parent. That's just the way that she is," she said and Lacus giggled.

"Cagalli is a stubborn woman but I'm sure that she really does love you as a mother. She's just the type of woman that finds it hard to truly speak out her feelings," Lacus explained and this brought out a giggle from Via.

"I gave the two of them up to give them a normal life away from my husband Ulen. He was not a nice man and I wanted for them to be happy so I kept my distance to keep him away. By the time that he died though the two of them had already grown up and had their own lives. I've never stopped loving them though," she said with a sad smile as she looked at Shiro. She figured that this was her last chance at being able to experience all the things that she had lost when she gave her children up.

"The way that Kira talks about you doesn't make it seem like he hasn't known you long Ms. Hibiki. It's almost as if you raised him his whole life," Lacus said to reassure the woman.

Via really appreciated those words. "Please call me Via. Is that ok… Lacus?" she asked and was glad when she said the woman smile and nod. "You know… I'm glad to see that you're nothing like that old girlfriend of his. Is she still bugging him?" she asked growing annoyed just thinking of Fllay.

Lacus groaned at the mention of Fllay. "Unfortunately she just won't give up. Although I didn't see it, apparently she pretty much chased him around town a few days ago trying to make him take her back and get rid of me," she said remembering how irritated Kira had been when he came home that day.

"She is the most impolite, self centered, egotistical woman I have ever met. Barely met her and she was already being the bitch that she is. I never could see what Kira saw in her in the first place," Via responded twitching in anger at the mere memory of it.

Lacus chuckled a little about how easy it was to be able to talk to this woman. She could see more than just looks in Kira's resemblance to this woman. They seemed very much alike in personality as well. This just made it easier to talk to Kira's mother.

"I can tell that you're different though. He seems so much happier now that he has you. I hope you can always make him happier than he was with Fllay," she said with a hopeful smile as the two of them took a seat in the kitchen while Kira put their stuff away since they would be staying there a few days.

"Sometimes I don't feel that I can really do that. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm stuck in my marriage and probably can't ever marry Kira like I want to. He'll never agree to a divorce and would likely find ways to drag it out until he gets everything he wants and that's bound to include my baby and that's just something I can't allow," Lacus said looking fearful at the idea of losing Shiro to a man like that.

"I really hope that your fate doesn't turn out like mine. You deserve to be able to see you child grow up," she said with another sad smile. She didn't know Lacus long but she felt that she could trust her. Just from the words she spoke she knew that Lacus truly did love her son.

It was silent for a little while as Via got up and started to make some tea. Kira came into the room several minutes later having finished unloading their stuff and had a seat at the table. "So how have things been around here?" he asked even though he had a feeling that he knew the answer.

"Same as always. Nothing but the good old peace and quiet around here," Via said as she finished the tea and put it into a few cups before handing them out and having a seat herself. "You honestly didn't expect it to change much, did you?" he asked with a small giggle.

Kira chuckled as he sipped on the warm tea. "Guess not. That's one of the things I like about this place. If it wasn't so inconvenient with my job and all then I would've moved to a place like this long ago," he said with a smile as he looked out the window and at the ocean in the distance.

"I've been trying to convince you to do that for years," she said getting a good laugh out of the three of them. "So how is Cagalli doing? She married now so should we expect some little ones soon from her as well," she said looking towards Shiro who was watching them even though he had no idea what was going on.

"I somehow doubt it. She doesn't sound too eager about having children right now," Kira responded remembering how he once brought it up to Cagalli and how she ignored the question on purpose and went on with her own conversation.

"Sounds like her but I don't think it will be that long," Via said before dropping the subject. "So tell me, how did all of this start?" she asked looking between Kira, Lacus, and Shiro with two of them blushing a bit.

"You see she went on vacation a little over a year ago and we happened to meet. We only had a week together but we fell in love," Kira said simply remembering fondly all the times that they spent together then. "We didn't mean to have Shiro, it just happened. Neither of us regret it though," he continued.

"Love knows no bounds. Time means nothing as long as the love the two of you share is true," Via said and the two younger adults nodded their heads in agreement. "The two of you look happy to be with each other. I'm sure things will work out for the better in the end," she continued smiling at the two of them.

"I sure hope so because I know for sure that someday I would like to be able to get married to her," Kira said as he took her hand in his under the table. He felt her tighten her grip on it and smiled knowing that she felt exactly the same.

"The two of you have the one thing that I was never able to have. That's how I know you will be happy," she said despite what Lacus had said to her earlier about her worries about not being able to make Kira happy because of the situation that she was in right then.

Lacus looked at Kira after this was sad. There was a sad smile on her face though. She couldn't help but wonder whether she would really be able to make him happy. She couldn't marry him while she was still married to Trent. She couldn't even let anyone know about their relationship except their parents. She knew that he wanted much more than that but at that point it didn't seem like much of a possibility.

* * *

Things seemed to get very difficult, very quickly, for Athrun and Cagalli ever since they found Lacus in the park that day a month ago with Kira. Detectives had been coming by quite often hoping that maybe they had heard anything about Lacus. 

"I swear if they come by one more time that I will go crazy!" Cagalli growled since it seemed like they were coming around every day or two. "Exactly what will it take before they get the picture? We'll just keep telling them the same thing!" she continued to growl out.

Athrun looked up from the papers that he was looking at and sighed. 'She's sure blowing this out of proportion. They've only been by at least three or four times,' he thought with a chuckle as he went back to his papers.

The ferocity with which Trent had been looking for Lacus worried Athrun greatly though. Police were about ready to declare her dead several times but then he'd just get them going again with more lies.

'I guess it's not that surprising. He's on the verge of bankruptcy. Lacus and Shiro are the only hopes he has of gaining his riches back once again,' he thought with a frown as he watched his wife continue to rant.

A knock on the door brought Cagalli out of her rant. "They're back I see," she said looking through the window at people that she had become a bit more familiar with than she really wanted to be. She hated lying to them but above all else she would make sure that Lacus was safe and taken care of.

Opening the door, Cagalli greeted the two detectives with a bright smile. "What a pleasant surprise to see you again Gladys and Trine," she said greeting the two of them with a big forced smile but was glad that the two of them didn't notice or at least didn't say anything about it. She figured it would be hard for detectives not to notice.

"Sorry about this inconvenience. I'm sure that you're getting tired of seeing the two of us," she said having noticed how annoyed Cagalli seemed to see them. "Stuff has come up though and we have had no choice but to come back here to ask you some more questions." She explained and Cagalli nodded as she let the two of them into the house after a bit of hesitation.

Cagalli led them into the room Athrun was in and they all sat down before getting to the point. "So what has happened? I don't follow the news much because most of the stuff nowadays is nothing but bullshit," she said in annoyance with all the fake crap that Trent had put on to try and get his way.

Talia ignored her choice of words but silently couldn't help but agree a little. "Well Mrs. Clyne was found earlier today," she said and immediately took notice of the shocked look on Cagalli's face.

"What?!" Cagalli yelled as she stood up quickly. 'This isn't good. If Lacus was found then they are bound to have arrested Kira. She immediately tried to calm down because she didn't want to get them suspicious. "Sorry, I'm just excited to hear that. It's been so long since we have heard any good news about her," Cagalli continued giving the two a smile and was glad when they appeared to have bought it.

"Quite understandable. The problem though is that even though Mrs. Clyne has been found her son and the kidnapper are still on the run. It's quite sad for her. I have a son myself and I wouldn't know what to do if he got kidnapped and I couldn't do anything," she said with a hint of worry on her face.

"It's all over the television if you would like to see," Arthur Trine said indicating towards the TV and saw Cagalli nod as he stood up and walked over to the TV and turned it on. After messing with the channels for a few second he stood up straight and backed away from the TV.

Cagalli watched with wide eyes as Lacus was shown on TV with Trent right next to her with his arms around her shoulders. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'There was no way that this can be happening,' she thought since she was sure that Kira had taken both Lacus and Shiro to their mother's house to let Lacus get out a bit more. 'So then why is she there?' she asked herself immediately feeling something wrong when she noticed that Lacus didn't seem to have a problem with Trent holding her after all she had told her and Athrun about all the crap he did to her.

"Nearly two months after being kidnapped, Lacus Clyne was finally found earlier this morning and returned to her husband Trent Peters. However the search for their son Shiro is still underway," the news reporter reported.

"My name is Lacus Clyne. Two months ago in the middle of the night someone broke into our home and abducted me and my son Shiro," Lacus said as she wiped away tears from her bruised face. "For two months I was held hostage and was forced to endure abuse each and every day," she said as Trent tightened his embrace upon Lacus.

'This isn't right. Lacus was never abused, she seemed nothing but happy each and every time we saw her and it definitely wasn't one of those fake happiness acts I've seen her put on in the past. This woman, she has the same face, she has the same voice, but I am certain that she is not Lacus!' she thought as she watched trying to hold back her anger at this stunt Trent was pulling.

"I may have been saved from that cruel fate but my son is still out there! Please, I beg anyone and everyone! Please help me find my son," she said before Cagalli had enough and turned off the television.

"Before this morning I was beginning to think that maybe she had run away instead of being kidnapped. I guess this was proof that the kidnapping really did happen," Talia said with a sigh since she didn't know what to think anymore.

Cagalli wanted to tell her the truth but held back. She had a pretty good idea just what it was that Trent was doing. That was obviously an actress playing the role of Lacus. He's was trying to ruin Lacus's credibility if she was to come out as well as hoping that maybe this would bring her out into the open so that he could get the real thing back.

"We'll get to why we are here now. Based upon several statements made by Mrs. Clyne, it appears that it may have been someone that was close to her at one point. She never found out who but we're trying to get to that. We were wondering if maybe you had any ideas," she said as she took out a notepad to take down anything that Cagalli would say.

"Unfortunately not," Cagalli said still a bit stunned. "I've only just gotten back in touch with Lacus last year while she was on vacation here in ORB. I have no clue who she keeps in touch with or who her new friends are," she lied very easily and was glad when they didn't even notice it.

Talia groaned as she sat back in the seat. 'It seems like no one close to Mrs. Clyne knows anything. Even her own father doesn't know anything that could be of use. Maybe they do know but aren't saying anything,' she thought looking at Cagalli. "What about your brother? I heard that he had a bit of a grudge with Mr. Peters," Talia said figuring to cover all bases.

"Kira?" Cagalli questioned looking genuinely surprised. 'It's a good thing that I practiced for this,' she thought as Talia nodded her head. "Kira likes to keep his distance from Trent Peters. The way he put it, the less he had to deal with that man the better. Trent Peters gives us all headaches," she said rubbing her head where a real headache was forming just thinking of Trent. "He's way too kind hearted anyways. He could never bring himself to hit a girl like Lacus said the kidnapper did," she said knowing it was true.

Talia knew all too well that the injuries inflicted on Lacus went against every image that had ever been made of Kira. "Thanks you for your time. I guess we'll be leaving now," Talia said as Arthur started walking to the door. "Well if you hear anything then give us a call," she said and Cagalli nodded her head as the two of them left.

'Something doesn't feel right,' Talia thought as she got into her car. It wasn't just the statements that she had been taking from those close to Lacus; it was the entire situation as a whole. She just wasn't sure what it could possibly be though.

* * *

Kira sighed as he looked into the room with the uneasy sleeping Lacus. They had seen the TV report and it caused nothing but trouble. Trent had all the means he needed to get back on his feet and keep the investigation alive a little longer. 

"How is she feeling?" Via asked as she approached Kira. Shortly after Lacus had finished watching the report she fainted from shock. She saw the grim look on Kira's face and knew that it hadn't changed since the last time she asked. "I see. You should get some rest as well Kira. You look exhausted," she said with worry.

Kira nodded as he ran a hand though his hair while leaning against the door frame. "Things were difficult enough for her before he pulled this stunt. Even if we tried to do something, it probably wouldn't matter. Who would believe that this Lacus is the real one while that other one is with Trent? They'd be sure that he'd know his own wife. Even with Siegel it would be difficult," he explained to her which caused her to nod.

"I see. Anyways, get to sleep Kira before you faint like she did. We can try to work this out in the morning," she said and Kira nodded as she gave him a kiss to the forehead before heading towards her own room.

Kira silently entered the room. He first went to check on Shiro who was sleeping in a portable crib that they had bought. When he was sure that Shiro was still asleep he immediately headed to the bed after quickly getting changed.

He laid down next to Lacus who was still sleeping peacefully. He frowned as he lightly stroked her face. 'Things are getting more difficult. Now we have to work even harder to fix things. I'm sorry that I had to put you through all of this Lacus. If only I was able to do something sooner you wouldn't have to be as sad as you are now,' he thought as he wrapped his arms around Lacus before falling asleep.

* * *

terribly sorry for not updating this in a while. I just haven't had much inspiration for it lately and this has been a hard chapter for me to write. I hope to update it more soon. Just be sure to leave some great reviews. 


	19. closing in

Meer Campbell couldn't help but grin as she looked around the place. "I can't possibly see why she would want to leave all this," she said as she admired the sheer size of the place.

"It's because she's a stupid bitch who feels she's too good for anything," Trent said with a scowl as he walked up behind her. "She just had one duty and that was to do as I say. She felt she was too good though. Now I just want to be rid of her," he said standing in front of her.

"Wouldn't that cause just a bit of a suspicion on you? You get what you need then she's conveniently killed. Bit too convenient if I say so myself," Meer said with a smirk already knowing the answer but she wanted to hear it anyways.

"That is where you come in. With your new look you will take her spot. You will fool everyone into thinking that you are her so that no one will believe that stupid bitch even if she does anything. You will follow my every command though!" he said in a low growl not planning to let her be as free as Lacus was.

Meer felt a shiver run down her spine at his words. She had a sudden bad feeling rush through her but at the same time she couldn't help but feel excited. "For her life I will be anything that you want me to be," she said confidently.

"Good to hear. As long as you keep that in mind I'm sure we can pull this off," he said with a grin already imagining all the things that he planned to do with her. "One word of advice, try to avoid direct contact with her father. Others might be fooled but I'm sure he'll probably notice a difference. I can't have that because I have to keep in his good graces," he said and she nodded before he turned and walked away in order to figure out what his next step would be.

'As long as I do what he says I'll be able to have everything. Unlike her, I won't let it go,' she thought as she started to walk once again started her look around the house. "This is simply too good to be true," she said happily.

* * *

Trent growled as he looked over papers that had been sent to him since the time he put 'Lacus' on the air to help him. "Crap, crap, and more crap! More people seem willing to help but no one has any fucking useful information!" he yelled slamming his hands down on his desk. 

A timid knock came on the door and it opened to reveal a short and timid man. "Excuse me sir. I have the files you requested," he said holding up a folder. He was a private detective who worked for Trent Peters before but he could never seem to get rid of the fear he had when he met the man face to face.

Trent merely looked at him for a second before looking down again but he motioned the man to come into the room. "This had better be good and get me what I want. I'm tired of all the useless information I've been getting," he growled looking darkly at the top of his desk.

"Don't worry; I have faith in the findings that there might be a good clue as to what you're looking for. There was something in particular that I found curious though," the detective said as he pulled a folder out of his briefcase and opened it to a certain page before setting it before Trent.

Trent picked up the folder and looked at it curiously. His eyes skimmed over the information that was placed before him. "Are you sure that this information is accurate?" Trent asked and the detective nodded his head. 'This is too perfect,' he thought as a sadist grin crossed his face.

* * *

Kira couldn't help but feel uneasy at that moment. It wasn't just from the fact that he knew that detectives had been sniffing around a little too closely for his comfort. It was mostly because Lacus wasn't around right then. 

Siegel had contacted the two of them a few days before with news that Trent had a few of his detectives looking into any of his business rivals recently. Kira figured that he was just looking for any excuse to get rid of the competition with this case. However, he knew that eventually he would be looked into as well.

In response to this risk, him and Lacus had figured that it would be best if they kept their distance for the time being. Lacus was sent to hide with her father while Kira stayed there with their son. They didn't want to take the chance of one of them seeing Lacus and Shiro together. There was plenty to keep Shiro safe as long as he was with Kira. Lacus put up a fight for a while but even she knew that it was better off that way.

"Now, now, she will only be gone for a little while," Kira said trying to calm his son who was crying at the loss of his beloved mother. Shiro was used to having Lacus around the most so Kira guessed that it was to be expected.

It took a little while but Shiro started to calm down and that really made Kira happy. "That a boy," Kira said tickling his little boy who started to giggle a bit. That was music to Kira's ears. He'd rather hear laughter from everyone than to hear their tears of sorrow.

"I see that he's as upset about this as Lacus is," Cagalli said as her and Athrun came walking through the door. "She's basically pulling her hair out wondering how her little boy is doing," she said since her and Athrun had just seen her at her father's place.

"Can't blame her. She hasn't spent more than a few hours away from him since he was first born. Plus with Trent Peters after her she has even more reason to worry," Kira responded and Cagalli nodded in agreement.

"You seem to be doing well with him though. It's almost like you're his father," Cagalli said before bursting out in laughter at the idea of it. She really did think that he seemed more like a father to Shiro than anyone else though.

Kira grew annoyed that she saw the idea of him being Shiro's father so amusing. "Yeah, whatever. Someone needs to be since it's obvious that the bastard could never fit the role properly," he growled out in annoyance since he was getting tired of not being able to say that he actually was Shiro's father.

"Careful Kira. You really shouldn't get too attached to Lacus and Shiro. You don't know what could happen," Cagalli said worriedly. She was afraid that either Lacus or Kira would end up falling in love with the other and end up having their heart broken should Trent find them.

"I know I shouldn't," Kira said looking sad for a few moments, 'Too bad I already did,' he thought before placing a smile on his face. "You don't have to worry about me though. I know what I should and shouldn't do in this situation," he said giving his sister a smile so as to assure her.

'No Kira, you obviously don't understand. Even I can see that you've already fallen for her,' Cagalli thought shaking her head. She had noticed a change in demeanor in Kira ever since Lacus started living with him. He seemed so much happier than she had seen him in such a long time. She saw how he looked at Lacus in ways that he had never looked at Fllay even at the best of time in that disaster of a relationship.

Above all else, Cagalli wanted to make sure that her twin brother wouldn't be hurt again. He had been hurt too much because of Fllay and she didn't want to see that pain in his eyes again. She knew that would be where this would head if the two of them really did get involved under these circumstances. She just hoped that Lacus had yet to fall for Kira. Sure she figured that they'd be happy together but the pain would probably be too great if something were to happen to one of them.

* * *

Meer flinched as she wrapped her bruised arm up. 'He sure gets rough when he has sex,' she thought as she remembered what had happened the previous night. 'Then again, that's the way I like it,' she thought with a grin. 

Then grin fell though as she thought about what was going one right then. Trent had apparently gotten a lead and took off before she even woke up. She worried that this lead would take away her new found status. 'I just got it, I don't want to lose it,' she thought with a pout.

The only consolation that she took was the fact that if Trent did get the real Lacus that he would get rid of her. Then there would be no one that would be able to take away her new identity. She would truly become 'Lacus Clyne' without worrying that the original would turn up and take it away from her.

It was the child she worried about though. Trent hired her to help with the public support in search of the brat he had with the other woman but if he was to find the brat then he would have no need for her. She just hoped that he would be willing to keep her around for a while longer.

* * *

"Well I better get going. I'm gonna go check and make sure that she hasn't started pulling her hair out yet," Cagalli said as her and Athrun stood up with a good natured laugh before there was a sudden knock on the door. 

"I'll get it for you," Cagalli said over to Kira who was leaning over a crib that was placed in the living room. He was trying to get Shiro to settle down and get to sleep since it was getting rather late and Shiro was getting tired but seemed to refuse to go to sleep. The only response that Cagalli received was a short wave from Kira who was more focused on Shiro.

Cagalli shook her head and turned towards the door. Almost as soon as the door was opened a crack, several men pushed it open all the way and just walked into the room. "What is the meaning of this?!" Cagalli yelled as she looked them over and started to sweat a bit. The men were all dressed in the uniform of the police. 'Oh no, this isn't good,' she thought but managed to keep her cool on the outside.

"We have a warrant ma'am," one man said as he held up a piece of paper for her to see as he walked further into the house and towards the room that Kira was still trying to put Shiro to sleep in obviously attracted to the sound of the baby's cry. "Kira Yamato?" he questioned even though he obviously knew the answer.

"Yes? What is the meaning of this?" Kira asked as he watched them cautiously for any wrong moves. "Hey! Get away from him!" Kira yelled at an officer who was standing over the crib that Shiro was now screaming his head off in over the noise. He however was stopped from getting him away by two cops who grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

The detective ignored Kira as he pulled something out of his pocket. Kira saw that it was a photograph. "It looks like a perfect match. Kira Yamato, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lacus Clyne and Shiro Peters," the officer declared.

The officers that were holding onto Kira pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them onto a struggling Kira's wrists. "What are you talking about?!" he screamed but failed to break free.

A sudden yelling occurred from outside the house as Trent came bursting into the house. He seemed like a concerned parent but those who knew the real him saw right through the act. "Have you found him?!" he yelled out looking around before his eyes landed on the crib.

"Mr. Peters. We told you to wait outside. I know that you are worried for your son's safety but we are capable of handling this," the officer said as Trent rushed over to the crib. The officer sighed with how he wasn't being listened to.

Trent looked down at the baby inside and smirked since he was sure that it really was Shiro. "Yeah that's him. I'd know my own child anywhere," he said with a relieved look on his face though that was more that the Clyne inheritance was secured for him than that the child was safe.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Kira yelled glaring at the man that he hated more than anything. He saw Trent leaning down to pick up Shiro and he snapped. "Stay the hell away from my son!" he yelled forgetting that Athrun and Cagalli were still there to hear his confession.

'Kira! What the hell are you saying?! There's no possible way for you to backup such a statement!' Cagalli screamed in her mind wishing that she could help but the police were blocking her and Athrun from getting over there to help her brother with the situation.

"What was that Yamato? I am his father! Do you honestly think that I wouldn't know my own child from someone else's? He looks just like me!" Trent yelled back arrogantly as he stood up straight without Shiro.

"If you're so confident, then why don't we have a DNA test?" Kira yelled figuring that it was his only chance even if it meant that his secret would be out to his friends and family.

'What?!' Cagalli mentally yelled and her faced clearly showed her shock. She was just lucky that none of the officers in the room were looking at her. 'What the hell are you thinking Kira? That really is Trent's son. Blood doesn't lie,' she thought not seeing how Kira could get away with this if he went through with it.

"What are you getting at Yamato? Why the hell should I do that?! I am going to take my son and I am going to go home and I'd like to see you try to stop me," he said glaring at Kira before a cop cleared his thought.

"As unfortunate as it is Mr. Peters, we will have to run a DNA test to prove it. Looks can only go so far for a baby. We will need to run a test to properly confirm that he is yours before we can release him back to you," the detective said.

"What?! You mean that after all the suffering and emotional turmoil that I have had to endure that I'd have to wait even longer before I can finally have my son back and have my family back together again?!" Trent yelled frustrated that he couldn't move forward with his plans since they wouldn't give him Shiro back. "Forget it! He's mine and I'm taking him back. I'm not going to leave it with any of his friend or family just so that they can hide him from me again!" he yelled angrily at the officer.

"There's nothing we can do. There is still the slight chance that he might not be your son. Sure the evidence pretty much all points to that fact. However, until we have undeniable proof, we'll have to do this," the officer said not liking how Trent was trying to take the case into his own hands when they had protocols to follow.

"I'll take that test," Kira interrupted with a glare towards Trent. 'Blood never lies and I will show it. Without the real Lacus, he won't be able to prove that Shiro is 'his',' he thought angrily. "Give my son to Siegel Clyne. I trust the man, he is a good friend and I trust him with my son. Also if he just so happens to be your son then he will be in his grandfather's hands," Kira reasoned out but also felt that being with in his mother's hands would be good for Shiro.

"I don't see that how that would be completely unreasonable. Giving the child to a neutral party until the testing is done would be a good option," the detective stated and his partner nodded his head as the two started to leave while pulling Kira along with them. "Take Mr. and Mrs. Zala back to their home. They are to be placed under house arrest until this matter can be settled for possibly being involved," he said to the officers standing next to Athrun and Cagalli who nodded their heads in agreement.

Trent watched as the man pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number obviously consulting Siegel Clyne if you would want to do so or not. It was another minute or two before he put away the phone. "Mr. Clyne has said that he would be willing to help in the situation," he stated and Kira nodded. He then looked at Trent and saw him reluctantly nod his head as well.

Knowing that he had no other choice, Trent tried to figure out another course of action to speed this up a bit. 'I guess that I will just have to talk to the old man later. I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help me,' he thought figuring that asking Siegel Clyne was Kira's biggest mistake.

"We will be placing a guard there to make sure that neither of you make any kind of contact whether it be by phone or in person until the results are in," the detective continued effectively squashing Trent's plans to get the child while everyone was squabbling over who's child it was.

'Damn it, I don't have the time for this. Damn Yamato has to make the obvious so damn complicated for everyone else!' he thought as he turned and left quickly while the police took Kira away in handcuffs.

* * *

Lacus sighed as she stared up at the night sky from the window of her room at her father's mansion. 'I wonder how Kira and Shiro are doing. I hope everything's alright. I have a bad feeling about something though,' she thought with a sigh. 

There was a knock on Lacus's door and she sighed again as she stood up and walked over to the door. When she opened the door she came face to face with her father. "What's the matter father?" she politely asked putting on a smile despite how troubled she felt.

"Something's come up Lacus. I'm not sure how but the police turn up at Kira's house and took him into custody," he said hating to break the news to his daughter especially when he saw that look of panic that crossed Lacus's face but knew that it had to be done.

"What?! How could that happen? And what about Shiro? Did they take him back to him yet?!" she said in a panic over if Kira was ok and whether Shiro was given to the man that she had done everything to keep him away from.

"Like I said, I don't know. As far as I'm aware he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary to draw attention to himself like that. As far as Shiro goes, they can't legally give him back to Trent without proof that he is actually the right child. Kira suggested that he be given to me until a blood test is done. So please don't worry about that," he said and saw Lacus calm down.

"I'm glad that Shiro is safe but I'm really worried about Kira," she thought feeling really guilty because it was her fault that Kira was in this situation. "What are we going to do?" she asked running a hand through her silk locks.

"Nothing," Siegel said with a single care which surprised Lacus with how calm he was acting with such a horrible situation. "Trent has already sealed his failure to get back Shiro when he hired that fake you," he continued and saw Lacus brighten up in realization that he was right.

"Excuse me sir," Andrew Waltfeld said as he approached Siegel. After the incident he took up an offer by Siegel to work with him on a way to bring down Trent. "The police are here with the boy," he said and Siegel nodded.

As Siegel started to walk towards the front doors he noticed that Lacus was following him and stopped. "What are you doing Lacus? You know better then that. If they see you then it will cause even more trouble for Kira," he said sternly since he didn't want things to get messed up just because she was careless.

"I know and I had no intention of letting them see me. I just wanted to hear what they had to say. I know this place well enough to know where to stand and not be seen," Lacus reasoned and heard her father groan before he continued to walk and she smiled as she followed but turned in a different direction a little later.

Lacus walked down a hall but came to a stop at the opening just before the main hall. The first thing she heard was the sound of her son crying and she had to fight back the urge to run out there and take him into her arms.

"Greetings gentlemen," Siegel said as he came walking into the room. "So this is the child?" he asked looking at Shiro as if studying it. "He certainly looks like my grandson but I think that's all the more reason for the tests to be done. I certainly wouldn't want an innocent child to be taken from his father just because he looks like someone else," he said taking the child from the officers.

"We are terribly sorry for the trouble Mr. Clyne. Mr. Yamato suggested your name since neither wanted to leave the child with the other," the detective said and Siegel nodded his head in understanding.

"It's quite alright. I'm always happy to help out those in need. This place needs a little life around it even if it's just for a few days. I'll be sure to keep him safe until you get the results," he said with a smile as he tried to get the crying Shiro to calm down.

"Once again we're sorry for the inconvenience and we'll try to have the tests done as soon as possible. So please be patient in the meantime. There will be someone coming around shortly to make sure that Mr. Yamato or Mr. Peters don't try anything," he said before him and his partner turned and left the mansion.

Siegel watched the two of them leave until they were out of sight. "It's ok to come out now Lacus," he called out to his daughter who came running into view until she was right next to him and taking her little boy into her arms.

"It's alright now sweetie, Mommy's here," she said laying kiss after kiss on Shiro face. She loved that she could hold him again. It felt like a lifetime since she was able to even if it had only been a few days. Shiro still continued to cry but it seemed to soften a little now that he was in his mother's arms. "You're worried about daddy too, aren't you?" she asked before kissing his forehead.

"You need to be careful for the next few days Lacus. Someone is going to be around to keep anything from happening to Shiro until the tests are done. You're going have to remain hidden even in the house," he said and saw Lacus frown.

Lacus hated the idea but knew that she had no choice if it meant that it could help Kira get out of this problem. "That's fine. I will have my son to help me through that time so I don't care," she said hugging the now calm Shiro tightly to her chest.

"Kira will get through this Lacus. So don't worry about him too much," Siegel told his daughter as he placed a hand upon her shoulder. He gave her a smile and then headed towards his office to see what he could do to help.

* * *

Cagalli stared out the window at the police who were watching over the house to make sure that they didn't try to escape. "I can't believe that it has come down to this. Lacus's going to be so upset that he got Shiro back," she muttered to her husband who was flipping through the channels on their TV. 

"What can we do? As long as Lacus was pronounced 'kidnapped', we have no way of telling them what really happened without them thinking that we were nuts," Athrun said with a sigh wondering what their fate would be.

"What the hell was Kira thinking when he just went and blabbed out something as ridiculous as Shiro being his son? His blood says otherwise, his birth certificate says otherwise and yet Kira so casually went and made that claim. He's doing nothing but prolonging the inevitable!" she yelled thinking that there might end up being more trouble.

Athrun frowned as she reminded him of that little detail. "I wonder if he might have something planned. Kira's not so stupid to make such a claim unless he had some way to back it up," he said trying to go over any reasonable explanation in his mind but found that he didn't have any. "I think the only person that can save us now is Lacus. That would require her to come out and that would mean that Trent would have her again as well," he continued making an even deeper frown on his face.

"It wouldn't matter if she did. As long as Trent has that fake Lacus he can call Lacus an imposter, 'I think I'd know if she was my wife or not,'" Cagalli said as she tried to mimicked Trent's voice but ended up failing miserably. "I also wouldn't want Lacus to put herself in danger for our sakes. She's been through enough," she said running a hand through her blonde locks.

"With Shiro at stake though I can't imagine her sitting around and doing nothing. With police at her place as well, she can't try and run away with him without being caught. Also, when the police get back the tests, they will end up taking him from her. She hasn't tried anything to stop them and I can't help but wonder why," he said going into deep thought wondering if Kira and Lacus had some reason why they are relying a blood test that was bound to fail.

"Unless Shiro magically turns out to be Kira's child, I don't see any possible way we can get out of this. We're all doomed," Cagalli negatively said before falling down on her back upon the couch and stared up at the ceiling wondering if that would be the last time for a while that she'd be able to see it.

Athrun came to a stop on a channel that was covering the big discover. "There has been a major break in the case of the kidnapping of Lacus Clyne and her son Shiro Peters. The police have apparently taken a suspect into custody as well as found the kidnapped child. The suspect is none other than Kira Yamato, a man who has always been a huge rival of Trent Peters. Pending blood tests will determine the fate of the once successful businessman. However, based on the evidence, things aren't looking too good for him," the reporter said before Athrun shut off the TV.

* * *

Kira leaned against the wall of his holding cell. He was bored out of his mind and wondering just how much longer the testing was going to take. He had already spent more time there then he ever wanted to in his whole life. 

"How much longer are those tests going to take?" Kira asked a guard who ignored him. This caused Kira to groan before laying back on the bed wishing that they could just speed things up so that he could see Lacus and Shiro again.

Despite how things had turned out, Kira knew that he had absolutely no regrets as to how he got into the mess. Lacus and Shiro were the most important people to him and he'd gladly be put away for the rest of his life if he could protect her and Shiro from having to go back to that man. Fortunately he felt that things wouldn't turn out like that if things went right. 'Then again, you can't trust a man like Trent,' he thought with a sigh.

Talia watched Kira's actions carefully trying to figure out what was going on in the man's mind. He was interrupted though when he saw his partner approaching him. "Did you get the samples from the other two?" she questioned.

"It was particularly difficult getting one from Mrs. Clyne for some reason. However we have managed to get some from both of them. They were sent off to the lab a while ago. Now it's all a matter of waiting for the results," Arthur said looking like he had just gone through a great ordeal.

"You'd think that she'd be the first to volunteer for it. Oh well, as long as we got them then things should become clear shortly. I can't help but feel that we're making a mistake here though, I don't know why," Talia said with a sigh wondering just what was wrong with the case in the first place.

"By the way, I brought the documents you asked for concerning the child," he said handing her the folder that he was carrying in his arms. "There is a birth certificate for each of the baby's. Same name, born only a few days apart. Seems suspicious to me," he explained feeling proud for his achievement.

"Not necessarily. I might just mean that one got the idea for the name from the other. What is suspicious is that there was absolutely no news about a child of Kira Yamato being born. A big shot like that would have the reporters all over him for it," she explained as she studied the documents.

"Maybe it's forged. It might also just be that he was good at hiding it or possibly that he might not have even known about it until afterwards," Arthur responded after a short bit of thinking.

Talia nodded her head in agreement before lowering the folders. "I feel like there's some sort of connection here between Mr. Yamato and Mrs. Clyne. I just wish that I knew what it was. Bring him to the interrogation room, I'd like to have a talk with Mr. Yamato," she ordered and Arthur nodded his head as they went in two different directions.

Arthur walked over to Kira's cell and unlocked the door. "Come on, we have a few more questions that we want to ask you," he said and watched as Kira got up and walked out. Arthur then led the way towards the interrogation room.

Talia watched as Kira walked into the room and had a seat across from her next to his lawyer Natarle. "Greetings Mr. Yamato. My name is Talia Gladys," Talia greeted herself since it was the first time she had met him.

Kira merely nodded his head as he tried to get comfortable even though that felt impossible in a room like this. "Are the results in yet? I'd really like to get this over with so that I can get my son and go home," Kira said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid not. It will still be a little while before we get the results back," Talia responded flipping through some files before her. She was surprised with how calm he sounded by the thought of the results which made her really wonder if they really did have the right guy. Most of the evidence pointed to him though so she tried not to doubt the facts.

"Why are you all going after me for this? I have done absolutely nothing wrong. It seems like you're only going after me because my son has blue hair and brown eyes. Are you going after everyone on that assumption?" Kira asked letting some of his frustrations out.

"No. There was a lot of evidence that has pointed to you. We just want to cover all bases so that we don't miss anything," Talia explained with a sigh. "Mr. Yamato I can't help but wonder. Is there some sort of connection between you and Mrs. Clyne?" she asked as she leaned forward putting her head on her fists.

"She's my sister's friend. We met when she went on vacation a little over a year ago," Kira said despite Natarle's suggestion that he stay silent on the matter. "I don't have anything to hide on the matter," was the only response that he gave her.

Talia sighed. Somehow she figured that this was going to be a long interrogation. She continued to ask question for the next hour or so until there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me," she said as she stood up and left the room. "Are the results back yet?" she asked Arthur.

"They just came in thanks to the urgency of the case," Arthur said handing her the test results that he was carrying. "Turns out that the child really is Kira Yamato's. Not to mention that there is absolutely nothing connecting it to Mr. Peters or Mrs. Clyne," Arthur explained which shocked Talia.

Talia was shocked but she guessed that maybe they made a mistake somewhere in their investigating. "Have you called Mr. Peters about this yet?" she questioned knowing that he was going to have their heads for this setback.

"We called him down but haven't told him anything yet," he responded and Talia nodded her head. "So what now? We've lost our only suspect in the case," he said not sure where they were going to search now.

"We'll start over. I was so sure that we had finally solved this but I guess that we're back to square one," she said as Arthur nodded and walked away. Talia this took a breath before heading back into the room. "The results are back Mr. Yamato. We're sorry for the inconvenience that we've caused you about all this," she said trying to give him a smile.

"I know that you were only trying to do your job. So I'm free to go?" he asked and saw Talia nod her head. This made him smile. He knew the first thing that he was going to do. He was going to head over to Siegel's place for his son and Lacus. He definitely wouldn't let the two of them go for a while.

"Yeah, you can go. Now I've got to break the news to Mr. Peters," she said and saw Kira flinch at her words. "No kidding. That man can be a bit too violent at times," she said before nodding her head and leaving the room.

* * *

Cagalli simply couldn't believe her ears when she was told that they were going to be set free. She was sure that there would've been no way that they could get out of the mess that they had. Not to say she wasn't happy about it. She was ecstatic. She just couldn't believe it. 

As soon as the two of them were able to, they rushed out of the house and headed towards the station. They were lucky that it wasn't too far away since they had questions for Kira and they didn't want to wait any longer to have them answered.

The sight that greeted Athrun and Cagalli when they pulled up in front of the police station was that of what seemed like hundreds of reporters waiting outside just trying to get any word on what was happening.

The two of them got out of the car and took a breath before they started to squeeze through the throngs of reporters and only breathed a sigh of relief when they managed to actually get inside of the building.

Cagalli saw her brother waiting there for them and smile as she ran forward and gave him a hug. "You idiot!" she yelled at him since she was afraid that she was never going to see her brother again once the tests came in.

"Sorry for worrying you Cagalli," Kira said as he held her to calm her down. "Come on, we need to get out of here before we do any talking," he said softly and Cagalli nodded as she pulled away. "The question is how do we get out of here?" he couldn't help but ask since he didn't want to go through all the reporters.

"Looks like we have no choice but the front door," Athrun said looking in all directions but that appeared to be the only one that was available to them. "I'll go out there and get the car started. I'll honk the horn 3 times and you two come running out," he suggested and the two nodded their heads.

Athrun ran out the door and was flooded by the press since he was Kira's business partner. The two of them waited patiently before the sound of the car horn was honked three times. The two took a deep breath before rushing out the doors.

Flashes blinded the two of them and microphones were shoved into their faces as they tried to shield themselves from the onslaught. 'Why can't they just leave me along?' Kira thought as he pushed through trying to ignore as many of them as he possibly could but that seemed to be failing.

"Mr. Yamato, what do you have to say about these accusations that have been made by Mr. Peters that you had been the one to kidnap his wife and son?" an annoying male reporter said standing in front of Kira and refusing to move out of the way for him. When Kira moved in one direction, he moved in that direction, and so on.

Kira knew the best way to get rid of him was just to answer the question and be done with it. "Just because he lost his child doesn't give him any right to take someone else's from them," he responded before roughly pushing the man out of the way.

The two somehow managed to get to Athrun's car and he pulled away as soon as the two of them managed to get in leaving the flood of paparazzi behind them. "Those guys are persistent," Athrun said watching a few of the actually run after the car.

"Alright Kira, now spill. How the hell did you actually manage to get away with it? There should've been no possible way for you to have gone through that blood test and got away with it!" Cagalli yelled getting in Kira's face. She knew he was keeping something from them and she was determined to know what.

"Listen Cagalli, I'm really tired. It's been a very long two days. I'll tell you shortly but let me go home and get cleaned up a bit first. Go see Lacus and Shiro. I will meet you there and explain everything," he said with a sigh since he just wanted to take a nice long hot shower and make himself presentable to Lacus.

Cagalli growled but let Kira have his way for then moment. "Fine but I want a full explanation," she said as they pulled up in front of Kira's house. "Just rest up and head over there when you have the chance," she told him and he nodded as he headed into his house.

* * *

Trent was pretty furious. He simply couldn't believe that his detectives had been wrong. 'What is going on?!' he growled pacing around his hotel room trying to figure out where he went wrong in his plan. 

He'd hired the fake Lacus to back up the 'kidnapping' story he set up so that everyone would actually believe him. He was sure he found the child under his enemy's hands but that turned out fake even though he planted all the evidence needed to get what he wanted.

'I went through all that trouble only for the police to tell me that it wasn't my heir? I could've gotten rid of Yamato as well with this but it all failed. Now what do I do now that I've lost my best option? If I don't find that brat then I won't have any access to the Clyne fortune,' he thought with a growl running a hand through his hair.

Trent was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the sound of the door being knocked on. 'Who the hell could that be?' he thought with a growl as he headed over the door. He opened it only to come face to face with a certain redhead. "Well, Miss. Allster, to what do I owe the pleasure of you visit?" he asked looking over her body.

"I actually heard about what happened between you and my Kira earlier today," she said with a malicious grin knowing that she finally had the perfect way to get Lacus out of the way and take Kira for herself once again.

"Well I personally don't care what happened to 'your' Kira. It's very public news that he dumped you," he said with a smirk as her face darkened in anger. "So why are you here? Gonna punish me for getting him into trouble?" he asked not looking the least bit afraid with a gigantic smirk on his face.

"No, I've come to help you with your problem. A solution that doesn't require the use of a fake," she said and his smirk dropped to one of surprise that she knew about the fake Lacus. "You see, I also have quite a bit of a problem that coincidentally coincides with your. We can help one another out," she said as she approached him.

"How could you possibly help me out? Unless you know where the bitch and the brat are then I don't think that you will be able to help me in the least," he said glaring at her wondering if she might actually have something that could help.

"That's the thing, I know what happened to both of them," she said and saw him smirk like a maniac. "They have been a pesky thorn in my side for the last few months and I want them gone. So how about it?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Tell me everything I need to know and I will make it worth your while. I need them back. It's far too risky to let them keep running around so freely. Now tell me where they are and how you know it," he said glad that he would finally be able to get what he wanted.

"You had it earlier. That brat and your brat are one in the same," Fllay responded and saw the look of disbelief on his face. "What don't believe me because of one test?" she questioned and he nodded his head. "I ran into that pink haired bimbo around the time that you declared her kidnapped. She was with my Kira at the time. I heard him call her by her name and he also called the child with her 'his' son," she explained and saw his face darken as he started to put the pieces together.

"That bitch! She cheated on me! That explains the tests. Of course it would come back positive for him if he knocked up my wife but without the real Lacus's DNA there was nothing tying the child to my side of the argument! That explains why he was so damn confident about the tests and why she suddenly left! I'm going to kill her!" he growled as he immediately put on his shoes and stormed out of the hotel room thinking nothing of revenge.

Fllay stood there with a smirk on her face. "Finally that bitch will finally be out of the way once he gets his hands on her. That child won't be around long as well. Now I just need to get close to Kira again and he will be all mine once again," she muttered with a smirk before she left as well.

* * *

Kira sighed having never felt so relaxed before. After spending two days in the prison it was nice to finally be able to take a proper shower in his own house. 'And I'll finally be able to see Lacus again tonight after nearly two weeks,' he thought with a grin while drying himself off. 

"Damn, I sure spent a long time in there. I'm surprised I'm not waterlogged," he thought as he pulled out some fresh clothes and put them on. "Time to go see Lacus," he said happily as he headed towards the front door but stopped in his tracks when he realized that he wasn't alone.

Turning around, Kira eyes widened when he saw Trent standing in his house. "What the hell are you doing here?! Don't you think you've tried to ruin my life enough?!" Kira growled seeing the man that he wished was dead.

Trent glared at the man he hated more than anything in the world. The man who took away everything that Trent had been working for when he married a Clyne. "Funny, I can say the same thing," Trent said before there was a suddenly bang while Trent kept a passive look on his face.

Kira stood there frozen. He then brought his hand up to an area where blood was already starting to seep heavily through his shirt. 'Lacus,' Kira thought as her face flashed through his mind as he collapsed to the ground.

Trent took great pleasure watching Kira fall like that. "That's what you get for having the gall to take someone else's wife. Don't worry, that bitch will be joining you soon," he said with a look of glee in his eyes as he turned and left. With no one around, he knew that Kira was going to die a slow and painful death. That thought made him feel even happier.

* * *

Pain suddenly flashed through Lacus's heart. She suddenly had a really bad feeling concerning Kira. "Cagalli, shouldn't Kira be here already?" she questioned since it had been quite a while since Athrun and Cagalli had arrived and she was worried about Kira. 

"Yeah, he sure is taking his precious time," Cagalli said as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed in the number to her brother's phone number. The phone just kept ringing and ringing with no answer. "He's not home," she said as she dialed in his cell phone number but that too just kept ringing and ringing. "That's strange, he's not picking up his cell phone either," Cagalli said growing concerned.

Making a decision, Cagalli stood up. "I'm gonna head over there. I'm getting tired of just sitting around waiting for him anyways. The idiot's probably fallen asleep and I don't feel like waiting much longer," she said and Athrun nodded as Cagalli grabbed the keys and walked out of the room and then out of the house.

Getting into the car, Cagalli started to drive to Kira's place while keeping an eye out for his car in case they might've passed one another. She didn't see it though even though she thought that maybe he just had car troubles.

When Cagalli got to the house she found his car still parked right in front of the place. "That idiot better not have fallen asleep," she said with a growl as she parked the car and got out.

Cagalli felt a sense of worry when she saw that the door was open. "Kira?" she called out walking into the house. 'It's far too quiet around here,' she thought as she walked further in. "Are you here?" she called out again.

Walking into the living room, Cagalli felt all the blood drain out of her body. "KIRA!" she screamed seeing him lying there in a pool of his own blood. "KIRA!" she screamed as she shook him trying to wake him up.

Turning him over, Cagalli saw the bullet wound on his chest. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she tried to check for any kind of life from her brother. It was a huge relief when she felt that he still had a pulse even if it was a weak one. Hang on Kira, I'm gonna get you some help!" she yelled as she got up and ran for the phone.

Picking up the phone, she immediately called an ambulance before calling Athrun to tell him. She then went back to her brother and waited patiently doing what she could to stop him from losing any more blood before the ambulance arrived.

* * *

Trent stormed back into his hotel room pissed beyond hell. 'Now where is that bitch so I can take care of her once and for all!' he thought planning to make her suffer worse than Kira for her betrayal. 'No one ever cheats on Trent Peters!" he thought as he went over any places associated with Kira so that he could locate Lacus. 

"My, I must say that this has been quite the entertaining show that you've been putting on," a voice said interrupting Trent from his thoughts making him look over to see Rau sitting on a couch drinking some wine.

"What are you doing here Le Creuset? And where have you been? I have been in serious need of your help!" Trent yelled at the man as he approached him and stood in front of him with only a table separating the two of them.

"It's a big world and there are so many other jobs for me to finish. You can't expect me to stick around one person or I might lose out on an even better offer," Rau responded while he adjusted his mask on his face to make it a bit more comfortable.

"Yes but things have taken a turn for the worse. Now I need to you find out where that bitch of a wife of mine is hiding. But don't do anything; I want to be the one to finish her off for betraying me. I will pay you any price if you do this," Trent yelled out becoming irrational with his insane need for revenge consuming his very soul.

Rau grinned knowing that he had really hit the jackpot with this job. "If you put it that way then very well. You could easily find her with Yamato's son right now at the Clyne estate," Rau responded and watched as Trent's face became shocked.

The words that came out of Rau's mouth shocked Trent. He paid the man for information and yet he seemed to keep the most important of it to himself. "You mean you knew that the brat was actually Yamato's? How long?!" he growled out ready to kill this man for not doing what he was paid to do.

"The entire time," Rau calmly said even though he knew what was going through Trent's mind. "For a man of my profession, information is everything Mr. Peters. Not knowing even a small detail of my clients or my target could make a difference as to whether the job is a success or not," Rau said with a smirk proud for all of his accomplishments.

Trent was madder wondering just how much more Rau had been keeping from him all this time. "These are the type of things that you are supposed to tell me!" he yelled inching forward little by little.

"You should know by now Mr. Peters that this kind of information doesn't come for free. You pay for the information and I give it," Rau said leaning back in his chair as he set the wine glass down on the table before him.

"That doesn't give you the right to keep such important information from me! I could've used that kind of information from the beginning! I would've been able to be over and done with this mess if you hadn't kept that to yourself!" he screamed becoming more and more angry by the second.

"Very well then," Rau said with a smirk. "Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne. Childhood friends for most of the beginning of their life before Mrs. Clyne moved to meet her ex-fiancé Athrun Zala. Neither had seen one another until just last you when she went on vacation. The two met once again and fell in love not knowing about their childhood friendship. Before the week was over they had already consummated their love and even conceived a child out of it," Rau said as if he was reading out of a storybook.

"You son of a bitch. There's no way in hell that I'm going to pay you after you kept all this from me for so long. In fact, I'm going to make sure that you never get another job again!" Trent screamed ready to pull out his gun to shoot the man but he was too slow.

Rau pulled out his own gun and immediately fired it off into Trent. "I'm afraid that I can't let you do that sir. There is still far too many jobs for me to do. I won't let you ruin those opportunities," he said as he watched Trent in agonizing pain on the floor. "You could've lived if you had just paid me like you were supposed to," Rau said kneeling down next to him. "But I simply can't let you go since you had the gall to point a gun at me," he said with a smirk as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Oh yeah," he said firing the gun once more right into Trent's head killing him instantly. "I almost forgot to finish you off," he said in amusement as he left the room perfectly aware that someone was bound to have heard the shot.

"I must say that this has been quite an amusing job," Rau said before getting a phone call. "Yes? You've taken it all out? Good," he said with a smirk before shutting off and looking at Trent. "I guess our business is now truly concluded Mr. Peters. You could no longer afford me even if you were still alive," he said with a smirk before he turned and left the room.

* * *

Things are drawing to a close. I'd say that i have maybe one or two more chapters left for this fic before it's finished. Hope you all liked the chapter and please review. 


	20. Alone

A young lady sat on a chair and was slowly wrapping her arm where a ugly purple bruise was starting to form

She just laid there as if she was dead. 'This wasn't supposed to happen," Lacus said softly as she tried to stop her crying. She couldn't believe it. The love of her life, her soul mate, the father of her child was on the verge of death and it was because of her.

She remembered when it was that she first heard the news. After Cagalli had found out she called Athrun and told him everything. He then relayed the message to her and her father.

Her first reaction was that she wanted to scream. Yet she refused to let the sound came out of her mouth. She wanted to cry but held back the tears the best that she could. When Cagalli left however that all changed. She let out all of the pent up emotions that she was still trying to keep from her best friends.

"Why does life have to be so cruel? I want nothing more than to be with you there Kira but I'm stuck here because of Trent. I bet he's just waiting for me to turn up there," she muttered into her tear soaked pillow.

There was no doubt in her mind that it was Trent that did this to Kira. 'Who else would want to do that to Kira? He must've found out the truth and shot Kira out of revenge,' she thought trying and failing to wipe away the never-ending tears that fell from her eyes.

'What am I going to do if he dies? I love him too much for that to happen. I don't want Shiro to be without his father as well. But if he does get better, then what? He'll just keep being a target for Trent in his obvious revenge. Even if he goes to prison I doubt it would stop him. I don't want to bring Kira anymore suffering than he already has,' she thought wondering just what she was going to do.

* * *

Cagalli felt like she was going out of her mind. She'd been waiting at the hospital for such a long time. She couldn't even remember how many hours it had been since they'd rushed Kira into the emergency room.

She just stared blankly at the floor only looking up whenever there was the sound of the door opening hoping for some news but it never seemed to come. She just knew that she would've had a nervous breakdown if her husband wasn't there with her.

Athrun looked at his wife and frown. He tried his best to be strong if only for her. Her brother and his best friend was possibly dying and they both felt so useless. "Kira's strong, I know that he's going to make it," he said placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

Cagalli chuckled and shook her head. "Who are you kidding, he's such a weakling. That's why he gets pushed around so much," Cagalli said though it was clear that it was more of a joke than anything else.

Athrun was glad to see that she still had a bit of a sense of humor. "Kira's stubborn though. Something that he must've picked up from you," he said with a grin which she playfully hit him for. "He's stubborn, so I know that he'll get better," he said wrapping his arm around Cagalli tightly.

The door to the emergency room opened and a doctor came out and approached the two of them. "Mr. and Mrs. Zala?" he questioned and the two of them nodded their heads. "The surgery was successful. We managed to remove the bullet from Mr. Yamato. Luckily it didn't manage to hit any major organs so we feel that he is likely to make a full recovery," the doctor said giving the two of them a smile.

Cagalli let out the breath that she didn't realize that she'd been holding. "Oh thank god," she said so relieved that he closest family wasn't going to be leaving her. "Can we see him?" she asked wanting to see him to assure herself that he was really alright.

"For a little while I guess. He's been sedated for now so don't expect much from him even if he does wake up. He really needs his rest right now," he said and they nodded as he led the way towards the room that they'd put Kira in once they finished the surgery.

The room was very silent except for the sound of the heart monitor. Cagalli was glad to see that it was keeping to a steady beat right then and hoped that it would never change.

On the only bed in the room was her brother. He was sound asleep like he didn't have a care in the world. He was so peaceful like he hadn't been shot only a few hours before then. "He's a stubborn one alright. I'm just so glad that he didn't leave us," Cagalli said as she took a seat in a chair next to the bed.

Athrun nodded as he looked at Kira. Compared to the last time they saw one another he seemed paler. His hair was disheveled more than it usually was. "I wonder why anyone would want to have Kira shot like that. He never hurt anyone," Athrun said with a growl.

"I bet it was Peters," Cagalli said vehemently. "He was probably angry about failing earlier today and decided to take it out on Kira. I wouldn't put it past a man like that," Cagalli growled out planning all the ways she was going to mutilate the guy.

For about an hour or two the two of them just sat around watching Kira hoping that Kira would suddenly get up and say that it was nothing but a joke but both of them knew that he wasn't going to do that.

Athrun was watching his sister when something passed through his mind. "Shit! I almost forgot, I better call Siegel and Lacus. I'm sure that the both of them are very worried about Kira. I should've done that when I got the news," Athrun said and Cagalli nodded as he stood up to leave only to stop when Siegel and Via came walking into the room with Via carrying Shiro in her arms.

"There's no need for that. I just got here," Siegel replied as he walked into the room. "I tried calling Lacus about it already but didn't get an answer. She's probably sleeping though. She hasn't had much of it the last few nights," he explained and they nodded their heads.

"I'm glad to see that Kira's doing fine. I was so worried when you called that I just had to come straight here," Via explained taking a seat on the other side of the bed from Cagalli while Shiro seemed to be reaching out for Kira.

"Why did you bring Shiro here?" Cagalli asked looking at the baby who was obviously very attached to Kira. "Shouldn't he be with Lacus?" she questioned getting more and more confused. Even though Kira had been looking after Shiro, he wasn't the child's father.

"Is there anything wrong with spending time with my son?" Kira's voice spoke up from the bed. They all looked over to see him groggily awake. He then reached out his arm and gently took Shiro's hand into his own.

Cagalli was surprised to see him already awake. It seemed to her that the drugs they were using to dull his pain were still in effect and that was why he said such a thing away from the police.

"Great he's even more delusional about it now then he was earlier," Cagalli said but gave Kira a smile since she was glad to see him up and alive. "I think the drugs they gave you are going to your brain. I think he's going crazy since he said the same thing earlier. We all know who his real father is even if the guy is a bastard," she said with a laugh to lighten the situation.

Siegel listened not sure how Cagalli still couldn't figure out the truth. He had a strong suspicion that Athrun was slowly picking up on it. "Is there any reason that it seems so ridiculous for Kira to be Shiro's father?" he asked figuring that it might be about time to tell them the truth.

"Not really. I'm just being realistic. I feel that Shiro probably would have a much happier childhood with Kira but it doesn't change the fact that his blood father is Trent Peters," she said as she watched Kira ignore them and just stare at Shiro happily as the baby held tightly to his hand. She couldn't help but think that they really did look like a father and his son.

"That's not entirely true," Siegel responded which made both Athrun and Cagalli look at him really surprised. "I didn't send Lacus to Kira just because I felt she would be safe there. I did it because of two reasons. Lacus needed to be with the one she truly loved and Shiro needed to be with his father," he said watching as their eyes widened.

"What?!" Cagalli screamed which startled Shiro and made him start to cry. "What is he talking about Kira?" Cagalli asked while turning towards Kira but instead of getting an answer, she found that he was already sound asleep. "Damn him, always finding the easy way out!" she said with a growl. "What do you mean?" she asked turning her anger back at Siegel.

"Exactly as I've said. Kira is actually Shiro's father, not Trent," Siegel said calmly looking at his grandson. "Don't blame the two of them for not telling you. I was the one who requested that they keep silent about it," he said with a sigh.

Cagalli couldn't believe that they had been keeping something as big as this for such a long time. "How long have you known this?" she asked glaring at Siegel. "And you?" she asked turning it towards her mother who she refused to believe knew nothing about it.

"The night of your wedding for me. That was by mere accident though. I've been trying to help Lacus find a way out of her marriage ever since then," Siegel tried to explain but Cagalli didn't seem all that impressed with it.

"I first learned when they came to visit me. They just told me right out so that I would understand their situation," she said and Cagalli only seemed to get angrier about her excuse since she was the only one that they willingly told.

"So just about everyone but us knew about it?!" Cagalli screamed in frustration which caused Shiro to start crying again. "Yeah, yeah. I feel like I'm the one that wants to cry," she said in a huff as she crossed her across her chest.

"You have to understand Cagalli. Lacus's life is in danger. She was just being extremely cautious. She didn't want to take any chances no matter who it was. She felt that it would put Shiro's life in danger if it got out that he wasn't Trent's son," Via tried to explain what the pink haired woman had explained to her during some of their get-togethers. "It's not that she didn't trust you, she just didn't want to take any chances. She even tried to keep it from her own father for a while. Her child was at stake after all. Somehow I fear that it's worse now than ever," she said looking at her seemingly lifeless son. She had a feeling that she knew what the shooting was all about.

"But still… we would've been able to help her a lot better if we knew," Cagalli said calming down a great deal. She looked at Shiro and it all made sense how she couldn't get the thought that he looked like Kira out of her head. "So, I have a nephew," she said with a small smile to the kid.

"It must've been very tough for Kira and Lacus," Athrun spoke up from his spot leaning against a wall. "To love each other so much and yet be forced to act like nothing was going on between them. I don't think I'd have enough willpower to do that," he continued feeling bad for the two of them.

"Me neither. I got to give the two of them a lot of credit for that. Sure I saw that Kira had some feelings for Lacus, but I never expected that the two of them had gotten that far though. It was probably even harder for Lacus. I could never tell how she felt for Kira. She bottled it up so much whenever I saw her," she said wondering how she couldn't have seen it since it seemed to obvious now that she knew the truth.

"I thought that there might've been something going on but this is much more than I expected. I always thought the two of them would make a good couple but the rate that they went when they finally did meet each other for the first was much faster than I expected as well," she said running a hand through his hair.

"Re-met," Siegel corrected Athrun which confused the two of them. "It might actually come as a surprise but Kira and Lacus have known one another since they were children, before either of them met either of you. They actually didn't know that until your wedding when I reminded them. Lacus could only remember a young boy that she cared for deeply not knowing that it was Kira and Kira couldn't remember anything because of an accident he had," he tried to explain the best that he could.

"Great, it's getting even more confusing," Cagalli muttered leaning back in her chair. "I guess that I will just have to get it out of the two of them next chance I can get," she continued with a sigh as she looked at her brother and then to her nephew wondering if there was anything else that they were keeping from them.

Siegel nodded but didn't speak when his cell phone started to ring in his pocket. "Excuse me for a few minutes," he said and the rest of them nodded as he stepped out of his room and headed for a place he could answer his phone. "Hello?" he asked into the phone when he opened it.

The words that started to reach Siegel's eyes shocked Siegel beyond belief. "Are you sure?!" he yelled not believing what he was hearing from the person on the other end. "Very well, get back to me if anymore details come up," he said startled with the news and yet kinda happy for it at the same time.

Siegel was about to head back to the room before his phone suddenly rang again. "This is Siegel Clyne, can I help you?" he questioned to this new person. The words that reached his ears turned good news into something he really didn't want to hear. "Do what you can, I'll be right there!" he said grimly. He then put the phone into his pocket and entered the room again.

"What's going on? We could hear you yell all the way from in here," Athrun said looking worried wondering what was going on. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what they were going to hear.

"Trent Peters was found gunned down in his room last night," he said with a serious face which shocked everyone in the room. "They're not sure who did it though. It seems that apparently a gun was found in the room as well that matched the bullet that taken out of Kira with only Trent's fingerprints on it," he said shocking them even more.

"You're kidding?!" Cagalli screamed in shock even though she had figured that it was him all along that shot Kira. "I knew it! I knew it had to be him that shot Kira!" she yelled startling Shiro and making him start crying again.

"How ironic, you all searched for so long to find a way to get Trent to leave Lacus alone and yet he suddenly turns up dead. I know that you would never do that but I can't help but wonder what happened," Athrun said pondering over any possibilities in his head.

Siegel hated to be the bearer of bad news but he knew that they should be told. "Unfortunately there's more news and this isn't the kind we can be happy for. I got a call right afterwards from our maids at the mansion, Lacus has disappeared," he said which once again startled the rest in the room.

"What do you mean disappeared?! Are you sure that she hasn't just left to come here?" Cagalli questioned not liking what she heard. "She might've heard the news and thought it would be safe to come down here," she trying to come up with excuses for what happened to Lacus.

"Unfortunately not. The police said that I'm the first person they told and the news of it won't be out until the morning. Not to mention that Lacus apparently left a note behind stating what she was going to do," he said growing worried for the safety of his only daughter.

"Why would she leave though? The news that Trent did this couldn't possibly have reached her since they told you first," Cagalli said wondering why her friend would do something so foolish.

"Lacus comes off as naïve at times but she is actually quite perceptive. More than likely she has figured out for herself that it was Trent that shot Kira after probably finding out about their affair. She must be worried that he might do it to Kira again should she stay with him. She's willing to give up both Kira and Shiro as long as she was sure that the two of them would be fine," he said hoping that they found her before she went too far.

"That's too selfless even for her. We should definitely find her and tell her what happened before she does something that will permanently ruin her life," Athrun said already heading for the door to do some searching.

"L-Lacus," Kira's trembling voice spoke out catching their attention. They looked over and saw him staring at them with scared eyes. "P-please find Lacus," he said scared that she would leave his life when he finally had her for himself.

Athrun saw Kira struggling to sit up and frowned as he moved over there quickly and pushed him down onto the bed. "We will Kira but get some rest. It won't do you any good if we find her but you end up hurting yourself by getting too worked up," Athrun said in a disapproving voice as Kira weakly nodded his head.

Siegel nodded his head in agreement with Athrun's words. "He's right, you should get some rest. We will find her Kira. I promise you that," he said before leaving the room with Athrun right next to him.

Despite the fact that she wanted to look for Lacus with them, Cagalli decided to stay behind. "I guess that leaves me in charge of making sure you don't do anything stupid Kira," Cagalli said with a grin which made Kira feel nervous.

"Oh quit teasing your brother Cagalli!" Via said knowing exactly what Cagalli was probably gonna try to do. "I must say, life can be far too unpredictable. You try so hard only for him to die so suddenly," Via said as she gently held Shiro with one arm while smoothing out the bangs on Kira's forehead.

"I must say that this is some weird ass shit. It was probably destiny for them to fall in love but destiny confuses the hell out of me sometimes," Cagalli said with a laugh as she got comfortable in her seat. "I just hope that destiny doesn't plan to separate the two of them as well," she murmured with a frown hoping that Siegel and Athrun find Lacus quickly before it was too late.

* * *

Athrun and Siegel ran out of the hospital and headed to their cars. "What did the note say exactly? We might get some idea of where she went through it," Athrun spoke up as they were about to separate towards their own cars.

"It didn't say much, 'I'm sorry for the trouble I caused all of you. By the time you have read this, I will be gone. It's for the best, I can't keep hurting the ones I love like this. Please don't come looking for me,' is what she wrote," Siegel said by memory.

"That doesn't help much. I'll look around at some of the places she usually goes and you head to the airport and docks," Athrun suggested and Siegel nodded as the two of them separated and headed towards their cars before speeding off quickly.

* * *

Cagalli watched Kira as he slept again. This time however his sleep seemed fitful obviously because of his worries over whether he would see Lacus again or not. She looked over and saw that Shiro was also asleep in his grandmother's arms also fitful because he wanted his mother.

"Did you know that Kira never even knew that Shiro was his son at all during Lacus's pregnancy?" Via spoke up as she tried to sooth the troubled baby into an easier sleep even though she knew that it wouldn't work unless Lacus was there.

Cagalli was snapped out of her own thoughts at her mother's words. "What do you mean? I'm sure that Lacus must've told him that Shiro was his at some point during it," Cagalli responded wondering what he mother was talking about.

"No, Kira actually only found out about the same time as Mr. Clyne, on your wedding night," Via said which shocked Cagalli. "Lacus wanted to try so many times but she said that she never found the time to properly tell him until then because of that husband of hers," Via tried to explain.

"So that's why Kira was so adamant about not wanting to go see Lacus when I told him that she was having Shiro, it must've been a really hard blow thinking that it was someone else's child," Cagalli said and Via shook her head negative which confused Cagalli again.

"Kira had actually learned about Lacus's pregnancy about four months before Shiro was born when he happened to run into Lacus and her husband at a meeting, or at least I think that's what he said. He said he was so angry at the thought that she was having another man's child that he drove his hand into a wall," she explained what her son told her and saw Cagalli's eyes widen in realization. "I see you remember that," she pointed out and Cagalli nodded her head.

"So that's why he did that. I never knew what made him so angry that one time to drive his hand into a wall like that. So he suffered for five months before he was finally told the truth. It must've been so hard for him. I never realized how much he was really suffering all that time," Cagalli responded looking at Kira sadly wondering how he managed to ball up all that pain and despair for so long. Sure, she knew he had been upset about something for a while but he didn't realize it was something of this magnitude.

Cagalli continued to stare at Kira before she made up her mind. 'I guess I won't beat the hell out of him for not telling me about all this. He's been through enough to make up for it,' she thought giving a mental nod at her thoughts.

* * *

Siegel breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped out of the airport. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed in Athrun's number. "Athrun, it's me," Siegel immediately said when he heard Athrun answer the phone on the other end of the line.

"I haven't had much luck locating her if she's still here. How did things go at the airport?" Athrun asked in a tired voice since they had been searching non-stop for several hours now. Having not eaten anything while looking for Lacus, Athrun felt himself getting both tired and hungry.

"Luckily no one had seen anyone like her all day. I pulled a few favors and made sure that they don't sell her any tickets. She's stuck on ORB until we can find her," he said with a bit of relief that they'd at least talk to her before she left.

"That's a relief. That takes away a little of the pressure. Alright, I still have a few places to check so I'll get going," Athrun said as he turned off the phone leaving Siegel alone on the other end.

"I might as well go and check hotels and such. I don't think she'd willingly show up just for a place to stay after running away," he murmured as he turned and headed towards his car to look around some more.

* * *

Slumping down into a bench, Athrun sighed in frustration. 'I'd gone just about everywhere that I know Lacus likes. Am I missing something or is she maybe just avoiding those places?' he mentally questioned with another sigh.

'What can I possibly tell Kira if we don't find her? He'll probably be devastated,' he thought with a frown. 'It's still so hard to imagine that the two of them had something going on for so long without either Cagalli or I even being able to figure it out,' he thought running a hand through his hair.

Athrun stared up at the sky before he shook his head and stood up. He noticed a newspaper stand and walked over to it. He bought a newspaper before walking away while looking at the article on the very front page.

'Well known millionaire Trent Peters was found shot dead in his room the other night. As of yet there has been no known cause behind it but some believe it may have to do with the case behind the kidnapping of his wife and child. The supposed kidnapper, Kira Yamato, was released after a failed DNA test. According to other sources, Kira Yamato was also found shot in his home earlier in the night and is currently in critical condition at the hospital," Athrun read on the newspaper before stopping his reading finding something about Trent Peters too annoying to read.

'I hope that Lacus sees this. That might make my job a lot easier. If only Kira could help, he'd probably find her in a few minutes,' Athrun thought as he turned and started walking again before something came into his sight. 'Maybe,' he thought rushing down the sidewalk as a thought came to him.

Rushing up some steps, Athrun reached the top and couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw a familiar head of pink hair. "What's so special about this place that you'd run away here of all places?" Athrun questioned getting the attention of his ex-fiancé.

"A-Athrun!" Lacus said in shock as she stood quickly shocked to find him there. "H-how did you find me here?" she asked sadly as she took a seat again and stared at the fountain. She really loved this place. It was so peaceful and reminded Lacus of that wonderful night a little over a year ago.

"You had no way of taking a plane out of here so it was a matter of just searching the places you liked to go when you could get out. I must say that I didn't even remember this place though," he said with a smile as he took a seat next to Lacus. "Running away isn't the way to do this Lacus. Kira needs you right now," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So… you know about us?" she questioned and saw Athrun nod his head giving her a look of sympathy. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's too late. Trent knows. He knows and will continue to hurt Kira as long as I remain with him," Lacus said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I guess you haven't heard yet," Athrun said which confused Lacus. "Here, you should probably read this before you try to run away again," Athrun said holding out the newspaper before Lacus.

Lacus hesitantly took a hold of the paper and her eyes widened at the article on the front page. She scanned through the paper in shock not believing what she was seeing. "I don't believe it," she murmured finding it hard to believe that she was finally free.

Athrun saw the look of shock and happiness on Lacus's face and couldn't help but smile. "Kira's gonna be alright Lacus. The surgery went fine. He even woke up for long enough to tell us to find you," he said with a chuckle.

"H-he is?" Lacus asked as tears of happiness started to fall at the thought that the one she loved most was going to be alright. Athrun's nod made her heart feel much better and made it worse thinking she might've left him without even knowing anything about what else had happened.

"Kira needs you now. He understands your pain so I'm sure he's not angry. He needs you though. Shiro needs both his father and his mother. So you can't just leave," Athrun said as he watched tears start to fall down Lacus's face.

"I- I just can't stand it! I can't stand them getting hurt because of my selfishness!" Lacus said in a pained voice as the tears flowed more freely than they had ever flowed before. "I don't want either of them to get hurt again because of me!" she said as she tried to wipe away the tears but they kept flowing more than she was able to wipe away.

"Then you need to make it up to them by never leaving them. Trent's gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Just focus on Kira and Shiro from now on," Athrun reasoned giving Lacus a reassuring smile.

Lacus calmed herself a little before she turned towards Athrun. She then gave him a smile and nodded her head. "You're right," she said in a shaky voice. 'I just hope Kira really isn't angry at me for what I did,' she thought with a small grimace as the two of them left the area.

"So uh… why did you choose this place of all places?" Athrun asked not really seeing anything special about it. As far as he was aware, the only time she had been there was the night him and Cagalli had found out what really happened to her.

Lacus giggled as she turned towards Athrun. "That…" she started but paused for dramatic effect, "is a secret," she said with a giggle before she ran off preferring to keep the reason as a secret between her and Kira only.

* * *

Cagalli was dozing off in her seat. She hadn't slept a wink since Kira had been admitted to the hospital. She was just too worried about Kira as well as Lacus to try anything until she was sure that they were ok.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention as she turned towards it only to see Siegel walking into the room alone. "Did you find her?!" she asked urgently hoping that they had some news on this grim day.

"Unfortunately I found nothing. She won't be able to leave the country without us knowing luckily. I also put a call into as many hotels as I could but found nothing. I guess we should leave it up to Athrun for now because I don't know where else to look," Siegel responded with a sigh much to Cagalli's disappointment.

"Great, just great," Cagalli murmured in annoyance as she laid her head down on the side of the bed not sure what they were going to tell Kira if they couldn't find Lacus. 'He's gone through enough, let him have some sort of happiness,' she thought sadly.

"I'm sorry that I troubled all of you," Lacus voice suddenly rang out through the room. This caused Cagalli's head to snap up. She smiled when she saw Lacus standing there with a guilty look on your face.

"Lacus!" Cagalli screamed as she stood up and ran over to Lacus. She gave the woman a hug glad to see her. She looked behind Lacus and saw her husband giving her a smile. "Thanks for finding her Athrun," Cagalli said giving him a smile.

Lacus pulled away from Cagalli and looked towards the bed. She saw Kira laying there peaceful with the sound of the heart monitor beating steadily. He was still asleep despite Cagalli's yells of excitement.

"Kira," Lacus breathed out as she walked over to the bed and took a seat right next to him. She gentle took Kira's hand in her own as she reached the other hand to smooth out the bangs hanging in front of his face.

The gentle touch was enough to bring Kira out of his sleep. His eyes slowly opened and couldn't help but smile when the first thing that he saw was Lacus's beautiful face. "Lacus," he murmured giving her a smile.

"I'm so glad to see you're still alive," Lacus said clutching his hand a little tighter. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I almost left like that," she said lowering her head while wiping away the tears that were forming again.

"You left?" Kira asked playing dumb for Lacus's sake. The slight chuckle that she let out from it was like music to Kira's ears. "I'm glad to see you here," he said clutching her hand back. He smiled at her so gently. For a while, he really thought that he wouldn't see her again.

"I'll always be here from now on. Nothing will take me away from you again," Lacus said as she leaned over and placed a sweet and gentle kiss to Kira's lips. She didn't care if everyone was there watching them. She actually didn't mind because for so long she was tired of hiding it from everyone even though she loved Kira more than anything. She was glad that she didn't have to hide it anymore.

Cagalli was surprised with how easily Lacus kissed Kira. 'She must've been holding her feeling in for so long. I'm really happy for the two of you,' she thought as everyone turned around to give the two of them some privacy. "I'm gonna go get something to eat," she said as she stood up and left the room with everyone else following after her.

Lacus smiled thankful for the privacy that Cagalli gave them. "We don't have to hide it anymore. Now we can just be a normal couple," she said and Kira nodded as she gave him another kiss. 'I really can't wait to see what happens now that I am finally free,' she thought with a smile.

Trent was dead and Lacus was free. That was all that Kira and Lacus could think about right then. Sure they didn't like death but they also found it really hard to feel sorry for the man that had ruined Lacus's life for far too long.

Kira looked at a table by Kira's bed and frowned when she saw an uneaten plate of food. "You haven't eaten yet Kira," she scolded him which made Kira flinch a bit. "That just won't do. I know!" Lacus said excitedly as she grabbed a apple slice that was on the plate and held it out to Kira. "Say ahh!" she ordered with a bright smile on her face.

Kira suddenly felt very embarrassed with how she was trying to feed him herself. "That's really not necessary Lacus. I can feed myself," he said with a blush while looking around to see if anyone was watching them or not.

"Nonsense! You're hurt! So I will be the one to feed you," Lacus said and glared at him when he was being stubborn. "Eat," she ordered in a tone that made one feel like it was best not to disobey her.

Her tone made Kira open his mouth and eat the apple piece Lacus was holding out. He felt relieved when he saw her smile afterwards as she went and grabbed the next piece of food for him to eat. He couldn't help but chuckle with how Lacus was acting. 'This is going to be a very embarrassing meal,' he thought with another chuckle.

* * *

Things felt so different for a while after they found out that Trent had been killed. It felt so refreshing to be able to not have to worry at every moment of the day whether Trent would suddenly turn up and take Shiro and Lacus away.

The air outside right then had never felt so good to Kira right then as he was wheeled out of the hospital a week after he had been admitted. "Sucks that I can't walk out," Kira murmured to Lacus who was pushing the wheelchair since they didn't want Kira walking around right then.

"Be glad you at least survived. Being in a wheelchair for a little while doesn't sound nearly as bad if you think of that," Lacus responded giving Kira a smile while stopping to take in the fresh air.

Cagalli followed after the two of them with Shiro in her arms. "She's right you know. So don't go complaining about not being able to walk around," she added in with a smile as she tried to calm down Shiro who was reaching for his parents.

Kira sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "I guess. It really could've been worse if Trent had his way," he murmured remembering what the police had told them about the circumstances surrounding his death.

From what they said, Trent had hired a very dangerous hit man in order to have Lacus killed based upon documents that had been left behind. The apparently he was turned on and shot by the man.

Kira and Lacus worried about whether or not the man would come back to get them. From what they heard though because his client was dead, he wouldn't be coming back for them as well. As long as he has no client, he has no reason to go after them. They said this was based on past experiences and Kira and Lacus were hoping that they were right.

"To send a man like Rau Le Creuset after Lacus. He must really have been desperate for money. Good thing he was killed before Lacus was or there wouldn't have been anything stopping him," Cagalli murmured feeling her hatred for the dead man to be growing more and more.

"I'd rather not talk about that if it's ok with the two of you," Lacus said as she felt her body shaking in fear at the mere thought of that. "I just want to be able to get back to a normal life now," she continued with a frown.

"It's going to be ok Lacus. There isn't anything to worry about now," Kira said moving a hand back and placing it over her own on the handles to the wheelchair. "I'm with you. Now and always. No one will stop that," he said which got him a smile from Lacus in return.

"You two sure are mushy. I really can't believe that you were able to hide it for so long if you're like this when no one else is around. Just because you don't have to hide it anymore doesn't mean I want to see you sucking face every moment of the day," Cagalli said with a roll of her eyes.

Kira chuckle as they got to the car which Athrun already had started and was waiting for them in. Kira then carefully got out of the seat with the help of Lacus and got into the one of the car's seats with Shiro being placed in his car seat next to him and Lacus getting in on the other side of Shiro.

"So what now Kira?" Lacus asked getting Kira's attention while Athrun and Cagalli had a quick discussion outside. "We can do anything now, so what do you want to do?" she asked giving him a smile.

"I don't care as long as you're there. Let's take things one step at a time. Things are too crazy right now. I just want to heal up and then maybe I can make an honest woman out of you," he said giving Lacus a smile which she blushed at.

"That sounds nice. I can't wait for that. You're right though. Let's first focus on getting you better," she said reaching over to caress her love's cheek. "Looks like we can finally have the life we always wanted and I can't wait for it to happen," she continued and Kira could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Fllay couldn't help but grin as she ran around Kira's house getting ready for the return she had heard would be that day. 'Finally, with that bitch out of the way I will be able to have Kira all to myself. Sure I didn't want him to get hurt out of it but I will take what I can get as long as she's gone,' she thought with a grin ordering her servants around to prepare things.

'That damn sister of his wouldn't even let me go see him at all while he was in the hospital so I will have to settle for this. I'm sure he'll be so touched by it that he'll embrace me and realize that I was all that he ever wanted,' she thought with a grin before yelling at one of the servant for screwing up.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway brought Fllay out of her fantasies as she kicked all the servants out the back door so that Kira would think it was only her who did this for him. 'This will be great,' she thought as she took a seat and waited patiently for Kira to walk in the door.

Outside the house Kira was trying hard to get into the wheelchair without hurting himself. "Thanks for the ride. I have an idea. How about tonight you two come over and we'll all eat together. It's been a while since we could all eat in together," he suggested with a smile.

"That sounds great. Just make sure to get some of that love out of your system before then. I don't need to throw up at dinner with you two all over each other," Cagalli teased turning her brother and best friend extremely red.

Before Kira could even get a word out in response, the car was already pulling away from the house. "Honestly, she doesn't know when to stop teasing. I think this is her revenge for not telling her about it sooner," Kira growled out in annoyance as he held Shiro as carefully as he could while Lacus pushed the wheel chair. "But you know, I don't exactly think that her request isn't unreasonable," Kira said looking at Lacus with a big grin.

"Oh no you don't! We aren't doing anything until you get better," Lacus scolded knowing exactly what it was that he wanted. "The doctor said no strenuous activity and I think sex in your case would be just that," she said with a sigh. "I don't want you getting hurt so soon after getting out of the hospital," she finished up figuring that it would be better off safe than sorry.

"Oh come on Lacus, have pity on an injured man," Kira said with a pout even though there was a hint of amusement in his voice. It had been so long since he had been able to make love to Lacus because of all the crap that they'd had to go through that he just wanted to be able to as quickly as possible.

"When you are fully healed, no sooner," Lacus said strictly amazed at how he could think about it even though he was injured. She'll admit that she wanted to as well but she wasn't going to take any chances of Kira hurting himself.

"You're no fun," Kira said as the door opened and he was pushed into the house. His good mood from a few moments ago quickly faded though when he saw Fllay was there sitting in the front room waiting for him.

"Welcome ho…" Fllay said before realizing that Lacus was still there. 'What's going on? I thought that she was taken care of!' she thought not believing that she was still there to interfere between her and Kira more than she already had.

"What exactly are you doing here Miss. Allster?" Lacus questioned in annoyance what was both on both hers and Kira's mind. "If I remember correctly, didn't Kira tell you never to come back after the last time you pulled this stunt?" Lacus questioned even though she knew the answer. Fllay had taken to coming in whenever she felt like it even if Lacus was there or not. It wasn't just that first meeting between the two of them.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that doesn't belong here," Fllay said trying to remain calm but was failing little by little. "Now leave before I get angry. I don't want to see you around my Kira again!" Fllay yelled glaring at Lacus.

Fllay then looked at Kira and a surprised look crossed her face. "Oh my god! Kira! What happened to you?!" she screamed as if she didn't know that Kira had been hurt. "What the hell did you do to him! It's got to be your fault!" she screamed at Lacus with a glare.

The words Fllay used really hit a soft spot with Lacus. Kira could see it as her eyes gained a look of pain. Even after having some time to get used to it, Lacus still blamed herself for what happened to him. Kira and the others made it an unspoken agreement never to talk about it again, especially when Lacus was around.

"That's enough Fllay!" Kira growled out vehemently. He didn't want Lacus to ever be hurt again like that whether it physical injuries or emotional injuries. "Why won't you leave me alone?! I'm sick and tired of your sick games!" Kira growled out as he took Lacus's hand in his own to comfort her.

"What games Kira?! All I want is to have you back. She keeps getting in the way of us though!" Fllay yelled pointing at Lacus angrily. "We are soul mates Kira. I'm more sure of that now than ever. And I won't ever let you go! Not to anyone, especially not her!" she screamed refusing to back down this time. Her plans before failed but she was sure that she could manage it this time.

"You're wrong. My soul mate is Lacus. It always has been Lacus ever since we were children. It will always be Lacus until the end of time," Kira said making Lacus blush a bit. "I've really had enough of this!" he said reaching the breaking point with Fllay.

"No she's not!" Fllay screamed at the top of her lungs. "She's supposed to be dead! That man should've seen to it!" she screamed and only then realized what she had just said when she saw the look of shock and then anger that crossed Kira's normally calm face.

"So it was you!" he angrily growled out. He couldn't believe what he'd heard come out of Fllay's mouth. "You're the one that told him about me and Lacus! You nearly got both of us killed you bitch!" Kira said wishing he could stand up and strangle the life out of Fllay. He even tried to but was forced back down by Lacus.

"Don't Kira," she whispered even though she was angry. She knew that if Kira did what he was obviously thinking of that he would regret it for the rest of his life. "Leave here Miss. Allster," Lacus ordered her voice also sounding dangerous. She too wanted to wring Fllay's neck for getting Kira hurt like that but she held herself back and tried to keep herself composed.

"I don't take orders from you!" Fllay growled back at Lacus regaining her composure after her little slip. "Kira I swear that it wasn't supposed to go down like that. I just wanted her out of the way so that we could finally be together again," she said quickly to Kira hoping to fix her little error.

"Leave now Fllay or, believe me, we will call the police and they will take you to jail for what you've done," he said not wanting to complicate his and Lacus's lives more by having to deal with trials and stuff like that. "You can be sure that I will be filing for a restraining order. Don't ever come near us again if you know what's good for you," he said feeling his body shaking as he tried his best to push back his anger but finding it increasingly difficult the more he had to look at her.

Fllay took a few fearful steps back. 'This isn't right. He can't be so angry after one little accident can he?' she thought stupidly. 'My plans, if he files for that restraining order my plans will be worthless. Even with her in the way I always thought I could pull them off,' she thought getting really worried. "Please Kira, you can't possibly mean that. Why would you want to put an end to the best thing that ever happened to you by doing that?!" she questioned getting more and more desperate.

"I said get the hell out of here!" Kira screamed at the top of his lungs as his hands clenched the handles on the wheelchair to the point that his knuckled turned a very pale color. "Get out before I kill you myself," he added on before taking a deep breath when he felt Lacus wrap her arms around his neck in a comforting gesture.

Fllay could tell from the look in Kira's eyes that he really meant what he was saying. She then quickly ran passed the two of them and out of the house before her life became as ruin as her plans really were now.

"Kira," Lacus murmured softly as a tear fell down her cheek at seeing how angry Kira had become out of this. "It's ok now, she's gone. She won't bug us again," she whispered in his ear as she felt him calm down little by little.

"I… I couldn't control myself. I really wanted her dead," Kira said feeling a bit afraid of himself. "What she did might have almost killed me but if he hadn't have been killed then you would have been killed. All because she found out and told him!" he murmured with a growl very fearful of the fact that Fllay's action could've had Lacus killed and he found that idea much worse than being killed himself.

"I'm alive though. I'm alive, you're alive, she won't come back, and Trent is dead. We're going to be alright," she said while continuing to hold Kira. She refused to let go of him until he was completely calm.

"Y-you're right," Kira responded while basking in the warm embrace that she was giving him. "I think that I could really use a nap right now. That encounter really drained the energy out of me," he said and Lacus nodded as they went towards the bedroom.

Lacus helped Kira out of the chair and onto the bed. She then crawled into the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She really missed being able to sleep next to him at night like she was right then. She hadn't being able to because of the separation and then his hospitalization. "Things will be better when we wake up, I'm sure of it," she said with a smile and felt Kira nod as they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

That's one more chapter down and one more to go. The next chapter is more than likely going to be the last. I planned to have this one be the last but it became a little longer than i expected it to become. lol. Anyways, i hope you all enjoyed it and hope to see lots of reviews.


	21. past, present, and future

Four months had passed since Kira got out of the hospital. It had been terribly hectic since that time for the couple that had thought that they had finally found the chance to live a normal life with their son.

"DAMN IT! That entire family is as bad as Trent!" Kira vented in anger as he threw down the papers that his lawyer had sent him. "There's no way in hell they are going to get away with this!" he growled out.

Lacus sighed next to Kira. She had somehow expected this to happen when news of her and Kira were actually together got out into the public. It still pissed her off though that they could try and pull a stunt like this.

"With the death of the current head of their family and the loss of their family fortune, they had to seek other means to return to power," Natarle explained as she took back the papers that she had handed Kira.

"I don't care what the hell they want! He's my son and you expect me to just hand him over to them?!" Kira responded angrily as he remembered what it was the Peters family was trying to pull.

"I'm not saying that at all so don't worry too much. They are just desperate to fix the damage that had been done to them. They're saying you had someone falsify the DNA tests that were done and are also deeming Lacus an unfit mother for sleeping around behind her husband's back. In reality there isn't really much that they can do. They're just picking at straws," Natarle explained calmly.

"I did no such thing! They don't care that it isn't a child of that bastard! They only care at this point that it is a child of a Clyne. They just want the Clyne fortune to get their own fortune back!" Kira growled again as his fist shook in anger only to calm down when Lacus took it in her own gentle hands.

"Calm down Kira. There's no way that they'll get their hands on Shiro," Lacus said while giving Kira a gentle smile that softened his heart. "We are his parents. We have raised him so far with nothing but love. What can they do to go against that?" she said and Kira took a deep breath before calming down.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Miss. Clyne has done nothing to show her as an unfit mother. She's gone above and beyond to ensure the safety of your child. I've also had a court appointed DNA analyst do the tests again just to prove them wrong. So you two should just relax a little and wait for the results," she said and the two nodded as they stood up, said their goodbyes and left the room.

* * *

"They really are the worst family alive. All you would have to do was tell how Trent turned out and they would be refused in an instant," Cagalli said playing with Shiro in her lap. She'd really taken a liking to her role as aunt in the last few months.

"Good point. That whole family is corrupt. Being raised like that, there's no wonder why he turned out the way he did. Being raised under the impression that money and power were everything and that they could have whatever they wanted," Kira said while bringing out a bottle Lacus ordered him to get.

Lacus got up and took the bottle from Kira and Shiro from Cagalli. "Let's just drop the subject. I'd rather not think of them," she said looking at the smile that her son had as he was held in her arms. "Nothing will ever hurt you either," she said smothering the baby in kisses who squealed in delight.

"Of course not," Kira said with a smile as he stood next to Lacus and rubbed Shiro's head. To the other two in the room it looked like the picture perfect moment for the perfect little family.

The perfect moment for the small family was ruined however when the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. "I'll get that," Kira said as he kissed Lacus's cheek and headed towards the door.

Cagalli watched as Lacus smiled at Kira's retreating figure before taking a seat on the couch. "With so little time, you two sure have made quite the family going. The only thing missing is a wedding ring. So when do you two plan to tie the knot?" Cagalli asked since she got used to what had really happened already. The ring on Lacus's finger showed their intent but they had yet to do anything about it yet.

Cagalli admitted that it was a little strange for a while after finally hearing the truth from the two. Yet after the secret was out she noticed such a change between the two of them. The atmosphere seemed so much more at ease and Kira and Lacus seemed so much happier than she had ever seen them before.

"I don't know. Things are too hectic to really consider it. Kira also thinks that it's too early for me since I did just get out of that horrible one. But to tell the truth, I really want to," Lacus responded before a yell of anger startled everyone and made Shiro start crying.

Cagalli and Athrun stood up quickly and headed to the door to see exactly what was happening. Lacus however wasn't so quick as she worried about who would be there that would make Kira so mad.

Lacus walked slowly to the door and saw a familiar face there just as Kira yelled out, "What are you doing here?!" Lacus was wondering that too since the face was one that she was shocked to see here as well.

At the door was a woman. She was much older than any of them. She had grey hair that went to about the middle of her neck. She kept herself well composed despite the yelling she was receiving. After all, she'd need to have that composure being the mother of Trent Peters.

Kira simply couldn't believe the audacity of that family for turning up here all of a sudden. "If you're here to take Shiro like the rest of your family then you're out of luck and I demand that you leave immediately!" Kira yelled at the woman for all that their family had done to them.

"I see you seem to be all better Mr. Yamato," the woman said with composure as she looked him over. "I am here for a reason though, I would like to speak to Lacus," she said quietly as she looked around for the young woman.

"Hell no! I will never let you or any of your family near Lacus or my son!" Kira screamed as he tried to block any view that she had into the house. "Leave now and don't come back!" he yelled again more vehemently.

"I assure you that I mean no harm," she said and was prepared for a comeback when she noticed a hand place itself on Kira's shoulder. Familiar locks of pink hair came into her view and she couldn't help but smile. She also couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar ring on her finger and was glad that she was planning on moving on for that horrible portion of her life. "Lacus," she said gently in a way that was like a mother to her daughter.

"I'm glad to see that you're ok," Lacus said as she gently moved Kira out of the way. The three others in the room were surprised when Lacus reached out and gave the older woman a hug.

Kira was confused but he moved out of the way since Lacus appeared to trust this woman. "What is going on Lacus?" Kira asked trying to get an explanation for her. "Isn't she from that family?" he asked

Noticing Kira's confusion, Lacus just smiled at him and said, "It's alright, if there is one person in that family I can trust, then it is her," she explained with a smile, "After all, she is what I would've become if I hadn't gotten away," she continued.

"I don't blame you for your mistrust after all that they did to you. I don't blame you for hating me either since I am just as much to blame for what happened," Trent's mother said with a sympathetic look to the confused people before her.

"She's like me, she married into the family and was subjected to their abuse," lacus explained to her friends. "Unlike me though, she didn't have someone that helped her get away," she said looking lovingly at Kira.

"I won't stay for long. I've decided to leave as well since there is nothing in that family to keep me there anymore either," the older woman responded as she remembered the loss of her only child. "I don't blame you for his death, so don't worry. He made his choice and let his greed get the better of him and he paid the ultimate price for that," she said with a sigh.

"Please come in and have some tea or something," Lacus urged despite some protests from the others. "It's alright. She won't do anything. Before Kira, she was one of the reasons I was able to make it through those days," Lacus said and the other reluctantly let her do what she wanted.

Kira still didn't trust her but since Lacus seemed to, he decided to just let Lacus do what she wanted and hoped that she was right. So he moved out of the way and the older woman walked into the house.

They all took a seat and the atmosphere became so tense that it could probably be cut with a knife while Lacus was away getting drinks. The three friends just stared at the woman as if waiting for her to try something so that they could throw her out of the house.

"So what are you doing here?" Lacus asked as she came back into the room carrying a tray with some cups and tea. "Sorry if we weren't prepared for your arrival," she said with a smile.

"It's quite alright. I'm just here to check up on you. You know I always saw you as a daughter. I always had hope that maybe you could help my son soften up but I guess that never happened so now I'm just glad that you're alright. I mostly wanted to see if you were really happy here," she said giving Lacus a loving smile.

"I'm quite happy. Kira is a wonderful man that I know I can fully trust my heart to," Lacus responded and the older woman nodded her head obviously glad to see that everything was going good for her.

"You can't have possibly have come all the way here just for that when you could've asked over the telephone," Kira said having a hard time trusting her despite the fact that Lacus trusted her so much.

"You're right. I also wanted to talk to you Mr. Yamato," she responded as she pulled and envelope from the bag that she carried with her. "Here," she said handing him the envelope, "This is a file that contains records of many of the illegal activities that my husband and his family have undergone throughout the years. Think of it as a present to keep them away from your lives. It's up to you as to how you will use them. I have no feelings for that family. I was miserable the entire time there and want to put an end to any suffering anyone else might have to go through because of them," she explained as Kira opened the envelope and examined its contents.

"So you're just giving these to us?" Athrun questioned as he examined the items in the envelope knowing that they could very easily have most of the family arrested and put away for a very long time with the records they were given.

"Yes. I am leaving with no intention of returning to them. I was a failure as a mother. Believe it or not Trent was once a very sweet child. He was abused for that since the family thought money and power meant everything and that feelings were just a weakness. I couldn't protect him from that family for fear for my own safety. I still remember his screams for my help but I was always afraid and didn't do anything unlike Lacus. It's no excuse for what he did and I'm glad that he was at least stopped even if I wish it could've been in a better way," she explained as tears fell from her eyes.

"No one is ever born evil just made to be as such. Shiro could very well have suffered the same fate if I didn't take any actions," Lacus said obviously having heard such a story in the past. "Will you be ok though? Do you have a place to go?" Lacus continued with concern in her voice.

"I have a brother who lives far away from where any of that family lives. He has agreed to take me in. I will be fine Lacus," Trent's mother said as she stood up. "I've taken up enough of you time on my story. It's better if I leave soon. I probably won't see you again Lacus. I'm just glad that you seem happy," she continued as she gave Lacus a hug. "Good bye," she said as she turned and left the house without any issues.

"Do you still think she is as bad as the rest of the family? At least she is trying to make a difference," Lacus said with a smile at her retreating form. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kira. "I always liked her. She had even tried to warn me before I married Trent but I didn't want to believe it since he didn't seem to be a bad guy. I wish I had taken her advice back then," Lacus said as she hugged Kira.

"I'll send these to the police," Athrun said standing up with the envelope. "Unless they are completely stopped, they will only continue to do what they are doing and will just regain what they lost," he said grabbing his keys and heading for the door with Cagalli in tow.

"That's good. No one will ever have to suffer like me or her ever again," Lacus said as a few tears fell since she was glad that the nightmare was truly coming to an end and that family would never hurt another person again.

***25 years later***

Humming escaped from a young girl's mouth as she skipped along the driveway of a certain house. She carried a doll in her hand and smiled brightly as she walked into the house with her parents in tow. Her short brown hair and lovely blue eyes shined as she looked around for certain people.

"Hey now, don't go running off now," a certain brown haired man said with a laugh as his gentle blue eyes watched his daughter running off. "She certainly loves her grandma and grandpa," he said with another chuckle.

"Well they're wonderful people Shiro," his wife said next to him with a plump stomach. She was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing blonde hair, enchanting brown eyes "Katie seems to love the singing lessons that she gets from mom," the pregnant woman said with a big smile.

"You're right Celine. Sometimes I think she prefers to be here than she does at our own home," an older Shiro said as her wrapped his arms around his beloved wife's waist as they followed after their daughter.

The sight as they walked into the house was their daughter Katie smothering her grandmother with love. "Hi mom," Shiro said as he walked up to Lacus and gave her a big hug. "Where's dad?" he asked as they all walked over to a table and took a seat as his mother took a seat across from him.

"He had an errand to run, he should be back in a few minutes," Lacus said as Katie jumped up onto her lap. "Hey now, take it easy," Lacus said happily to her only grandchild as Katie got comfortable.

The years seemed to be really kind to Lacus. She was forty eight years old and yet she didn't really look nearly that old. Her hair still shined with its natural pink colored and her eyes were still as beautiful as they were when she was still in her twenties.

"So how's the birthday girl today?" Lacus asked her now five year old daughter. Katie gave a great big smile that told Lacus everything. She then turned towards her son and gave a big smile. "I swear, you keep looking more and more like your father the more I see you," Lacus said as she looked at her first born child.

It was true. Shiro was twenty five years old then. His hair was the same messy style as his father's and his face seemed almost identical as well. The only thing that would really tell him apart for his father when he was younger was the fact that his eyes were the same gentle blue as his mother's eyes. His personality was that of his father's and he was currently working for his father at the company and would eventually take over for him when Kira ever decided to retire.

"You think so?" Shiro said with a laugh. Right then two others came walking into the room. They were his brother and sister Rose and Jeremy. "Hey, good to see you two are still doing good," Shiro said as he stood up and held out his arms to his sister.

"The same can be said about you big brother," Rose said with a smile as she hugged her older brother. Rose was twenty two years old. She was the second born of the Yamato family. She was identical to her mother with beautiful pink locks and blue eyes. Her face was identical as well. She had a bit of an attitude at time, something they always blamed her always hanging around Cagalli for.

Then came her twin brother Jeremy. He was born a few minutes after his sister. This was something his aunt always tried to use to prove that she was the older twin between her and their father. None could quite figure out that reasoning. He was like his older brother Shiro since he had the brown hair of his father and the blue eyes of his mother.

Lacus always called it a pity that none of her three oldest children were blessed with the unique violet eyes of their father. That didn't stop her from smothering any of her children with love though.

Compared to his twin sister who was quite intelligent since she put quite a bit of time into her studies. Jeremy was a musician. He had always been quite talented when it came to playing instruments and writing songs. He was still smart in other subjects but not quite the same as his sister who was said to be a genius like her older brother and father.

Shiro slapped hands with Jeremy since the two of them were quite close being the only boys in the family. He then looked around something else. "Hm… where's Karen?" Shiro asked looking around for the youngest child of the Yamatos.

"She's up in her room practicing," Jeremy said quickly. The mention of where she was made Katie jump off of Lacus's lap and run towards the stairs. It was little secret that the five year old like Karen more than her other uncles and aunt because they were more similar in their interests.

They got into some small talk for a few minutes before Katie and Karen came walking into the room with the youngest Yamato happily talking to her niece. Karen was holding Katie's hand and the seemed to enjoy whatever it was that they were talking about.

Karen was the only child still in high school since she was still seventeen years old. Of all the Yamato's, Karen was the only child to inherit her father's violet eyes. Yet she had the lovely pink hair, looks, and personality of her mother. She had always been quite popular for how beautiful she was. This was something that Kira always had a problem with since there were several boys who tried to take advantage of her kind and gentle personality like Trent had done to her mother so many years ago. Luckily none had succeeded.

Another thing Karen took after her mother was her love of singing. This was something that Katie was also quite fond of and trying so hard to learn from both her aunt and her grandma. Jeremy usually helped out by writing songs for her to sing and playing back up for her when she sang in front of people.

Lacus smiled at her family. She thought it was the best possible family that anyone could have. She wouldn't mind having more but felt it was too late for her to do so due to her age. She always wondered what her life would've been like if she hadn't gone on that vacation but those never turned out any good.

"I'm home!" Kira's voice echoed throughout the house as the sound of the door opened and closed. When he turned up Katie launched herself at her grandfather who caught her and lifted her into his arms. "Hey there birthday girl," he said kissing his granddaughter's cheek.

Lacus smiled and she stood up and approached her husband of twenty four years. She gave him a kiss and then gave one to her granddaughter as well when she felt left out. "You were gone for so long," Lacus said mushily which made their children roll their. Twenty four years of marriage and the two still seemed quite passionate about one another.

"You know I'd never be gone long," Kira said making everyone roll their eyes again while thinking of leaving the room to give them space. "Well we'll have more for that later. Right now we have a birthday to celebrate," Kira continued happily.

"Yay!" screamed Katie happily as she scrambled out of Kira's arms to get ready to eat cake and open presents. This caused everyone to laugh as she rushed around while Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus's waste.

"Without them around, this world is so much more peaceful. I'm glad that we were able to be able to have this wonderful family around," Lacus said leaning against Kira's chest happily as she had done many times over the years.

"Yeah," Kira said kissing Lacus's head while taking in the fragrant scent of her hair. "And we still have plenty of time to see and even bigger family," Kira said looking at his oldest son's wife since she was carrying their second grandchild.

"Glad destiny deemed me fit to give me another chance. I almost didn't get it," Lacus responded earning her a kiss to ease her nerves. It still scared her that she had almost been killed before but was glad she got another chance.

A few years after Trent was murdered, they heard that the man that had done it was caught and put to death. This alone made them feel better knowing that the man wouldn't decide to suddenly finish his job or something like that.

"Forget about it. We agreed that we would pretend that it never happened," Kira said and Lacus nodded as they headed off to get things set up for the granddaughter's birthday. Both couldn't help but wonder just what it was that destiny would have in store for them in the future and couldn't wait for it to happen.

* * *

Sorry for the wait with this. Had a version almost done last July but couldn't finish it before i went on vacation. However, when i got back i found that my harddrive had crashed and i lost the nearly completed chapter. I had a hard time writing anything after that for a while but i finally managed to finish this up. Hope you all enjoyed this fic and hope to see lots of reviews.


End file.
